Heroes Chronicles
by sieg2013
Summary: Aku tidak tidak memiliki hak cipta atas anime karakter SAO, SnK, CoD maupun Heroes of Olympus :). tetapi, aku fokus pada cerita tentang mitologi mitologi di dunia sama para pahlawan yang belum dipublish, baik novel maupun cerpen :) jadi, ttap support ffn ku dan berikan komentar maupun masukan soal fanficku iya :)
1. Chapter 1

(Jika ingin lebih paham tentang Percy Jackson maupun para dewa dewi dan titan, bisa baca novel, wiki spoilernya atau filmnya karena jika tidak, cerita ini sulit dimengerti bagi ingin membaca fanfic ini)

Episode 1 (Introduce between Kazuto a.k.a Kirito and Percy Jackson)

#NP: Spyair – 0 Game

Menimba ilmu di Amerika sich bisa dibilang adalah sesuatu membanggakan bagi semua orang. Terlebih, jika masa depan di sana menjanjikan. Seperti, bekerja di restoran, di museum sebagai satpam, kemudian menjadi pengusaha dan lain-lain yang bisa kita peroleh di sana. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, uang! Manusia memang hidup hanya untuk uang. Tanpa ada uang, tidak apa-apanya. Makanya, semua orang disana berlomba-lomba ingin mejadi yang terbaik diantara terbaik.

Memasuki bulan Agustus 2027, di New Jersey, Perusahaan Cabex mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, berkat alat-alat inovatif yang selalu modern, simpel dan bisa dipakai untuk semua orang. **Motornya** adalah William Cabex. Anak dari Norm Cabex ini adalah orang dibalik sukses membuat alat yang benar-benar tradisional,**diubah** menjadi sebuah alat modern. Seperti jas hujan, selain dipakai **untuk hujan**, bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri dari api, serta melindungi dari peluru. Ada lagi peralatan seperti lampu LED. Bisa digunakan untuk meneliti sidik jari dan juga membuat tanda SOS. Mungkin terdengar familiar benda tersebut. Tetapi, susah ketika kita menambahkan benda-benda yang sudah ada menjadi bermacam-macam fungsi. Terakhir para ilmuwan membuat optik kamera dipakai untuk membuat penelitian kehidupan hewan kecil seperti semut, lalat, kecoa dan lain-lain. Di sinilah pekerjaan Kazuto sebenarnya.

Rambut hitam, tinggi sebahu diriku, kemudian menggunakan kacamata biasa (bukan kacamata kuda seperti orang-orang alay). Di mana-mana selalu membawa alat headphone yang berfungsi menjadi sebuah handphone hologram, satu-satunya ciptaan kazuto waktu itu. Ia ingin sekali memberikan konsep kepada William. Namun, dia bilang "Belum saatnya kazuto. Kita harus menggunakan alat-alat yang ada sekarang. Tetapi, kalau ingin bersikeras, aku akan mendukungmu dengan catatan harus membantu para ilmuwan menyelesaikan penelitiannya". Kazuto yang masih mencari-cari file yang ada di dalam headphonenya da nada sebuah folder yang berisi data tentang sebuah chip. Mungkin bagi orang-orang, chip itu hanyalah otak computer. Namun, jika diprogramkan dalam nerve gear dan helm, kemungkinan sifat manusia bisa terdeteksi. Dari sinilah, dia mau tidak mau harus membantu para ilmuwan itu.

Di perusahaan Cabex, ada 20 lantai (bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk perusahaan modern. Daripada di Indonesia, lantai bertingkatnya hanya 5 lantai. Kalaupun besar, biasanya milik MNC group dan berkisar 15 lantai. Itu sich menurutku. Hehehe). Ketika kazuto masuk, ada 2 staff perempuan yang sedang sibuk menelepon para pengusaha. Kemudian ada pekerja yang sedang menunggu seseorang dan terlintas itu perempuan yang kebetulan mengajak untuk makan siang. Kazuto melihatnya pun jadi iri dan pernah terlintas pikiran: "_Seandainya saja ada Asuna yang menjemputku dan mengajak makan siang, pastinya aku bakal ajak ke kafe kesukaanku_". Tetapi, pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan langsung memencet tombol elevator bawah dan memencet lantai 0. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi lantai itu turun dan ternyata lantai itu adalah lantai untuk laboratorium. Ada 7 ruang. Di sebelah kiri, ada ruang observasi automatis, di mana ruang ini melakukan observasi dengan mengggunakan robot. Kemudian, robot itu berjalan dan melihat ruangan sekitar sambil mengecek para warga yang kesulitan mengatasi hal sepele. Lalu di sebelah ruangan itu, ada ruangan observasi hewan, di mana para ilmuwan membuat ato menyilangkan hewan langka dan menjadi spesies baru (mungkin di Indonesia, pasti bisa disilangkan antara zebra dengan singa. Hehehe). Lalu ada ruang rapat untuk para ilmuwan yang melaporkan hasil-hasil eksperimen, observasi dan juga membuat alat-alat baru.

Di sebelah kanan, ada ruang sampah tidak dipakai. Sehingga, ketika ada benda tidak berguna masuk ke dalam situ, para ilmuwan mencoba membuat alat sampah menjadi alat modern. Sebelah ruangan itu adalah ruang rahasia yang diperuntukkan para ilmuwan yang memiliki akses khusus. Karena ini rahasia, sampai-sampai William memberikan password khusus kepada siapapun yang berhak memasuki ruangan itu. Setiap password isinya berbeda-beda, dan tidak boleh diberikan ke siapapun. Jika ketahuan, maka hukumannya adalah tidak boleh bekerja di perusahaan manapun, baik perusahaan dia sendiri ataupun perusahaan yang telah bekerja sama dengannya. Sementara ruang pojok kanan adalah ruang adamantium. Ruang tempat kerja Kazuto berada. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat besar. Bahkan, sampai seluas 2 rumah di jepang. Isinya pun bebatuan dan sebuah chip yang sangat besar. Bisa-bisa sampai 10 hexabyte. Bagi kazuto, ruangan itu adalah unjuk kebolehan kepada semua orang, termasuk William bahwa dia berguna di bidang yang tidak favorit baginya. Terlihat ada 5 orang ilmuwan yang bekerja di sana. Yaitu Marcus Cho, Steven Bogard, Miko Bihejnlavic, Anastasia Ivastrov, dan Rusdi Haulani. Marcus cho, tampang seperti orang china-america. Umur nya sich 40an, rambut terlihat sedikit beruban dan dimana-mana selalu memperhatikan batu dan chip itu. Badannya cukup besar dan baju yang di dalam jas lab itu ada tulisan "Demi Titan". Lalu ada Steven Bogard yang tampangnya seperti umur 20 tahun, namun, cara berfikir selalu selangkah maju ke depan. Itu lah kenapa William ngebet merekrutnya karena dia jenius dalam soal ahli bebatuan. Miko Bihejnlavic asli Serbia. Umur sama dengan steven, tetapi rambutnya cepak dan tidak pernah menggunakan sarung tangan. Awalnya dia suka sama computer. Namun, lagi-lagi merekrutnya karena dia pintar menganalisis dalam soal batu dan anehnya, dia selalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu rohani Kristen sehingga terpaksa kazuto menggunakan penyumbat telinga. Lain lagi dengan Anastasia Ivastrov. Dia asli rusia, wajah nya cantik seperti maria sharapova. Cuma rambutnya pendek dan tidak pernah bicara jika berbau kencan atau mengungkapkan perasaan ke dia. Rusdi Haulani orang Indonesia. Dia sudah tua, umur 50 an, rambut dan jenggot udah putih. Namun, semangatnya tidak pernah padam demi Indonesia maju. Selalu menggunakan aksesoris berbau Indonesia, seperti jam tangan, jas lab, dan tas made in Indonesia.

Ruang Adamantium itu terlihat bersih, steril dari kuman da nada tulisan "DILARANG MASUK BAGI TIDAK BERKEPENTINGAN". Ada 5 tabung yang berisi batu adamantium sebanyak 100 ton. Mungkin terlihat seperti tempat penyimpanan gandum cadangan jika gagal panen. Kazuto masuk ke dalam itu dan menyapa semua orang "Halo semuanya. Maaf terlambat". Kondisi saat itu diam tidak ada suara. Namun, hanya Rusdi dan Steven yang menyapa terlambat karena mereka konsentrasi ke batu adamantium itu.  
"Kau masih saja konsentrasi batu itu iya Anastasia-san?" kata kazuto sambil mengecek kondisi chip dan batu itu.  
"Iya. Anehnya, batu adamantium itu seperti batu apung. Namun, bentuknya seperti asteroid dan warnanya bisa berubah-ubah. Namun, dari laporan dari atasan, batu ini menyimpan misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai sekarang." Kata Anastasia membaca laporan Anastasia dengan datar. Logat rusia masih terasa di telinga kazuto  
"Hmmm. Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, kenapa batu ini bernama adamantium? Seharusnya-" belum selesai kazuto bicara, Rusdi berkata "Kazuto, sebenarnya aku ingin melapor kepada William. Tetapi, belum saatnya. Karena batu ini memiliki arti penting. Kau tahu? Batu ini bisa mentransfer file-file ingatan seseorang ke dalam chip itu. Misalnya, ingatan terhadap keluargaku masih ada sampai sekarang di chip itu. Biasanya, file itu dalam bentuk kenangan seperti foto. Namun, batu ini bisa merekam pembicaraan kita, kemudian melihat kenangan masa lalu kita, tetapi tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Itulah mengapa batu ini misterius, kazuto."

Kazuto yang penasaran akhirnya melihat batu itu dengan seksama. Benar seperti Rusdi bilang. Lalu dia berkata dengan nada penasaran "Apa batu ini ada berkaitan dengan chip itu? Aku rasa itu tidak kaitannya deh."  
"Begini, kazuto" kata steven, "Chip itu kita pakai untuk keperluan lain. Ada hal yang sampai sekarang penasaran. Memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan batu itu. Tetapi, ada sebuah ingatan yang mengerikan. Bisa dibilang, chip ini berisi tentang monster-monster yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui di mana sekarang. Jika kita menggunakan chip itu sambil menggabungkan batu adamantium, maka kita bisa mengubah masa lalu yang kelam. Tetapi, resikonya adalah-" belum selesai steven jelaskan, ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dalam tabung adamantium itu  
"Tunggu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan tabung nomor 2. Coba kita periksa di X-ray" kata Anastasia dengan sedikit panik. Dia berusaha mencari tahu sumber penyebab mengapa batu adamantium tersangkut di dalam pipa yang menghubungkan ke chip tersebut.  
"I...ini" Anastasia terkejut ketika warnanya berubah menjadi biru laut. Kemudian, dia melihat batu itu dan tiba-tiba berubah lagi menjadi semula.  
"Kenapa Anastasia-san? Ada yang tidak beres?" kata kazuto sambil mengecek kondisi batu itu  
Anastasia pun menggeleng-geleng cepat "Tentu saja aku tidak. Steven, Rusdi, cepat gunakan tabung ketiga untuk memindahkan batu adamantium itu dengan tenaga manual. Marcus, kamu ambil alat perlengkapan untuk mengecek di dalam batu itu. Kazuto, tolong awasi kondisi batu dan chip itu. Aku mau mengecek nya" Anastasia pun berlari mengambil baju perlengkapan darurat. Namun, kazuto mencegahnya dan berkata "Tunggu Anastasia-san. Bagaiman kalau marcus-san saja yang mengawasinya? Aku juga ingin tahu, seberapa parah jika dibandingkan dengan x-ray."  
"Itu ide bagus nak. Kebetulan, aku ahli dalam urusan komputer bersama steve. Jadi kalian berdua saja. Ok?" marcus pun mengawasi komputer dan kazuto pun bergegas ke tabung kedua. Terlihat rusdi sama steven berusaha mendorong dengan tenaga manual sambil marcus mengecek apa yang mengganjal dalam tabung itu

Anastasia pun segera memakai pakaian karantina bersama kazuto sambil berkata "Ingat kazuto. Kita tidak tahu apakah benda itu mengandung zat berbahaya jika ditaruh sembarangan tempat. Jadi kita menggunakan ini. Jangan lupa, kamu ikuti instruksiku supaya aman." Kazuto pun mengangguk dan berkata dalam hati  
"_Kayaknya aku harus hati-hati dengan benda yang bernama adamantium itu. Dan mengapa bisa menyimpan ingatan mengenai monster? Sebaiknya aku tidak perlu bertanya hal itu"  
_Anastasia mengambil tangga yang berada di pojok kiri. Kazuto pun memegang tangga itu dan Anastasia menaiki nya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat seorang laki-laki berumur 24 tahun, rambut berwarna coklat, mata berwarna biru sambil memegang pedang aneh berwarna merah. Selain itu, dia memegang perisai da nada tulisan: "PERKEMAHAN BLASTERAN"  
"Kazuto. Sebaiknya, kamu segera ke sini. Bantu aku mengangkat anak itu sekarang juga." Kata Anastasia dengan wajah pucat  
"Ehh tapi-" karena tidak ada pilihan dan takut salah ucap, maka dia pun membantu Anastasia dan ternyata ada tulisan nama di dalam pedang itu: "RIPTIDE. MILIK PERCY JACKSON"  
Betapa terkejutnya kazuto ternyata laki-laki yang tersangkut di adamantium itu adalah Percy Jackson.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 (The tattoo of Poseidon)

Banyak kejadian tidak terduga bagi Kazuto. Dia mengira tabung kedua itu terjepit gara-gara adanya pipa yang berbentuk kecil sehingga batu adamantium itu tersangkut. Namun, ternyata bukan itu alasannya. Melainkan, seorang laki-laki tidak sadarkan diri di dalam tabung tersebut. Hal itulah yang membuat kazuto bingung. Mengapa muncul orang di dalam tabung tersebut? Padahal sudah di cek melalui X-ray oleh Marcus. Tetapi, namanya juga teknologi terkadang melakukan kesalahan seperti manusia juga. Banyak para ilmuwan yang penasaran segera memasuki ruangan adamantium. Namun, karena banyak petugas seperti satpam tidak mengizinkan para ilmuwan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka meminta semua orang tidak panic hanya masalah sepele itu. Lalu dating William cabex. Dia tidak ada rambutnya atau botak, wajah berbentuk bulat seperti bola basket yang pernah aku mainkan. Terlihat dia selalu menggunakan jas yang bermerek sama: "CABEX BERUKURAN XL". Berbadan besar dan selalu menggunakan cerutu kuba untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Saat dia memasuki ruang adamantium, Anastasia sedang mengobati anak itu dengan makanan snack coklat delfi. Marcus, steven dan rusdi sedang mengecek tabung dengan hati-hati dan manual seandainya ada orang di dalam tabung lagi seperti pemuda itu. Sementara kazuto, sedang menjelaskan kepada petugas keamanan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah dia menjelaskan itu, barulah petugas mengerti  
"Begitu iya. Aku coba menghubungi pihak distributor apakah sewaktu mengambil batu itu, apakah dia udah cek apa belum. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" kata petugas dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

William yang lihat kejadian tersebut bertanya kepada Anastasia dan Kazuto  
"Jadi benar, kalian tadi menemukan pemuda dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya nya sembari merokok di ruangan ini. Tapi, kazuto buru-buru membuang cerutu itu dan berkata dengan tegas "Pak, kami mohon jangan merokok di sini. Ini kan kawasan dilarang merokok. Kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?". William pun mengerti maksud ucapan kazuto. Ia semata-mata bukan karena dia suka merokok, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dalam keadaan panik. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu setengah sadar saat dia berada di lantai bersama dengan Anastasia dan kazuto  
"Aku…di mana?" kata percy sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia pun melihat-lihat ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaannya. Barulah, dia sadar ketika ada sedikit air dan berusaha mengambilnya dengan cepat. Kemampuan itulah yang kemudian para petugas sadar dan ingin segera menembakinya dengan obat bius.  
"Jangan tuan-tuan!" kata rusdi memohon. Dia pun memberi sedikit air putih dari botol minum ke percy. Kemudia dia minum, dan berusaha untuk berdiri  
"Aduh. Kalau boleh tahu, aku berada di mana sekarang? Apa aku berada di Roma?" Tanya percy. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat sekitar tertawa melihatnya. Namun, bagi kazuto, itu pertanyaan aneh yang pernah dia dengar

"_Anak ini kenapa? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?"_

Kazuto pun berusaha mengangkat dia untuk berdiri dan minta izin kepada William. William pun mengerti dan berkata "Nak, seandainya ada sesuatu yang salah terhadap dunia ini, segera beritahu aku. Aku pasti akan membantumu karena ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang." Kata-kata barusan membuat kazuto menambah kebingungan terhadap dirinya dan pemuda yang bernama percy. Akhirnya, dia pun membawa nya ke apartemen kazuto yang berada di lantai 15. Apartemen itu bernama The WOW. Apartemen khusus untuk berpendidikan tinggi. Iya apartemen ini sangat luas. Dulu, kazuto sering berfoto bersama dengan asuna yuki, tunangannya ketika dia berada di taman, kemudian kolam renang, mall dan lain-lain. Namun, karena mereka sama-sama sibuk sehingga jarang untuk bertemu secara langsung. Untungnya, mereka masing-masing punya skype. Dan seandainya salah satu tidak ada, maka aka nada kejutan listrik dari headphonenya. Makanya, dia berusaha tepat waktu dan jika tidak tepat waktu, dia bisa kasih penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tidak seperti 3 bulan yang lalu, saat itu kazuto sedang tidur karena alas an dia lagi kerja. Padahal, dia lagi sakit demam, hingga akhirnya asuna dating ke apartemennya demi menyembuhkan sakitnya. Hal itu lah yang dia rasakan sewaktu ada dia. Namun, kondisi ini berbeda. Pemuda bernama percy ini sangat misterius. Bahkan, dia tidak tahu asal usulnya dari mana dia berasal. Alhasil, dia pun dibawa ke apartemennya

Apartemennya tidak terlalu luas, tidak terlalu sempit. Bisa dibilang, tempat ini sudah ada TV, ruang makan, ruang tidur dan kamar mandi. Kazuto pun merawatnya hingga dia sembuh  
"Hei. Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa kau berada di dalam batu itu?" kata kazuto sambil kasih kompres ke kening percy  
"Entahlah bung. Aku tidak yakin. Yang aku ingat, aku berada di dalam sebuah tabung yang banyak sekali batu runcing itu. Kalau saja kau dan temanmu itu tidak ada, aku akan-"  
"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku menolongmu karena aku tidak ingin sampai ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Namamu percy Jackson kan? Aku kirigaya kazuto. Salam kenal." Kata kazuto sambil jabat tangan bersamaan dengan tangan percy  
"Iya. Aku Percy Jackson. Bisakah kau jelaskan aku berada di mana sekarang?" tanyanya  
"Kau berada di New Jersey. Iya, tempat untuk penelitian sebebas-bebasnya. Kau tidak ingat siapa dirimu, percy?" Tanya kazuto sambil memberi minuman kaleng kepadanya  
"Aku ingat, aku berada di kapal argo II bersama annabeth, Jason, frank, dan teman-teman lainnya. Tunggu, di mana annabeth? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya percy dalam keadaan panic sambil memegang pundak kazuto dengan keras  
"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu kau berada di tabung itu. Tidak ada lagi sich." Kata kazuto sambil membaca berita di headphonenya

Percy terkejut melihat Kazuto seorang jenius, bisa menciptakan sebuah benda yang bisa menjadi alat komunikasi  
"Kau hebat sekali. Tidak aku sangka, ternyata kau benar-benar ahli dalam mesin"  
"Tidak juga kok percy. Kebetulan aku lagi baca berita, dan iya kau benar. Aku membuat benda ini. Hanya-" dia pun tidak mau meneruskan karena takut dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan dan percy pun mengerti. Lalu, tangan kazuto di sebelah kanan ada sesuatu yang bikin dia sakit. Kazuto mengerang kesakitan  
"Kazuto, kau kenapa? Aku am… tidak mungkin. Ini pasti kesalahan!" ketika percy bangkit dari kasur, dia pun berusaha menolongnya dan terlihat ada tato yang berlambangkan trisula air dan laut. Percy tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi pada seorang manusia biasa. Menurutnya, seharusnya manusia tidak bisa diberi begitu saja tato nya. Harus ada prosedur-prosedur ketika manusia berubah menjadi demigod

"Ada apa, percy? Kenapa kau shock begitu?" Tanya kazuto dan ketika dia melihat tangan kanannya, ada tato berbentuk aneh menurutnya  
"Kazuto" kata percy mendesah "Kau adalah salah satu dariku, yaitu seorang demigod. Namun, kali ini, kau berbeda. Kau adalah seorang demigod memiliki dua pedang dan es. Kemampuan langka ayahku, Poseidon yang sampai sekarang sulit digunakan."  
Kazuto terkejut ketika dia melihat tanda itu adalah tato Poseidon, dan ada dua bilah pedang yang menyilang  
"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud yang kau bicarakan itu?" Tanya kazuto kepada percy. Ya, apa boleh buat daripada diam saja. Dia pun akhirnya menjelaskan mengenai awal mula dia demigod, kemudia dia bertarung bersama annabeth dan grover, satir yang selalu menemaninya sampai dia perang melawan kubu kronos di manhattan. Kemudian, dia lupa ingatan dan dibawa ke perkemahan romawi bersama hazel dan frank dan pertarungan-pertarungan lainnya (kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut, bisa membaca percy Jackson and the Olympians serta heroes of Olympus. Jika tidak, bakalan sulit dimengerti oleh orang awam).

"Dengan kata lain" kata kazuto "Tato ini adalah tanda milik ayahmu secara kebetulan dan secara tidak langsung aku terpilih menjadi saudara tirimu untuk melawan para titan. Itu kan yang kau maksud, percy?"kata kazuto lagi. Percy pun mengangguk seakan kazuto tidak percaya apa yang dijelaskan oleh percy.  
"Lalu, siapa yang kita lawan sekarang? Tunggu, kau bilang sebelumnya kau dan teman-temanmu lawan gaia, kan? Apa berarti kita lawan gaia juga?" Tanya kazuto kepada percy  
"Kemungkinan begitu. Tapi, kalau ada gaia, seharusnya, di dunia mu, kamu sudah mati. Sekarang kan tahun 2012 kan?" Tanya percy sambil minum pocari sweat  
"Bukan. Ini tahun 2027. Memangnya kenapa?" kata kazuto membuat percy kelabakan.  
"Serius kau?! Lalu, aku mau kamu cek nama yang bernama Annabeth Chase. Aku ingin lebih tahu tentangnya." Kata percy dengan nada tidak sabaran  
"Baik-baik, aku akan carikan." Kata kazuto

Kazuto pun mencari nama-nama di google, yahoo, kemudian, di situs pencari lainnya. Namun, tidak berhasil. Ketika dia mencoba google earth, itu pun tidak berhasil. Alhasil, percy pun kecewa  
"Jangan sedih kawan. Aku bakal mencari pacarmu sebisaku. Tetapi, kau harus menjelaskan mengenai apa sebenarnya terjadi seandainya gaia-" saat percy tidak sengaja menduduki remote TV, ada sebuah berita

"_Berita dari CNN. Di Jembatan Manhattan, ada raksasa yang sedang mengamuk di sungai. FBI dan tim SWAT berusaha untuk menghancurkan monster itu, tetapi tidak berhasil karena dia punya benda yang dapat melempar rudal sampai angkasa. Presiden mengatakan bahwa dia akan menggunakan nuklir untuk menghabisi raksasa tersebut, namun dengan konsekeuensi, warga di manhattan akan musnah. Apakah presiden sanggup memusnahkan raksasa itu atau inikah harapan terakhir peradaban manusia yang sekarang dikuasai oleh raksasa? Kita berharap ada orang yang menolong umat manusia yang sedang terancam. Saya Zoe lambert dari CNN melaporkan."_

"Kau bilang itu gaia, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia laki-laki?!" kata kazuto  
"Dia bukan Gaia. Tetapi Helios, dewa matahari pada masa titan. Dia ingin mengambil matahari dan menjadikan matahari sebagai kekuatan utamanya. Apa kau punya kendaraan, kazuto?" Tanya percy  
"Tentu saja. Dan kebetulan aku ingin membantumu dalam misi ini, suka maupun tidak suka"kata kazuto dengan percaya diri. Lalu dia mengambil jam tangan dan berubah menjadi Kirito  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kazuto, Dengan ini, kau akan menjadi partnerku dalam misi ini. Baiklah, ramalan dunia kedua segera dimulai dari sekarang."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 (Meet Helios with Sun Power)

Kejadian ini memang tidak pernah terduga oleh Kazuto sendiri. Dia selama ini selalu sibuk membuat semacam penelitian yang berujung bertemu pemuda ini, dan juga dia harus berhadapan dengan para raksasa, ya bisa dibilang memiliki kekuatan Matahari. Bagi Kazuto, hal ini memang tidak masuk akal bagi warga new jersey, namun baginya, dengan melihat mata kepala sendiri, dia ternyata adalah kaum titan yang dulu pernah dikalahkan oleh para dewa dewi yunani kuno. Sampai-sampai, dia ingin membaca dan memperdalam mitos mengenai yunani kuno, dengan catatan tidak ada satupun yang tahu, termasuk asuna sendiri, dan juga teman-temannya. Kalau salah seorang pun tahu hal ini, bisa-bisa mereka bakal membantunya dalam mengalahkan sang titan matahari.

"Kazuto. Apa kau punya kendaraan ke sana?" Tanya percy. Terlihat dia sedang gusar saat TV menayangkan helios sedang menyerang gedung dan memporak porandakan manusia.  
"Ya. Lagipula, kita harus menyelamatkan semua orang dan mencegah kebangkitan para titan. Tapi percy, jangan sampai pacarku-"  
"Aku tahu." Ujar Percy sambil menepuk pundak "Aku pun berfikir sama denganmu. Kalau saja, ada orang lain tahu mengenai aku di masa depan, mereka pasti mengira aku bakal mati. Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tetapi kau harus janji kamu tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun kalau aku dari masa lalu." Kata percy memohon kepada kazuto. Akhirnya, dia pun mengangguk. Saat itu, mereka mengendarai mobil Lamborghini warna Putih. Memang dia terlihat kaya, namun dia diberi mobil oleh William sehingga dia pun pergi ke perusahaannya dengan bebas. Namun sekarang, dia harus membantu Percy untuk mengalahkan Helios tersebut. Dia pun menggunakan nitro dan menggunakan: "FLY MODE" kepada Lamborghini dan mobil pun terbang menuju ke jembatan Manhattan.

Kota itu ternyata sudah hancur terkena sinar matahari. Belum lagi, para tentara berusaha untuk mengalahkannya, baik menggunakan tank, helicopter dan pesawat tempur. Namun, gagal karena Helios tidak pernah mempan terhadap peluru manapun. Helios ini memang sulit dikalahkan dengan senapan biasa. Badannya besar, tubuhnya terbakar seperti matahari, kemudian dia seperti Cyclops yang haus darah.  
"Kazuto, ayo kita mulai. Sudah siap?" Tanya percy sambil meluncur ke arah Helios  
"Ok." Dan pertarungan mereka pun dimulai. Percy menggunakan Air nya untuk menghentikan helios yang sekujur tubuhnya dilalap api. Namun, tidak berhasil. Kazuto menancapkan dual sword di bagian pinggangnya. Namun, tidak pernah bertahan lama dan kemudian dia terjatuh. Saat Helios tahu ada manusia di bawah, dia pun ingin menginjaknya, tetapi di gagalkan oleh Kazuto yang berusaha menahannya dengan dual sword. Kedua kakinya tenggelam dalam tanah. Percy berusaha menyelamatkannya. Namun, helios pun menampar bagaikan ada lalat lewat dipukul begitu saja hingga Percy terpental di mobil. Percy berusaha bangkit, dan-  
"Kau bernama Percy Jackson kan?" suara itu adalah Anastasia, teman kerjanya kazuto  
"Iya. Memangnya ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Nafas percy masih terengah-engah.  
"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menghubungkan komunikasi dengan Kazuto. Sekarang, kau harus menahan monster itu. Aku akan mencari cara secepatnya." Kata Anastasia. Kemudian marcus, steven, rusdi pun melakukan pekerjaan supaya bisa membantu mengalahkan monster itu.

Di sisi lain, Kazuto pun menghindar dan berusaha memanjat ke tubuhnya Helios dengan dual sword. Dan dia lihat ada tali besi yang yang menggantung dan dia pun menangkapnya. Lalu dia berusaha mengayunkan badannya kea rah kepala Helios dan menebasnya. Tetapi, serangan Kazuto tidak membunuhnya. Malahan kena matanya  
"Mataku! Mataku! Sakit sekali mataku ini!" teriak helios dan tiba-tiba ada air laut yang ombaknya seperti tsunami langsung menumpahkan semua ke helios. Helios berusaha menahan serangan laut. Saat itu ada kazuto menggunakan pedang es dan dia pun menancapkan pedang ke air dan jadi lah helios membeku. Kazuto pun akhirnya membekukan dia, dan dia berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya dan Percy pun tidak percaya bahwa dia telah membunuh titan tanpa bantuan dewa. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya

"Dari mana kau-"  
"Aku mengerti sifat api. Kalau saja tidak ada air laut yang banyak, kita sudah musnah sekarang. Mungkin terdengar simpel, tetapi susah ketika api menjulur di dalam monster itu. Untuk saat ini, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dalam menghadapi monster itu." Anastasia pun menutup komunikasi sehingga percy tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kazuto masih kelelahan bahwa dia tidak percaya dia telah membekukan titan yang bernama Helios itu. Ada sesuatu yang membisiki ke dalam telinga kazuto:

"_Kazuto, kau telah membunuh Helios. Aku akui kau adalah pion yang sangat berbahaya selain bocah laut bernama Percy Jackson itu. Namun, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup karena kau akan bertemu para monster yang telah aku pilih untuk membunuhmu dan teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai kau mati, Kirigaya Kazuto atau pacarmu jadi taruhannya."_

Kazuto berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia pun berusaha setenang mungkin berjalan di es. Mungkin terlihat seperti hari kiamat es dimana manusia sudah musnah. Kendaraan telah membeku, tidak ada orang dan mereka bersembunyi di gedung maupun di jalan raya. Hal ini lah yang membuat Kazuto semakin tidak percaya diri ketika diekspos untuk media massa. Namun, Percy pun memberi tangan kepada nya dan berkata "Kerjamu bagus, Kazuto. Aku tidak salah pilih saat kau menjadi saudara tiriku. Aku akan-" tiba-tiba e situ mencair dan Kazuto pun berlari supaya dia tidak jauh es. Tetapi, dia tidak tepat waktu dan akhirnya jatuh. Percy jatuh bersama dengannya pun berusaha mencari air laut tersisa dan melindungi dirinya dan Kazuto dengan air. Saat mereka berusaha untuk berenang, tiba-tiba, Helios masih hidup dan berkata "Para Dewa Dewi yang ada di dunia, kalau kalian ingin membunuh kami, silakan saja. Aku bakalan memusnahkan umat mannusia. Termasuk para demigod terkutuk itu! Tuan Uranus bakal membantuku dan para titan di dunia akan membantu Uranus untuk mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi milik titan seutuhnya. Ingat itu baik-baik, bocah laut." Sambil tunjuk kepada Percy Jackson.

"Dan kau, Kazuto, aku bakal menghabisimu ketika mataku sudah tidak sakit lagi, dan saying sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Ada saatnya kau akan dibunuh oleh monster-monster yang dibuat tuan Uranus. Kita lihat saja siapa yang bakal bertahan hidup!" dengan teriak lantangnya, dia pun pergi menghilang dengan matahari yang terang. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu di mana Helios berada. Mungkin bagi Kazuto, ini belum berakhir karena dia tidak membunuhnya. Kalau saja, dia menebas di bagian kepalanya menggunakan dual sword, bisa jadi lain cerita.  
"Sial!" kata nya dengan tegas "Kalau saja aku tadi menebas di bagian kepala, dia sudah mati sekarang."  
"Jangan mengutuk dirimu sendiri" ujar percy "Kau sudah berusaha menyelamatkan manusia untuk sekarang ini. Yang penting sekarang, kita tidak boleh lengah. Aku ingin kau membantuku dalam misi sulit ini" kata percy lagi dan mengambil secarik kertas yang hurufnya latin semua membuat Kazuto tidak mengerti apa isi pesannya. Kertas itu dari kulit binatang rusa yang di kupas olehnya dan tulisannya masih menggunakan kuas dan tinta. Memang sich terdengar ketinggalan zaman, tetapi paling tidak itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada tulisan nya sama sekali.

Kazuto memang rasa ingin tahu tinggi dari siapapun. Apa lagi, semnejak dia sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan modern, rasa ingin tahu selain ilmu komputer lebih besar. Dia selalu memegang prinsip bahwa ilmu ada di mana-mana, entah di rumah, sekolah, waktu kerja dan pergi ke WC pun ada ilmunya (ilmu apa tapi kalau kita berada di WC. Hehehe). Lupakan soal tadi. Intinya, kazuto selalu ingin tahu mengapa ada muncul titan di amerika, padahal di buku dijelaskan bahwa titan dikalahkan oleh para dewa dewi Olympus. Termasuk kronos dibunuh oleh zeus dan dimasukkan ke dalam lubang tartarus, lubang hitam dan tidak ada satupun masuk ke dalam situ. Bahkan, dewa pun tidak sudi masuk ke dalam lubang itu.  
"Percy, aku tidak tahu bahasa latin, tetapi aku bisa menerjemahkan kata itu lewat komputerku. Apa kau tidak berkeberatan?" Tanya kazuto pada Percy. Tetapi, anehnya mengapa Percy hanya diam saja. Apakah dia masih memikirkan Annabeth dan perkemahan blasterannya. Namun, dia tidak mau bertanya hal lebih jauh supaya tidak tersinggung  
"Percy!"  
"Maaf. Ini kertasnya. Jangan sampai sobek iya." Kata Percy sambil melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk trisula. Kemudian, mereka pulang ke rumah menuju ke apartemen kazuto. Sesampai di sana, percy langsung istirahat di kamar, Sementara kazuto berusaha menerjemahkankalimat berbentuk bahasa latin. Dia pun juga menghubungi Anastasia dan Marcus untuk menyelidiki kalimat bahasa latin. Tetapi-

Ada pasukan JSOC dan juga pasukan SEAL yang menjaga di ruang adamantium. Kazuto terkejut ternyata dua orang pria sedang menangkap pengkhianat yang ingin menyembunyikan dokumen rahasia milik presiden. Dan salah satunya adalah Anastasia.  
"Ke…kenapa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Anastasia-san ditangkap oleh pasukan amerika?" tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian sesosok pria kekar berumur 47 tahun dan bersama rekannya berbicara dengan William. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock saat Anastasia ditangkap. Dia berusaha membela ilmuwan itu, tetapi dia malah dimarahi dan diberi penjelasan bahwa perusahaannya aman dari teroris. Inilah yang membuat Kazuto bingung kepada siapa lagi dia harus percaya. Dia melihat kejadian di CCTV perusahaannya, Hal-hal kecil bisa begitu saja berubah sangat cepat. Dia pun terburu-buru menuju ke perusahaan cabex. Namun-  
"Kau Kirigaya Kazuto kan? Namaku adalah David Mason, dan ini partnerku, Harper. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan soal adamantium itu. Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanyanya. Umurnya dia 46 tahun, rambut rapi, kekar da nada sedikit tato, tetapi tato itu bukan tato biasa. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tato itu mirip sekali dengan miliknya. Hanya berbentuk tombak, tameng da nada trisula yang mirip sama Poseidon. Lalu, pria di sebelah david itu terlihat tentara menggunakan M-16 dan juga menggunakan kacamata hitam. Terlihat dia seperti angkatan laut, tetapi bukan laut. Buru-buru Percy bangun dan langsung menghunuskan pedang kepada orang itu

"Kau Ares bukan? Kenapa kau berada di sini?!" kata percy dengan tegas. Aura ingin membunuh kepada Ares bagaikan rival lama yang sudah tidak bertemu satu sama lain.  
"Rupanya bocah ingusan masih hidup iya? Aku kira kau udah mati saat kau melindungi gadismu itu." Kata ares dengan nada sombong.  
"Di mana Annabeth? Kalau kau menculiknya, aku bersumpah—"  
"Tidak ada waktu untuk saling berkelahi!" bentak david "Sekarang, aku ingin kalian semua ikut ke White House sekarang juga. Kau juga Ares. Mungkin, namamu aku samarkan supaya presiden tidak terkejut. Nah, kau dan Kazuto ikut denganku."

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 (Adamantium Stone)

Memang, dipanggil oleh presiden USA merupakan hal yang membanggakan baginya. Semestinya dia senang dipanggil olehnya, tetapi bagi kazuto, panggilan ini merupakan pengalaman buruk. Bukan karena prestasinya, tetapi dia takut jika dia menceritakan soal Demigod, titan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba yang bernama Helios, dan juga bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Tetapi, dia mengesampingkan perasaan itu karena dia bukan perfect seperti orang kira. Di jepang, dia selalu di puji oleh semua orang. Bahkan, tunangannya asuna pun memujinya karena dia pernah menyelamatkannya dari pernikahan paksa bersama Sugou. Dan pada akhirnya dia pun bisa bersama-bersama dengannya lagi. Tetapi, di Amerika, mau tidak mau kazuto hanya warga biasa yang ingin belajar banyak tentang kultur dan ilmu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Percy terlihat sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, dia belum memikirkan teman-temannya karena kondisi saat ini kritis. Banyak warga Manhattan bertanya-tanya mengapa ada Helios muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu saja dan kenapa dia mengatasnamakan Uranus, bukan Gaia seperti percy bilang. Dia pun akhirnya berfikir dan konsentrasi. Saat konsentrasi itulah dilhat oleh David dan berbicara dengan Admiral Briggs lewat gadget intercom phone (namanya juga gadget, gak tahu namanya). Tetapi bentuknya seperti TV mini, bentuk persegi panjang dan terlihat seperti jam tangan.  
"Commander, apa kau yakin kita bisa percaya kepada anak itu? Dia terlihat sangat tidak yakin."  
"Lebih baik kau percaya kepadanya karena dia kunci satu-satunya melawan kecoa payah itu! Karena misi kita adalah membantu mereka dan juga memusnahkan para kecoa itu." Kata nya dengan tegas  
"Lalu aku harus memanggil bantuan jika terdesak?" Tanya david  
"Kita tidak boleh kehilangan banyak prajurit, Section. Kau harus mencari cara sendiri untuk melawannya. Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membantumu dalam misi ini?" kata briggs memberi saran.  
"Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya menyuruh 1 orang saja? Kita lawan para raksasa. Mana sanggup untuk— Ow. Kau rupanya."

Barulah sadar didepan David ada seorang pasukan JSOC. Dia terlihat sedikit rapi rambutnya dan tidak terlalu panjang amat, tidak terlalu kekar, dan juga matanya berwarna hitam. Dia tidak memakai senjata apa-apa karena dia sedang duduk bersama dengan sopir  
"Rupanya, Section jadi komando dalam misi ini. Perkenalkan, aku Arrighi Wildan. Code name ku Lockon." Sambil berjabat tangan kepadanya.  
"Aku mau bertanya." Kata harper "Apa kau tahu misi ini? Kau kan mata-mata saat waktu di perusahaan Cabex. Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakan oleh perusahaan sialan itu?" Wildan pun memberi sebuah dokumen yang ternyata ada nama Anastasia Ivastrov

"Kau! Kau telah menjebak dia! Kalau saja kau tidak ada, dia pasti akan—" geram Kazuto  
"Maksudmu Perempuan itu? Dia memintaku untuk membawa dokumen ini kepadaku karena dia diincar sama monster itu. Dia tidak bisa jelaskan dan dia hanya bilang 'Kau harus membantuku. Para monster itu, bukan titan itu. Dia mengincarku dan aku tidak tahu harus percaya kepada siapa lagi. Pemerintah sengaja menutupi kejadian ini. Aku sudah jelaskan kepada bosku, tapi dia hanya bilang '"Aku tidak peduli kau diincar oleh orang manapun. Entah pencuri ataupun monster seperti kau bilang. Dan aku tidak mau tahu alasan hal itu bisa mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Mengerti?"' semenjak itu, aku mulai benci kepadanya. Kau harus percaya kepadaku. Aku akan kembali' Cuma itu yang aku tahu darinya." Kata wildan jelaskan. Ketika mendengar penjelasan darinya, Percy dan juga Kazuto mengerti mengapa dia sangat paham ketika dia kesulitan dalam masalah soal Titan.  
"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang dikerjakan oleh Anastasia itu? Sampai sekarang aku belum paham, kazuto dan percy." Kata wildan. Akhirnya, Kazuto jelaskan mengenai Demigod, perkemahan blasteran, dan juga monster-monster terdahulu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada yang tertawa saat itu dan mengerti penjelasannya  
"Begitu iya. Berarti ada kaitannya dengan Adamantium Stone itu." Kata Wildan. Ares hanya minum sambil mengelas tombaknya sampai mengkilap.  
"Kalau sampai Adamantium itu jatuh kepada orang itu, bisa berbahaya karena aku yakin ada orang dibalik munculnya titan bernama Helios. Sedikit mengenai batu itu, batu itu sebenarnya adalah batu untuk menyatukan monster ataupun titan dari lubang tartarus. Itu lah yang aku tahu. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak hal berbau takhayul itu. Tapi, mengingat kejadian ini muncul tiba-tiba, lebih baik aku percaya dengan penjelasanmu. Sekarang, aku ingin tahu, apa tujuanmu di sini, percy?" Tanya david sambil mengecek kondisi manhattan sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, david ada benarnya juga. Dia belum bertanya mengapa dia berada di sini. Kazuto melihat percy seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa  
"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu aku berada di—"  
"Bah!" ngejek ares "Pasti kau ada alasan berada di sini, bocah! Mestinya, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga jika tidak ingin memberitahu kita semua kenapa kau di sini!"  
"Kau, mestinya kau tidak di sini! Aku bisa saja ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membantumu." Kata percy enggan. Memang, masuk akal juga mengingat kelakuan Ares lebih menyebalkan daripada Hera. Kazuto bisa merasakannya dan ingin bertanya kepadanya karena kebenciaan nya kepada dewa perang itu

"Membantu apa? Kau tidak dibutuhkan di sini, bocah! Aku yang dibutuhkan karena aku ini dewa!" Ares menyombongkan diri "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan sendirian. Pasti nya kau akan membutuhkanku, bocah!" Percy ingin menghajar Ares sekali lagi. Tapi di cegah oleh Kazuto  
"Hentikan. Tidak ada gunanya berkelahi. Aku mungkin mengerti kenapa batu ini menyimpan misteri. Tetapi setahuku, itu adalah ingatan para monster dan juga kejadian-kejadian yang aneh. Entahlah, seperti teriakan seseorang, kemudian ada yang tewas dan aku ingat sekarang. Ada batu itu terlihat seperti kau, percy. Kau tewas saat itu saat lawan Gaia." Kata Kazuto enggan

"Begitu iya? Terkadang ingatan hanya sebuah ilusi saja. Seperti diperlihatkan olehmu barusan. Jika ingin merubah sejarah, silakan. Tetapi, kita tidak merubah takdir orang lain."  
"Kalau memang benar begitu? Berarti kita tidak perlu ambil batu adamantium ini kan?"  
"Tidak." Ujar wildan dan ambil batu adamantium " Sebenarnya ada lagi fungsi dari adamantium itu. Hanya saja—" dia terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan kepadanya. Akhirnya, mereka sudah sampai di white house, istana presiden Amerika Serikat. Memang tampak bagus dari segi luar, masih banyak tanaman-tanaman hijau, dan terlihat bangunan masih tetap megah. Memang, dari Manhattan ke Washington DC naik mobil butuh waktu lama sampai di sana. Kemungkinan sampainya bisa 3-4 hari (kemungkinan sich begitu. Maklum, belum pernah ke sana sich. Jadi diandai-andai jarak nya. Hehehe). Namun, jika naik pesawat helicopter, membutuhkan waktu 5-6 jam ke sana. Akhirnya, disambut oleh Presiden Elliot. Perawakannya umurnya udah 50an, wajah tetap sehati, beruban dan juga selalu menggunakan baju hem berwarna putih. Sewaktu dia menjabat, dia pernah berhasil menyelesaikan perang dingin China dan Amerika Serikat, mengurangi tingkat pengangguran dan juga membuat UU tentang penggunaan senjata bagi berumur balita dan anak-anak. Oleh karena nya, dia terkadang menyamar dan menyerahkan tugas kepada wakilnya.

"Presiden!" wildan hormat kepada nya "Kami membawa 2 orang seperti pak presiden minta. Dia adalah Percy Jackson dan juga Kirigaya Kazuto. Mereka adalah saksi di mana mereka melihat kejadian itu." Presiden pun mengerti dan mengganguk  
"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mereka berdua. Dan juga, aku mengundang para senator dan legislatif lainnya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kalian berdua." Terlihat Kazuto waspada dengan presiden itu. Biasanya, dia tidak terluka mengingat dia berada di White House. Namun, ketika ada darah di kakinya, terlihat jelas ada kecurigaan dalam hati Kazuto.

"_Ada yang aneh dengan Pak Presiden. Kayaknya, dia terlihat kotor deh. Apa jangan-jangan dia—? Tidak mungkin. Mungkin dia berusaha menolong warga yang terkena musibah sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Aku harus berhati-hati supaya tidak salah langkah"_

Terlihat jelas bahwa White House sekarang dijaga ketat oleh bodyguard-bodyguard super garang. Mereka menggunakan kacamata hitam, jas hitam dan selalu membawa pistol glock di pinggang belakang jika terjadi ada insiden penyerangan terhadap presiden. Baik ruang tamu, ruang rapat maupun ruang rahasia. Oh iya, ruang rahasia itu terlihat dijaga sangat ketat sebanyak 5 orang di luar dan 10 orang di dalam. Ketika kazuto dan percy masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, terlihat banyak sekali batu adamantium di sana. Berwarna-warni batunya. Dan kazuto ingin mengambil batu dari saku nya, terlihat ada sebuah ingatan aneh yang menghampirinya. Dan cahaya berkilau menyinari semua orang.

Kazuto membuka mata dan dia melihat bahwa dia sekarang berada di ruang hampa. Ada David, Percy yang lagi belum sadarkan diri  
"Percy, Mr David. Bangun." Akhirnya mereka berdua bangun  
"Kita…ada di mana?" kata percy masih setengah sadar. Lalu muncullah Ares, sang dewa perang  
"Kalian sadar rupanya? Inilah ruang latihan kalian. Aku ingin kalian tidak main-main karena kalian akan berhadapan dengan para titan sialan itu."  
"Tunggu!" ujar david "Di mana presiden? Di mana Harper? Di mana semua orang di ruangan ini? Apa kau—"  
"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Mereka tidak tahu kalian di sini. Aku berhentikan waktu di sana sehingga kalian bisa meningkatkan skill kalian dan juga bertahan hidup. Termasuk kau, bocah laut! Aku kali ini akan membunuhmu secara sungguh karena kau sudah bikin aku muak!" kata ares  
Percy menghunuskan pedang Riptide nya "Jadi kau di balik ini semuanya? Para titan tiba-tiba bangkit, dan juga kau berusaha untuk—"  
"Kau selalu saja menuduhku tidak tidak!" bentak Ares. "Begini, sebenarnya aku diminta oleh Athena dan juga ayahmu, Poseidon untuk melatihmu karena dia tahu, bahwa bertahan hidup saja tidak cukup. Kau harus punya kemampuan untuk mencegah terjadinya perang antara dewa dan titan. Lagian, aku utang budi karena kau udah membiarkan anakku, Clarise berhasil dalam menyelesaikan misinya. Karena itu, aku lakuin ini karena aku utang satu hal padamu." Dan ares pun berubah wujud menjadi seorang Sparta.

"Rupanya, aku juga harus menghabisimu, Ares. Aku ingin menghentikan para raksasa sekarang. Kazuto, Percy, aku akan membantu dari serangan jauh. Sisanya, kalian menyerang dari jarak dekat. Dan code name ku adalah Section. Paham?"  
"Aku Kirito. Aku tidak peduli apa maunya dia, tetapi menyelematkan ancaman kepunahan manusia, kenapa tidak?"  
"Ares, aku berbeda denganmu." Ujar Percy "Kali ini, aku akan menghentikan masa ini. Sekaligus, menghabisimu."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 (New Key)

Sebelum bertemu dengan Kazuto, dia saat itu berada di ruangan hampa. Nah, Ramalan kedua yang dimaksud percy itu adalah Ramalan yang dia dapat dari seseorang membawa pedang Requiem, pedang raksasa yang dulunya dipegang oleh pangeran Siegfried pada tahun 1775. Saat itu situasi berada di Jerman di mana Para troll menyerbu umat manusia sehingga terjadilah perang. Memang, pria itu masih muda. Berumur 18 tahun, mata berwarna hitam, kulit coklat dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Terlihat rambutnya seperti Leonardo di caprio, tetapi rambutnya hitam. Saat itu, percy hanya diam saat banyak kejadian-kejadian mengerikan yang ditunjukkan oleh Nico di Angelo sebelumnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke tempat pertempuran. Banyak sekali manusia mati di bunuh oleh para troll. Begitu juga dengan para troll yang berserakan di mana-mana. Hanya seorang manusia dan troll masih hidup. Mereka terlihat pertarungan sengit. Si manusia kehilagan lengan kanan, sementara troll kehilangan mata kiri. Mereka bertempur untuk dengan tujuan berbeda-beda. Si pria itu ingin mempertahankan serangan dari troll, sementara para troll ingin memusnahkan warga jerman.  
"Menyerahlah, Bach!" ujar troll sambil membawa gada raksasa "Jika ingin selamat, maka tunduklah kepadaku! Kalau tidak, aku musnahkan seluruh umat manusia di sini, dan juga seluruh dunia."  
"Tidak akan! Aku di sini untuk memusnahkan kalian semua!" dia melihat banyak sekali pasukan troll di pertempuran, dan terlihat ada kegugupan di dalam pria itu  
"Rupanya aku bakal mati diserang para monster hijau itu. Hahaha, selalu tidak beruntung iya?"  
"Ada kalimat terakhir, manusia?"  
"Ada. Aku tidak pernah menyerah sampai aku berhasil menghentikan kalian semua, meskipun nyawaku taruhannya."  
"Hahaha! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami semuanya. Pasukan, serang dia dan bunuh semua orang yang masih hidup!" akhirnya si pria itu maju melangkah. Percy ingin sekali menghentikannya, tetapi karena dia hanya bayangan, jadi mau tidak mau dia cuma bisa menonton.

Tiba-tiba, suasana nya berubah dan dia terkejut saat ada pria ingin bertemu dengannya  
"Percy Jackson namamu, bukan? Aku Bach, ksatria pirang. Banyak memanggilku begitu sich. Aku di sini ingin berbicara denganmu."  
"Baiklah. Aku mau bertanya."  
"Iya?"  
"Kenapa aku berada di jerman? Mana teman-temanku?" Percy benar. Dia berada di ruang hampa yang entah berantah sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat di mana teman-temannya berada.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, kau berada di sini karena ada suatu alasan."  
"Alasan? Alasan apa itu?" Tanya percy. Lalu, Bach memberikan sebuah peta dan melemparnya ke Percy  
"Percy, kau harus menjelajah semua tempat di dunia. Termasuk negaramu sendiri. Karena, ada sebuah kunci di mana kamu harus menghentikan rencana ayah titan, Uranus."  
"Uranus?"  
"Iya." Bach mengangguk "Uranus adalah titan paling terkejam masa sebelum ayahmu muncul. Dia memakai sabit seandainya ada titan yang tidak patuh padanya. Istrinya adalah Gaia yang kau sebut Ibu pertiwi atau ratu muka tanah, mereka bekerja sama untuk merubah dunia yang tidak disukai. Begitu juga dengan Kronos. Dia telah menciptakan para titan yang menyerbu ke semua tempat. Armored Titan, itu adalah buatan kronos paling mutakhir. Hanya saja, Rhea, istrinya Kronos menghilang. Ada yang bilang dia ditawan oleh dewa, dan ada yang bilang bahwa dia bergabung dengan para demigod khusus."  
"Demigod khusus? Memangnya ada seperti itu?" Tanya percy

"Ada." Ujar Bach "Demigod Khusus adalah Demigod yang memiliki kemampuan dua atau 3 dan masing-masing beda dewa. Misalnya, kau anak dari Poseidon. Tetapi, kamu memiliki kemiripan dengan dewa-dewa lain di dunia."  
"Jadi apakah kemampuanku di blasteran sama seperti di romawi?"  
"Hanya beda nama saja, dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan demigod khusus. Tetapi, ada sebuah konsekuensi yang harus diambil jika kamu menjadi demigod khusus."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kau harus melupakan orang yang kamu cintai dan teman-temanmu karena demigod khusus selalu sendiri dan tidak pernah mengandalkan orang lain. Jika kamu ingin mempelajari ini, maka aku bakal menghapus ingatan teman-temanmu. Dan kau akan berlatih bersamaku." Tegas Bach. Percy terkejut mengingat ucapan bahwa dia harus melupakan teman-temannya. Termasuk anabeth sendiri.  
"Kenapa? Apa kamu takut?"  
"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku bingung jika aku menghapus ingatanku,sama saja aku menderita 1000 kali lipatnya. Aku lebih baik menolak dan ingin setia bersama teman-temanku."  
"Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi para titan tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau tidak bertahan hidup. Sulit bagimu karena kau satu-satunya demigod yang bisa ke masa depan. Kau harus merubah takdirmu di masa depan."

Percy berfikir jika dia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan, dia harus melupakan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi tidak bisakah dia dapat kekuatan demigod khusus.  
"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain melupakan teman-temanmu?"  
"Kalau kau tidak ingin melupakan teman-temanmu dan ingin mendapatkan demigod khusus, maka kau akan mati. Karena demigod ini adalah kontrak semua para dewa bersatu mengalahkan para titan. Kuncinya adalah dirimu, percy. Sekali kau melakukan kesalahan, maka kau akan menyesal dan tidak bisa merubah apapun." Kata Bach. Percy menelan ludah dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.  
"Tapi—"  
"Aku bisa memberikanmu sedikit keringanan. Carilah sebuah kunci yang berada di New Jersey."  
"New Jersey? Untuk apa aku ke sana?"  
"Untuk menemukan sebuah kunci yang bernama Adamantium Stone."  
"Adamantium Stone? Kenapa aku ingin membutuhkannya?"  
"Karena aku tahu kamu tidak sanggup mengambil resiko itu. Hanya saja, kau perlu teman barumu yang mengerti seluk beluk dunia kita. Karena jika tidak, bumi akan musnah."

Dia ingin sekali mendapatkan kekuatan Demigod khusus, tapi jika itu dilakukan, maka dia harus melupakan teman-temannya. Kalau dia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan dengan ingatan teman-temannya, dia bakal mati. Jika disuruh memilih, lebih baik memilih mencari kunci itu  
"Tapi, kau tidak bisa melakukan sendirian. Kau harus bekerja sama dengan manusia untuk membunuh para titan. ini memang sulit, tetapi kau harus berjanji bahwa tidak boleh ada demigod lain masuk ke masa ini. Jika tidak, kamu akan mati. Mengerti?" Percy mengangguk pelan.  
"Bagus. Lalu aku juga memberimu Informasi. Carilah 5 orang demigod khusus. Semua benua, ada benua Eropa, Asia, Amerika, Afrika dan juga Australia-antartika. Mungkin yang terakhir tidak ada dewa, tetapi, carilah bernama Ruchan."  
"Bukannya itu nama Jepang?"  
"Memang. Tetapi, dia tinggal di Australia. Dia memiliki bakat ramalan diantara peramal lainnya." Dia memberikan sebuah peta kepada Percy dan juga ingatan-ingatan lainnya mengenai masa lalu titan di dunia  
"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Percy, kalau aku jadi kau, aku bakal menyelematkan teman-temanku dan juga di dunia. Sampai bertemu lagi, Perseus"  
"Tunggu—" Akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri dan dia melamun ketika dia berlatih melawan Ares. Dia melihat Section dan Kirito babak belur melawan Ares.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Percy. Kenapa kau melamun?" akhirnya Section menggunakan Skorpio EVO kea res, tetapi ditangkis oleh perisai nya. Tetapi, dia punya rencana.  
"Ares, kau semestinya tidak menangkis tembakanku barusan." Ares tidak mengerti, namun, barulah sadar bahwa isinya adalah peluru api, tembaga dan adamantium. Jika itu digabungkan, bisa memecahkan benda apa saja. Bahkan, perisai Ares sekalupun bisa rusak. Akhirnya, dia pun membuangnya dan mengganti yang baru. Lalu, kirito menggunakan dual sword  
"Star Burst Stream!" teriaknya dan dia pun menyerang Ares bertubi-tubi. Bahkan, semakin cepat gerakan kirito, maka dia semakin lambat  
"Apa? Kenapa bisa—" dia sadar bahwa perisai nya ternyata menghisap kedua kakinya.  
"Baru sadar, bocah? Aku memang ahli dalam perang. Jadi, aku tahu gerakanmu. Hahaha!" Ares pun memukul balik serangan kirito. Kirito berusaha menangkis serangannya Ares. Percy pun maju menyerang nya. Ares pun melihat Percy langsung menendang kirito dan menahan serangan Percy  
"Wah, kau hebat sekali bocah laut! Sayang sekali, aku harus membunuhmu, Percy Jackson!" teriaknya dan menembak M16 ke wajah Percy. Tetapi, ditepis dengan perisainya. Dia pun maju dan menyerang bertubi kea res. Section pun mengganti senjata nya dengan Mini gun. Percy pun tahu perintahnya da menunduk ke bawah. Ares pun menangkisnya dengan tombak-tombaknya. Tetapi, 1 peluru berhasil melukai wajahnya.  
"Hahaha. Bagus, section. Aku suka cara bermainmu." Ares tertawa dan melaju kearah section. Dia berusaha menangkisnya dengan mini gun, tetapi dipatahkan dengan tombaknya.

"Section. Sialan kau, Ares! Kirito, back up!"  
"Baiklah!"Kirito maju dan menyerang dengan dual sword. Tetapi, ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Ares. Kirito berusaha menyerang bertubi-tubi sehingga ada celah. Dia berusaha untuk menekannya, tetapi, tidak berhasil. Percy melakukan gerakan menipu, tetapi dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Ares.  
"Sayang sekali!" teriak Ares dan menangkis serangan Percy "Aku sudah tahu gerak gerikmu, Jackson. Percuma saja kau mengalahkanku. Dan kau, Kirito, kau terlalu lemah karena terlalu fokus dengan kecepatan saja, sehingga aku membuatkanmu lebih lambat. Lalu kau, Section. Kau bagus soal akurasi, mirip pemanah. Sayangnya, senjatamu kurang kuat, dan Kau, Jackson, kau masih lemah soal seranganmu. Benar-benar payah!" teriak Ares dan langsung menggunakan kemarahannya sehingga mereka bertiga terpental. Section, kirito dan Percy tidak menyangka bahwa melawan Ares adalah sebuah pilihan yang gampang dipilih, tetapi susah dikalahkan.

"Sayang sekali, kalian tidak bisa keluar ke mana-mana. Hahaha!" teriaknya dan dia pun langsung melaju ke arah mereka  
"Siapa bilang tidak bisa keluar ke mana-mana, Ares? Justru kami tahu kau menyerang ke mana." Ares pun melihat arah bawah dan ternyata dia menginjak ranjau. Langsung bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras melontarkan Ares ke atas.  
"Ide yang bagus, Section. Kalau dengan ini, kita bisa keluar." Kata Percy. Tetapi—  
"Sayang sekali. Aku barusan mengeluarkan jubah pertama. Sparta ku gagal. Sekarang saatnya aku berubah jadi Mars!" dia pun berubah menjadi Mars. Menggunakan baju tentara SWAT, menggunakan senjata dual mini gun dan M16 di taruh di belakang bajunya. Berbadan kekar, seperti Section.  
"Kali ini, aku bakalan bersungguh ala Romawi ini. Nah, siapa yang maju duluan?"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 (Bach's Will)

Percy menyerang terlebih dahulu ke Ares—atau di Romawi namanya Mars—Menggunakan Mini Gun dan menembak ke arah Percy dan dia menangkisnya dengan perisainya. Hanya, saat dia menangkis, ada sebuah ledakan, dan dia pun menghindar dari ledakan peluru. Kirito pun mulai melaju dan ingin membantu Percy. Dia pun berusaha menghindari peluru ledakan. Mars yang mengetahui itu langsung menembak kirito. Saat Mars menembak ke arahnya, dia pun langsung menghindar dari peluru dan bersembunyi di balik batu. Section pun menggunakan Skorpio EVO ke Mars. Mars pun menggunakan granat kea rah Section, tetapi dia berhasil menghindar dari ledakan granat. Percy melihat ada kolam dan dia pun menyemburkan air kolam ke arah Mars dengan kemampuan demigodnya. Mars pun terkena serangan dari Percy dan mencoba membersihkan mukanya.  
"Terlambat!" teriak kirito sambil mengayunkan pedang es lewat atas ke arah Mars. Dewa itu terkejut dan menangkisnya dengan pisau dan memukul ke arah wajah Kirito  
"Hampir saja—" Belum selesai Mars bilang, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya membeku. Dia baru sadar Kirito ternyata sebenarnya melempar setelah menangkis dari serangannya itu. Pedang es itu menancap di bawah dan terlihat banyak sekali es di sekitar. Mars berusaha untuk mematahkan es ini, tetapi terlambat. Dia tidak berhasil mematahkan es ini, dan akhirnya Section, Kirito dan Percy menyerangnya di saat ada kesempatan yang sulit ini. Section yang terluka karena serangan tembakan pun balik membalas tembakan nya ke arah Mars, Kirito pun menggunakan pedang hitam dan juga Percy menggunakan Riptide dan menebas ke arah Mars. Karena serangan itulah, Mars terluka parah  
"Sial. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Tidak aku sangka, kerja sama kalian benar-benar terbentuk di sini. Padahal kalian baru kenal. Sebagai gantinya, aku kasih hadiah. Jackson, kau menang melawanku. Tetapi, selanjutnya aku bakal menghabisimu sungguhan. Ini dia hadiahnya." Terlihat cahaya warna putih

Saat itu, ada Bach, pria pirang yang memberikan saran kepada Percy, muncul secara tiba-tiba.  
"Rupanya, Ayahku telah kalah oleh Percy rupanya. Hmmmm… aku akui kau semakin kuat dan semakin loyal kepada teman-teman barumu. Kalau saja, ada Poseidon di sini, pasti dia bangga. Hanya saja, dia ada masalah di laut sehingga dia tidak ada waktu untuk komunikasi dengan anaknya. Percy, Kazuto, David, ayo bangun." Bach mencoba bangunkan mereka dengan menepuk pundak mereka. Namun, karena tidak efektif, akhirnya dia menampar wajah mereka. Namun, hanya Section yang berhasil menangkisnya. Section pun bangun, sementara Kazuto dan Percy masih setengah sadar.  
"Kalian sadar rupanya? Selamat datang para pahlawan. Mungkin bagi Percy, kau sudah berada di sini sebelumnya sebelum kau dikirim ke masa depan." Perkataan Bach itu membuat Kazuto mengerti dia berasal dari masa lalu, tetapi siapa yang mengirimnya ke masa nya?  
"Begini. Kalau aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku berada di sini? Apakah ini hadiah yang aku dapat setelah mengalahkan Ares— atau Mars lah, dia bilang katanya diberi hadiah kejutan, dan ternyata itu adalah kamu?" Tanya Kazuto  
"Bukan itu hadiahnya. Ada sebenarnya ingin aku tunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian. Ikut aku." Bach pun mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat. Ternyata mereka berada di Aztec. Banyak sekali para pria dijadikan sebagai tumbal oleh kepala desa.  
"Inilah Aztec." Ujar Bach "Mereka adalah kerajaan yang sangat menganut agama Aztec kuno. Kalian tahu kan suku maya?" Kazuto pun mengangguk pelan  
"Mereka ini adalah suku atau kerajaan yang dulu sangat hebat. Mereka berada di Mexico city waktu itu. Sayangnya, mereka kalah oleh bangsa spanyol. Ada yang bilang bahwa mereka kalah sama senjata api milik spanyol. Tetapi, ada juga mereka tidak mau perang karena sesuatu hal yang bikin mereka menjadi takut."

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan penelitian mengapa mereka menjadi sangat lemah ketika berhadapan dengan spanyol. Lalu, carilah Tonariuh, dewa langit matahari. Dia berada di hutan terlarang yang tidak dilewati oleh seorang pun."  
"Cuma itu saja?" Tanya percy  
"Ah—!" dia teringat dia memberikan sesuatu kepada mereka bertiga.  
"Kazuto, aku ingin kau menyimpan benda ini." Dia menerima sebuah jubah berwarna abu-abu. Ternyata jubah itu jubah kasat mata  
"Itu aka berguna jika kamu memasuki wilayah itu bersama dengan Percy dan David. Lalu David." Dia memberikan sebuah pistol revolver dan peluru sebanyak sekantung (kira-kira isinya berapa peluru iya?)  
"Itu akan berguna ketika kamu melawan dewa Aztec seandainya mereka mengancammu."  
"Tunggu dulu."  
"Iya?"  
"Kenapa kita harus menyerang dewa? Bukannya kita itu harus menyatukan—"  
"Aku tahu pikiranmu, david. Tetapi, kita harus menyadarkannya dengan melakukan perlawanan. Ketika kita mengalahkannya, barulah mereka sadar apa yang mereka perbuat salah. Lalu, kau harus berhati-hati ketika kau bertemu Nobunaga Oda." Bach pun menunjukkan gambar Nobunaga Oda

Terlihat dia berumur 30an, kemudian tinggi 172 cm, wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit tua dan selalu menggunakan pistol ke mana-mana. Terlihat wajahnya ambisius dan menggunakan baju zirah hitam bersama pedang nya  
"Dia memang ambisius, tetapi waspada karena aku pernah melihatnya dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu dewa Aztec. Aku tidak hafal nama dewa itu karena sulit dibaca. Tetapi, jika kau bisa menghentikan mereka, aku yakin, dewa Aztec bakal mau membantu kalian untuk mengalahkan titan. kalian mengerti?" mereka pun mengangguk.  
"Aku punya permintaan, Bach"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Tolong aku ingin ajak kapal Argo II ikut bersamaku." Bach lihat ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam diri Percy  
"Percy, kau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanmu sendiri?"  
"Bukan begitu, tetapi…aku hanya bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikan dewa Aztec itu, sementara aku sendiri masih tidak yakin apakah hal itu udah baik bagi semua orang atau—" Bach meghela napas dan berusaha menghibur Percy  
"Percy. Sekarang ini keputusanmu. Apakah kamu mengambil misi atau tidak, itu terserahmu. Tetapi, kamu ambil pasti ada resiko juga. Begitu dengan kamu tidak mengambil misi ini. Apakah kamu mau kau kehilangan orang-orang yang kamu sayangi jika kamu tidak melakukan misi ini?" Percy fikir apakah yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan mecegah adanya pengkhianatan di kerajaan Aztec

David yang melihat Percy berkata "Aku ikuti perintahmu. Karena, aku merasa aku dibutuhkan ketika kau menjadi pemimpin. Awalnya, Ares lah yang menjadi pemimpin. Tetapi, saat dia memintaku untuk mengikuti perintahmu, aku sadar kau masih belajar untuk memilih yang terbaik dan konsekuensinya. Aku memberi nasehat. Bagaimana, kalau kita ke kerajaan Aztec? Kita harus menghentikan adanya pemberontakan diantara dewa-dewi di Aztec. Belum lagi, soal ayahmu itu. Apakah dia tahu—"  
"Iya. Aku juga tidak bisa memanggil ayahku karena dia sibuk berada di kerajaan laut." David pun mengerti alasannya. Di mana-mana, seorang ayah rela harus sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan demi menyelamatkan dunia dan juga menyayangi anak-anaknya. Mana mungkin, seorang ayah tega membiarkan dia telantar sendirian? Mungkin ada alasan mengapa dia tidak sempat menyapa ataupun berkomunikasi dengannya.  
"Kazuto, kalau ingin mendapatkan ilmu yang benar-benar terbukti kebenarannya, maka ikutlah dalam misi ini. Kau ingin mencari suatu kebenaran di dalam cerita kan? Kita tidak bisa hanya melindungi semata-mata karena ada titan. tetapi, kita harus memahami bahwa ada saatnya kita mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diri kita dan di dunia kita ini." Kazuto pun mengakui hal yang sama yang diungkapkan oleh David. Dia sadar bahwa masih di luar sana yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita serta ingin mengungkap kebenaran di balik semua mengenai para titan

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut."  
"Bagus." Kata Bach. Dia merasakan ada yang datang berada di sini. Awalnya dia mengira itu titan, ternyata seorang laki-laki sedang mencari kawan lamanya. Yang satu rambutnya blonde, pendek, dan berbadan kekar. Terlihat seperti superman, tetapi dia membawa angin topan ikut bersamanya. Dia pun menyapa kepada Percy  
"Percy. Rupanya kau di sini. Semua orang mencarimu lho."  
"Suara itu… Jason kah? Mustahil! Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Percy terkejut ternyata Jason Grace muncul di tengah cahaya dan semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin pudar  
"Aku harus pergi." Bach melihat jam yang tepat pukul 10 siang. "Ingat percy, apapun pilihannya, pasti akan ada konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi. Kau yang bernama Jason?"  
"Iya benar. Memangnya ada apa?"  
"Kau akan bertemu dengan kakek buyutmu. Dia seorang demigod khusus. Tapi, jangan membuat dia marah besar. Ok? Sampai jumpa." Bach pun melambaikan tangan dan dia pun menghilang.

Percy yang Nampak bingung mulai memutuskan  
"Mr David, apa kau tahu di mana Mexico City?"  
"Ya. Aku tahu di mana kota itu. Aku akan mengirimkan tim ku untuk membantumu di sana. Jadi, bagaimana—"  
"Aku sudah memutuskan." Jawab percy dengan tegas  
"Aku akan ke Kerajaan Aztec." Jason pun terkejut dengan ucapan Percy barusan  
"Hah?! Kau serius? Kenapa kau ingin ke sana?" akhirnya Percy pun menjelaskan alasan dibalik misi. Barulah Jason semakin yakin pada satu hal: Ikut dalam misi ini  
"Begitu iya. Baiklah, aku utang padamu, bung. Kali ini, tidak ada yang hentikan kita kan? Kau tahu—"  
"Iya. Kau khawatir dengan mereka iya? Itulah sebabnya Bach mengirimmu ke sini."  
"Iya lah." Jawab Jason enteng. "Lagian, aku tidak mau Piper kenapa-kenapa. Makanya, aku ikut sendirian ke sini. Yang penting, senang bisa aku ikut dalam misi ini."  
"Ayolah. Aku juga tidak akan bilang ke annabeth kalau aku sedang melakukan misi berbahaya ini."

Kazuto pun heran mengapa mereka bisa seakrab ini. Tapi, yang jelas, satu orang sudah ikut. Itu berarti, dia bakal membantu kita dalam misi ini. Lalu, ada panggilan dari pasukan Alpha Team  
"Kapten, kita sudah mendatangkan kapal yang menuju ke sana."  
"Bagus. Bawa Argo 0 ke sini." Kata david dan mematikan komunikasinya  
"Kenapa kau menamakan argo 0?"  
"Sudah jelas, bukan? Kita ini adalah tim dan sebenarnya, itu permintaan dari Ares untuk membuat kapal ini." Percy memang membenci Ares karena ulahnya di taman bermain, tetapi, dia mau tidak mau harus percaya kepadanya karena dia pernah utang budi kepadanya  
"Ok. Kita akan berangkat ke Aztec."

To be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

#NP: Spyair – Sakura Mitsutsuki

Episode 7 (Welcome to Aztec city)

David, Kazuto, Percy dan Jason berangkat ke Mexico City untuk mencari Tonariuh, dewa matahari Aztec dengan naik kapal Argo 0. Mungkin kalau dilihat, kapal argo ini bisa dibilang paling canggih dibandingkan dengan buatan Leo bersama Argo II. Kapal ini memang bentuk pada tahun abad 16, seperti kapal penjelajah pada masa Inggris. Di dalamnya, banyak sekali fasilitas-fasilitas, seperti wifi, gudang senjata, kemudian awak kapal, dan juga masih banyak lain. Awak kapal ini memang dilatih secara khusus jika ada terjadi sesuatu, seperti layar rusak, terbakar, kemudian baling-balinya patah terkena badai. Pokoknya semuanya dilatih dengan sangat keras. Lantainya pun terbuat dari kayu yang dipermak bagus sehingga permukaannya halus. Di dalam ruangan, ada ruang rapat, kamar tidur, mandi buat para kru kapal, dan juga ruang mesin. Memang, ruang mesin seperti ruang akuarium, tetapi, tidak ada naga festus atau bufford di sana. Tetapi, sebuah robot VC I yang bertanggung jawab kepada mesin. Namun, robot ini selalu diam dan tidak pernah berunding seperti manusia. Kecepatan nyaBisa dibilang, kapal ini paling modern yang dinaiki oleh percy. Ketika memasuki kapal itu, terlihat hawa nya sejuk, seperti ketika dia menaiki kapal Argo II.  
"Sejuk di sini iya, percy? Ataukah ini pertama kalinya kamu merasakan seperti ini?" kata david sambil berjalan menikmati udara sejuk. Dia memakai kaos berwarna merah, jaket tebal berwarna coklat, sepatu berwarna hitam dan jam tangan rolex. Telihat dia sedang merokok sambil menikmati udara segar.  
"Tidak juga. Ini kedua kalinya aku dan Jason menaiki kapal ini. Hanya, kapal ini terlalu canggih untukku."  
"Begitu iya? Memang ini dibuat oleh Laksamana Briggs dan juga Menteri Pertahanan jika seandainya ada misi yang menyangkut para monster."

Percy pun mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat langit warna biru dan awan terlihat indah di sana. Kalau saja, ada Annabeth di seikat sini, dia pasti bakal betah berada di kapal yang super canggih ini. Tetapi, dia mengesampingkan mimpi itu karena dia tidak ingin konsentrasi nya terbuyar gara-gara masalah tadi.  
"Section, sebenarnya…"  
"Panggil saja David. Ini bukan operasi, bukan?"  
"Baiklah, David. Kapal ini dibuat mulai kapan?"  
"Kapal ini dibuat pada tahun 1962, masa Presiden John F. Kennedy, melihat ada alien yang berbentuk aneh. Ciri-cirinya dia itu, kalau tidak salah, rambutnya ular hijau, kemudian, jika bertatap mukan dengannya, mereka bakal jadi patung. Itulah mengapa Presiden saat itu berencana membuat Argo 0 untuk memusnahkan para monster yang berkeliaran di dunia maupun di Negara kita

"Medusa, kah?" David mengangguk pelan "Iya, namanya Medusa. Dia memang lemah, tetapi, dia itu…"  
"Abadi. Itu benar, monster maupun para dewa memang abadi. Karena jika kita membunuh mereka, pasti mereka lahir kembali dan presiden pada waktu itu tidak menyadarinya. Nah, jika kita tidak berhati-hati, pasti di makan habis sama mereka. Itu lah sebabnya mengapa ada demigod di perkemahan blasteran." Percy juga menjelaskan seperti apa perkemahan blasteran dan juga romawi supaya ada gambaran kasarnya.  
"Begitu iya. Ternyata, dewa dewi kuno masih ada hingga kini."  
"Tetapi, aku tidak tahu para dewa dewi di dunia. Mereka itu bisa dibilang lebih misterius daripada dewa dewi yunani kuno maupun ayahku. Jadi sifat mereka tergantung dari sikap, tindakan dan juga sejarah kuno." Ujar Percy "Kalau saja, ada demigod khusus di sini, pasti aku minta saran kepada mereka cara-cara untuk menghadapi mereka."  
"Kira-kira ramalan kedua apa isinya?"

"_Kamu akan menghadapi permasalahan yang sangat rumit dan belum bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun. Dan kau akan bertemu dengan seorang pria memakai dua pedang, berbaju tentara dan juga seorang demigod lainnya. Kekuatan dan peradaban hilang, muncul kembali dari muka bumi. Terperosok hingga sampai ke negeri dua dunia. 4 orang bersama regu akan berjuang untuk menghadapi dari kemungkinan terburuk."_

"Itulah pesan ramalan kedua nya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lalu Kazuto dan Jason selesai bercakap-cakap di dalam ruang rapat. Terlihat kazuto mengenakan kaus hitam, memakai kacamata dan headphone. Lalu Jason memakai kaus orange, bermain koin drachma.  
"Aku tahu bagaimana kita ke sana?" kata kazuto, dan dia menunjukkan peta Negara Mexico  
"Di sini, kita ambil rute ini. Rute ini memang agak berbahaya di udara, tetapi di laut, kemungkinan berhasil melewatinya. Di sana, kita akan bertemu dengan kuil Yucatan. Kalau kita masuk ke kuil ini, kita bisa menemukan sebuah peradaban Aztec. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati Karena ini banyak jebakan di sana. Bagaimana?" Jason menjelaskan. Tetapi, ada yang kurang dari penjelasan itu.  
"Ada yang kurang dari penjelasanmu, Jason. Apa kamu tahu di mana tempatnya peradaban aztec? Kita hanya tahu lokasi nya saja, sementara kita belum tahu peradabannya benar di yucatan." Memang benar pertanyaan percy. Bisa jadi, dia memberikan penjelasan serinci-rincinya, sementara dia sendiri juga ragu.  
"Aku ada ide." Lalu david mengutak atik jam tangannya dan ternyata muncul burung merpati dari dalam kabin.  
"Ini kan burung merpati. Tapi mengapa burung ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja?"  
"Ini bukan sekedar burung merpati. Merpati ini bisa melacak keberadaan suku Aztec ketika dia berada pada jarak 4 km. mungkin bagi kalian masih kurang bukan jarak segitu? Tetapi, kita aku bisa langsung mengatur nya dari jarak dekat dengan stealth mode." Dia pun mengutak atik sehingga burung ini menjadi tidak terlihat.  
"Namun, kemampuan ini hanya bisa bertahan 10 menit. Jadi, kita langsung ke sana, dan menyambutnya dengan ramah."

Kazuto mengerti maksud dari ucapannya itu. Cuma soal kata terakhir itu, dia menggeleng-geleng kepala.  
"Hahaha. Kenapa kau kazuto? Apa tidak suka dengan rencanaku itu."  
Kazuto nyengir "Tidak juga. Hanya kau bilang menyambutnya dengan ramah seolah-olah kita mengunjungi peradaban itu. Tetapi aslinya…"  
"Hahaha. Aku tahu tindakanku salah, tetapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba daripada membuang-buang bahan bakar. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kazuto dan Percy berfikir

"_Tidak ada salahnya dicoba dulu. Jika benar, berarti peradaban yang telah musnah telah kembali._"

Akhirnya mereka berdua melihat ada daratan untuk menuju ke kuil Yucatan. Akhirnya, tiba di kuil yucatan. Mungkin mereka mengira sudah sampai. Namun, ketika mau mendarat, tiba-tiba ada penyerangan dari suku Aztec. Mereka menggunakan panah dan memanah ke kapal argo 0. Tidak hanya Aztec, suku maya pun juga ikut serta dalam penyerangan ini.  
"Ini…kenapa mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita?" david terkejut selama ini penyamarannya tidak pernah terbongkar segitu cepatnya. Namun, dia melihat ada seorang pria bertinggi 172, menggunakan seragam samurai, memakai pistol lama dan pedang katana. Dengan senyum kejinya, dia menyuruh menembakkan semua ke kapal argo 0  
"Coba lihat itu david!" percy menunjuk ke kiri dan david pun melihatnya. Ternyata, burung merpati yang dikirimnya gagal dan mereka telah mengetahuinya sebelumnya.  
"Ternyata kita kalah cepat. Persiapan untuk penyerangan!" Section pun ganti baju menggunakan seragam SWAT dan menembakkan mini gun ke mereka. Ketika dia membunuh para suku, mereka malah hidup kembali.  
"Ini…kenapa bisa terjadi?! Semuanya mundur! Cari tempat perlindungan!" teriaknya dan kapalnya pun mundur supaya tidak terkena para awak kapal.

Harper yang berada di ruang rapat pun terkejut langsung menanyakan kepada "Ada apa ini, Section?! Kita telah diserang?! Brengsek para suku Aztec itu." Dia pun langsung bergegas menuju ke dalam kabin mengambil senjata. Percy pun mempertahankan keseimbangan kapal. Tapi, tidak bisa karena kapal ini terkena di bagian mesinnya.  
"Jason, kau bantu aku melindungi dari serangan mereka. Kazuto, kau cek bagian mesin, apakah mesin rusak parah atau tidak. Percy, aku ingin kau melihat tempat di mana ada laut nya. Kita akan bersembunyi di teritorimu. Kalian semua, pegangan!" teriak section dan langsung berpegangan pada kapal. Di sisi lain, kazuto berlari menuju ke ruang mesin. Terlihat ruang mesin itu rusak cukup parah. Lalu, dia membantu robot untuk memperbaikinya.  
"VC I, bagian mana yang rusak? Aku akan membantumu memperbaikinya."  
"Di bagian sayap belakang. Mereka tepat mengenai mesin utamanya. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk memperbaiki ini karena mereka memanah cukup besar."  
"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti. Mestinya, panah api tidak membakar mesin ini. Tetapi kenapa—" dia merasakan ada firasat aneh di ruang mesin ini.

Di pikirannya, ada bisikan saat kazuto konsentrasi memperbaiki mesin utama:

"_Rupanya kau bernama Kazuto Kirigaya iya? Aku adalah Tonatiuh, dewa matahari Aztec. Aku ingatkan supaya kau tidak membunuh para pemujaku. Jika tidak, aku akan menembakkan kapalmu dengan api yang sangat besar."_

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, dewa tonatiuh? Kamu tidak bermaksud untuk memusnahkan kaum kalian. Percayalah kepada kami!" kazuto berusaha yakinkan dia untuk tidak menembakkan kapal ini.

"_Bah! Aku tidak percaya pada kalian, makhluk asing. Kalian semua sama saja seperti para penjajah spanyol. Mereka awalnya baik, tapi ternyata mereka ingin menguasai wilayah ini dengan semaunya sendiri. Aku akan mengirimkan anak buahku untuk memusnahkan kalian!"_

Kazuto berkeringat dingin mendengar dewa tonatiuh itu. Dia pun memalingkan peringatan darinya dan dia pun tetap memperbaiki kapal ini. Sementara itu, percy mencoba mencari laut, wilayah teritorinya. Namun, ada sebuah ombak bersama dengan dewa yang menggunakan topeng emas, membawa tongkat panjang berwarna emas merah. Dia menari-nari ala suku Aztec  
"Aku adalah Chalchiuhtlicue, dewa laut dan gempa bumi tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendarat di sini!" teriaknya dan dia pun menghentikan kapal argo 0 ini. Percy pun langsung mengambil danau di bawah nya dan langsung menyemburnya di dewa Chalchiuhtlicue. Namun, dia menepisnya dan berkata "Kau demigod rupanya? Pantas kamu menguasai laut dengan mudah. Kita bakal saling bertempur untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat di teritori ini"

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 (Argo 0 Ship Versus Tonatiuh and Chalchiuhtlicue)

Kelihatannya, kapal argo 0 diapit oleh 2 dewa Aztec yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan 2 dewa yunani kuno. Yaitu Poseidon, ayahnya Percy dan juga Apollo. Dewa Aztec yang aku maksud cara membacanya memang rumit, yaitu Tonatiuh, Dewa matahari dan Chalchiuhtlicue, dewa laut dan gempa bumi. 2 dewa ini sama-sama mengenakan kostum Aztec. Terlihat menyebalkan sich mereka menggunakan topeng aneh. Tapi, yam au bagaimana lagi. Mereka adalah dewa, jadi tidak ada satupun yang tahu wajah mereka seperti apa.

Nah, kembali ke pertarungan sebelumnya. Section yang masih menembak ke Tonatiuh meminta semua awak kapal untuk melakukan bertahan. Alpha Team bersama dengan Harper dan Jason akan balik menyerang sembari sembunyi. Jason akan menaiki angina topan dan langsung menuju ke suku Aztec dan maya. Dia pun langsung menebas semua penduduk dengan halilintar nya. Tetapi, tetap tidak mempan karena luka separah apapun selalu cepat regenerasi. Kemudian, ada samurai menembak Jason dan dia pun menghindari dari serangan samurai itu  
"Kau siapa?!" tantang Jason dan orang itu membuka topeng nya. Ternyata itu adalah Nobunaga Oda, kasiar jepang pada zaman sengoku. Bagi Jason, dia lawan yang harus diwaspadai. Tetapi, bagi kazuto, hal itu mencengangkan karena dia seharusnya mati ketika di istana honnouji saat istananya dikepung oleh pasukan akechi mitsuhide dan dia pun melakukan seppuku di istana. Namun, kenapa dia tiba-tiba hidup tanpa ada bekas luka sama sekali.

"_Kenapa dia tidak terluka? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengenalku? Kalau begini, bisa bahaya jika aku tidak membunuh dia terlebih dahulu._"

Dia pun langsung bergegas membunuh Nobunaga Oda, tetapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah dan Tonatiuh pun langsung menggunakan sihir untuk membangkitkan siluman api. Ada 13 siluman api yang muncul membantu para penduduk Aztec dan maya. Section pun membantu Jason dengan mini gun dan melempar granat ke para siluman api. Memang, jarak lempar ke para siluman api cukup dekat, jadi ada kesempatan untuk menghambat mereka. Namun, bukannya menghambat, malah mempecepat mereka untuk berkloning diri. Jason pun mundur, tetapi kalah cepat dan terlempar ke pohon. Section pun terkejut dan langsung lompat dari argo 0  
"Harper, kamu pegang kendali. Aku yang hentikan mereka." Dia pun berlari sambil menembak pistol M1911 meski tidak mempan. Lalu dia merangkul lengannya Jason, lalu Section menembak para siluman api. Tetapi, tetap tidak mempan.  
"Pistol tidak mempan iya. Benar-benar gawat." Dan ammo pistol M1911 habis, diganti dengan senjata utama MTAR. Serangannya pun lumayan besar, tetapi tetap tidak mempan.

Jason pun masih terengah-engah ketika Section merangkulnya karena kaki kirinya terluka.  
"Aku punya ide. Section, bawa aku ke tempat air, aku ada ide."  
"Baiklah. Ayo." Dia pun langsung mundur dan secepatnya mereka ke laut karena jarak dari kuil ke laut cukup dekat. Jadi mereka berlari dan section pun bersembunyi. Sementara Jason membawa mereka ke sana dan langsung mengeluarkan petir di laut sehingga mereka kesetrum.  
"Section, sekarang serang Nobunaga Oda dan Tonatiuh!" Section pun mengangguk dan langsung berlari menembak nobunaga oda dengan dua senjata MTAR di punggung. Nobunaga oda berusaha menghindar dari tembakan Section. Tetapi, Tonatiuh langsung melindungi dia dengan sihir api.  
"Sihir api? Percy, kau—" dia lihat Kirito dan Percy masih sibuk menghadapi dewa laut yang menari-nari di ombak, Chalchiuhtlicue. Kazuto pun mengambil tali dan mengayunkan talinya kea rah Chalchiuhtlicue itu dan langsung melempar pedang ke dia. Chalchiuhtlicue pun meangkisnya dengan ombak dan berkata "Wah wah, ternyata ada pedang es di sini. Tidak sabar ingin menghabisimu, bocah!" dia pun langsung merubah air menjadi jarum raksasa sehingga kirito berusaha menghindar dari serangannya dan melompati jarum raksasa itu dan menebas nya dengan pedang es dan melemparkan kembali dengan pedang hitam sehingga Chalchiuhtlicue, dewa itu melompat dan saat ada celah, percy langsung menyemburkan air dengan sangat besar. Chalchiuhtlicue pun terlempar ke laut.

"Apa dia mati?" kirito pun waspada saat dewa itu muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Percy, diatasmu!" Harper berteriak dan langsung memerintahkan "Tembak!" ke pasukannya untuk menembak semua jarum-jarum es sehingga pecah berkeping-keping. Lalu, Chalchiuhtlicue muncul dan langsung menyemburkan air ke percy sehingga dia terpental ke pinggir kapal, dan dia berpegangan pada pinggir kapal.  
"Percy!" kirito pun menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha menariknya ke dalam dek kapal. Saat itulah, Chalchiuhtlicue mengeluarkan ombak paling besar  
"Matilah kalian semua, makhluk asing!" saat itulah, muncul dewa petir, hujan, dan gempa bumi datang untuk meghentikan peperangan ini  
"Hentikan, Chalchin!" teriak dewa itu dan menyemburkan petir kepadanya sehingga dia kesetrum. Sementara itu, dewi bumi Aztec dan dewi bumi maya datang untuk mencegah peperangan ini dengan menggepengkan Tonatiuh.  
"Tonatiuh, selalu saja kau berbuat masalah pada orang asing." Nama dewi bumi Aztec itu adalah Tlalcihuatl, dan dewa bumi maya itu Xbalanque sementara dewa petir itu adalh Tlaloc. Tlachihuatl mengenakan kaos warna merah, membawa boneka voodoo yang berbentuk kuda (sedikit berimajinasi saja ciri-cirinya. Lol XD), rambut berwarna merah dan matanya berwarna biru. Xbalanque menggunakan baju putih, membawa balon berbentuk bulan serta makan es krim walls, berambut hitam dan tingginya 160 cm. Tlaloc sendiri usia nya 60 tahun, tetapi dia selalu semangat dengan rajin berenang. Dia berotot, rambut beruban, dan selalu mengenakan baju: "I LOVE AZTEC". Mereka semua mengenakan setelan jeans dan tidak terlihat seperti dewa.

Lalu, semua para suku maya dan Aztec pun bersembah kepada mereka.  
"Kenapa, kau ada di sini, Tlalcihuatl? Aku akan menjaga kuil ini—"  
"Dari serangan jahat. Tetapi yang kau perbuat malah menghancurkan mereka. Aku barusan menghadiri rapat dewa dewi yunani. Zeus memintaku untuk memandu mereka menuju ke morses. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Kau ini selalu biang masalah."  
"Betul, betul, betul." Xbalanque menirukan gaya upin ipin  
"Diam kau, dasar dada rata."  
"Hei!" teriak Xbalanque."  
"Namamu Jason Grace dan juga David Mason bukan? Perkenalkan, namaku Tlalcihuatl atau karena namanya sulit, jadi kamu baca saja Lalci. Gampang bukan?" sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Jason.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kapalmu rusak gara-gara saudaraku Chalchiuhtlicue kan? Memang dia lagi bersemangat menari-nari ala samba. Jangan lupa ajak mereka semua ke kuil Aztec iya?" dia pun meluluh lantakkan manusia api yang tersisa dan mengabaikan Tonatiuh yang berbuat masalah. Begitu juga dengan Chalchiuhtlicue. Akhirnya perang pun berakhir dan mereka memasuki kuil yucatan. Ternyata, kota Aztec cukup brutal dalam soal tumbal. Tetapi, mereka hebat dalam soal sihir.

Kota Aztec ini sangat banyak-banyak kuil dan para warga di sana menetap di sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari jerami. Di situ, ada banyak sekali patung-patung dewa Aztec kuno. Tidak hanya itu, ada para Jaguar Warrior dan Eagle Warrior. David pun bertanya  
"Kenapa para ksatria itu tidak terjun langsung ketika perang?" Lalci pun menatap Tonatiuh dengan tajam, dan dia hanya bisa bersiul merasa tidak punya salah.  
Sementaraitu, Percy dan Kazuto merawat mereka yang sedang terluka. Begitu juga Chalchiuhtlicue dirawat sama Tlaloc.  
"Kalian ini abadi iya?" Xbalanque mengangguk "Iya. Kami memang abadi, hanya para warga Aztec asli yang tidak. Para Jaguar dan Elang warrior ini dilatih untuk mempertahankan serangan musuh yang benar-benar dahsyat. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka kita semua musnah seperti pada masa dijajah oleh spanyol dulu."  
"Lalu, kalian ke sini dengan tujuan apa?" Tanya Xbalanque kepada David.  
"Kami ke sini untuk menghentikan pemberontakan diantara dewa-dewi Aztec. Mungkin suku maya juga termasuk meski tidak masuk dalam misi ini."  
"Begitu iya. Tetapi, menurutku tidak ada pemberontakan di sini. Mungkin misimu salah kali?" Lalci pun makan jagung bakar. Setahunya david, misi bisa benar, bisa salah. Namun, dia merasakan bahwa misi ini benar-benar terjadi?"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian dulu diserang oleh penjajah spanyol?" kata Jason berusaha memegang kaki nya yang terluka.

Lalci pun berhenti makan "Kekaisaran mencapai puncaknya Ahuitzotl's pemerintahan di 1486-1502. Penggantinya, Xocoyotzin (lebih dikenal sebagai Montezuma II atau Montezuma atau Montezuma), telah berada Hueyi Tlatoani selama 17 tahun ketika orang-orang Spanyol, dipimpin oleh Hernándo Cortés, mendarat di pantai Teluk di musim semi tahun 1519. Meskipun beberapa awal pertempuran antara dua, Cortés bersekutu dengan suku Aztec sebagai musuh lama, Konfederasi Tlaxcala, dan tiba di pintu gerbang Tenochtitlan pada 8 November 1519. Spanyol dan sekutu Tlaxcallan mereka menjadi semakin berbahaya dan tidak diinginkan tamu di ibukota. Pada Juni 1520, permusuhan pecah, berpuncak dengan pembantaian candi utama dan kematian Montezuma II. Spanyol melarikan diri kota pada tanggal 1 Juli, sebuah episode yang kemudian dicirikan sebagai La Noche Triste (malam sedih). Mereka dan sekutu mereka asli kembali pada musim semi tahun 1521 untuk mengepung Tenochtitlan, pertempuran yang berakhir pada tanggal 13 Agustus dengan pembinasaan periode ini Kekaisaran pada masa itu pergi melalui jalur cepat penguasa suksesi. Setelah kematian Montezuma II, Kekaisaran jatuh ke tangan Kaisar sangat lemah, seperti Cuitláhuac, sebelum akhirnya diperintah oleh penguasa wayang, seperti Andrés de Tapia Motelchiuh, diinstal oleh Spanyol."

Sekarang Jason dan David mengerti mengapa para suku di sini sangat antipasti terhadap semua orang asing. Termasuk diri mereka sendiri.  
"Meskipun kemunduran Kekaisaran Aztek, sebagian besar budaya Mesoamerika yang utuh setelah jatuhnya Tenochtitlan. Memang, kebebasan dari dominasi Aztec mungkin telah dianggap perkembangan positif oleh sebagian besar budaya lainnya. Kelas atas Kekaisaran Aztek dianggap bangsawan oleh Spanyol dan umumnya diperlakukan seperti itu pada awalnya. Semua ini berubah dengan cepat dan penduduk asli segera dilarang untuk belajar oleh hukum, dan memiliki status anak di bawah umur. Itulah sebabnya mengapa kami lemah melawan spanyol pada zaman dahulu." Lalci sedih. Mereka yang mendengarkan kisah lalci pun sedih mendengarnya

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 (A traitor in Aztec)

Sesaat kita semua terdiam bahwa mereka nyaris musnah gara-gara insiden itu. Selain itu, kalau bukan karena Tlaloc, mereka pasti sudah musnah peradabannya. Maka, David dan Jason pun langsung pergi ke makam tempat mereka tewas dan melakukan peghormatan terakhir. Kita ke sana berjalan sejauh 4 km melewati sungai kecil dan memasuki makam yang terbuat dari batu nisan yang kasar. Namanya pun sulit dibaca, dan berhurufkan Aztec. Jason dan David berdoa untuk mereka semua supaya mereka bisa tenang di alam sana. Di makam itu, banyak sekali orang-orang meninggal. Mereka menyekarkan bunga mawar merah kepada batu nisan. Mungkin itu tradisi orang sana jika ada orang meninggal, maka dimakamkan di sana. Tidak hanya tubuh yang udah meninggal, tangan, kepala, kaki, badan, dan lain-lain yang masih tersisa. Jason yang melihat beberapa makam terlihat ngeri, tetapi dia berusaha untuk melawan rasa ngeri itu  
"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Jason. Kamu juag ingin muntah melihat kekejian yang dilakukan bangsa spanyol terdahulu bukan? Untungnya anggota tubuh ini dalam bentul tulang, bukan daging. Tetapi, yang harus diingat adalah kita harus bertahan hidup, dan juga kalau memang kamu ditunggu oleh orang yang kamu cintai, jangan lah mati. Kita memang tidak tahu kapan harus mati. Saat ini, yang harus kita lakukan adalah bertahan dan juga menghentikan perang mengerikan ini."  
"Tetapi, david, aku orangnya masih lemah." Menunjuk kaki kiri Jason yang sudah patah "Lagian, aku tidak bisa bertarung untuk sementara waktu. Apalagi, aku hanya jadi beban."  
"Kau bukanlah beban. Kau orang terpilih, sama sepertiku, Kazuto dan juga Percy. Kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengan teman seperjuanganmu pada saat melawan gaia. Kau orang kuat. Jika kau ingin berjuang bersama-sama, mulai sekarang jangan patah semangat. Aku juga ditunggu oleh ayahku yang bodoh itu. Dia ingin mengajakku memancing bersama keluargaku. Anak-anakku dan istriku juga bakal menungguku. Jadi, bukan hanya kau saja yang melihat kenyataan pahit, tetapi aku sebagai tentara juga hal sama. Semua orang pasti punya kenangan pahit, dan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh siapapun. Ingatlah itu baik-baik, Jason." David pun meninggalkan dia untuk membiarkan dia merenungkan diri.

Tlaloc yang melihat David meninggalkan berkata "Kau yakin itu pilihanmu, David?"  
"Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Kayaknya dia shock mengingat dia patah tulang pada kaki. Tetapi jangan khawatir karena aku juga membawa dia ke dalam kapal argo 0."  
"Sebelum kau meninggalkan Aztec ini, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."  
"Apa itu, Tlaloc?" Tanya nya kepada Tlaloc  
"Aku ingin tahu, apa rencananya Tonatiuh yang sebenarnya mengapa dia ingin sekali membalas dendam kepada kalian semua, apakah dia berkhianat kepada kita?"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin, aku berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membantu permintaan mu itu." Dia pun langsung meninggalkan Tlaloc sambil mengisap rokok kuba. Sementara itu, Kazuto mempelajari sesuatu yang belum pernah di kaji sebelumnya.  
"Kamu perhatikan ini. Apa ada misteri yang belum kamu pecahkan, kazuto?" Xbalanque menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kazuto bersama dia mengajak percy dan Lalci ke kuil yucatan. Banyak sekali huruf-huruf Aztec yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan karena mereka menggunakan bahasa kuno.

"Masih lama kah? Ternyata aku tidak tahu ada kuil yang banyak sekali menyimpan misteri bagiku."  
"Begitu iya kazuto? Sudah berapa lama kamu menyukai sejarah?"  
"Hmmmm. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi yang aku ingat waktu ak di game SAO."  
"SAO? Game apa itu?"  
"Itu game online dan bisa dibilang death game. Game itu bagus, hanya saja, jika avatar mati, maka player juga akan mati. Kurasa—begitu." Kazuto tidak mau meneruskannya karena itu sama saja membuka masa lalu dirinya. Xbalanque pun sangat menghargai privasinya.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kamu menjadi dewa suku maya, Xbalanque-san?"  
"Sudah lama, kazuto. Iya kira-kira bersama dengan saudaraku, Hunahpu. Aku harus melakukan pencarian dan berpetualangan bersamanya. Bisa dibilang Yucatan adalah kampung halaman satu-satunya bagiku karena bisa menampung suku-suku yang udah terancam punah."

Percy bertanya "Kalau begitu, berarti kamu memang menampung semua dewa dewi Aztec di sini untuk bekerja sama mengalahkan spanyol, bukan? Tapi itu kan dulu sekali." Xbalanque mendesah "Aku tahu percy. Tetapi, kita tidak bisa selamanya berkutit sama masa lalu. Dan juga tidak semua dewa itu baik. Bisa jadi mereka berkhianat kepada kita. Dan bisa dibilang kita adalah peradaban independen dan menjunjung tinggi kehormatan." Kazuto pun mengerti apa maksudnya. Kemudian dia mencoba menarik baju percy  
"Lebih baik jangan bikin dia terseinggung." Bisiknya  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena di sini adalah suku tidak semua orang menganggap bahwa Aztec itu kejam. Bahkan, jika bertemu dengannya, mereka orang baik."  
"Aku dengar itu. Iya, dia benar percy. Kau membaca buku sejarah saja itu sebenarnya dipelintir kronologinya. Yang benar, kami awalnya hanya membantu mereka dalam misi pencari kalung topeng merah. Tetapi, ada dewa yang berkhianat kepada kita. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu dewa itu siapa yang berkhianat kepada kita. Akhirnya para penjajah spanyol tewas dan mereka pun menyalahkan kita. Sehingga, iya—kamu tahu…rakyatku tewas semua." Lalci pun mengekspresikan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sementara itu, david yang sedang merokok tiba-tiba dia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang hampa kembali. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. ruang hampa berubah menjadi kuil kukulcan, sebelah kiri yang berada dari jarak 7 km dari kuil yucatan. Terlihat, kemiripan-kemiripan kuil tersebut dengan kuil yucatan. Tetapi, datarannya luas dan sejuk. Namun, di balik kesejukan, ada 2 dewa sedang menaiki tangga dan ketika sampai di kuil, mereka pun langsung memanggil seseorang lewat upacara nya.

"Wahai Uranus, kami mempersembahkan, 4 orang suku Aztec dan 4 orang suku maya, dan tumbalnya adalah wanita dan anak-anak. Aku ingin menunjukkan dirimu! Aku ingin menjadi pasukanmu. Aku rela mati demi kau, wahai bapak bumi!"

Akhirnya muncul juga Uranus bersama dengan Gaia dan Kronos. Mungkin, bagi kalian, seharusnya Uranus dikhianati oleh kronos. Tetapi, jangan lihat sejarah kuno, lihat kenyataan yang ada bahwa mereka saling bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan dunia, termasuk meluluh lantakkan Olympus. Uranus saat itu berwujud topeng sehingga tidak tahu wajah aslinya, menggunakan jas berwarna merah, dan membawa tongkat Uranus. Sementara gaia, masih berbentuk ruh, dan kronos berwujud manusia seutuhnya, dan dia terlihat berumur 18 tahun menggunakan topi hitam  
"Ada apa kau memanggil ku, Tonatiuh? Lalu dia itu siapa? Apakah pengikutku juga?"  
"Sebentar lagi tuanku." Ujar tonatiuh. "Yang jadi masalah kali ini adalah 2 orang demigod dan 2 manusia fana! Selain itu, tuanku Uranus maha agung, para dewa dewi Aztec berencana ingin bekerja sama dengan dewa dewi lain."  
"Apakah 2 bocah demigod itu bernama Percy dan satunya lagi—"  
"Jason Grace, anakku." Kata gaia masih setengah sadar "Dia memang pionku yang sangat berharga. Begitu juga dengan Jason."  
Kronos menggeram "Huh?! Selalu saja anak itu mengganggu rencana kita. Lalu, siapa 2 orang manusia fana itu siapa?"  
"Kirigaya Kazuto dan David Mason. Mereka sekarang resmi menjadi demigod untuk sementara karena dewa membutuhkan mereka, tuanku Kronos."

"Bah!" Kronos setengah tertawa "Para manusia tidak tahu rupanya berhadapan dengan kita. Pada akhirnya, mereka bakal mati dibunuh oleh monster-monsterku! Yang harus aku waspadai itu 5 orang terpilih sialan itu. Yaitu tanda Ж (zhe), ω (Omega), ᧼ (Dap-Phii Roc),ɸ (Phi), dan Ϛ (Stigma). Kalau saja aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan—"  
"Sudah, anakku." Kata uranusa sambil menenangkan dia "Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua orang, termasuk dewa dewi minor dan titan di dunia untuk membunuh semua para demigod dan juga manusia fana yang mengganggu rencana kita. Aku meminta Ymir, teman lamaku untuk membinasakan mereka semua. Sekarang, kita mencari gulungan abadi yang berada di khayangan china. Ayo bergegas! Dan kau, tonatiuh, kau boleh membunuh mereka semuanya. Aku akan mengirimkan monster terkuat untuk membantumu. Sekarang, enyahlah!" dan Uranus pun membakar semua kuil dan para tumbalnya.  
"Baik tuanku!" senyum tonatiuh keji dan meninggalkan kuil itu.

Dia pun langsung membawa tongkat nya dan mengajak dewa itu  
"Ayo, Mictlantecuhtli! Kita akan berburu." Saat itulah visi mulai kabur dan David terbangun. Saat itu, dia sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun, bahaya sekarang menimpa suku Aztec dan maya karena Tonatiuh dan Mictlantecuhtli berkhianat kepada para dewa di yucatan. David pun membangunkan Jason yang sedang tertidur di batu nisan  
"Bangun."  
Jason masih ngantuk "Ada apa, bung? Kenapa kau membangunkan aku?"  
"Ada dewa yang berkhianat sekarang. Kita harus memberitahu lalci dan Xbalanque sebelum terjadi!"  
"Apa?! Kau serius?" david pun mengangguk. Dia pun juga menjelaskan penglihatan di mana ada 2 dewa pengkhianat dan juga muncul Uranus, Gaea dan juga Kronos.

Suasana menjadi tegang "Kalau begini bisa gawat. Aku tidak tahu rupa seperti apa Uranus itu, tetapi kita harus menghentikan ketiga titan dan dewa tonatiuh sebelum terjadi." Jason dan David pun bergegas untuk memberitahu mereka semua bahwa aka nada penyerangan besar-besaran kepada dewa.

Sementara itu, di gunung Kilimanjaro, terlihat ada kapal Argo II yang melintas di gunung tersebut. Dan di gunung itu, ada 3 orang yang mengawasi kapal itu. Pria pertama berwajah latin, berambut coklat, membawa palu perunggu langit dan perkakasnya. Pria kedua adalah pria berambut pirang, membawa gladius dan katana yang berada di pinggang kiri dan mengenakan baju berwarna merah dan tangan kirinya ada logo ɸ. Sementara perempuan itu berambut coklat, mata berwarna biru dan memakai topi yankee serta membawa dua panah. Yaitu quincy dan juga panah listrik.  
"Rupanya, ada kapal argo II iya sekarang. Apa kita rampok saja bung?"  
"Tidak perlu. Lagian violet, kita di sini untuk bertamu, bukan untuk merampok."  
"Tidak seru ahh, kakek Sammy." Violet menggerutu "Padahal aku ingin sekali menaiki kapal itu bersama ayah dan ibuku. Huftt. Kau sendiri bagaimana kakek Jack—"  
"Berhenti memanggilku Jack. Namaku dimas, mengerti? Sekarang kita cari para monster dan titan yang bernama Oceanus dan Hyperion! Ayo kita ke kapal itu." Violet pun hanya bisa bilang "Iya. Iya" Mereka adalah Dimas, Sammy dan Violet yang bersama-sama untuk membunuh para titan dan monster  
(Jika ingin tahu tokoh utama, kalian bisa bikin cerita di fanfic "Heroes Chronicle" the movie. Tetapi ingat, tokoh utama kali ini adalah mereka bertiga dan awak kapal argo II)  
To be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 (What? T-Rex is come here?!)

David pun bergegas menuju ke kuil yucatan bersama dengan jason. Dia memberitahu ke pada semua orang, termasuk dewa lalci Karena ada penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Tonatiuh dan juga Mictlantecuhtli untuk membunuh semua orang asing dan para dewa yang tidak tunduk kepadanya. David mengira itu hanyalah mimpi, tetapi penglihatan yang ditujukan kepadanya bahwa kejadian ini bakal terjadi.  
"Kalian semua! Dengarkan aku! Kita diserang oleh dewa kalian yang bernama Mictlantecuhtli, dan juga Tonatiuh. Mereka ingin memusnahkan para dewa dewi lainnya dan juga memusnahkan kalian jika kalian tidak patuh kepadanya!" tetapi, penjelasan david itu malah bikin para suku Aztec marah dan mereka menggunakan bahasa Aztec untuk mengecamnya. Lalu, muncul Tlaloc yang berada di samping Jason. Tlaloc berusaha menjelaskan lewat bahasa kuno, kemudian Jason berkata  
"Mana Percy dan Kazzuto?"  
"Mereka sedang menuju ke dalam kuil untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran tentang sejarah kuno Aztec. Aku mencoba menghubungi mereka." David pun berusaha menghubungi percy dan kazuto. Namun, tidak berhasil.

Ketika mencoba menghubungi mereka, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergetar di bumi.  
"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bumi bergetar?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Jason, kakimu sudah sembuh?"  
"Iya. Tapi, hanya tidak boleh berlari dulu. Harus berjalan kaki. Sial! Coba kalau saja aku tidak terlempar pada waktu itu, aku bisa—" ternyata muncul sebuah dinosaurus yang sangat besar. Dinosaurus yang sangat besar. Tangannya kecil, panjangnya 12,3 meter atau sekitar 40 kaki dari manusia dan 4 meter (13 kaki) tinggi pada pinggul. Perkiraan berat telah bervariasi secara luas selama bertahun-tahun, dari lebih dari 7.2 metrik ton, dan bisa dibilang dia dinosaurus raksasa karnivora. Giginya tajam dan juga kepalanya besar. Semua orang terbirit-birit lari dari dinosaurus itu.  
"Itu kan T-rex?! David, serius nich ada t-rex di sini?!" teriak harper dan melihat t-rex dari atas  
"T-apa?"  
"T-rex." Ujar david sambil mempersiapkan senjata MTAR "kalau nama aslinya Tyrannosaurus. Itu hewan zaman dahulu sebelum ada amanusia dan juga mereka sudah musnah saat ada meteor jatuh ke bumi. Tetapi, kenapa dia ada di—. Oh begitu iya"

Barulah sadar bahwa di atas kepala T-rex ada tonatiuh, dewa matahari. Dia bersama Mictlantecuhtli, serta tonatiuh membangunkan para siluman api sehingga dia menjadi tidak terkalahkan.  
"Hahaha! Saksikanlah wahai orang asing! Kau akan musnah di tanganku!" tlaloc pun langsung mencoba menghentikan dengan petir dan gempa bumi. Namun, Mictlantecuhtli menutup kembali bawah tanah.  
"Kau! Kenapa kau berkhianat kepada kami Mictlantecuhtli? Kenapa kau memilih dia ketimbang aku?"  
"Karena kau tidak mengerti?!" teriaknya

"Seharusnya kau menghargai usahaku saat waktu perang melawa para penjajah spanyol. Mestinya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Tetapi kau malah menolong dewi Tlalcihuatl, sehingga kau rela menyelamatkannya saat kau kritis dan mengabaikan bahwa aku sudah berjuang untuk membantumu. Kau ini dewa rendahan! Dewa itu seharusnya mengabaikan dewa yang lemah seperti dia! Sekarang, karena aku musuhmu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu dan juga dewi Tlalchhuatl" dia pun membangkitkan para pasukan tengkorak di makam. Jason pun menghunuskan gladius ke pasukannya. Dia pun menyabet ke arah kepala tengkorak itu, tetapi, mereka pun bangkit kembali. Begitu juga Jason dan harper, mereka berusaha mundur dan menembak mereka dengan MTAR, tetapi, mereka tidak mati dan semakin banyak. Sementara itu, di dalam kuil yucatan  
"Ada apa ini?'  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, kita diserang oleh tonatiuh dan Mictlantecuhtli. Kita harus ke sana." Percy dan Jason pun mengangguk, tetapi dicegah oleh Chalchiuhtlicue dan seorang dewa. Dewa itu terlihat mengenakan setelan baju Hawaii berwarna biru, menggunakan kacamata, dan membawa segelas lemon tea  
"Susano'o?! Kau kenapa kau ada di –"  
"Sini? Kazuto, justru aku bertanya kepadamu. Kau juga ngapain ke sini?" Tanya balik susano'o. dia adalah dewa air, samudra dan badai dari jepang.

Dia pun juga melihat percy dengan terkagum-kagum. Selama ini, demigod tidak pernah muncul saat bersama manusia.  
"Aku dengar, kau punya ayah bernama Poseidon iya?"  
"Dari mana kau tahu?"  
"Dia temanku sebangsa lautan. Iya dia cerita-cerita sedikit mengenai dirimu lah dan juga punya pacar." Percy pun jadi tersipu-sipu mendengar ucapan susano'o barusan.  
"Sekarang yang penting." Ujar susano'o "Kalian menghadapi masalah serius. Tonatiuh dan Mictlantecuhtli adalah dewa berkhianat. Di sini, kau tidak menemukan kebeneran dalam kuil ini, tetapi, kau bisa menemukan kebenaran dengan caramu sendiri melalui tindakan. Dewa tidak bisa ditebak. Aku saja harus membantu ayahmu dalam soal pembuatan senjata bersama Athena. Tetapi, aku bisa membantumu sedikit, percy. Tetapi, kau harus ingat, kau tidak boleh intip karena bisa dibilang ini adalah rahasiaku sendiri. Kau juga kazuto, lalchi, chalci, dan juga xbalanque. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kekuatanku. Jadi—" dia menjentikkan jari dan semuanya pingsan.

Susano'o pun berganti wujud menjadi monster laut. Dia pun berubah wujud di laut dan menjadi kraken. Dia pun mengeluarkan tentakel-tentakelnya ke t-rex. Lalu, dia pun langsung membanting t-rex dengan tentakel nya dan terlempar dalam pohon besar. Tonatiuh pun lompat dan berkata "Susano'o! kau menggangguku saja. Sama seperti Poseidon sialan itu! Dia itu dewa laut tidak berguna! Hanya bisa membuat monster laut saja bangga!"

Susano'o pun sebal terhadap tonatiuh "Jangan sebut Poseidon seperti itu! Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan mu, tonatiuh! Sekarang aku akan menggunakan ini!" t-rex pun digunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengalahkan tonatiuh dan Mictlantecuhtli. Saat itu, david dan Jason melihat kraken tersebut. Susano'o pun langsung memukul tonatiuh dengan keras dan Mictlantecuhtli ke bebatuan.  
"Apa…sebenarnya terjadi?" david berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya dan dia pun melihat ada bazooka. Lalu, dia melihat kraken itu dan mengedipkan mata ke arah tonatiuh dan dia pun menembaknya sehingga tonatiuh terpental ke udara. Lalu, dia memukul pasukan tengkorak yang tersisa sampai tidak tersisa. Jason berusaha bangun dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan nya.

"Kenapa, dengan kepalaku ini?"  
"Jason, pergilah ke kuil. Aku yang mengatasi mereka!"  
"Tapi—"  
"Pergilah." Akhirnya Jason pun pergi ke kuil menyusul percy dan kazuto. Sementara david masih menembak dengan MTAR. Tetapi, dia kehabisan peluru dan dia menggunakan pisau nya. Dia melangkah mundur dan membawa pistol glock di saat dia terkepung oleh mereka.  
"Menunduk!" david pun menunduk semua pasukan tengkorak dilibas habis oleh susano'o. Dia masih berbentuk kraken dan berkata "Manusia fana, aku biarkan kau melihat bentukku. Tapi selanjutnya, kau harus menutup mata karena, bisa mengubahmu menjadi monster. Apa bisa dimengerti?" david pun mengangguk dan dia pun menuju ke kuil yucatan. Namun ternyata ada T-rex yang menghalangi jalan. David berusaha menghindari nya dan langsung bergegas ke hutan. Saat itu lah dia berlari dan ternyata dia malah melompat ke jurang dan berteriak sangat kencang. Saat itulah, kapal argo 0 datang untuk menyelamatkannya.  
"Kapten!" seorang awak kapal memegang lengan david dengan sangat keras. Kemudian disusul oleh harper dan mengangkatnya ke dalam kapal.

David masih terengah-engah, dan melihat t-rex terjatuh ke jurang dan mati di sana—mungkin saja.  
"Kerja bagus bung…aku piker…aku sudah mati karenanya."  
"Hahaha. Kau ini selalu saja putus asa." Ujar harper sembari memukul lengan david. "Sekarang, kita susul para demigod dan bocah itu. Mereka tunggu kehadiran kita kan?" david mengangguk dan menuju ke kuil yucatan. Sementara itu, Kazuto membuka mata bersama dengan percy dan Jason masih terpongah-pongah saat dikejar-kejar oleh monster aneh itu. Di saat itulah, susano'o berubah wujud.  
"Bagaimana tadi penampilanku barusan? Oh iya, aku tidak manusia fana satu lagi rupanya." Susano'o melihat ada yang hilang, tetapi dia selalu anggap angin lalu.  
"Tidak usah dah. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Akhirnya mereka dan para dewa dewi melakukan perjalanan ke dalam istana dalam. Lalci berbisik  
"Apa…dia memang kenalan ayahku? Kenapa dia selalu pelupa pada rekannya sendiri."  
"Tidak juga. Mungkin, karena dia orangnya tipe loyal kepada ayahku sehingga orang lain dilupakan.  
Kazuto pun mengangkat bahu "Iya begitulah dewa. Selalu tidak bisa ditebak."  
"Tapi, kalau menurutku ada sesuatu yang ditunjukin dari dewa itu sendiri. Mungkin semacam pesan."

Akhirnya saat tiba di istana dalam, mereka melihat bangunannya begitu indah dan seninya terlihat. Mungkin terlihat seperti pyramid bagian dalam atau makam fir'aun. Sesaat kemudian, susano'o melihat ada pesan dan membuka nya. Terlihat ada 3 orang demigod yang memberikan pesan kepadanya.  
"Yo, para pahlawan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja. Nama ku violet Chase, kemudian aku bersama dimas, jago pedang dan ada Sammy valdez yang super dungu yang selalu mengacaukan." Sammy pun memukul kepalanya  
"Aduh!" kemudian dimas memberikan pesan  
"Kalian adalah para pahlawan yang tugasnya menghentikan para monster maupun titan yang sedang merombak dunia. Nah, aku butuh kalian semua untuk sama-sama menghentikan Uranus, gaia dan juga kronos. Rencananya, aku mau mencari kapal bernama argo II. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian, tetapi, kalau ada yang baca atau melihat ini, aku yakin, dialah pahlawan yang sedang aku tunggu. Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku sebenarnya mengundang t-rex ke kalian untuk membantu kalian, jika tidak keberatan…" baru lah mereka sadar bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dengan t-rex yang sangat baik.

To be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 (Side Stories: Claymore, Alabaster, Eldy and Steve Bougard)

Saat itu, sebelum ada kejadian saat percy dan bertemu dengan kirito, dan juga saat mereka bertarung melawan helios, ada baiknya, aku menceritakan kejadian di sudut pandang berbeda. Di mana, ada seorang ilmuwan bernama Steve Bougard, kemudian ada alabaster, demigod yang memilih bergabung dengan kronos saat itu, lalu ada doktor claymore yang pekerjaan sebagai penulis dan peneliti tentang ilmu occult. Dan juga ada demigod ᧼, yaitu eldy. nah, ini dia ceritanya versi steve

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya mengalami depresi yang sangat berat sekali. Tidak hanya itu, dia dimarahi oleh William karena dia tidak mampu membuat semacam peralatan inovasi seperti kazuto buat. Steve yang bekerja dengan , Miko Bihejnlavic, Anastasia Ivastrov, Rusdi Haulani, dan Kirigaya Kazuto tiba-tiba menghilang. Hari senin, Marcus menghilang dan meninggalkan surat yang isinya bahwa:

"_Aku mau meninggalkan amerika untuk sementara karena keluargaku ingin liburan ke china. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Tertanda, marcus"_

Steve membacanya dengan raut wajah sebal dan mengepal tangan kanannya sehingga dia pun menuju ke rumah Rusdi dan Miko. Tetapi, mereka tidak ada di rumah dan hal itu membuatnya putus asa. Pada malam hari jam 23.22, Steve pun pergi ke Starbuck's cafe, kafe yang cukup luas dan terlihat sepi tidak ada pengunjung karena kurang 8 menit kafe akan ditutup. Steve saat ini sedang depresi karena tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Saat itulah, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Berambut hitam, berpakaian kaos, celana jeans panjang dan berwajah putih. Wajahnya memang cantik, lalu dia pun menyapanya.  
"Halo, cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kayaknya kamu sendirian –" dan dia pun langsung memukul steve dengan tangan kosong hingga steve pingsan.  
"Rupanya, kau belum memahami tata karma iya? Dasar perayu!" lalu dia pergi begitu saja sambil menuju ke kafe.

Keesokan harinya, dia terbangun dan dia melihat ini bukan apartemennya. Ini berada di hotel Sheraton. Kamarnya masih terlihat rapi, ada TV berukuran 14 inch, lalu ada pepsi di meja kecil sebelah kiri. Ada iPhone 5 yang bergetar dan ring tone nya Christina perri – 1000 years. Dia pun bangun dan mengangkat telfonnya.  
"Ha..halo?"  
"Bodoh, ngapain kamu berada di sini?! Cepat keluar dari sini! Ada serangan besar-besaran, bung!" orang yang menelponnya pun ditutup dan steve pun tidak tahu apa maksudnya.  
"Brengsek! Memangnya aku bodoh tah lari tanpa alasan?! Ada-ada saja." Lalu dia pun merasakan tanah sedang bergetar.  
"Ada apa ini?" steve pun bergegas ke luar hotel itu. Dia melihat sebuah manusia yang telah terbakar. Steve pun mencari jalan pintas untuk keluar dari hotel ini. Lalu, ada 2 orang juga sedang bergegas keluar dari hotel  
"Kau juga mau keluar?" kata pria baruh baya itu. Dia mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan: "I LOVE AMERICA", dan ada anak kecil berambut coklat dan berbadan kerempeng, lalu pria baruh baya itu terlihat tua, memakai kacamata  
"Iya betul."  
"Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku." Dia pun aslinya enggan karena dia ingin menyelamatkan diri nya sendiri. Namun, karena orang ini sudah tua, maka dia pun terpaksa mengiyakan.  
"Kau harus mencari eldy dan bawa dia pergi dari sini. Ini fotonya." Pria itu menunjukkan foto seorang perempuan kepada steve. Betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata cewek yang telah digoda olehnya.  
"Perempuan ini pernah memukulku! Tidak, kau cari saja orang lain bung." Kata steve dengan enggan  
"Ku mohon, nak. Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang kami harapkan sekarang. Dunia pun membutuhkanmu."  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menolongnya karena dia pernah memukulku! Lebih baik aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri!" jawabnya dengan tegas. Akhirnya, pria itu memukul ke wajahnya steve

Sampai-sampai dia dipukul beberapa kali oleh pria itu. Anak lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan dia untuk tidak emosi  
"Doctor, tenanglah."  
"Tenang bagaimana, alabaster? Dia jelas-jelas meninggalkan Eldy! Dan kalau dia tidak ingin membantuku, maka aku yang melakukannya sendiri!" bentak doctor "Dan kau, kau Cuma manusia sampah! Cuma bisa menggoda orang lain. Kau hanya lari menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Kau mestinya malu karena kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang lagi dalam masalah! Dan lagi, aku tidak membiarkan kau pergi seenaknya. Kau harus ikut bersamaku!"  
"Ku mohon doctor, kita tidak ada waktu untuk saling berantem" dan benar saja, steve dan doktor saling menghajar satu sama lain. Steve memukul perut doktor dan da pun memukul wajah steve. Alabaster tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu. Barulah dia sadar bahwa alabaster akan menyelematkan eldy. Maka, dia pun berlari menuju ke kamar 1405. Saat itu, di kamar 1405, banyak api di mana-mana. Dia pun berusaha menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan pakaian gombal. Dia melihat eldy sedang menundukkan kepala sambil memegang kepalanya

"ELDY!" teriak alabaster "kau di mana?!"  
"Aku di sini! Cepetan tolong aku, alabaster!" alabaster pun mengangkat kayu itu dan eldy pun langsung merangkak menuju keluar dari kamar. Tetapi, alabaster tidak kuat dan terkena beberapa potongan kayu. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan. Eldy yang baru keluar dari kamar berteriak  
"TOLONGG!" teriak eldy. Suaranya pun terdengar oeh doktor itu dan juga steve.  
"Kau dengar itu? Cepat tolong dia!" kata doktor itu dengan tegas.

Steve pun hanya bisa terdiam saja, dan doktor itu berkata "Terserahmu saja! Alabaster, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu sekarang!" doktor pun berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu yang ditutup oleh eldy, tetapi, dia malah mundur karena ada api di sana.  
"Bertahanlah alabaster! Aku akan—" dia tertimpa kayu dan doktor itu pingsan. Steve pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nya. Namun, bukan saatnya menyesali. Lalu, dia maju dan berusaha menyelamatkan alabaster.  
"Alabaster, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" steve pun berusaha mengangkat kayu dan alabaster langsung keluar dari kamar itu.  
"Eldy, kau sudah membawa pria itu kan? Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" eldy pun mengangguk dan langsung menaiki tangga. Saat itu, steve melihat ada pertempuran antara raksasa melawan manusia. Namun, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas melawan siapa, apakah dia melawan helicopter atau lainnya. Eldy melihatnya pun mengepalkan tangan kepada monster itu. Kemudian, dia berkata "Helios! Aku lebih memilihh alabaster ketimbang aku harus membela para titan! aku benci dengan mereka!" steve pun memilih tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia lagi kesal sama raksasa itu. Kemudian, dia menurunkan tangga keluar dari hotel. Tetapi, alabaster mengalami kelelahan

"Kak eldy, aku kelelahan. Aku ingin istirahat kak. Aku capek…" alabaster pun kelelahan dan dia pun kehabisan tenaga. Eldy pun menurunkan doktor itu pelan-pelan dan mengambil air di tas nya. Tetapi, air nya sudah habis.  
"Steve, kau punya air apa tidak?" reaksi eldy sedikit panik. Awalnya steve punya air banyak buat dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, karena ini darurat, dia pun memberi air kepadanya. Eldy pun membaringkan dia dan memberikan air kepada alabaster.  
"Kak…eldy? Aku tidak apa-apa kak. Aku mungkin sedikit kelelahan."  
"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, alabaster. Kau aku anggap adalah adikku. Jangan sampai kau mati. Ok?" alabaster mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, ada bebatuan yang mau menimpa eldy, alabaster dan juga doktor itu. Lalu, dia pun berusaha melindungi mereka dengan cara menahannya sampai mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Tetapi, karena bebatuan lebih banyak, jadinya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dan steve pun tertimpa di dalam bebatuan

Eldy pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian, doktor itu bangun dan berkata "Kita…ada di mana?"  
"Di lantai 8. Tetapi, kakak itu tertimpa bebatuan. Kita harus menolongnya."  
"Hmmm. Baiklah karena dia sudah menyelamatkan kalian, ayo kita tolong dia." Tetapi, saat dia mau mencoba menyelamatkan stevem dia dicegah oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat, menggunakan baju perang romawi, da nada 2 anjing emas dan perak, argentum dan augum  
wanita itu memberi tangan kepadanya "Tidak perlu, doktor. Dia seharusnya mati. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tetapi, eldy malah menepis tangannya dan berkata "Tidak! Kalau aku biarkan dia mati, aku tidak akan sudi membantumu!" wanita itu terlihat sedikit menahan emosi.  
"Biarkan dia sendiri, reyna! Ini tidak ada berkaitan denganmu!" bentak doktor itu. Situasi sekarang ini menjadi kritis karena eldy berusaha mengangkat dan menyelamatkan steve. Kemudian reyna dan juga doktor itu malah berargumen dan alabaster kelelahan.

Sementara itu, di dunia hampa, steve pun terbangun dan melihat sekitar nya.  
"Aku…ada di mana?" dia pun berjalan ke dalam kegelapan tanpa terlihat jalan keluarnya. Kemudian, ada seseorang sedang berjalan menuju kea rah steve sambil membawa pedang requiem. Ternyata adalah Bach  
"Selamat datang, steve. Kau adalah orang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Aku ingin kau membantuku dulu."  
"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau? Aku tidak mungkin—"  
"Pasti." Yakin bach "Karena aku tahu kamu itu orang yang bisa aku andalkan selain percy. Aku ingin memintamu sesuatu kepadamu."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Kau harus…mati sekali lagi karena aku butuh kekuatan mu." Betapa terkejutnya ternyata dia menusuk ke jantungnya steve dan tidak sadarkan diri

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 (Side story: Claymore, Alabaster, Eldy, dan Steve part 2)

Steve seakan tidak percaya bahwa dia harus mati sekali lagi. Padahal, dia tidak ingin mati hanya karena menyelamatkan anak kecil, perempuan dan pria tua.  
"Kenapa aku harus mati sekali lagi?! Dengar, aku tidak main-main! Keluarkan aku sekarang juga, atau aku akan menghajarmu!" dia pun langsung memukulnya dengan tangan kosong. Tetapi, pukulannya terhalang suatu pelindung dan dia pun terpental. Dia berusaha bangkit dan bach berkata "Percuma saja, steve. Kau harus mati dulu untuk menyelamatkan para titan di dunia. Termasuk dari serangan Uranus, gaia dan kronos."  
"kenapa harus aku?" Tanya steve. "Aku ini manusia, tidak seperti kau maupun mereka yang sangat kuat untuk mengatasinya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau yang mengatasi masalahmu sendiri, bukan aku. Ok?!" bach pun menggeleng-geleng kepala. Lalu, muncul seorang pria tua memakai baju perang yunani kuno, berwarna emas, menggunakan pedang dan perisai perunggu langit. Rambut berwarna kuning emas, kemudian terlihat gagah da nada luka di bagian lengan kirinya.

"Jadi ini orang yang kamu pilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia? Menyedihkan sekali orang ini?!" dengan berlagak sombong, telinga steve jadi panas.  
"Apa maksudmu menyedihkan? Kau menghinaku iya?!"  
"Namaku Achilles! Aku adalah pahlawan yang telah memenangkan dalam peperangan troya. Dan aku tidak suka dengan dirimu yang selalu melarikan diri! Kau pengecut!"  
"Apa?! Kau mengatakan aku seorang pengecut?!"  
"Iya!" bentak Achilles "Kau hanya seorang pengecut yang lari dari masalah yang kau hadapi. Kamu tidak pantas menyandang sebagai seorang demigod!" demigod. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Achilles itu, tetapi, dia merasa mengerti perasaan Achilles.

"Kau beruntung kau melarikan diri dari peperangan karena kau masa bodoh dengan dunia ini. Tetapi, bagiku, aku tidak bisa kabur karena aku ini pahlawan. Ayahku adalah manusia biasa dan ibuku nereid. Perjuanganku, jujur saja lebih berat aku daripada dirimu. Kalau kau ingin melarikan diri, lari saja! Bach, cari orang lain yang lebih baik dar orang pengecut seperti dia!" dia pun meninggalkan steve sendirian, begitu juga bach dengan raut wajah kecewa berat terhadap dirinya. Steve pun mengepalkan tangannya dan maju menyerang Achilles dan berteriak sehingga Achilles terkejut dan menahan serangannya. Terlihat wajah steve sedang mengamuk saat ditaha oleh Achilles.  
"Hebat kau, nak! Rupanya kau sudah—" steve pun langsung membogem tangan kanan ke wajah Achilles dan terpental di lantai bayangannya sendiri.  
"Dengar bung, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memukulku. Tetapi, karena kau sudah mengejekku, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu, Achilles!" steve pun mengerang marah dan langsung maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Achilles pun tersenyum dan dia pun mengantisipasi serangan steve dengan pukulan mautnya. Lalu, steve memukulnya berkali-kali sampai perunggu nya penyok dan Achilles pun langsung menundukkan kepala dan mendorong steve dengan bahu besi sehingga tangan steve berdarah bagian kiri

Steve pun mengaum ala harimau, dan tiba-tiba di tangannya ada sebuah menggunakan sarung tangan seperti petarung, tetapi sarungnya bukan petinju. Terlihat, ada logo matahari di sarungnya, berwarna merah dan kuning. Lalu, suasana kali ini berada di perang troya. Banyak sekali pasukan yunani berkumpul di sana untuk menyaksikan antara Achilles melawan Steve. Tatapan steve semakin tajam kepada Achilles, begitu juga Achilles yang kali ini dia semakin serius ingin membuktikan kepada steve bahwa dialah yang menyelematkan dunia. Achilles pun maju dan menusuk steve, tetapi ditepis olehnya dan membanting Achilles ke lantai. Achilles pun bangkit dan mencengkeram tangan kanan steve dan dia pun langsung menendang perut steve dan terjatuh.  
"Hebat juga kau, bocah! Tapi kali ini, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh!" dia pun mulai menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Steve pun menghindar serangannya, menendang kaki kanan ke badan, tetapi ditepis olehnya. Lalu, menepakkan kaki kanan ke Achilles, tetapi dia berhasil menipu Achilles dengan mengipaskan pergelangan kaki ke arah kiri dan nyaris mengenai wajah Achilles. Achilles pun gesit dan dia berusaha membalikkan badan dan menendang nya ke arahnya, dan seperti biasa, steve menghindarinya dan dia memusatkan tenanganya ke kaki kirinya sehingga kaki kiri Achilles kesakitan.

"Kau hebat nak. Rupanya…aduh sakit…kau berhasil menggunakan trik kotor mu itu untuk mengalahkanmu. Mestinya, aku menggunakan senjata barusan biar bisa menghajarmu. Hahahaha. Tes pertama selesai bung!" kata Achilles dengan tertawa puas sambil menahan sakit.  
"Jadi…itu semua adalah…tes?"  
"Ya." Kata bach. "Kau marah jika dibilang disebut pengecut, tetapi tindakan mu sebelumnya adalah sifat mu sebenarnya. Kau malu memamerkan kekuatanmu pada orang lain, padahal kau sendiri aslinya peduli. Begitu kan?" terlihat wajah steve sedang menunduk  
"Itulah kenapa aku memilihmu untuk mendampingi claymore, alabaster dan eldy."  
"Tapi kenapa aku? Kau masih belum jawab pertanyaanku." Bach menghela napas "Karena kau memang disebutkan dalam ramalan Delphi. Dia memintaku untuk mencari ahli pedang, bela diri, kecerdikan atau kebijaksanaan, kemudian memanah dan juga ahli strategi. Aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja namanya, tetapi, kau jago dalam ahli bela diri bukan?" sadarlah steve karena dia baru ingat sejak kecil dia gemar bela diri, seperti judo, karate, taekwondo, pencak silat, dan juga kick boxing. Bisa dibilang, steve adalah ahli dalam segala bela diri, tetapi saat berumur 16 tahun, dia memilih berhenti karena keluarganya tewas dibunuh oleh penjahat. Maka, dia pun membalas dendam kepada orang yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Kemudian, dia bertemu dengan orang yang telah membunuhnya dan menghajarnya sampai dia sekarat. Akan tetapi, ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri steve. Terlihat sangat cantik, berpakaian emas dan burung hantu di bahu kiri.

"Namamu steve iya? Namaku Isis. Aku di sini memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membalas dendam kepada nya. Mereka pantas diberi pelajaran, tetapi tidak boleh dibunuh. Aku mohon. Membalas dendam bukan lah menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi menambah masalah pada dirimu sendiri. Mulai sekarang, kau berjanji demi pharaoh bahwa kamu akan selalu jadi orang yang peduli pada sesama…dan juga tidak boleh berhenti putus asa. Itu lah sifatmu, steve. Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, suatu saat nanti. Ayo Anubis." Anubis pun hormat kepada isis dan meninggalkan steve dan dia pun pingsan.

"Aku ingat sekarang, aku tahu siapa diriku, siapa yang telah menyelamatkanmu, dan aku ingat jurus-jurus yang aku pelajari sebelumnya. Apa karena—"  
"Iya. Kau keturunan Isis. Tenang saja, dia itu dewa dari mesir." Kata bach sambil menjelaskan.  
"Bung, kau harus tahu. Lawan kita kali ini adalah melawan para titan dan juga dewa-dewi yang berkhianat kepada kita semua. Sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi, kau harus membantu 2 demigod yang bernama percy Jackson dan juga violet chase. Mereka berdua memegang kunci penting meski bukan demigod khusus seperti eldy. Jadi, aku ingin kamu membantu mereka dalam misi super sulit ini. Saat nya aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa…beritahu aku" kata bach sambil merangkulkan lengannya achilles.  
"Tapi, tapi, tapi—tunggu dulu—" tiba-tiba dia sadar dan dia berada di reruntuhan bebatuan, lalu dia berusaha bangkit dan mengangkat bebatuan.  
"Kakak! Bertahanlah, aku akan—" tiba-tiba steve memukul bebatuan dan membuat steve terkejut. Begitu juga eldy, reyna, claymore. Reyna yang terkejut langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dalam keadaan siaga dan waspada sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke steve

Steve pun langsung memukul tembok itu dan tiba-tiba ada pintu keluar secara tiba-tiba dan terlihat pintu keluar menuju lantai 1. Bagi orang biasa, itu mustahil dari lantai 8 langsung ke lantai 1. Tetapi, bukan steve namanya jika dia melakukan hal beresiko seperti itu.  
"Kau, kau siapa? Mengapa—"  
"Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini." Raut wajah reyna pun dingin dan berkata "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tetapi, kau akan berhadapan dengan dewa dewi yang mungkin tidak bisa ditebak sifatnya."  
"Begitu juga dengan Bellona. Benar kan, reyna?" reyna pun mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi dia berhasil menahan emosinya  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa kau seorang demigod?"  
"Tidak juga. Eldy, alabaster,bantu claymore keluar dari sini. Aku sedikit ada urusan dengan orang ini. Terima kasih, kalian sudah percaya sama aku." Steve pun tersenyum kepada mereka, mereka pun dibalas dengan senyuman juga. Setelah semua pergi, tinggal reyna dan steve di ruangan itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudnya Bach kenapa aku harus mati sekali lagi." Reyna pun belum paham maksudnya.  
"Karena aku ini adalah keturunan isis, maka aku bisa mengambil kekuatan sedikit dari nya. Begitu juga, ingatanku yang dikunci olehnya. Sekarang aku ingat siapa diriku. Reyna, apa kau mau berkelana mencari percy Jackson." Tatapan reyna menjadi dingin saat menyebutkan nama percy  
"Tidak. Aku sudah bergabung dengan praetor kebanggaan romawi. Apa kau ingat tanda ȣ di lengan kiri?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah dengar. Jangan bilang dia itu—" reyna mengangguk  
"Benar. Itu adalah aku. Aku akan mencegahmu bertemu dengan percy."  
"begitu iya. Sayang sekali kalau aku mau mengajakmu berkelana bersamaku, kau bisa belajar banyak hal. Kalau itu maumu aku tidak memaksa." Steve pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar  
"Lain kali, jika bertemu lagi, aku akan melawanmu, reyna." Reyna pun juga meninggalkan hotel dengan cepat.

Alabaster, Eldy dan Claymore pun tersenyum karena steve sudah menolongnya.  
"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Sekarang, kita menuju ke mana?" steve pun hanya berkata "Kita akan berkelana mencari orang bernama percy Jackson."

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13 (Mason's Past)

Sebelumnya, aku ingin melakukan flashback terlebih dahulu ketika David "Section" Mason melakukan suatu misi bersama skuad JSOC, kemudian dia bertemu dengan dewa perang bernama Ares atau kalau di romawi namanya Mars. Selain itu, aku akan mencari inspirasi lain setelah Mason tidak sengaja membunuh Tyrannosaurus Rex dan mereka melakukan perjalanan hingga bertemu dewa teraneh yang pernah ditemui. Siapa dia? Itu rahasia. So, kita akan flashback terlebih dahulu.

Setelah dia bertemu ayahnya, Alex Mason, dirinya memancing sendirian di sungai. Mungkin karena dia ingin rehat dari prajurit setelah dia menghabisi raul menendez di Haiti, sehingga mengenakan pakaian memancing kali ini. Saat itu, dia memakai pakaian renang berwarna hijau, memakai topi pancing, dan juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia merasa tenang setelah dia memancing (mungkin karena selain dia suka melakukan sparring tinju dengan harper, dia diam-diam juga suka memancing). Dia ternyata menangkap ikan yang cukup besar, jadi dia ingin bakar ikan di luar rumahnya. Sessat kemudian, dia melihat ada transmitter yang berbentuk aneh, seperti gulungan ninja.

"Ini kan gulungan? Kenapa ada di sini?" dia pun membuka dan ternyata ada 2 buah pesan. Lalu, dia buka pesan pertama. Ternyata pesan pertama itu ada seorang perempuan yang lagi melihat sekitar nya. Dia mengenakan kaus oranye perkemahan blasteran, rambut pirang dan terlihat wajah resah atau cemas.

"_Halo? Namaku adalah Annabeth Chase. Aku ingin bertanya kepada siapapun yang menemukan pria yang berambut coklat, mata biru dan memakai kaos oranye perkemahan blasteran. Namanya adalah percy Jackson. Dia kekasihku yang sampai 3 bulan tidak ketemu-ketemu dan aku…khawatir dia terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Makanya aku mohon, aku berharap bagi siapapun yang menemukan dia, aku akan memberikan imbalan nya meski itu belum cukup. Jika percy menemukan gulungan ini, aku mohon, kau harus kembali iya. Selain itu, setelah kau mengalahkan gaia beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau menghilang di hadapan kami sehingga para pekemah mencari-carimu kemana-mana. Aku…tidak tahu…harus bagaimana jika hidup tanpa mu percy. Aku…tidak mau kehilangan mu….."_

Suara perempuan yang bernama annabeth terlihat sangat sedih dan cemas ketika dia kehilanganorang yang dikasihi membuat dia merasa iba dan dia pun pergi ke kantor polisi di new York. Dia pun melaporkan ada anak hilang bernama Percy Jackson. Kemudian, dia membuat poster foto nya dan ditempelkan di mana-mana. Tidak hanya itu, dia bertanya kepada semua orang termasuk tetangga nya sendiri, hasilnya nihil. Sampai-sampai dia bingung mencari ke mana. Lalu ada telepon dari ayahnya.  
"Halo ayah."  
"Nak, kau di mana sekarang? Temanmu, harper sedang mencari mu. Apakah kau pergi memancing sendirian?"  
"Kurasa begitu. Aku akan ke sana." Dia pun akhirnya berangkat menuju ke rumah nya mason. Terlihat sederhana dan ber cat putih. Pagar nya pun terbuat dari kayu dan tanamannya cukup luas. Dia pun turun dari mobil dan dia pun menyapa tetangga.

"Harper, ada apa memanggilku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ingin rehat dulu dari perang."  
"Aku tahu, section. Tetapi—"  
"Jangan panggil aku section. David, ok?"  
"Ok david. Aku disuruh oleh orang yang aneh sekali. Bisa dibilang dia itu membawa senjata, berpakaian ala zaman dahulu. Dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu karena ada sesuatu."  
"Kalau yang berkaitan dengan orang yang gila di sekitarku, aku akan—"  
"Akan apa, david?" kata ares yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat keren, memakai kacamata, berbadan kekar dan berpakaian rock metal.  
"Kau siapa?"  
"Aku Ares." Ujar ares sambil mengelus pisau. "Aku yang meminta temanmu ke rumahmu karena suatu alasan." David sedikit curiga dengan penampilan orang ini. Mau nya dia itu apa sebenarnya? David belum paham soal itu.  
"Ayah pergilah. Aku rasa ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan."  
"Ok. Tapi kau harus hati-hati." Ayahnya pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Ares pun berjalan dan duduk di kursi luar.  
"Maumu apa, Ares?" tatapan nya yang tajam membuat ares sedikit terkejut

"Tenang dulu, bung. Aku bukan orang jahat. Apa kau tadi menemukan sebuah benda yang berada di pohon itu?" david pun terdiam dan dia bingung bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau dia menemukan gulungan itu.  
"Itu sebenarnya adalah pesan transmitter di yunani kuno. Iya bisa dibilang itu adalah pesan seperti telefon. Hermes selalu ceroboh, suratnya dia tercecer di mana-mana. Menyebalkan sekali. Oh iya, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan 2 orang ini saja. Yang satu laki-laki yang kurang ajar terhadapku, dan juga satu lagi yang baru aku kenal. Bisa kau lihat fotonya." David dan harper pun melihatnya dan fotonya itu ada namanya. Sebelah kiri bernama Percy Jackson dan sebelah kanan bernama Kirigaya Kazuto.  
"Memang apa untungnya bagi kami?"  
"Aku beri kamu sebuah dokumen mengenai kapal canggih bernama argo 0. Mungkin kalau di perkemahan blasteran, ada seorang laki-laki bernama leo—kalau tidak salah—membuat kapal saat melawan gaia beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ramalan ketujuh, kalau tidak salah isinya '_Tujuh Blasteran akan menjawab panggilan karena badai atau api, dunia akan hancur. Sumpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan—"_

"Dan musuh memanggul senjata menuju pintu ajal. Aku paham kata terakhir itu." David pun memotong ramalan yang diucapkan ole hares.  
"Hooo? Kau sudah baca pesan kedua iya? Dan satu lagi. Coba kamu baca pesan kedua setelah menuju pintu ajal." David pun membuka gulungan itu dan dia menekan pesan kedua. Isinya:

"_Manusia fana dan 2 blasteran bersatu untuk menghadapi ancaman maut. Musuh bersatu menggulingkan peradaban, dan saling pecah satu sama lain"_

David tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir ramalan itu.  
"Itu…ramalan apa?"  
"Itu ramalan dariku." Ujar mars "Memang, ramalan tidak selalu benar menurut kalian karena bisa jadi itu bohong bukan? Tetapi, di perkemahan blasteran, mereka yakin bahwa ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi. Iya karena itulah, aku diutus oleh zeus untuk memberimu petunjuk. Iya bisa dibilang ini gratis kok. Oh iya, ini dokumen nya." Ares pun melempar dokumen kepada David sambil tersenyum santai. David pun membaca isi dokumen itu perlahan-lahan, ada blueprint kapal argo 0 dan juga persetujuan dari presiden Elliot.  
"David, kita seharusnya percaya pada orang ini. Dia menyimpan sesuatu dari kita." Harper memandang curiga terhadap ares. "Dia itu cuma—"  
"Aku paham maksudmu. Tetapi, aku percaya karena aku juga mencari seorang anak bernama percy. Tidak masalah kan dia memberikanku kesempatan karena aku yakin…dia itu—ehh, anak istimewa. Seperti itu."

Harper menggeleng-geleng kepala ketika dia mencoba untuk berhati-hati dengan ares.  
"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dalam misi ini. Tetapi, dengan syarat, aku dan harper ikut dalam misi super sulit ini. Aku merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres sekarang ini."  
"Hmmm. Bagus kalau begitu, david. Lalu satu hal lagi." Dia pun memberikan tato ares di lengan kirinya. David pun sedikit kesakitan saat ditato secara mendadak.  
"Oi, tato apa ini?"  
"Itu tato dariku. Kau harus bersumpah demi sungai styx untuk menumpas monster-monster yang ada di dunia. Kau bersedia?" ucap ares dengan tegas.  
"Aku bersedia dan bersumpah demi sungai styx untuk menumpas para monster yang ada di dunia!" kemudian, mereka pun dibuat pingsan ole hares dan berkata "Kau akan bertemu denganku seminggu lagi. Jangan lupakan janjiku kepadamu."

Sesaat setelah kejadian tersebut, dia pun akhirnya menceritakan kejadian sebelum bertemu dengan mereka lewat ares di perkemahan Aztec dan suku maya.  
"Begitu ceritanya. Tidak bisa aku percaya bahwa ares mengutus kita untuk mengalahkan monster-monster dan para titan."  
"Iya. Tapi, maafkan aku karena sudah membunuh t-rex itu." Ujar david dengan menyesal.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, Mr David. Terkadang, manusia ada salah ketika melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu bukan salahmu. Tetapi, aku terkejut juga pacarmu mencarimu kemana-mana. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
"Ku rasa…begitu Jason." Ujar percy suara pelan.  
"Tenang saja, percy." Kazuto menepuk pundak percy. "Kau pasti akan menemukan annabeth. Aku juga sekarang mungkin dicari-cari oleh asuna."  
"Aku malah juga dicari oleh piper."  
"Siapa itu piper?"  
"Dia pacarku, kazuto." Ujar Jason "Semenjak aku dan percy berhasil mengalahkan gaia, percy menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal, banyak pekemah lainnya terluka parah. Saat itu, aku berusaha mencari dia ke mana-mana dan akhirnya menemukan dia meskipun aku juga tersesat." Kazuto pun mengerti perasaan dia saat dia mencari percy sampai dia tersesat.

Tlaloc pun potong bicara berkata "Setelah ini, kalian mau ke mana?" tidak satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan darinya.  
"Bagaimana kalau ke Scandinavian? Seperti norwegia, Austria. Di sini ada yang tahu mitologi norse gak?" kata david sambil membuka peta transmitter di tangan kiri.  
"Tidak tahu. Aku buta dengan dewa dewi norse." Kata percy sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala nya. Tampak suasana membisu saat mereka tidak tahu sama sekali tentang norse. Kazuto pun juga tidak tahu seperti apa dewa dewi di sana. Kemudian dia berkata "Tidak masalah. Paling tidak kita meminta bantuan ke mereka. Makasih tlaloc atas bantuannya selama ini. Lalci, xbalanque, jaga diri iya."  
"Kau juga kazuto. Teruslah cari ilmu iya sampai kau puas." Akhirnya kapal argo 0 menuju ke Scandinavian, tempat mitologi norses berada.

To be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14 (Meet Crazy God with cosplay suit)

#NP: Spheres Trinity – OMG (Oh my Gosh!)

Memang, seperti yang kazuto duga, kapal ini tidak bisa cepat karena mesin utama rusak, butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Makanya, dia ingin membantu VC I karena kazuto juga paham dengan mesin. Di sisi lain, percy berbicara dengan nereid lokasi Scandinavian di mana, Jason sedang membetulkan lantai kapal yang mengalami kebocoran saat bertempur melawan Tonatiuh, dewa matahari Aztec yang berkhianat dan Mictlantecuhtli, teman baiknya dewa Tlaloc yang memutuskan berkhianat ke kubu Uranus. Mungkin bagi Kazuto, hal itu bisa menjadi masalah karena pengkhianatan mereka berimbas kepada pemuja dewa matahari itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, kazuto tidak bisa menjelaskan nya lebih lanjut. Saat itu, david mengetuk pintu ruang mesin dan berkata "Kazuto, boleh aku bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Kazuto pun meminta robot VC I untuk tetap mengerjakan tugasnya.  
"Ada apa, david?"  
"Apa kamu tahu di mana lokasi pahlawan atau dewa dewi di Scandinavian? Semua awak kapal tidak tahu di mana itu berada? Apakah mereka –"  
"Tidak menurutku. Karena kalau mereka menggunakan barikade, pastinya mereka tidak ingin kita memasuki kawasan ini. Tapi, mereka malah membiarkan kita mencari perkemahan mereka. Kalau tidak salah perkemahan Viking. Perkemahan yang paling kejam, brutal dan—"  
"Liar, benar." Kata david meneruskan. "Tetapi siapa yang mau membantu kita? Tidak ada satupun yang kenal dengan kita. Apalagi, keturunannya tidak diketahui siapa saja. Makanya, kemungkinan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal norse di laptopku. Jadi –" david pun mengangguk.  
"Baiklah kalau gitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Aku mau bertanya kepada percy apakah dia tahu lokasi Scandinavian di mana."  
"Baiklah." Kazuto pun kembali melakukan pengecekan mesin utama dan memperbaikinya.

Di sisi lain, setelah Percy bertanya-tanya kepada nereid, makhluk itu pergi dan wajah percy terlihat murung. David pun menghampirinya.  
"Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" percy pun menggeleng kepala, tetapi dia berkata "Tetapi, kita akan bertemu dengan Lautan Giblartar. Ada dewa minor bernama Herakles kalau tidak salah."  
"Apa? Herakles? Aku tidak sudi bertemu dia lagi. Mendingan putar balik saja." Jawab Jason dengan enggan. Percy tidak mengerti maksud ucapan nya itu. Namun, dari nada sebal Jason membuat dia tidak mau bertanya lagi.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajak ngobrol sama herakles?" suara itu terlihat tidak asing. Tiba-tiba wildan muncul dari dalam kapal dengan raut mengantuk.

Wildan saat itu mengenakan baju biru berlambangkan uchiha di punggungnya, kemudia celana berwarna hitam dan rambutnya berantakan seperti habis kena setrum.  
"Memangnya kau bisa mengobrol dengan nya?"  
"Kalau dicoba kenapa tidak? Lebih baik aku mau mengajak si kazuto untuk ikut denganku. Bagaimana, kapten?" david melihat wildan dengan cukup yakin. Lalu, dia memberikan senjata glock kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba tidak terduga.  
"Jaga dirimu, wildan. Sepertinya, si herakles itu memang menyebalkan. Aku tidak sudi punya saudara seperti dia. Kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya lagi, dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kita melewati lautan ini." Wildan pun mengerti maksud dari penjelasan Jason itu.  
"Baiklah. Aku akan berhati-hati. Ayo kazuto, jangan betulkan mesin dulu. Kita mau bertemu dengan makhluk terkuat sepanjang masa." Kazuto pun mengangguk dan mereka menaiki kapal rakit menuju ke pintu laut giblartar. Setelah sampai di pantai, dia pun menuju ke tempat herakles. Bukannya herakles yang kenal, ternyata ada seorang laki-laki memakai cosplay. Terlihat dia memakai kostum bima satria garuda dengan pedangnya helios. Kazuto sama wildan pun terperanga saat ada orang memakai cosplay di saat suram begini. Dia juga bergaya ala BSG waktu itu.  
"Wildan, dia itu memang gila atau bagaimana? Bagaimana dia menggunakan kostum tokusatsu?" wildan masih saja terperanga dan matanya terbelalak.  
"Wildan!" kazuto menyikut wildan dan akhirnya sadar juga dia.  
"Apa aku mengagetkan kalian?" kazuto dan wildan mengangguk pelan.

"Hahahaha. Maafkan aku karena herakles sekarang sibuk urusan pribadinya dengan Hebe, dewi kemudaan. Aku yang menggantikan dia untuk sementara."  
"Anda siapa?" Tanya wildan  
"Namaku Hœnir. Dewa pecipta atau bisa kau sebut creator manusia di masa viking."  
"Masa…viking?"  
"Benar. Waktu zaman dulu, pada masa pemerintahan Æsir,aku memang punya segudang ide untuk menciptakan manusia Viking di Scandinavian. Mungkin bagimu, terdengar asing. Tetapi, karena adanya perang Æsir–Vanir, sehingga aku memilih untuk menyingkir dari kedua pihak tersebut. Iya kau tahu, terdengar menyakitkan sih." Saat itu Hœnir masih memakai kostum BSG dan mereka tidak tahu wajah aslinya.  
"Begitu iya. Kami ke sini untuk menghentikan rencana uranus bersama dengan para titan dan dewa dewi yang berada di pihaknya." Kazuto menjelaskan  
"Iya. Kami mohon kamu buka gerbang nya karena kami ingin menyelesaikan misi ini."  
"Terus apa?" tanya nya kepada mereka. "Cuma menyelesaikan misi saja tidak sanggup membuat ku tertarik karena banyak pahlawan viking atau kau lebih kenal dengan istilah demigod berharap banyak buatku. Tapi iya, karena aku hanya penjaga dan dianggap jutek kepada semua orang, mereka memilih menyerah. Apa kau bernasib sama seperti mereka?"  
"Tidak. Kami tahu tugas ini berat karena tidak ada dewa yang mendampingi, tetapi paling tidak kita bisa mengajak kerja sama antara manusia fana, demigod atau viking dan dewa dewi di dunia."

Reaksi Hœnir berubah menjadi resah.  
"Aku seharusnya membiarkan kalian lewat. Aku jadi bersalah rupanya. Herakles itu memang menyebalkan. Dia seharusnya pahlawan yang menjadi dewa minor, tetapi kelakuan dia dulu memalukan."  
"Memangnya apa yang dia perbuat terhadapmu?"  
"Dia menonton tv setiap waktu, kemudian berkomentar 'Mengapa pemeran yang jadi diriku jelek, gendut atau Cuma tampang keren saja? Mana ekspresinya'. Aku saja yang beres-beres rumah pun jadi kesal karenanya. Oleh karena itu, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku bakal lebih gila kayak tadi itu." Kazuto pun mengerti maksud ucapan nya itu.  
"Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk—" tiba-tiba seluruh awak kapal argo 0 mendadak jadi gila.  
"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya wildan  
"Sebelum bertemu denganku, kalian menganggap penjaga pintu giblartar itu herakles menyebalkan?" wildan pun mengangguk. Hœnir tepok jidatnya sendiri  
"Iya ampun." Kazuto sama wildan melihat awak kapal ada yang pesta anggur, kemudian bernyanyi-nyanyi, dance dan bicara sendiri sambil berkata 'Ahoy, kita sudah sampai di tujuan kita!', lalu ada yang bilang 'Hahaha. Saya suka pesta klub malam', dan paling parah, ada yang bertelanjang bulat. Terlihat jason sedang melakukan gangnam style bersama dengan david. Kemudian harper melempar botol ke semua awak kapal hingga mereka tidak merasakan sakit.

"Mereka terkena kutukan yang diberikan oleh Herakles. Aku tidak percaya ada teman kalian menghina herakles. Ini mengerikan! Aku harus mengambil tanaman itu. Oh iya, kalian harus ikut aku karena kalian tidak terkena kutukannya." Maka dia pun berlari menuju ke tempat tanamannya. Kazuto sama wildan menyusulnya  
"Kutukan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya wildan sambil berlari-lari mengikuti Hœnir  
"Kutukan gila." Kata percy muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia menggunakan ikan paus sebagai kendaraannya.  
"Percy? Sejak kapan kau—"  
"Aku tidak dikutuk karena aku tidak mau membicarakannya ataupun menjelek-jelekkan dia. Tetapi, kenapa anda dikutuk?" Hœnir pun berterus terang dan berwajah muram  
"Karena ketika itu, saat herakles keluar sebentar untuk mencari film terbarunya, aku bergaya ala cosplayer, kemudian minum anggur dan juga penampilan gila setelah memakai baju ini. Kemudian dia melihatku dan marah besar. Kemudian aku dikutuk jika ada pahlawan atau viking melintasi sambil memaki diriku atau herakles, mereka akan menjadi gila." Percy, kazuto, dan wildan terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan itu.  
"tetapi, Norse sama Olympus kan—"  
"Tidak berkaitan? Itu memang benar. Tetapi, inilah hidup. Kita tidak bisa melihat dari sejarah kuno saja. Kau harus menggabungkan realita dan tindakan jika ingin menyelesaikan misi ini. Itulah terjadi, nak."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka kembali normal?"  
"Sebenarnya ada, tetapi kau harus berhati-hati. Ikutilah peta ini dan carilah temanku bernama Mimir. Dia tidak berkepala, tetapi dia sangat mengenal jika viking atau bukan. Dia memang dibenci oleh Odin saat itu, tetapi, kau harus bertemu dengannya dan minta dia anggur merah. Tapi, jika kau buat dia marah, maka—" karena Hœnir tidak meneruskan ceritanya, jadinya mereka bertiga mengerti maksud ucapan si Hœnir tersebut.  
"Baiklah. Kami akan membantu mu dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Tapi berjanjilah, bahwa herakles tidak tahu soal ini." Kata wildan dengan tegas  
"Aku berjanji. Cepatlah kalian sebelum terlambat. Ini aku bawakan kertas yang aku cetak buat mengantarkan Mimir. Aku yang menjaga mereka. Ingat, waktu kalian tengah malam. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sekarang pergilah!" mereka pun mengangguk dan pergi menuju ke tempat tinggal Mimir berada. Saat berlari, percy memberikan Mini gun kepada wildan sebagai jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.  
"Ini untuk apa?"  
"Untuk jaga-jaga, lockon." Ujar percy "Pokoknya kita harus berhati-hati dengan dia. Paling tidak kita bicara dulu denganya."  
"Aku setuju dengan percy. Rumahnya di—" ada raksasa tengkorak yang menjaga rumah Mimir. Percy terkejut saat ada titan yunani kuno menjaga rumah tersebut. Ternyata, dia helios. Wujudnya sekarang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jika di manhattan berkepala manusia, maka dia berkepala tengkorak.

"Helios lagi? Yang benar saja?! Teman-teman, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul ke tempat mimir! Cepat pergi!" ujar kazuto dengan tegas. Percy dan wildan pun pergi.  
"Nah, helios. Saatnya mengulang pertarungan kita!" ujar kirito. Sementara percy dan wildan menuju ke rumah mimir yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Di sisi lain, ada 3 orang yang turun dari kapal argo II. Yaitu, dimas, violet chase dan sammy valdez.  
"Helios kah?" kata dimas  
"Woow. Helios iya? Kayaknya dia tidak seperti dulu saat di manhattan. Kita sudah mengalahkan hyperion sama oceanus. Kemudian, muncul dia? Titan tidak pernah mati rupanya." Ujar violet menggerutu.  
"Ayo bantu kazuto sebelum pacarnya datang ke sini. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi sama si satyr jago karate." Violet pun mengangguk dan langsung berlayar dengan menggunakan perahhu boat

To be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15 (Kirito Vs Helios, Reinforcement coming)

Kirito pun mengeluarkan dual sword dan menebas kaki helios. Tetapi, tidak mempan karena dia sudah mengetahui gerak gerik nya kirito sebelumnya. Kirito berusaha menghindari serangan helios yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Kirito pun bersembunyi di hutan, tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia pun mencari cara supaya dia bisa mengalahkan helios. Lalu, ada cabang pohon,maka dia pun lompat ke pohon itu. Helios pun mengetahui nya dan langsung menyemburkan api ke semua hutan.  
"Celaka! Aku harus cepat-cepat lompat!" kirito pun segera lompat dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan helios yang mengeluarkan api. Kemudian, dia menyemburkan api ke semua hutan. Kirito saat ini terdesak.  
"Bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkan titan ini? Apa titan ini punya kelemahan atau—" dia melihat air laut dan berusaha menarik perhatian helios.

"Helios, kau itu seorang raksasa beraninya Cuma anak kecil. Kalau kau memakanku, dagingku tidak enak lho!" kemudian dia pun berlari untuk  
"Ki…ri…to…Harus…dibunuh." Helios pun mengejar kirito yang berlari menuju Air laut. Kemudian, dia pun menggunakan aba-aba dan membekukan es di kakinya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergeark. Helios mencoba untuk mengeluarkan api, tetapi dapat di tangkis oleh nya. Kirito maju dan menebas bagian lengan kanan dan badan yang cukup besar. Hanya, tidak sampai anggota badannya putus, tetapi terkena sabetan dari kirito.  
"Lawat yang sulit rupanya? Akan aku akhiri, helios!" dia pun menggunakan trik ketika main SAO. Helios pun mengeluarkan nafas api dan kirito pun menghilang. Titan itu bingung ke mana dia berada.  
"Aku di atas." Langsung dia menggunakan  
"GravitasIcircumflex!" dia pun mengravitasikan serangan kirito terhadap helios dan membuahkan hasil. Helios terjatuh dari es dan langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar! Kau tidak bisa diampuni, bocah!" helios pun mengamuk dan langsung mengluarkan asap yang sangat banyak. Kemudian, ada pasukan api, mirip seperti tonatiuh, tetapi dia berbentuk lava.  
"Rupanya dia memanggil monster-monster kecil iya untuk membunuhku? Menarik sekali!" dia pun menebas semua manusia lava dan mengayunkan pedang hitam ke semua makhluk yang mirip sama gunung berapi. Bukannya mereka udah musnah, tetapi mereka meregenerasi diri mereka sendiri dan semakin kuat.  
"Kau…tidak…bisa…mengalahkanku…!" helios muncul di dalam kabut asap. Kirito pun kesal dan berusaha mengaburkan asapnya dengan dual sword. Tetapi, tidak mempan karena di tebas, maka asap akan muncul kembali.  
"Begini jika aku melawan titan seorang sendiri? Aku tidak menyangka bakal sesulit ini." Kirito pun berusaha menghindar dari lava yang dilempar oleh makhluk itu dan kirito berlari menyamping ke kiri dan langsung menusuk nya. Ketika mau dicabut pedang nya, tidak bisa dilepasin begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengan pedang ini? Serasa membatu..sialan!" kirito pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan pedang itu, tetapi dia melihat situasi sedang terdesak dan manusia lava mengepung kirito dan mereka pun menghajar nya sampai dia kepanasan di seluruh badannya. Dia mengerang kesakitan.  
"Graaaaaaa!" teriaknya membuat percy mendengar suara menjerit kirito.  
"Gawat, dia butuh bantuan. Wildan, ayo ke sana."  
"Jangan, percy. Percayalah karena kau akan menyelamtkan awak kapal argo 0, bukan? Pokoknya setelah itu, kita membantu kirito. Bagaimana?" percy pun mengerti dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah mimir. Sisi lain, dimas dkk berlari menuju ke musuh titan bernama helios dengan kapal rakit. Kirito yang sedang terluka pun berusaha bangkit. Saat ini, kondisi kirito lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Baju nya sudah sobek dan ada darah di bajunya. Bagian baju belakang sobek bersama dengan lengan panjang bagian kanan, kemudian celana pun compang camping dan wajahnya terlihat babak dibelur seperti dihajar amuk massa oleh masyarakat.

"_Kalau begini, aku bisa-bisa mati. Aku harus mencari cara untuk bertahan dan langsung menyerang mereka. Tetapi, aku melihat ada yang aneh dari mereka._"

Kirito pun melakukan eksperimen dan langsung menancapkan pedang es ke makhluk lava, tetapi dia malah membeku dan sukar beregenerasi. Barulah sadar bahwa es bisa dapat memperlambat regenerasi suatu magma yang menyembur dari dalam gunung vuklanik. Kemudian, dia pun berancang-ancang ambil posisi serangan balik. Dia menaruh dual sword dengan kedua pedang menyilang dan mengawasi gerak gerik makhluk itu. Kemudian mereka menyerang kirito dan melakukan penangkisan dari serangan bertubi-tubi. Tetapi, dia melakukan serangan menipu yang awal nya menggunakan pedang hitam dengan dibawah pedangnya ada pedang es, sehiingga makhluk itu mengalami pembekuan.  
"Bagus. Kalau strategi ini diterapkan, aku bisa mengalahkan helios." Namun, bukan helios jika dia berubah wujud menjadi manusia setuhnya dan dia pun mengecil. Berwajah tampan, berambut api, menggunakan kereta Apollo.

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya rupanya? Kali ini aku bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkanmu!" kirito pun maju dan menyerang helios. Namun tebak apa yang terjadi? Dia malah minum kopi starbucks dengan menggunakan tangan kiri dan memukul kirito hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Kirito pun mencoba untuk tidak pingsan, tetapi, helios menghampirinya.  
"Rupanya selama ini, kau dianggap ancaman serius oleh bapak kita, Uranus. Tetapi, dia salah karena aku yang berhasil mengalahkanmu dalam sekejap. Dan kini, aku akan mengejar percy dan teman manusia fana mu itu. Hahahaha!" sangat jelas bahwa dia akan melapor bahwa dirinya bakal dibunuh oleh helios, sang titan matahari. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi kepada dunia ini.  
"Memang…kau benar karena manusia…sama-sama apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Tetapi…"  
"Tetapi apa?"  
"Kau hanya melindungi apa yang kamu suka saja di bumi. Seandainya manusia musnah dan titan dibangkitkan oleh Uranus, apa kah kalian akan hidup bersama-sama?" helios pun menganggap kirito seperti suara negative yang hinggap di telinga nya. Dia pun langsung memukul nya hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tetapi, dia masih tetap bergerak meski tertatih-tatih.

"Sepertinya…agak sulit rupanya…melawan dirimu. Kau keras kepala rupanya. Tetapi aku, tidak akan menyerah begitu saja…tidak akan!"  
"Kalau begitu, matilah bocah!" dia pun bersiap menginjakkan kaki nya kea rah kirito dan dia pun menutup mata. Lalu tiba-tiba beberapa panah mengenai kaki helios, dan badannya tergores dari serangan pedang yang super cepat. Lalu muncul bertiga berlari menuju ke arah kirito.  
"Wah, wah, kita tidak terlambat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata violet sambil merangkulkan lengan kiri kirito, dan Sammy melihat sekitar yang terlihat banyak sekali hutan mati terbakar. Tidak hanya itu, laut pun jadi beku dan Sammy memukulnya dengan palu besar sehingga pecah semua. Helios yang terkejut saat es berubah menjadi air pun merasa kekuatannya melemah jika ada air  
"Begitu iya. Kelemahan dia air ternyata. Dimas, apa kita langsung –" Sammy melihat dimas berlari-lari menuju ke arah helios, dan melompat satu sama lain. Dan dia pun menggunakan petir sehingga dia pun tersetrum. Dia mengerang kesakitan dan merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kirito sekarang ini tidak tahu yang menolongnya adalah dimas, violet dan Sammy. Tetapi, dia bisa merasakan mereka bertiga adalah demigod.  
"Violet, back up please." Violet pun mengangguk dan minta Sammy membaringkan kirito  
"Baiklah, aku akan membaringkannya." Lalu saat dia membaringkan kirito, dia berkata  
"Tunggu. Aku mau bertarung dengan kalian. Aku tidak boleh mati…" kirito pun mencoba bangkit, dan perlahan-lahan dia maju ke arah helios. Dimas pun melihatnya dengan tatapan mengerti  
"Baiklah. Semua, ayo menyerang helios." Mereka semua saling mengangguk dan langsung maju ke arah berbeda. Sammy ke arah kiri dan dia memukul kepala helios hingga menambah kesakitan selain di badannya.  
"Graaaaaowwww!" teriak nya. Lalu violet memanah dengan panah listrik kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengunci kedua anggota tubuh yang bergerak. Sekarang dimas dan pria berbaju hitam." Dimas lari dari arah kanan bersama kirito dan dia pun langsung menggunakan zandatsu no syou ken, serangan paling cepat dan tebasan petir sehingga helios tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Begitu juga kirito menggunakan pedang es untuk membekukan dia sampai tidak bisa bergerak.  
"Untuk saat ini, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya karena kekuatanku masih belum cukup untuk memusnahkan nya. Tapi, paling tidak dia tidak mengganggu kita lagi. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"  
"Namaku…kirito…" dia pun langsung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Oi, kirito. Wadow, bagaimana ini?" kata violet dengan raut wajah cemas.  
"Tenang, violet. Kita akan merawatnya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengalahkan dia, dan kita pun membalasnya dengan menolongnya." Dimas pun tersenyum dan wajah violet memerah  
"Etto, aku…aku akan menolong dia. Tetapi, aku menolongnya karena dia memang telah menolong kita. Jadi, jangan salah paham dulu." Violet pun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dimas. Sammu menggeleng-geleng kepala

"Ini dia, apa yang kau sebut sebelumnya, dimas. Tsu, tsu—"  
"Tsundere maksudmu?"  
"Iya iya itu maksudmu. Sekarang kita berada di mana, bung?"  
"Kita berada di Scandinavian. Aku mencari lokasi odin berada. Aku ingin berbicara langsung dengannya. Semoga saja, dia ada di istananya." Violet dan Sammy pun mengangguk. Dimas melihat kirito berkata dalam hati

"_Ini kah yang kau cari selama ini, Poseidon? Anakmu sekarang mungkin bersama dengan manusia fana mencari Mimir. Apa aku harus ke sana._"

Dia pun langsung melihat air bergelombang dan tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, violet dan Sammy, kalian tunggu di sini. Mungkin aku mau bertemu teman lamaku, percy Jackson."

To be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16 (Something strange about mimir)

Percy akhirnya sampai di rumah mimir. Rumahnya sedikit angker sich menurut mereka. Banyak sekali kuburan di taman nya. Suasananya suram dan ada hujan di rumahnya. Wildan merinding ketika mau memasuki ruangan ini.  
"Kenapa kau dan? Takut?"  
"A…aannu…aku…aakuuu….tidak apa-apa…"  
"Tapi kelihatannya kau takut dengan hantu. Apa kau baik-baik saja"  
Wildan berusaha tampak cool "Tidak kok. Aku tidak takut dengan hantu. Siapa juga takut sama hantu?" percy mengangguk mengerti  
"Iya sudah. Ayo masuk." Akhirnya mereka pun mengangguk memasuki rumah mimir yang terlihat angker itu. Percy mengetuk pintu dan saat mengetuk pintu tiga kali, muncul seorang pria sambil membawa tengkorak dan memakai baju terusan warna putih (mungkin ingin terlihat seperti kuntilanak kali iya kalau pakaian nya serba putih. Hehehe).  
"Siapa di sana?" kata orang itu sambil makan permen mentos berbentuk permen karet dan mengenakan topeng joker. Mereka pun kaget sampai-sampai jantung mereka copot.  
"Hahaha. Maaf mengagetkan kalian berdua." Dia pun membuka topengnya dan terlihat wajah dia sedikit brewok dan berkumis coklat.  
"Namaku Mimir. Apa kalian tukang pos? Aku benci ada tukang pos. Mereka selalu mengirimkan surat yang isinya tagihan-tagihan yang bisa sampai bisa sampai 180 krone. Mana ada uang segitu banyaknya. Menyebalkan sekali kan. Kalau kalian tidak ada urusan denganku, maka—"  
"Sebenarnya ada, Mr mimir. Kami membutuhkan anda sekarang." Kata percy memohon  
"Memangnya ada apa?"  
"Kami ingin membutuhkan anggur emas untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku dan kru nya dalam kutukan Hœnirdan –"  
"Ingin mengambil gratis? Tidak, anak muda! Anggur itu tidak lah gratis, kau tahu? Kalian ingin mendapatkan nya, tentu aku beri kalian tugas. Mungkin bagi kalian terdengar sepele, tetapi bagiku agak menyebalkan."

Percy dan Wildan saling memandang satu sama lain.  
"Memangnya tugas apa, tuan Mimir?"  
"Tolong kamu bersihkan kandang para harpy di halaman belakang. Mereka selalu buang kotoran di tamanku ataupun halaman belakang sehingga menjadi jelek. Bagaimana? Mudah bukan? Tapi ingat, para harpy di sana berbeda dengan harpy di tempatmu. Jadi kau harus hati-hati membersihkan nya karena ada sebuah kotak yang tidak boleh kalian buka. Jika kalian buka, maka—kau tahu sendiri bukan akibatnya." Mereka pun mengerti dan wildan berkata "Memangnya isinya apa?"  
"Pokoknya hanya aku yang boleh tahu. Ok?"  
"Baiklah. Ayo percy, kita bersihkan kandang para harpy." Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju ke taman belakang. Halaman belakang ternyata lebih bersih dari apa yang disampaikan oleh mimir. Terlihat berbeda dengan halaman depan yang mengandung unsur horror dan juga menyeramkan. Sementara halaman belakanga tidak terlihat kotor dan malah para harpy terlihat senang.

"Aneh sekali."  
"Kenapa aneh, wildan?"  
"Coba kamu lihat deh." Wildan menunjuk halaman belakang yang terlihat indah dan bagus, "Kalau misalnya kotor kan, seharusnya banyak sampah-sampah berserakan. Kalau ini, terlihat indah, bukan? Ada sesuatu yang ganjil menurutku." Dia pun berjalan pelan-pelan dan para harpy tidak peduli dengan wildan dan mereka pun makan daging. Percy pun tidak merasakan apa-apa saat suasana mengganjil.  
"Sebaiknya kamu waspada, percy. Kayaknya ini jebakan deh. Lebih baik, kita bersih-bersih sambil menyelidiki." Percy mengangguk dan mereka pun membersihkan kandang para harpy dan juga membuang kotoran para harpy di tempat sampah. Sementara wildan, dia membersihkan tubuh para harpy dan juga menyelidiki serta menggali kotoran-kotoran para harpy tersebut. Saat dia menggali, wildan menemukan sebuah peta dan sebuah kotak.

Sementara itu, kirito terbangun dan melihat ada dimas, violet dan sammy membaca buku. Dia pun menatap mereka dengan curiga dan ingin mengambil pedang es.  
"Percuma bung. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami. Kami di sini untuk menolongmu." Dimas sambil membaca light novel SAO. Kemudian kirito melihat ada buku berjudul SAO.  
"SAO?"  
"Dikira Sword Art Online kah? Aku dulu player di game itu. Aku seorang beta tester, tetapi, sudah log out ketika ada seorang laki-laki—"  
"Kau mengenalku?"  
"Tentu saja," dimas menutup buku itu, "Aku memang dari masa lalu, tetapi aku bisa ikut main game itu. Hanya, setelah main SAO, aku memfokuskan melatih diri menggunakan samurai. Sebaiknya, kau segera ke sana, kirito. Orang yang bernama Mimir memiliki kemampuan halusinasi tingkat tinggi. Jadi, hanya manusia fana yang bisa melihatnya. Sebaiknya kau bergegas ke sana."  
"Baiklah. Terima kasih!" dia pun berlari, tetapi dia masih mengerang kesakitan ddan berusaha untuk berdiri. Lalu, violet melihat kirito dan berkata "Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau kan masih terluka."  
"Tidak masalah..asalkan, aku menyelamatkan mereka…berdua" dimas melihat kirito dan berkata "Lebih baik kau susul mereka. Sammy, bantu dia ke rumah mimir dan peringatkan mereka kalau mereka kena halusinasi. Cepat!"  
"Ok!" dia pun merangkul lengan kanan kirito dan berangkat menuju ke sana.

Percy masih sibuk membersihkan kandang para harpy dan wildan membuka dengan berhati-hati. Saat dibuka, ternyata ada anggur emas dan sebuah pesan. Wildan terkejut tidak biasanya ada kotak yang isinya surat dan anggur emas. Bunyinya:

"_Berhati-hatilah dengan orang bernama Mimir. Para Demigod maupun para viking tidak mendapatkan apa-apa saat kau membereskan rumahnya. Dia menggunakan kemampuan halusinasi bagi para demigod atau para viking. Kau harus segera membunuhnya. Jika tidak, nyawamu akan mati. Termasuk orang yang membaca surat ini juga._"

Kemudian, Mimir datang menghampiri wildan.  
"Sedang apa kau—? Kau buka galian itu!" wildan pun menjadi waspada dengan menggunakan glock.  
"Rupanya ada manusia di sini? Benar-benar beruntung kau. Demigod itu masih sibuk membersihkan para harpy  
"Rupanya, kau memang menipu kita semua. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"  
"Karena aku kesal sama Hœnir. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan uranus. Mendingan aku bergabung dengan tuan uranus karena aku dijanjikan akan membuat kuburan yang bagus buat para demigod. Hahaha!" wildan pun langsung meraih tangan percy dan pergi dari rumah mimir. Reaksi percy terkejut sekarang dan dia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Terlihat wildan sedang membawa anggur emas dan juga suratnya.  
"Wildan, apa yang terjadi?"  
"Kita terkena halusinasi. Tidak aku sangka jadinya begini! Sial!" para harpy pun mengejar mereka. Percy pun melepaskan tangannya, dan terlihat ada sebuah botol alkohol, kain dan juga korek. Kemudian percy membuat semacam bom molotov. Dia teringat ketika david membuat bom molotov saat berada di udara dan dia pun mencoba membikinnya. Tetapi, gagal saat melemparnya, dia malah melempar ke ujung kapal. Beruntung sekali, kapalnya baik-baik saja.

"Wildan, kau segera berlindung. Aku ingin mebuat bom molotov."  
"What? Kau gila kan?! Kau kan masih belum mahir membuatnya, percy."  
"Tidak ada pilihan. Segera kamu perlambat mereka dengan pistolmu," akhirnya wildan mau tidak mau setuju dengan ide percy. Dia pun menembak para harpy supaya memperlambat mereka, tetapi, para harpy cepat menghindar dan terbang. Wildan rupanya kehabisan peluru dan percy pun sudah siap merakitnya.  
"Ini dia. Geronimo!" teriak percy dan para harpy sejenak mundur dari kobaran api yang dilemparkan oleh percy. Mereka pun kabur menuju ke kapal. Lalu berpapasan dengan kirito dan sammy.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Iya. Tapi sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini. Lalu, dia siapa?" kirito tidak tanya siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Anggap saja kamu Cuma sebatas lewat disini. Sebaiknya, kalian—" lalu muncul mimir di depan mereka.  
"Rupanya muncul lagi manusia dan juga demigod. Hahaha!"  
"Maumu apa?" percy menghunuskan pedang riptide, kirito menggunakan pedang es dan juga wildan menggunakan pisau nya.  
"Mau ku adalah kalian semua akan mati! Dan tubuh kalian akan dijadikan tumbal oleh tuan uranus maha agung! Hahaha!" Percy ingin melawan mimir, tetapi, melihat kirito masih terluka parah, kemudian wildan kehabisan peluru, mau tak mau dia menyerang sendirian. Kemudian, dia maju beberapa langkah.  
"Kirito, wildan, kalian pergilah. Aku akan menghadang dia!"  
"Tapi, percy!"  
"Ayolah!" bentak percy, "Cepatlah sembuhkan mereka. aku akan segera mengalahkan dia, lalu menyusul kalian." Karena wildan tidan ingin debat, maka dia berkata pada sammy, "Kau segera pergi dari sini. Aku yang bawa kirito ke dalam kapal. Lalu—" tiba-tiba sammy memukul wildan dan dia pun pingsan. Percy terkejut saat dia memukul wildan.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?! Apa kau ini—"  
"Bukan begitu. Dia bukan wildan." Kata sammy, "Kau melawan dengan Ymir, saudaranya mimir. Dan orang yang aku pukul adalah para harpy. Penglihatanmu harus berhati-hati. Terkadang, apa yang kau lihat bukanlah nyata, tetapi Cuma abstrak." Dan benar saja, muncul Ymir dan Mimir dalam hutan. Sehingga, percy terkejut ketika kemampuan halusinasi sampai mata nya telah menipu dirinya.

"Begitu kah? Rupanya aku harus mempertajam indra rupanya?" sammy mengangguk dan mereka pun siap-siap melawan Ymir dan Mimir

To be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17 (Sense)

Percy berkonsentrasi untuk mengalahkan ymir dan juga mimir. Memang terdengar sulit mengalahkan mereka, tetapi percy ingin membalas serangan mimir karena dia telah membuat percy jadi berhalusinasi. Ok, itu hal tidak masuk akal, tetapi bagi percy, hal itu membuatnya sebal. Dia pun maju dan melompat melewati kepala nya mimir, tetapi saat mendarat, ymir pun membogem mentah kea rah wajah percy, sehingga dia menggunakan tameng untuk menahan serangannya. Tetapi dapat memantul sehingga badan percy terpental ke pohon. Dia meminta kepada wildan, "Wildan, tolong ulur-ulur waktu. Aku mau menggunakan bom Molotov." Wildan pun menggunakan pipa besi untuk memukul ymir, mimir malah menggunakan kabut supaya wildan tidak kelihatan  
"Sial! Titan itu menggunakan kabut untuk mengaburi penglihatanku. Percy, aku tidak bisa lihat."  
"Begitu juga denganmu, dan. Apa kamu punya cara untuk menghentikan kabut ini?" wildan berfikir dan dia pun lihat-lihat ada api yang masih nyala. Kemudian, dia membuat api dengan menyobek kain bajunya, kemudian dia beri minyak tanah yang tersisa saat percy mencampur alcohol dan minyak sehingga jadi bom Molotov. Dia pun melempar pipa yang sudah diberi sama api ke arah mimir. Mungkin terdengar sepele, tetapi, itu sinyal bahwa percy langsung melaju cepat dan menusuk ke arah ymir saat mimir lagi lengah. Mimir pun mengetahui serangan silang dan langsung menukar tempat. Jadi percy menyerang mimir dan wildan melempar ke arah ymir.

Jadinya, serangan balik percy dan wildan gagal. Sedikit untung karena saat ymir mengetahui api berada di dekatnya, kirito langsung membelah pipa besi menjadi dua sehingga ymir terkejut. Dia pun menangkis dengan dua telapak tangannya.  
"Kirito! Kau masih—"  
"Kenapa, dan? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu. Sepertinya, dia lawan tersulit." Ymir pun tersenyum, "Kenapa kirito? Cuma segini kah kekuatanmu?! Hah!" dia pun memukulnya dengan tangan kosong dan kirito berusaha mundur cepat. Lalu wildan membantu percy karena dia yakin kirito tidak ingin diganggu melawan ymir. Terlihat wajah kirito berdarah setelah bertarung melawan helios. Kemudian, baju lengan kiri sobek dan nafasnya terengah-engah sehingga terlihat dia kehabisan tenaga saat bangun untuk membantu wildan melawan ymir.  
"Aku mengerti kau, kirito. Kau ini dulu seorang pahlawan saat ada game SAO dan berhasil mengalahkan Heathcliff. Benar kan?"  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"  
"Tentu saja tahu." Ymir membersihkan tangannya, "Dia itu adalah muridku sebelum id nya dipakai oleh ilmuwan bodoh itu. Kayaba akihiko!" kirito terkejut pernyataan ymir itu. Dia pun menggenggam pedang esnya.

"Kenapa kirito? Apa kau takut dengan nama itu?" lalu kirito berusaha menekan rasa takutnya sehingga dia pun tenang.  
"Siapa yang takut? Aku tidak peduli dia itu pencipta game SAO memakai id yang kau buat. Tetapi, aku tidak akan biarkan kamu menggunakan id itu untuk kepentingan sendiri." Dia pun berteriak dan menyerang ymir. Sementara itu, percy kehabisan tenaga melawan mimir dan wildan pun datang membantunya.  
"Percy!"  
"Wildan, kau! Lalu, ymir itu—"  
"Tenang saja. Aku tahu maksud kirito sebelumnya, dia ingin one-by-one dengan ymir. Jadi aku langsung membantumu." Percy pun mengerti dan dia pun berkonsentrasi. Dia lihat mimir tidak ada kelemahan sama dia berkonsentrasi, dia melihat ada cahaya. Apakah itu annabeth? Bukan. Dia lihat bukan annabeth, pacarnya, tetapi dia melihat ada seorang yang terlihat dari dalam cahaya itu. Ternyata itu Bach. Dia pun langsung bertemu dengan percy di dalam konsentrasinya.  
"Rupanya kau sedang mencari kelemahan mimir iya? Kenapa kamu tidak merasakan, berfikir dan juga langsung menyerang? Kau ini selalu mengandalkan orang lain. Ingatlah, teman-temanmu sekarang membutuhkanmu dan kamu harus berusaha kuat dan bertahan karena musuh yang kau hadapi semakin kuat. Uranus sekarang menggalang kekuatan dan dia pun berwujud manusia." Percy pun mengerti, "Tapi, aku lihat dia menggunakan kabut terus menerus supaya aku bisa berhalusinasi atau aku sering meleset serangannya. Kalau pun kena, itu pun dia tangkis dengan mudah."

Bach menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Aku kasih tahu dikit. Kau harus mempertajam inderamu supaya mengalahkan mimir dengan mudah. Kalau perlu, kamu maju selangkah ke depan supaya dia bisa dikalahkan." Tubuh dan suaranya memudar, "Ingat itu percy. Orang yang kamu sayangi menunggumu." Percy membuka mata dan terlihat mengawasi sekitar.

"_Dia pasti punya kelemahan. Aku yakin itu._"

Lalu dia pun melihat pohon yang tidak terkena kabut. Memang bagi manusia, itu hal wajar, tetapi bagi percy itu aneh karena seharusnya pohon itu ditutupi oleh kabut, sehingga terlihat samar-samar. Tetapi, pohon ini bersih dari kabut dan sedikit berbau. Percy pun mencium bau itu dan ternyata adalah magnesium. Dia pun punya ide, dan membisik ke wildan.  
"Kau yakin itu ide bagus, percy?"  
"Tentu saja. Aku harap berhasil." Wildan pun menggunakan elec grenade di saku belakang dan melempar ke depan. Mimir tahu dan berusaha menghindar dari sengatannya, tetapi, percy pun menyerang dan tepat mengenai kakinya. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan.  
"Arrrgggghhh! Rupanya aku telah meremehkanmu, bocah! Sekarang, aku akan menjadi raksasa. Ymir! Cepat berubah wujud sebenarnya!" ymir pun mengerti dan mereka pun berubah wujud sebenarnya. Mimir menjadi raksasa, terlihat menakutkan dan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan helios. Dia membawa clurit raksasa. Sementara ymir berubah menjadi raksasa juga, tetapi berbentuk tengkorak tanpa wajah sama sekali.

"Ini baru pertarungan sebenarnya bung! Hahaha!" ymir tertawa dan kirito terkejut selama ini dia tidak tahu mereka berubah wujud.  
"Sial! Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku!" lalu dia melihat percy sedang konsentrasi dan menggunakan korek api. Kirito pun berkonsentrasi dan berusaha menggenggam tangannya. Melihat mereka sibuk seakan-akan menyerah, mimir pun langsung menginjak percy. Namun, saat mimir mau menginjak percy, ymir sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh.  
"Mimir, jangan—!" terlambat. Percy pun menyalakan pohon yang mengandung magnesium dan kaki kirinya pun terbakar. Saat itulah dia pun langsung menusuk-nusuk kaki kanannya sehingga mimir jatuh tersungkur. Baru kesempatan itulah dia menancapkan pedang riptide ke kepala mimir dan langsung mimir menghindar. Tetapi, percy tidak menyerah. Wildan lompat dan menyerang dengan menggunakan elec grenade ke perut mimir sehingga dia terkena kesetrum dan akhirnya dia pingsan.  
"Kau berhasil percy! Sejak kapan kamu paham ada sesuatu yang aneh?" percy tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi.  
"Begini. Aku bertemu dengan bach. Dia memberiku sedikit petunjuk supaya aku bisa menggunakan firasatku sendiri. Dengan begini—" kirito menahan kakinya ymir dengan dual swordnya.  
"Teman-teman. Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan nich. Cepetan!" akhirnya percy dan wildan pun langsung membantu kirito mengalahkan ymir.

Kirito pun menghindar ke arah samping dan ymir pun marah karena temannya dikalahkan oleh percy.  
"Tidak bisa aku maafkan! Kalian akan merasakan kemarahanku!" Ymir pun langsung menyapu bersih mereka dan mereka pun lompat dari serangan ymir. Tidak mudah mengalahkan ymir karena dia menyimpan kekuatan sehingga mereka buta dengan kemampuannya. Percy menancapkan pedangnya ke tangan kanan ymir sehingga ymir pun sedikit kesakitan dan langsung memukul dengan tangan kanan (mungkin dia ingin menabok percy layaknya menabok nyamuk. Tetapi, percy kan bukan nyamuk). Dia pun menahannya dengan perisainya. Tindakan berani, tetapi tidak bertahan lama. Wildan pun memanjat dan kirito menarik perhatian ymir dengan berlari meski sedang terluka parah. Ymir pun mengejar kirito dan percy pun melepasnya. Wildan memegang tangan percy.  
"Kau baik-baik saja percy?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Kirito bagaimana?" wildan pun menunjuk kirito sedang berlari meski terluka parah.  
"Kirito, pergilah!" tetapi terlambat, ymir pun langsung memukulnya dan kirito pun terlempar ke pohon besar. Dan ymir pun berusaha meremukkan nya dengan menamparnya sekali. Namun, kirito berhasil menahannya. Percy pun turun dan berusaha menahan sebisa mungkin.  
"WILDAN! Cepat beri mereka anggur emas itu dan langsung memakannya! Aku akan menahannya sebisa mungkin! Cepat!" akhirnya wildan pun setuju terpaksa dan langsung menuju ke teman-temannya. tubuh kirito sekarang sekarat dan banyak sekali darah keluar.

"Bertahanlah, kirito! Kau tidak boleh mati! Ada pacarmu yang menantimu!" percy pun teriak dan langsung menusuk tangan sekali lagi sehingga ymir kesakitan.  
"Arrggghhhhh! Sialan kau bocah, aku akan—!" tiba-tiba bunyi petir menyambar sangat keras dan warnanya merah.  
"Tuan Uranus. Ada apa—" dia pun mengerti maksudnya dengan melihat petir itu.  
"Aku dibutuhkan rupanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mimir?" petirnya pun menyambar ke arah mimir dan dia pun tewas terpanggang. Ymir terkejut dan ketakutan  
"Ba-ba-baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke tuanku. Aku sudah mengambil buku yang tuan cari." Lalu setelah dia pun hormat kepada Uranus, dia pun berkata kepada percy "Kita akan bertemu lagi bocah. Aku yakin, manusia fana itu bakal mati sekarang, dan kecil kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup. Nah, nikmatilah kematian teman-temanmu, percy Jackson! Hahaha!" ymir pun pergi menghilang. Percy pun marah kepada ymir karena sudah bikin kirito sekarat. Lalu dia berusaha menahan luka yang terkena serangan ymir itu dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Lalu di sisi lain, asuna, annabeth, frank menggunakan teleport aneh yang dibuat oleh dimas. Memang dimas memberikan topi teleportasi kepada leo seandainya darurat jika ingin mencari mereka. Bentuknya saja seperti topi sulap. Saat itu mereka berada di kapal argo II (Ok, mungkin orang bertanya-tanya kenapa asuna bisa di kapal argo II kan? Aku jelaskan sedikit flash backnya di episode selanjutnya).  
"Leo, itu teleport atau bagaimana?" Tanya annabeth  
"Itu teleport darurat. Aku tidak tahu cara kerjanya karena yang buat kan Sammy sama dimas. Memang bahan-bahan itu sederhana, tetapi rumus dan juga cara pembuatan lebih rumit. Malahan, butuh 20 tahun untuk membuatnya. Tapi, Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan percy, kan?"  
"Ya sich. Tetapi, masak harus pakai topi untuk teleport nya?"  
"Kau masih meragukan dimas iya?" leo menggeleng-geleng, "Bagaimana pun juga dimas itu jenius sekali. Sesekali, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cara membuatnya. Jadi tidak sabar nich." Leo pun pergi ke kabin untuk membetulkan mesin bersama pak hedge. Dalam hati annabeth, dia bertanya-tanya: _Siapa dimas itu? Dan apa yang diinginkan olehku? Mengapa dia pergi bertiga mencari percy? Aku jadi ingin tahu tujuan sebenarnya apa._  
Akhirnya dia pun bersiap-siap mencari percy dan berusaha yakin bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan nya segera.  
To be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18 (R.I.P Kirito)

(Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung kenapa aku ingin sedikit jahat kenapa kirito mati, bukan percy, david atau Jason grace? Apakah ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang ini. Dan maafkan aku jika episode ini bikinnya terlalu lama karena aku sekarang mencari inspirasi dengan mengisi liburanku. Nah, kita lanjutkan ceritanya detik-detik ketika kirito meninggal dan reaksi kru kapal argo 0)

Terlihat wajah kirito pucat pasi ketika dia berhasil menyingkirkan ymir, tetapi dia malah harus mengorbankan nyawa dia sendiri. Tubuhnya sekarat, baju berwarna hitam sobek di semua beberapa bagian bajunya. Pedang es dan pedang hitam pecah tidak beraturan. Rambutnya berantakan ketika dia bertarung melawan titan terkuat di bagian norses tersebut. Kalau saja percy melindungi kirito, itu lain cerita soalnya. Namun, kirito sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menyerang langsung meski kondisinya mengkhawatirkan.  
"Sudah ku duga…aku bakalan berakhir seperti ini…"  
"Kau bicara apa? Aku harus membawamu ke kapal. Wildan pasti akan menyembuhkanmu se—"  
"Jangan!" tegas kirito, "Percy, kau harus membiarkanku mati dengan pahlawan. Aku lho senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, bung." Rasanya percy ingin menyumpahi diri sendiri, tetapi dia benar. Kondisi kirito sekarat dan tahu dia tidak bisa apa-apa.  
"Kau…bagaimana dengan asuna? Apa dia akan terpukul jika dia tahu kalau—"  
"Tenang saja percy." Kata kirito senyum lemah, "Asuna tidak boleh tahu soal ini. Tubuhku sudah mati, tetapi sesekali aku curang terhadap kematian, gak apa-apa kan?"  
"Bung, kematian tidak boleh curang, kau tahu itu."  
"Aku tahu percy."

Kemudian, muncullah Jason, david, dan juga wildan. Terlihat mereka sangat terpukul ketika melihat kirito sekarat. Tangan Jason gemetaran, dia berkata, "Ini salahku." Sambil meratapi wajah kirito muram sekaligus pedih melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan david mengepalkan tinjunya ke pohon yang sudah terbakar dengan tatapan marah kepada ymir.  
"Tidak perlu marah…david. Ini bukan salahmu. Percy, sudah saatnya aku berlatih di bawah tanah. Mungkin kau tahu kan maksudku." Betapa terkejutnya percy bahwa dia pernah mengunjungi ke dunia bawah tanah bersama Nico dan juga Nyonya O'Leary. Mungkin, jika Kirito melatih di sana, bisa-bisa lebih berbahaya lagi dan untuk mendapatkan jiwa dan tubuh nya kembali, dia harus pintar-pintar menggunakan kekuatan hades. Jika tidak, bisa celaka dunia ini. Jadi, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengannya lagi.  
"Jadi…kau akan pergi ke sana?"  
Kirito tersenyum dan terbatuk-batuk "Tentu saja. Tapi, kau harus mencari teman-temanmu itu. Kalau tidak salah, Argo II akan menemani kalian berkelana…"  
"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa mereka—"  
"Sekali lagi firasat percy." Kata kirito suara makin melemah.

Percy tahu bahwa bertemu dengan teman-temannya, termasuk pacarnya sendiri, annabeth adalah kabar baik baginya. Namun, bagaimana jika misalnya mereka juga mengajak asuna? Dia bingung harus bagaimana.  
"Percy…sebelum aku pergi, beritahu temanmu yang dari pluto—atau hades bahwa aku akan menggunakan surat khusus yang diberikan oleh susano'o pada waktu itu."  
"Maksudmu Nico?" dia mengangguk kepala lemah, "Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi dengarkan aku. Aku diberitahu sama susano'o bahwa kalian harus mengunjungi ke pulau Hokkaido sama Kyushu. Di sana, kau akan bertemu dengan Izanagi, zeus dari jepang. Aku hanya…diberitahu sama dewa itu untuk membantumu dalam membunuh Uranus. Kali ini, kau dan Jason berperan penting sekarang…"  
"Dan kau david…" kata kirito, "Kau adalah prajurit yang sangat pemberani meskipun kau manusia fana." David menaruh kirito dengan curiga.  
"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya david, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ini manusia fana," semua orang memandangnya.  
"_Sebenarnya jiwa kirito sudah meninggal, tetapi, aku menggunakan tubuh ini untuk memberitahu kalian bahwa bahaya besar telah menanti._"

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu bahaya besar telah menanti?"  
"_Sebenarnya, Uranus mengajak Tartarus untuk bekerja sama. Tetapi, dia kesulitan mengajak Rhea karena ada sesuatu yang menangkalnya. Bahkan, saat Uranus membuka segel sabitnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu seperti apa. Tetapi, ada pertarungan yang sengit antara Uranus dan seorang manusia dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu. Meski Uranus telah berhasil mengalahkan manusia pertama, kekuatan dia terkuras dan ketika kronos mengetahuinya, dia membunuh nya dan menclurit testisnya sampai dia meninggal. Sehingga, kronos menjadi kuat. Namun, setelah Uranus mendapatkan kekuatan penggabungan gaia dan kronos dikarenakan kau, percy, jadi Uranus dibangkitkan kembali. Namun, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sulit dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Kau harus membunuhnya, para demigod dan manusia fana." _Peringatan itu membuat bulu kuduk percy berdiri. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Uranus sebelumnya, dan bisa ditebak, dia titan yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada ibu pertiwi ataupun kronos. Kemudian kirito jiwa hantu pamit pergi, "Sudah waktunya, semuanya."  
"_Aku akan membawa pemuda ini ke bawah tanah. Mungkin, hades atau pun dewa Persephone bisa melatihnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Jackson."_ Hingga tubuh dan jiwa kirito menghilang ditelan bumi.

Semua jadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang gembira. Mereka semua terpukul mendengar saat kirito dibawa oleh ruh yang gentayangan ke bawah tanah.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya percy kepada diri sendirinya  
"Aku tahu…seharusnya kalau aku bawa anggur emas ini ke kirito, dia pasti—"  
"Tapi efeknya berbahaya jika bukan demigod, kau tahu? Jadi untungnya david sedikit mendapatkan tanda ares di tatonya. Jadi…" dia tidak mengucapkan kata terakhirnya karena takut menyinggung perasaan david dan dia bertanggung jawab apa yang terjadi saat salah satu awak kapalnya meninggal atau tewas di tangan para monster ataupun titan. lalu, muncul Hœnir yang melihat mereka terpukul.  
"Maafkan aku. Aku jadi merasa—"  
"Ini bukan lah salahmu, Hœnir." Kata percy mengepalkan tangannya ke pohon.  
"Uranus lah yang biang keladinya. Apa lagi, ibu pertiwi dan kronos. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku!" kemudian dia pergi ke kapal argo 0. Jason, wildan dan david menyusul pergi ke kapal. Namun, Hœnir mencegah jason pergi.

"Kau anak Zeus, bukan?"  
"Jupiter yang benar," ralat jason, "Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Kau harus bertemu dengan Izanagi karena kau akan berhadapan dengan izanami, istrinya izanagi yang kerasukan. Dia akan memberitahumu cara mengalahkan izanami dan uranus. Sekarang ini, aku merasakan bahwa uranus mendekati para titan atau dewa dewi yang lemah. Jadi, tidak gampang kau mengalahkannya. Dan ingat, Izanami memiliki dua kekuatan. Langit dan bawah tanah. Beda dengan temanmu, percy yang menggunakan laut. Jadi, kau akan menghadapi kepedihan yang pelik. Carilah dia di toko mie ramen di kyushu. Jangan lupakan hal itu dan pergilah sebelum Hercules mencincang kalian!" Jason menelan ludah, kemudian pergi ke kapal menyusul teman-temannya. semua terlihat sunyi dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, dia berusaha optimis, "Teman-teman, aku tahu kalian kehilangan kirito kali ini. Tetapi, percayalah. Percuma kita sedih terus. Kita harus menuntaskan misi yang sangat panjang ini."

Satu persatu ingin mencoba membangkitkan semangat diri sendiri, tetapi, tidak bisa. Kemudian, wildan menemukan sebuah senjata aneh. Ada pistol pada abad 18, bentuk pipanya sebanyak 3 pipa, kemudian bentuknya seperti terong, tetapi ada tulisan "Kyuujin".  
"Ini benda apa? Kenapa ada pistol aneh di sini? Apa ada kiriman dari—" kemudian, david melihat senjata itu dan terlihat amarah yang tidak jelas di dalam dirinya.  
"Rupanya," kata david menahan amarahnya, "Ini benda yang aku punya sebelumnya. Pistol ini diberikan kepada orang yang pemberani. Jarang para demigod yang mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Sepertinya, ini buatmu, wildan. Siapa tahu berguna pas melawan monster."  
"Seperti nya, kau benar juga." Kata wildan sambil menaruh pistol kyuujin di dalam ikat pinggang belakang. Saat itulah, ada langit yang berbentuk spiral. Terlihat kapal argo II yang melintas di laut gilbartar.

Sementara itu, dimas, sammy dan violet muncul di kapal argo 0 dengan masing-masing menggunakan jubah putih sambil melompat-lompat. Kemudian, kapal argo II mengeluarkan jangkar dan langsung ada cewek berambut pirang memeluk percy dan menciumnya.  
"Otak Ganggang! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana! Kalau sampai kau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku bersumpah demi dewa dewi—" tiba-tiba percy memeluknya  
"Ok, ok aku mengerti, annabeth! Makasih iya kau sudah datang." Kata percy reaksi datar. Reaksi itulah yang membuat annabeth cemas.  
"Kau baik-baik saja kan, percy? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kemudian dia berbisik dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin bicara lebih dahulu. _Nanti saja._" Annabeth melihat nya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, tetapi karena dia terpukul, mungkin dia membiarkan tenang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, ada Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank saling memeluk Jason dan berjabat tangan kepada wildan dan David. Sementara pak pelatih hedge berteriak bersama dengan harper. Annabeth melihat piper menangis saat dia telah menemukan jason dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Namun, asuna datang menhampirinya, "Di mana Kirito-kun? Apa ada orang melihatnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja." Namun, dimas menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, dia sekarang berlatih untuk membantu kalian dalam misi ini. Maafkan aku sebelumnya, para awak kapal argo 0. Namaku dimas, ini temanku, sammy dan juga violet." Setelah memperkenalkan diri, reaksi hazel, frank dan jason terkejut sekaligus menganga. Hazel akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sammy, sementara jason melihat ada kemiripan dengan dirinya.  
"Kalian para demigod. Aku ingin kalian menjelaskan bahwa kali ini, kita akan menghadapi bapak titan, Uranus. Atau…" annabeth dan piper berusaha membaca raut wajah maupun pikiran ini. Namun, susah sekali karena dia berbicara dengan raut wajah kosong.

"Whoa, whoa bung. Kita melawan uranus? Suaminya si muka tanah itu?! Bagaimana bisa?" kata leo  
"Mungkin sebaiknya, kalian wajib lihat ini para demigod. Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu menyembunyikan pas melawan oceanus atau hyperion. Tetapi, sudah saatnya kalian tahu sebenarnya. Ini kilas baliknya." Kata dimas dan langsung menunjukkan kilas balik bersama awak kapal argo 0 dan argo II

To be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19 (First Battle Uranus with someone)

Sebuah taman yang sangat indah di gunung Otrys, Gaia dan Uranus sedang berbincang-bincang soal titan dan masa depan yang belum menentu. Saat itu Gaia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan kain berwarna hijau menutupi tubuhnya, sementara Uranus hanya mengenakan sehelai kain putih. Singgasana uranus terlihat sangat megah, berbentuk istana, kemudian terbuat dari keramik dan permata-permata indah lainnya (Mungkin terlihat seperti zaman yunani kuno. Cuma lebih megah istana Uranus ketimbang lainnya). Sementara itu, mereka terlihat seperti bayangan hantu yang bergentayangan satu sama lain.  
"Tunggu. Kita di mana sekarang?" kata violet reaksi terkejut ketika kilas balik berada di gunung Otrys. Dimas terdiam saat melihat kilas balik itu. Sementara itu, Hyperion dan Kronos menemui Uranus untuk membicarakan seputar para titan di dunia.

"Ayah, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memimpin para titan menuju kedamaian. Aku ingin semua orang tunduk kepadaku." Ujar kronos dengan gagah berani. Hyperion pun mengatakan hal yang sama.  
"Benar, ayah. Sekarang ini, dunia damai dan tidak pernah terjadi ada masalah antar titan. Jadi, kami mohon ingin memperluas wilayah, para titan dan juga –" tiba-tiba uranus duduk merenung dan dia melihat ada bintang bintang yang menyinari di 3 bintang bagian selatan. Uranus membuka matanya dan berkata "Kalian, lebih baik tinggalkan aku dulu. Aku ingin merenung sebentar, apakah dunia ini sudah damai atau belum?" akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan singgasana. Tetapi, gaia melihat uranus dengan curiga karena ada udang dibalik batu. Maka, dia bersembunyi dengan kekuatan bumi sehingga berubah menjadi batu kecil.

Sementara itu, uranus membuka matanya dan melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menuju ke singgasananya. Dia memakai jubah kusut, menutupi wajah sampai-sampai yang terlihat hanya matanya saja. Kemudian, dia membawa tas karung yang cukup berat.  
"Uranus rupanya?" kata laki-laki itu  
"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa dengan ku, bocah?"  
"Jangan manggil aku seperti itu. Aku di sini ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Kata laki-laki itu dengan tatapan miris. Kemudian, uranus menghampiri nya dengan duduk bersila. Uranus berkata, "Memangnya ada apa?"  
"Kenapa kau hanya duduk diam saja? Memangnya kau tidak menemui para titan lainnya?"  
"Huh! Para titan masih bodoh sampai sekarang. Bahkan, yang paling pandai saat ini adalah istriku, gaia, kemudian anak-anakku, bocah. Mereka hanya ingin makan, makan dan makan saja. Kalaupun berburu, biasanya sama anak-anakku. Mereka yang mengatur para titan dan para penduduk di sini." Uranus pun menunujukkan air cermin di air mancur. Terlihat uranus sangat tertarik dengan rencana ini. Dia menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin membuang semua para anak titan ke dalam lubang hitam atau disebut dengan tartarus. Laki-laki itu terkejut setengah mati saat uranus menunjukkan ini kepadanya.  
"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, uranus? Bukannya mereka juga anak-anakmu? Seharusnya—"  
"Seharusnya apa?!" geram uranus, "Mereka selalu ingin mencari makanan seenaknya sendiri. Mestinya mereka itu mencari makan sendiri, kemudian menguasai wilayah sendiri, dan hidup bahagia. Aku heran apa di sini tidak ada yang sepertiku, bocah?!"  
"Bukannya Sudah ada Gaia—"  
"Bah!" uranus semburkan air cermin dengan menabok air nya sehingga airnya menjadi sedikit.  
"Memang benar ada istriku, tetapi dia tidak mau mengurusku. Dia lebih sibuk mengurus anak-anaknya ketimbang aku. Aku jadi kesal terhadapnya. Untungnya, aku menunggu di saat yang tepat untuk membuang anak-anaknya ke dalam lubang itu."

Memang wajah uranus saat ini sedang kacau balau. Dulu, wajahnya berwarna biru, sekarang menjadi merah. Mungkin karena dia marah besar pada mereka, seolah-olah yang disalahkan adalah laki-laki itu.  
Frank bertanya, "Dimas, kenapa kamu tunjukkin kilas balik kepada kami?". Kemudian dia menepuk pundaknya frank, "Untuk mengetahui siapa diriku dan juga misteri soal tanda-tanda bahasa kuno kan?"  
Frank pun mengangguk. Hazel, annabeth melihat ada situasi yang aneh saat itu.  
"Dim, kau yakin ini tempat aman? Kita kan gema, tidak mungkin bisa—" barulah mereka sadar bahwa kilas balik ini diganggu oleh titan robot atau automaton. Kemudian, automaton tersebut memutus kilas baliknya dan tiba-tiba berubah di mana ada laki-laki mirip dimas bertarung melawan uranus.  
"Tunggu! Kenapa kilas balik ini bisa berubah?" tanya annabeth  
"Automaton menggunakan sistem pemutus kilas balik dan mempercepatnya menjadi inti permasalahannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa robot itu bisa memutus secara tiba-tiba."

Uranus mengenakan celana robek warna hijau dan rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang. Sementara dimas rambutnya sasak, rapi 1 cm, dan berwarna hitam. Dia memakai pedang perak langit pemberian uranus.  
"Kenapa kau berkhianat, dimas? Aku ini ayahmu. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari serangan istriku dan anak-anakku. Kau mengambil sisa jiwaku ke dalam tubuh orang lain. Lalu kenapa kau ingin bertarung denganmu, nak?"  
"Ayah. Kau tahu? Aku ingin bertarung denganmu karena aku tahu ayah tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa lagi. Maka, aku harus membantu ayah, walaupun dengan cara kekerasan." Dia pun menghunus pedang peraknya.  
"Begitu iya. Jarang-jarang ada anak idiot yang ingin bertarung denganku. Kau punya nyali, tetapi belum cukup. Aku akan mengajarimu, bagaimana kau menggunakan pedang yang aku berikan padamu!" tiba-tiba langit mendung dan petir menggelegar sehingga petirnya berubah menjadi pedang petir dan gladius. Pedang petir mirip seperti nodachi, tetapi ujung nya di tengah dan mengeluarkan energi petir dan gladius itu kapak yang bisa berubah menjadi tameng emas langit. Bisa dibilang senjata uranus sesungguhnya adalah itu.

"Bersiaplah, nak!" serentak dia menyerang dimas secara tiba-tiba dan dimas pun menghindar dari petir. Dia pun mengamati dua senjata itu.  
"Aku belum pernah melihat pedang seperti itu. Seperti nya aku harus menyerang duluan," kata dimas dalam hati sambil berlari dan menebas uranus dengan serangan berputar, tetapi tidak berhasil. Kemudian, uranus mencoba menyerang gladius sambil melompati dimas. Dimas pun berhasil menangkisnya, tetapi, petir itu merambat ke kakinya sehingga kaki dimas kesetrum.  
"Ow!" dimas mengerang kesakitan. Dimas mencoba bertahan, tetapi hanya kaki kiri saja yang bisa.  
"Kau harus memahami bahwa kekuatanku adalah langit. Jadi, jangan heran kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah," uranus pun berlari cepat sehingga dimas pun berusaha menangkisnya. Tetapi, serangan uranus berkali-kali sehingga dimas tampak kewalahan menghadapinya. Dia terluka berat di bagian dada, tangan dan kaki. Tampak dimas tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.  
"Sayang sekali, nak. Kau masih belajar untuk bertarung. Aku beri kau sisa kekuatanku untuk keabadianmu. Tapi, ingat, hanya para demigod dan manusia fana bersatu untuk bertarung melawanku. Belajarlah ilmu pedang apa saja untuk membuat dirimu menjadi kuat. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan percaya sama istriku dan kronos." Lalu, dia pergi menghilang entah kemana dan dimas pun pingsan. Kemudian, kilas balik itu menghilang.

Semua orang terkejut saat itu. Tidak ada yang berani menatap dimas kecuali violet dan sammy.  
"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu, bukan? Siapa diriku sebenarnya? Aku dimas, anak uranus, sang bapak titan langit." Lalu, dimas pun pergi meninggalkan mes nya sembari mereka semua terkejut. Sementara itu, percy mengurung diri di kapal argo 0. Dia merasa terpukul karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan kirito di saat melawan ymir. Lalu, ada ketukan dari pintu: "Percy". Dibuka pintu sama dia, dan ada annabeth dengan raut wajah sedih.  
"Kau kenapa percy? Apa kau kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi?" percy pun mengangguk.  
"Aku gagal, annabeth. Aku merasa ketika aku berkelana bersama orang itu, rasanya diberi motivasi sama dia. Apalagi, dia ingin membantuku untuk mencarimu."  
"Siapa kau maksud, otak ganggang?"  
Mulailah percy cerita soal dia bertemu dengan kirigaya kazuto atau dipanggil kirito, misi menyelamatkan suku aztec dan maya, kemudian menyelamatkan jason dan kru kapal argo 0 sehingga detik-detik kematian nya kirito. Annabeth ingin menjawab "_Aku turut berduka cita, percy."_, tetapi dia menjawab, "Owh, maaf." Dia memeluknya dan mengecupnya di keningnya sembari dia berusaha menenangkan percy

"Percy, dia sudah selesai membantumu untuk mencariku. Dia sudah sejauh ini dan biarkan dia tenang di elysium. Pasti, dia bakal senang dan gembira ketika dia melihat kita bahagia." Annabeth pun tersenyum kepadanya. Dia memeluknya sampai-sampai annabeth menitikkan air mata nya, membuat percy sedikit lega karena dia sudah berhasil mendapatkannya kembali.  
"Aku pulang, annabeth."  
"Selamat datang kembali, otak ganggang." Akhirnya mereka pun pelukan bersama-sama dan tertidur pulas.

Sementara itu, david merokok di lambung kapal sembari melihat leo tergila-gila sama mesin argo 0. Dia hanya bilang, "_Keren sekali, bung!_" atau dia bilang "_Demi hephaestus, mesinnya mirip buatanku sendiri_"  
"Ini adalah buatanmu, bocah hephaestus." David tertawa melihat kekaguman leo  
"Sungguh?"  
"Iya. Lambung kapal ini dibuat olehmu saat kau berkelana mengalahkan si muka tanah. Saat itu, aku berusaha memperbagus kapal dengan menggunakan stromenium atau kau sebut perunggu langit. Sebenarnya susah kami mendapatkan benda itu, tetapi, ada orang yang menjual benda seperti itu. Lihat lah mesinnya. Mesin ini dilengkapi sonar, kemudian ada mesin uap seandainya mesin pertama rusak atau terkena serangan monster laut." Kata david  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang itu? Aku belum pernah melihat seperti itu." Leo pun menunjuk mesin yang bertuliskan, "HARAP PERHATIAN! HANYA TEKNISI MESIN YANG BOLEH MASUK!"  
"Itu adalah energi berupa ter atau emping, kemudian dicampur dengan Sulfat sehingga menghasilkan energi baru. Bernama Sulfur ter. Energi ini berfungsi hanya untuk mesin yang berkekuatan seperti kapal ruang angkasa, bisa muncul teleportasi dan lain-lain. Tetapi, aku sambungkan dengan stabilator seandainya energi tersebut tidak seimbang. Jika itu terjadi, maka—"  
"BOOM! Meledak kapal nya, bukan?"  
"Tepat sekali." Kata david mengangguk serius, "Makanya, kalau kau mau. Ajarkan aku cara-cara membetulkan mesin ini. Bagaimana, –"  
"Leo."  
"Leo. Bagaimana kalau kau Ajarkan aku untuk—" tiba-tiba muncul cewek bertopi penyihir dan celingak-celinguk melihat mesin yang dianggap nya berisik.  
"Kau siapa?" kata david sambil menggunakan senjata MTAR di pinggang belakang.  
"Tidak sopan bicara pada penyihir," gerutu penyihir itu, "Perkenalkan. Aku Morgan le Fay."

To be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20 (Morgan le Fay's Bid)

Morgan menggunakan sapu terbang yang butut, sudah kusam, bajunya compang camping, dan topinya pun sudah usang. Tetapi, sihirnya menggunakan sihir pada masa kuno. Sapu terbang nya bertuliskan: "HATI-HATI DENGAN SAPTU TERBANG INI". Wajahnya putih, rambut pendek warna merah keriting, dan berumur 11 tahun (Terlihat muda sekali tuch. Hahaha). Lalu, dia naik turun sembari dia kebingungan.  
"Gak salah naik kendaraan nich? Kau kan penyihir, non."  
"Tidak sopan kau bicara seperti itu terhadap anak kecil." Gerutu morgan, "Aku bukan kesasar tahu. Aku cuma kebetulan ada di sini, sinting."  
"Lalu, tujuan mu ada perlu apa ke sini? Apa kau musuh?"  
"Bukan, manusia fana!" tegas morgan sambil membersihkan topinya, "Aku bukan musuh, dan juga ingin menawarkan sebuah hadiah. Mungkin bisa berguna buat perjalanan menuju ke jepang."  
"Tunggu dulu. Kita ini mau ke jepang?" tanya leo  
"Tentu saja. Aku sebenarnya diminta oleh raja untuk menawari kalian berdua dalam sebuah misi selanjutnya." Kata morgan  
"Begitu iya. Tetapi, kami tidak tertarik membeli barang daganganmu. Mungkin lain—"  
"Jangan seperti itu, manusia fana! Kalian harus mau karena aku di sini muncul hanya sekali saja." Kata morgan dengan sedikit nada paksa. Leo dan david baru bertemu dengan penyihir cilik yang sifatnya memaksa dan menyebalkan. Bisa dibilang yang harus sabar adalah David dikarenakan dia mirip sekali dengan mars sewaktu muda, tergampang provokasi. Tetapi, david sudah menahan diri.

"Lalu seperti apa barangnya? Dan misi kita ke sana apa?" kata david  
"Begini. Raja mengutusku untuk member bantuan berupa penawaran kepada kalian. Mungkin kalian tidak akan menolaknya yang aku tawarkan." Tiba-tiba morgan menggunakan sihirnya dan muncul 3 benda yang melayang di udara. Ada kado berwarna merah, hijau dan kuning. Lalu dia menggunakan mantranya, "aperire hoc donum", sehingga muncul 3 benda terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ada termos, jam tangan dan juga peluru. Termos nya lonjong, warnanya suram, tetapi terbuat dari besi. Kemudian, ada jam tangan rolex yang jarumnya magnet dan tidak ada gigi roda detiknya, mirip seperti jam dinding lonceng. Dan terakhir ada peluru yang terbuat dari emas yang sudah diberi kekuatan magis untuk membasmi monster.  
"Ini untuk apa, nona? Apa kami juga perlu untuk membasmi monster di sekitar sini?" david dengan ragu-ragu  
"Rupanya kau masih tidak percaya dengan ku, manusia fana? Baiklah. Sebelum aku member kalian ini, terlebih dahulu aku menjelaskan sebenarnya yang telah terjadi." Morgan pun duduk bersila sambil mengeluarkan LCD proyektor dan layar sehingga terlihat seperti presentasi

"Dulu. Raja Arthur pernah selingkuh denganku karena aku ini cantik, kemudian aku ini adalah penyihir. Padahal, menurut bangsa eropa, sihir tidak diijinkan berada di sana dan dianggap sebagai kutukan. Tetapi, raja Arthur malah melihatku sebagai orang yang sangat baik terhadapnya. Maka, aku mencintainya. Hingga saat itu, aku dikutuk oleh masyarakat inggris bahwa aku ini adalah penyihir yang jahat, sama seperti dongeng-dongeng pada zaman dahulu. Bahkan, gereja menganggap para penyihir adalah iblis yang diutus dari neraka untuk mengguna-guna masyarakat di sana, dan barang siapa yang ketahuan melakuka sihir, maka akan dipenggal kepalanya. Itulah yang aku takutkan, sampai…" morgan ragu meneruskan, sehingga Leo memotong, "Ada orang sinting yang mau jadikan kau sebagai istrinya dan ternyata dia malah tewas dalam peperangan, begitu?" morgan pun mengangguk sedih.  
"Kalau soal itu, aku mengerti, tetapi—"  
"Manusia fana, aku belum selesai penjelasan." Maka david pun diam sejenak.  
"Begini. Setelah Arthur sayangku tewas, aku merasa terpojok dan menganggap aku ini adalah penyihir jahat. Aku ketakutan saat itu, kemudian ada dewa yang membantuku menjadikan aku sebagai pengirim pesan, kemudian peramal cuaca dan lain-lain. Itu adalah—"  
"Izanagi. Dewa langit dalam mitologi jepang." Kata Sammy yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat membuka pintu menuju mesin.  
"Dari mana kau—"  
"Dimas pernah cerita padaku soal mitologi jepang. Saat ini, keadaan sedang gawat, bukan?" morgan pun mengangguk serius.

"Iya. Semenjak Uranus sudah bekerja sama dengan tartarus, maka dia pun membangkitkan izanami, istrinya izanagi dan langsung membawa anak buahnya menjaga perbatasan di wilayah jepang. Inilah yang aku takutkan sekarang ini. Monster-monster di jepang sekarang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan monster pada zaman yunani kuno. Untuk saat ini, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi atau dewa matahari dan dewi bulan memburu para monster untuk menghentika serangan ibunya. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka malah menghilang." Dia pun member Sammy sebuah peta lokasi pencarian amaterasu dan tsukuyomi.  
"Begitu iya? Aku akan kumpulkan teman-teman untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian." Kemudian, Sammy pun pergi untuk memberikan pengumuman. Kemudian, muncullah wildan yang sedang makan bakso di dapur.  
"Bung, ada acara apa ini? Kok kau tidak mengajakku makan?" gerutu leo, "Sorry, tukang reparasi. Aku sama asuna diskusi soal hilangnya kirito. Asuna tiba-tiba bermimpi bahwa dia sekarang berada di bawah tanah untuk berlatih, bukan di Elysium seperti percy katakan padaku. Kalo kita menuju ke pulau Hokkaido, lebih baik kita ke Tokyo. Ke teater AKB48. Ada orang yang harus kau temui yang bernama Kyuujin, dewa naga di jepang. Dia bisa memberitahukan lokasi di lokasi perkemahan samurai, ninja, dan lain-lain di seluruh wilayah jepang. Itu visi yang dilihat oleh asuna saat itu. Bagaimana?" morgan dan david berdiskusi sejenak.  
"Itu nama nya apa? Kok enak sekali?" Tanya leo  
"Itu bakso. Berbentuk lingkaran dan isinya daging. Coba saja deh." Lalu dia member 2 buah pentol bakso dan diam-diam wildan member petis dan saus sambal ketika leo mengambil pisau di perkakas. Saat leo lihat itu, dikiranya adalah bumbu bakso. Tetapi, saat memakannya, wajahnya dia kepanasan dan lidahnya merah.  
"Pedas banget! Gila, kau kasih apaan?" wildan pun terpingkal-pingkal dan menunjukkan nya petis dan saul sambal  
"Leo, lain kali ditanya itu apaan, jadi jangan asal makan saja. Jadinya, kayak gitu deh." Kata wildan dengan nada tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan david, maka david pun menyetujuinya pemberian 3 benda tersebut.  
"Baiklah, aku setuju pemberianmu itu. Tapi, aku minta cara pemakaiannya supaya aku tidak salah gunakan." Tuntut david  
"Baiklah. Jam tangan rolex baru ini fungsinya selain arah mata angin, bisa mendeteksi kebohongan, baik manusia fana, demigod maupun dewa dewi lainnya. Tetapi, jika kamu putar arah kanan, maka—," tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senjata mirip seperti cakar wolverine, tetapi hanya 2 cakar saja.  
"Dia berubah menjadi senjata, tetapi itu bisa sampai 5 menit dan hanya dipakai saat darurat. Kemudian ada termos. Termos ini berfungsi untuk elixir. Jadi, seandainya kamu terluka, itu bisa kamu pakai termos itu. Tetapi, cara pemakaian dalam bentuk elixir, kamu harus mencari bunga sakura dan kamu ambil beberapa daun sakura untuk dijadikan sebagai elixir. Kalau tidak, iya Cuma air biasa. Lalu terakhir, ada peluru. Peluru ini aku memakai magis untuk membunuh monster yang susah dikalahkan, seperti zombie, kemudian, ada monster laut di dunia dan juga bisa dipakai saat kau kerasukan. Tetapi, penggunaan tidak akan efektif jika kau berada di udara. Monster di udara jauh lebih besar serangannya ketimbang laut. Jadi, aku sarankan kau menggunakannya saat ada monster laut saja.

David pun mengangguk mengerti, tetapi, leo bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kado itu?" dia pun menunjuk kado bermotif I love U.  
"Lebih baik jangan kau buka itu. Karena jika kamu buka sebelum pertarungan, khasiatnya gak akan berhasil. Jadi, kamu pakai saat kau terdesak. Dan ingat, berbaik-baiklah sama susano'o. dia harapan satu-satunya mengingat izanagi sekarang lebih sibuk dibandingkan yang lainnya." Morgan pun menaiki sapu terbang usang dan merubah dirinya menjadi anak smp.  
"Rupanya, kau masih smp iya?" david pun nyengir, "Hahaha. Aku memang masih smp. Iya, gini-gini aku masih muda lho sebenarnya." Morgan pun ikut-ikutan nyengir juga. Akhirnya, mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Setelah mereka tertawa, wildan melihat foto cowok berambut pirang, dan dia memakai baju zirah berwarna emas dan senjata nya pun emas.  
"Morgan, dia itu siapa?" wildan pun menunjukkan foto ini kepada morgan. Tetapi, dia langsung mengambil secara cepat dan raut wajahnya dia mendadak cemas.  
"Ada apa morgan?" Tanya wildan. Morgan pun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menerima tawaranku itu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi—" lalu, morgan pun tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja (gak salam, gak ngucapkan perpisahan. Benar-benar penyihir tidak sopan).

David dan Leo mengamati benda yang diberi oleh morgan dan tidak yang mencurigakan.  
"Menurutmu, apakah benda ini punya efek samping?"  
"Entahlah, pria berbadan kekar." Kata leo bergaya ala ade ray binaragawan.  
"Lucu sekali, tukang mesin. Sekarang, kita harus mengerjakan mesin ini, baru kita bicarakan soal tadi."

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan mengecek mesin di sana. Sementara itu, violet merenung di belakang kapal sambil memandang foto ayah dan ibunya. Foto ayahnya terlihat sedikit brewok, tetapi matanya berwarna hijau, rambutnya coklat dan memakai cincin permata yang sangat indah. Sementara ibunya berambut pirang, rambutnya lurus bergelombang dan membawa belati di pinggang kirinya. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri saat berusia 6 tahun. Tepat, setelah masa depannya direnggut oleh Uranus. Tangan kirinya mengepalkan tinju dan mengeluarkan ekspresi benci kepada Uranus. Dia pun mengeluarkan bow listrik dan juga bow quincy untuk mengecek apakah ada yang rusak atau tidak. Lalu, muncul piper yang rambutnya masih acak-acak. Bajunya berlambang elang cheeroke, dan rambutnya terlihat indah berwarna sedikit coklat kehitaman. Dia pun melihat-lihat ada apa sebenarnya dengan violet.  
"Kau murung, violet?"  
"Iya, piper. Aku merasa hidupku di masa depan benar-benar hancur. Kau tahu, kau beruntung kau adalah anak Aphrodite, dewi cinta. Sementara aku, aku hanya manusia biasa yang selalu bikin dimas jadi kerepotan." kata violet dan mengeras pada diri sendiri.  
"Vio, jangan keras pada dirimu. Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa."  
"Kau selalu menggunakan kata itu ketika Jason menasehatimu soal hantu eidolon, bukan?" dugaan violet membuat piper mau tak mau harus mengangguk.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus pergi. Senang mengobrol denganmu, piper." Lalu violet pun pergi. Namun, dicegah oleh piper dengan raut wajah yang serius.  
"Jangan pergi. Tidak ada gunanya kau lari dari masa lalumu. Aku punya saran, hadapilah masa sekarang ini dan ubahlah masa depanmu sendiri. Jika tidak, kau akan menyesal, vio karena menyesal selalu berada di akhir. Bukan di—" tiba-tiba ada bunyi gempa dan lautan yang dahsyat, untungnya tidak menghantam dua kapal tersebut sampai rusak parah. Sontak, mereka kaget dan menuju ke sumber nya.  
"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jason kepada teman-temannya. lalu, frank menunjuk ombak itu.  
"Sepertinya, ada peselencar gila laut rupanya."  
To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21 (Meet Mayu Watanabe, surfer girl)

Kalau dilihat-lihat, terlihat seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun dengan santai nya menaiki papan seluncur. Belum lagi, ada ikan lumba-lumba yang berada di sekitarnya. Memakai hot pants, baju kutung bermotif bunga warna pink (tanda-tanda dia adalah moe sejati). Dia selalu tersenyum manis ketika dia berselancar sendirian. Lalu, saat dia tengok dua kapal besar, dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Moshi moshi, minna. Ogenki desu ka?"  
"Dia—Dia cantik sekali!" ekspresi leo terbelalak dan mulut menganga seperti kedatangan malaikat yang turun dari langit.  
"Leo!" Piper berusaha tidak mempusatkan perhatian kepada cewek itu dan mencoba melambaikan tangan ke wajah leo seolah-olah dia melihat wanita paling cantik sedunia.  
"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, perempuan itu siapa?" katanya sambil mengamati ada yang aneh atau memiliki kemampuan bisa menguasai air laut. Setelah dia berselancar, dia langsung datang dan melompat dari air laut. Kemudian, dia member hormat kepada semua nya. Dia tiba-tiba ngomong bahasa jepang, membuat mereka hanya bisa bengong dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa bahasa jepang sama sekali. Lalu, mereka semua menoleh kepada dimas yang lagi diam saja di kapal. Dimas lihat semua orang menatapnya, dan dia pun menghela napas.  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang bicara sama mereka." Dia pun berdehem dan dia melihat cewek itu dia juga berdehem rupanya

"Kau rupanya di sini iya!" dimas terkejut saat bertemu dengan cewek ini.  
"Huft! Dari mana saja kau?! Semua orang khawatir sama kamu. Apakah kamu tidak pernah mengirimkan surat kepada teman-temanmu, kah?!" cewek itu langsung menjewernya sampai dia kesakitan.  
"Aduh-aduh sakit tahu! Iya aku mengerti. Aku tidak mengirimkan surat ke mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku. Ada Jason yang berambut pirang, lalu ada piper yang wajahnya kayak amerika-indian."  
"Hei!" gerutu piper  
"Lalu, ada frank, pria kanada-china, kemudian yang berambut keriting itu hazel, terus percy yang berambut coklat dan nona pintar ini annabeth. Dia berambut juga, kemudian ada leo. Woi—Leo!" dimas pun melambaikan tangan nya ke wajahnya ketika dia terkagum-kagum dengan cewek jepang ini.  
"Salam kenal juga, semuanya! Aku Mayu Watanabe. Panggil saja Mayuyu atau Mayu-chan. Aku keturunan Susano'o lho, dewa laut dan badai." Saat mayu mengucapkan seperti itu, percy terkejut bukan kepalang. Lalu, menghampiri nya  
"Apakah kau keturunan susano'o juga?" dia pun mengangguk. Barulah sadar bahwa dia pasti pucat saat t-rex yang dikirimkan oleh dimas dan susano'o jatuh dari tebing. Semestinya, dia ingin mencekik-cekik david karena telah membunuhnya. Tetapi, apa daya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Um, percy? Kau kenapa pucat begitu?" dia melihat ada yang aneh dengan wajah percy.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, t-rex yang aku berikan kepada suku maya sama Aztec di mana?" Tanya dimas kepada percy. Sama seperti Jason, wajah dia juga pucat pasi saat ingin memberitahu kalau t-rex sudah tidak ada.  
Akhirnya, percy memutuskan mengaku, "Begini, aku, Jason, kazuto sama david tidak sengaja membunuh t-rex yang diberikan oleh dimas. Mungkin bagi dimas, itu peliharaan kesukaan nya, bukan. Jadi—" dimas pun mendesah dan menggaruk-garuk kepala. Percy tidak yakin apakah dimas bakal marah atau tidak. Tetapi, dimas malah berkata, "Maksudmu ini?" dia menunjukkan t-rex berwarna merah kepada percy.  
"Susano'o memberikan ku ini karena t-rex tenggelam soalnya. Jadi dia mengantarkanku kepadaku. Mungkin karena t-rex ini adalah binatang kesukaanku, jadi aku menerimanya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada kabar terbaru dari perkemahan jepang?".  
Tiba-tiba raut wajah mayu menjadi serius, "Iya. Aku dengar izanami akan muncul di perkemahan. Ini mungkin susah mengalahkannya karena perkemahan tidak punya kekuatan yang menonjol. Mereka semua minim pengalaman. Kalau kalian ingin kerja sama, silakan saja. Mereka bisa menerima dengan tangan terbuka." Saat itulah, annabeth bertanya, "Izanami itu siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

Kontan membuat mayu menjadi shock mendengarnya, "Iya ampun. Kau masak tidak tahu Izanami?"  
"Kau tahu. Ibuku kan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan di Olympus. Jadi—" mayu tiba-tiba berbisik kepada violet  
"Kenapa, mayu?" Tanya violet  
"Athena? Dia pasti bercanda kan?"  
"Tidak. Dia memang anaknya Athena. Jangan bilang kau menganggap Minerva itu—"  
"Bukan begitu, bodoh." Bantah mayu, "Kelompok Minerva sekarang jadi pemerberontak dan mereka ingin melawan kelompok susano'o dan amaterasu. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi ada beberapa orang ingin mengajak duel melawan susano'o. itu utamanya karena Minerva di sana lebih kuat dari susano'o. sementara dewa susano'o sama Minerva sendiri menghilang entah ke mana. Aku kasih tahu iya, semua dewa dewi jepang menghilang sebenarnya. Jadi, jangan heran, banyak yang memisahkan diri dari perkemahan jepang. Untungnya, kelompok izanagi, amaterasu, tsukuyomi dan susano'o bertahan. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa membujuk kelompok Minerva untuk bertahan. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat situasinya. Karena kunci untuk mengalahkan izanami tidak hanya kelompok izanagi saja, tetapi kelompok Minerva juga ikut andil dalam pertarungan ini." Violet melihat wajah mayu kusut. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia khawatir perkemahan jepang bakalan hancur jika tidak bersatu. Benar-benar tugas yang berat.

Sementara itu, annabeth melihat mayu saat mendengar dia adalah anak Athena. Dia ingin bertanya memangnya kenapa dengan anak Athena. Tetapi, dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.  
Percy mengamit tangannya, "Tenang saja. Lebih baik, aku yang berbicara sama mayu. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal serius yang ingin disampaikan. Setelah itu, aku akan memberitahumu."  
"Baiklah, otak ganggang. Jangan macam-macam dengannya," kata annabeth dengan raut wajah cemberut  
"Beres." Akhirnya dia pun mengajak mayu ke posisi paling pojok untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.  
"Kenapa percy? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" mayu mencoba seceria mungkin.  
"Tadi annabeth bilang kau pucat iya. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Atau ada sesuatu serius yang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku maupun teman-temanku?" memang percy tidak pandai melihat wajah orang lain, tetapi karena dia diberitahu oleh annabeth, pacarnya dan juga melihat kondisi mayu yang tidak baik-baik saja, mau tidak mau dia setuju dengan pendapat pacarnya.  
"Baiklah percy. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau harus membantu ku menyelesaikan masalah di perkemahan jepang. Teman-temanmu juga ikut membantu. Ok?"  
"Aku bersumpah demi sungai styx aku dan teman-temanku bakal membantumu menyelesaikan masalah di perkemahan jepang dan mengalahkan izanami sebisa mungkin." Akhirnya, mayu bercerita tentang kondisi perkemahan jepang dan juga izanami yang akan menyerang perkemahan tersebut serta para dewa dewi jepang menghilang begitu saja.

Percy tidak menyangka bahwa saudara ayahnya, susano'o juga menghilang. Padahal, dia baru bertemu dan dia orangnya baik meski tindakan pada waktu itu memang sinting sekali. Kalau saja dia tidak berubah menjadi kraken pada waktu itu, dia pasti bakal ikut membantunya seperti david sama Jason katakan. Lalu, muncul david yang sekarang lagi kesal sama percy sama mayu.  
"Percy, kau jangan membantu mereka! Kau lupa tujuan kita sebenarnya apa?"  
"Aku tahu david. Tetapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan perkemahan itu jatuh ke tangan izanami."  
"Biarkan saja, percy! Aku tidak sudi membantu mereka di perkemahan jepang!" lalu, dia pun mengangkat senjata MTAR kea rah percy. Sontak, mereka semua kaget, termasuk annabeth sendiri juga kaget.  
"David, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau kau tembak pacarku, aku bersumpah—"  
"Kau bisa diam apa tidak, nona?! Aku ada perlu dengan percy dan mayu. Mereka ini mestinya mengalahkan Uranus, tetapi malah membantu mereka dalam mengalahkan izanami! Ini tidak adil!" saat itu mereka bersiap-siap menyerang david jika terjadi sesuatu apa-apa pada percy.

Piper mencoba berbicara charmspeak, "Tuan David, tolong hentikan semua ini. Kita bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini baik-baik."  
"Baik-baik apanya?! Kau piker setelah mengalahkan izanami, terus selesai begitu saja. Apa kau lupa percy bahwa yang menolongmu saat itu adalah aku? Mestinya kau itu—" tiba-tiba ditembak oleh david dengan menggunakan pistol colt.  
"Rupanya ada peniruku yang muncul iya? Benar-benar payah kau. Leo, kau ingat yang benda yang diberikan oleh morgan. Cepat gunakan jam tanganmu itu." Leo pun langsung mengerti dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang berfungsi mendeteksi dia palsu atau tidak.  
"Rupanya, penyihir kecil itu telah memberimu kekuatan tolol itu. Mestinya aku tahu, kau memang orang berbahaya, david mason." Lalu wajah david palsu tiba-tiba terbakar di wajah sebelah kanan dan wajah kanan terlihat otot-otot wajah yang tersisa. Di matanya, melotot seperti hantu yang tidak punya pupil sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak kesakitan sama sekali.

David duga monster ini lebih buruk daripada zombie. Dia pun menembak kan lagi, di bagian dada, sama kaki. Tetapi, tetap saja tidak ampuh. Dia pun berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke david. David mundur dan dia pun melihat leo dan Jason.  
"Jason, leo, segera kemudikan kapal. Sepertinya, aku yakin kru diculik oleh orang brengsek kayak dia!"  
"Tidak perlu, david. Aku hutang budi soal ketika di suku Aztec. Makanya, aku mau membantumu."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semuanya, ke kapal argo II. Biar aku sama Jason yang mengatasi ini." Mereka pun langsung berlari ke kapal argo II dengan menyeberang air yang dikendalikan oleh percy.  
"Rupanya benar iya kau memang sangat kuat. Sayang sekali, izanagi maupun susano'o tidak ada sekarang. Jadi, kau harus bisa mengalahkan ku terlebih dahulu." Lalu, dia pun berubah wujud menjadi seekor ular yang berkepala 4 ketika dia melompat dari kapal argo 0. Berubahlah dia menjadi yamata no orochi. Monster yang pernah dikalahkan oleh susano'o. ular itu kulitnya berwarna ungu, memiliki mata yang sangat tajam dan berkepala 4. Sepertinya menjadi lawan tersulit bagi david dan Jason. Kemudian, muncul mayu yang siap membantu mereka dengan pedang Daishō  
"Kalian butuh bantuan?" lalu mereka pun mengerti dan serempak mereka menyerang yamata no orochi

To be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22 (Daishō style)

Mayu langsung melompat dari kapal argo II dan ikut membantu David, Jason dan Leo dalam mengalahkan Yamata no orochi. Mungkin baginya, dia pertama kali melawan monster yang pernah dikalahkan oleh susano'o. Apalagi, dia ingin lebih kuat karena dia ingin menghentikan aksi izanami yang semakin kuat energinya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya termotivasi terus untuk menjadi terkuat dan melindungi teman-temannya. Kemudian, yamata no orochi langsung menggigit mesin belakang. Saat itulah, kapal argo 0 terjebak. Mayu langsung menancapkan pedang nya ke ular kepala 4 itu. Lalu, saat menancap pedang itulah, tiba-tiba ular itu bertumbuh kembali menjadi berkepala 8.  
"Sudah kuduga. Jason, david, kalian ulur waktu ular itu. Jangan sampai dia melihatku."  
"Ok!" lalu, david pun menembak colt ke ular itu sambil mengulur-ngulur waktu. Jason berusaha menghindar dari serangan yamata no orochi. David berusaha menembak ular itu, dan akhirnya mengenai kepala nya dan berkurang menjadi 3 kepala. Sementara itu, mayu bersembunyi dan mengambil buku pedoman cara mengalahkan ular. Bukunya masih mulus, berwarna ungu (persis kayak manta, ularnya orochimaru yang dulu). Memang terlihat buku pelajaran siswa, tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, terlihat seperti artefak kuno dan juga bukunya dari bebatuan. Jika mayu bisa menerjemahkan tulisan tersebut, maka, dia pasti tahu cara mengalahkannya.

"Sial. Di mana iya kelemahan ular tersebut? Ini tidak sama seperti hydra," gerutunya. Lalu, dia melihat buku yang dibaca yang bertuliskan:

"_Hanya anak laut yang dapat menebas kekuatan ular berkepala empat. Gaya pedang Daishō_ _yang mewarisi turun temurun. Namun, berhati-hatilah gaya ini karena jika salah langkah, maka musuh akan menebasmu. Termasuk juga monster seperti yamata no orochi."_

Akhirnya mayu baru ingat ternyata dirinya adalah anak susano'o. Maka, dia juga ingin bekerja sama dengan percy untuk mengatasinya. Tetapi, dia tidak melihat percy sama sekali. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Namun, dia pun mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan langsung mengambil pedang zanbato dengan melempar gantungan kunci zanbato. Pedang nya memiliki keunikan. Pedang itu bisa menebas kuda sekaligus. Bedanya, bentuk zanbato mayu ramping dan tidak terlihat tulisan susano'o di pedangnya. Malahan, symbol trisula Poseidon yang muncul. Kemudian, warnanya emas putih. Jika gantungan kunci warnanya silver, maka jika berubah menjadi senjata, warnanya menjadi emas. Itulah keunikan pedang mayu. Nah, mayu pun langsung berlari dari tempat persembunyian dan berteriak pada Jason dan david.  
"David, Jason, mundur," lalu mereka pun langsung lompat dari sergapan orochi ke kapal argo II. Mayu pun langsung berancang-ancang menggunakan serangan Daishō. Mungkin susah ketika menggunakan Daishō style dengan menggunakan nodachi. Tetapi, ada satu rahasia yang belum pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali mayu sendiri.

Dia pun berkonsentrasi, sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan Daishō stylenya.  
"Ayah, berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan ayah. Dan juga, aku ingin membanggakan ayah yang sekarang berada di laut." doanya kepada ayahnya. Kemudian, dia pun langsung menebas kepala ular tersebut. Memang tidak ampuh karena ular itu bisa tumbuh sampai 4 kali lipatnya.  
"Hahaha! Hanya segitu kemampuanmu gadis kecil? Meski sekalipun kau tebas kepalaku berkali-kali, aku menjadi tidak terkalahkan!" dan dia pun benar, dia melemparkan mayu dengan ekornya dan menuju ke arah laut. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan di bagian perut dan juga kepalanya.  
"Tidak aku sangka. Ternyata, ular ini berbahaya sekali. Pantas saja ayah kesulitan mengalahkannya." Kata nya dalam hati. Lalu, mayu menocba bangkit dan dia tahu dia sekarang terdesak. Karena semua awak kapal di argo II tidak tahan melihat mayu menanti ajalnya, maka mereka pun membantu.  
"Teman-teman, aku rasa aku punya ide untuk mengalahkan nya." kata Jason  
"Memangnya ide mu seperti apa, Jason?" kata hazel ragu. Baru Jason berbisik-bisik kepada mereka soal rencana itu

Sementara itu, mayu mencoba melompat dan menghindari sergapan orochi. Dari melilit, menggigit sampai menyergap ala ular cobra. Orochi yang semakin kesal dengan mayu mencoba cari cara. Lalu, dia melihat ada lambung kapal yang bocor dekat kapal argo 0 (mereka selama ini tidak memperhatikan ada kapal tidak berpenghuni di situ). Dia pun melilitkan tubuhnya di dalam kapal tak berpenghuni dan saat mayu bersembunyi, dia bisa melihat secara langsung. Mayu terkejut saat orochi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Maka, dia mundur perlahan-lahan, dan orochi pun menyergap mayu saat dia sedang mencari tempat persembunyian. Saat dia melihat orochi menyerang, mayu langsung mencoba mengangkat barang-barang seperti harta, kemudian box yang ada isinya. Orochi pun langsung memakan box yang diangkat dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dia buka box nya dan langsung ada Sammy dan violet yang ternyata bersembunyi di situ.

"Terimalah ini ular aneh!" violet pun memanah dengan panah listrik dan membuat orochi lumpuh seketika. Sesaat kemudian, Jason dan david berlari dan menembakkan ketapel ke arah orochi sampai dia tida bisa bangun kembali. Rencana itu berhasil, tetapi baru berselang kemudian, orochi bangun dan mengamuk ketika mereka dijebak oleh para demigod dan manusia fana.  
"Arrggghhhhh! Keterlaluan sekali kalian! Aku tidak main-main lagi. Aku akan menelan kalian semuanya!" dia pun langsung berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dia pun langsung lompat dan melawan Jason dan david. David merunduk dan Jason mengeluarkan gladius untuk menebas orochi, tapi dia dapat menangkisnya dengan cepat dan langsung menendang Jason. Frank sama hazel membantu Jason, tetapi mata orochi bisa membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak.  
"Kenapa…kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?"  
Jason memperingati mereka semua"Semuanya jangan buka mata kalian! Mata itu bisa melumpuhkan kalian!"  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"  
"Kau tidak Tanya, frank." Gerutu Jason. Mereka sekarang tidak punya waktu untuk saling berargumen satu sama lain. Dia pun melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada cahaya warna hijau yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia pun melihat kembali dan ternyata itu flare atau tanda sos. Saat itulah, pintu di kapal argo 0 terbuka di lambung kapal. Ternyata itu adalah percy Jackson.  
"Percy!" teriak annabeth saat pacar nya muncul secara tiba-tiba di dekat orochi.  
"Mau cari mati iya, bocah? Akan aku habisi—"  
"Mayu, sekarang gunakan Daishō!" teriak percy memberikan aba-aba. Mayu pun langsung mengerti maksudnya.  
"Daishō style?"  
"Teknik samurai tipe wakisazhi. Pedang sayatan postur pendek jika secara umum." Kata dimas menjelaskan  
"Pedang itu sering dipakai oleh para ninja maupun samurai. Tetapi, prajurit samurai jarang menggunakan pedang seperti itu. Mereka mengandalkan nodachi, zanbato dan juga katana."  
"Lalu, bagaimana bisa mayu—? Oh, begitu rupanya."  
"Benar. Mayu adalah putri dari susano'o, dewa laut, samudra dan badai. Makanya, dia meneruskan gaya samurai yang diwariskan turun temurun." Ternyata annabeth mengerti kenapa pacarnya ingat soal Daishō style.  
"Hey, annabeth. Jangan pernah pisah dari dia. Rasanya, aku yakin kau bahagia dengannya."  
Annabeth mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa begitu, dimas?"  
"Kau akan mengerti." Lalu dimas pergi ke dalam kapal.

Sementara itu, mayu dan percy berusaha menghentikan regenerasi kepala orochi. Mayu mencoba berkonsentrasi, dan percy mengulur-ngulur waktu supaya mayu bisa mengalahkan nya dengan mudah. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan langsung menebas vertical ke arah kepala orochi di bagian tengah. Saat itulah, orochi langsung mengeluarkan sekuat tenaga untuk menghabisi mereka berdua. Percy langsung melompat dan menebas tepat di bagian matanya sehingga ular itu mengerang kesakitan. Efeknya, semua mata orochi terkena tusukan darinya. Saat itulah, mayu berlari dan menggunakan Daishō style, teknik 3 serangan vertical, horizontal dan serangan X ke arah orochi. Orochi pun akhirnya tumbang meski luka nya tidak parah. Sekarang, tubuh maupun kepala dia tidak bisa regenerasi. Mayu pun memegang pedangnya dan dia pun kehabisan tenaga. Dia pun duduk dan mencoba untuk istirahat.  
"Kerja mu bagus, mayu. Tidak aku sangka, kau begitu hebat yang barusan." Kata percy sambil mengulurkan tangan.  
"Kau juga, anak Poseidon. Tidak aku sangka, kau hebat soal bertarung. Temui sana, pacar mu itu. Dia paling khawatir sama kau." Mayu pun menerima jabatan dari percy. Lalu, saat dia berdiri, langit tiba-tiba mendung dan akan terjadi badai yang sangat besar. Di saat itulah, dia melihat ada petir yang berwarna biru menyambar ke arah Jason.  
"Jason, ada apa?" kata david dan dia pun berinteraksi dengan roh petir.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana wildan sama asuna?" Tanya Jason. Mereka semua menggeleng kepala. Langsung reaksi dia sedikit emosi.  
"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak mengejar mereka?!" Jason pun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian tersebut.  
Piper mengamit tangannya, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"  
"Sepertinya mereka kabur dengan perahu sekoci. Tetapi, mereka tersesat dan tidak tahu mereka ada di mana sekarang." Kata nya sambil mengumpat dirinya sendiri

Percy pun melihat ada surat dan tulisannya:

"_Aku tahu Kirito-kun ada di mana. Aku akan mencarinya bersama dengan wildan dan harper. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri tidak melakukan apapun. Jangan mencariku, ok?"  
P.S: Berhati-hatilah dengan anak Minerva. Jagalah putri Athena, jika tidak, temanmu bakal dibunuh."_

Percy tidak menyangka bahwa mereka mencari kirito di bawah tanah tanpa tahu bagaimana cara nya ke sana. Mayu dan annabeth membaca surat yang dibaca oehnya.  
"Sepertinya, mereka akan menuju ke Los Angels. Apa kita kejar mereka?"  
"Tidak usah. Kita tetap menuju ke perkemahan jepang." Percy pun menyobek bagian P.S karena dia tidak ingin pacarnya tahu soal ini. Nah, dia pun berpikir tenang supaya annabeth tidak curiga sama sekali.  
"Lalu. Apa di sana ada cewek cantik di jepang?" Tanya leo. Tentu saja, mayu abaikan pertanyaan itu.  
"Mayu, apa kau tahu arah menuju ke perkemahan jepang?" kata david sambil menyikut leo  
"Ada di—" saat dia tunjuk, langit pun masih mendung dan ada monster laut yang berwarna putih sedang menghampiri mereka.  
"Itu…apakah?" mulut frank menganga.  
"Benar. Dia adalah Leviathan, penjaga perkemahan jepang."

To be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23 (Heracles Quest!)

Kita ceritakan lagi saat perjalanan steve bogard, ahli bela diri yang baru dilatih atau dites oleh Bach, lalu ada eldy, wanita yang masih menyimpan kekuatan misterius sampai sekarang, lalu ada dr claymore dan alabaster, demigod yang dulu nya memihak kronos, berkelana untuk mencari pria bernama percy Jackson. Memang agak susah karena mencari percy susah di sana. Makanya, mereka berkelana dengan menggunakan mobil RV. Mobil RV mereka terlihat seperti militer. Warnanya hijau mencolok, terus warna abu-abu dan hitam. Jika dilihat, mobil itu seperti tank, tetapi kalau tank kan jalannya lambat dan ada senapannya. Tetapi, mobil RV ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi, jika kita masuk ke dalam mobil itu, pasti mulut kita akan menganga. Pasalnya, mobil itu dilengkapi dengan fasilitas-fasilitas bintang empat. Ada ruang rapat, kemudian ruang senjata, ruang karaoke, ruang tidur, ruang mandi dan lain-lain (mungkin ada yang kurang. Ruang makannya ada di mana? Hahaha).

Ketika mereka bekumpul di ruang rapat, raut wajah mereka sangat serius. Eldy yang minum kelpshake sedang memperhatikan layar lcd di bawah meja. Kemudian, ada alabaster yang masih bengong karena dia masih belum paham teknologi di sana, lalu ada dr claymore yang menerangkan situasi di New York, tempat munculnya pilar Hercules yang berada di 58 dakota avenue street. Lalu, steve yang menyetir sambil dengarkan percakapan mereka untuk mencari percy Jackson.  
"Kalau kita melewati tempat pilar Heracles, kita harus menyeberang jembatan yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Nah, masalahnya, kita tidak tahu apakah pilar tersebut muncul atau tidak." Kata claymore dengan raut wajah serius  
"Kalau begitu, jangan ke arah situ. Karena, kau sendiri juga ragu pilar tersebut ada. Lebih baik kita ke arah George street di sebelah kanan. Lalu kita melewati starbuck's coffee di sebelah kiri jalan. Aku yakin kalau kita bisa ke sana dan juga memasuki pilar Hercules."  
"Memangnya untuk apa kita ke sana? Apakah ada tujuannya ke pilar Hercules?" Tanya alabaster. Eldy sedikit heran sama alabaster karena dia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh orang itu.  
"Kau lupa alabaster? Kita diberitahu sama orang gila bahwa kita menemuinya sebelum jam 5 sore. Nah, karena sekarang ini jam 3 sore, ada baiknya kita harus menunggu munculnya ada pilar di sana." Eldy menjelaskan lagi kepada dia. Lalu, mobil RV tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak sehingga membuat mereka kaget

Dr claymore pun terkejut dan berkata, "Ada apa steve?". Lalu, steve menunjuk sebuah batu raksasa yang berada di dekatnya perusahaan sony. Dia menunjuk di barat dan terlihat batu nya membesar.  
"I..itu batu pilar Hercules." Kata steve dengan mulut menganga dan matanya seperti alien. Pilar tersebut warnanya abu-abu, besar dan terlihat mencolok. Lalu, di pilar itu, ada seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam polisi berpangkat komandan. Badannya gagah, menggunakan pentungan baseball, dan wajahnya pun tampan seperti tom cruise. Matanya berwarna hijau dan tidak terlihat menua sama sekali. Saat itulah, mereka pun menuju ke sana.  
"Kau yakin kita ke pilar sana? Aku punya perasaan tidak enak sekarang ini." Kata alabaster dengan raut wajah cemas  
"Tenang saja, al. siapa tahu dia orangnya baik dan mempersilahkan kita ke tempat percy Jackson. Benar kan?"  
"Alabaster, kita sekarang mendapat misi dan gunakan itu untuk menebus kesalahan-kesalahan dulu yang kita lakukan sebelumnya." Kata claymore sambil menepuk pundaknya. Akhirnya, dia pun mengangguk dan mereka sepakat menuju ke sana.

Tetapi, pilar itu cepat sekali menghilang seperti hantu. Dan lebih aneh lagi, pemuda yang dilihat sama steve muncul secara tiba-tiba di mobil RV tersebut.  
"Halo semua." Kata pemuda itu. Mereka pun terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.  
"Kau Hercules iya?" Tanya claymore  
"Bukan. Aku Heracles, romawi ku memang Hercules. Aku saja sampai pusing ketika banyak para pejuang memanggilku Heracles, Hercules dan lain-lain. Itu membuatku pusing saja." Kata Heracles. Dia terlihat ramah tamah di dalam mobil tersebut."  
"Memangnya ada perlu apa mencariku, kawan? Apa misi dari hera lagi? Aku tidak akan sudi memberikan kalian lewat jika sampai—"  
"Bukan, dewa Heracles. Kami disini diutus sama orang gila itu untuk menemuimu. Hanya itu saja." Kata eldy serius.  
"Memangnya orang gila itu seperti apa rupanya?" kata Hercules raut wajah serius.  
"Dia berjenggot putih, terus menggunakan jeans warna biru dan juga membawa katana."  
"Katana?" Tanya Hercules bingung. Mereka pun sepakat mengangguk. Hercules pun mengangguk mengerti dan melihat sekitar dalam mobil RV  
"Begitu iya? Berarti kalian baru saja bertemu dengan Apollo. Begitu kan?"  
"Bukan, yang benar Amaterasu." Ralat steve kepada Heracles  
"Baiklah baiklah. Kalian boleh lewat melewati pilarku itu. Tetapi, ada tugas untuk kalian. Mungkin kalian harus selesaikan sebelum matahari terbit. Waktu paling lama bukan?" lalu dia menunjukkan sebuah map teknologi canggih asli buatan amerika dan eye eagle untuk memantau kondisi saat ini.

"Kalian mencari monster bernama golem dan chimera. Mereka monster bebuyutanku dan sampai sekarang aku ingin mengalahkannya sekali lagi." Mereka pun berdiskusi satu sama lain permintaan dari Heracles.  
"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai, teman-teman. Kalian ambil golem's heart dan juga baju singa nya juga. Soalnya baju singaku sudah kusam dan tidak bisa dicuci lagi. Apa kalian sanggup?" kata Heracles dengan mengajukan permintaan.  
"Kita mau diskusi dulu. Tunggu sebentar." Kata dr claymore dan mereka pun berdiskusi di luar mobil RV.  
"Apa kita harus membantu dia untuk mengalahkan chimera dan golem? Kita kan belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Apalagi, dia makhluk terkuat sepanjang masa. Masa' dia tidak mau mengalahkan mereka sendirian? Yang benar saja!" kata alabaster.  
"Tapi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain, al. kalau kita ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan percy, dunia akan musnah." Kata dr claymore  
"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kita harus percaya dengan orang ini? Aku tidak yakin." Kata nya dengan ragu-ragu.  
"Sekarang aku Tanya. Jika kau adalah dewi minor seperti Heracles, kira-kira apakah kamu bisa dipercaya sama orang lain?" kata claymore tegas. Alabaster pun menggeleng kepala dan berkata, "Belum tentu karena dewa dewi susah ditebak. Sama seperti ibuku."  
"Benar. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita harus menuntaskan tugas ini dan menuju ke tempat percy. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri sekarang ini. Kalau kita diberi tugas, lebih baik kita kerjakan. Jika tidak, kita dianggap sebagai manusia pengecut, dan dicap sebagai orang tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa kau berharap seperti itu?" alabaster pun menggeleng kepala sambil mendesah pasrah.

"Bagus. Kita akan membantu dia meski kita suka atau tidak." Akhirnya alabaster mengalah dan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Sementara itu, reyna sedang mengendarai scipio, pegasusnya bersama dengan Octavian bersama dengan beruang beruang hasil cekikannya, dan satu orang berambut coklat, menggunakan senjata pembunuh titan (karena kepikiran cerita mitologi sehingga lupa tokoh dan ciri-cirinya, baik senjata maupun wajah jadi lupa). Menggunakan seragam warna coklat corps team.  
"Rupanya mereka sudah berangkat. Kalian semua, cepatlah menguping dan kalau bisa, tangkap mereka hidup-hidup." Kata reyna tegas dan dia pun menggunakan peluit untuk aba-aba. Lalu, muncullah pasukan romawi untuk mengepung mereka. Laki-laki sebelah Octavian sedang mencoba menggunakan ibu jari nya untuk berubah menjadi titan. Namun, ditepis oleh reyna  
"Jangan sekarang, eren. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakan kekuatan itu. Kita akan membutuhkannya melawan caelum (Uranus dalam romawi kuno) dan juga menjaga kehormatan legion romawi."  
"Tentu saja," gerutu Octavian, "Kau lebih baik jaga reyna. Aku bakal menggunakan kekuatan ramalan untuk menghentikan mereka." Lalu, dia pun pergi meninggalkan pasukan  
"Tapi—"  
"Dia benar, eren. Kau adalah orang yang bisa kami andalkan. Aku datang dari masa sekarang untuk membantu kami mengalahkan para titan, dan jika berhasil maka kau akan mendapatkan kehormatan." Saat itulah, dia didengar oleh seseorang. Dan dia turun dari scipio dan mengeluarkan pedang besinya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Siapa di sana?" dia menduga tempat itu berada di samping gedung. Terlihat dua orang dengan santai monster itu menyantap para pejuang romawi kuno.  
"Wah wah wah, makanan enak dan daging demigod pasti lezat. Nyam nyam nyam…" kata monster itu dan terlihat dia sedang kelaparan. Lalu, muncul Uranus muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Rupanya, demigod datang untuk mencari golem dan juga chimera rupanya? Saying sekali aku bakal mencegah kalian mengambil monster kesukaanmu." Kata Uranus dan memperlihatkan kepala pejuang romawi dan monster itu makan tubuhnya saja dan banyak sekali darah berceceran.  
"Sial. Rupanya, kita terlambat satu langkah. Kita harus—" tiba-tiba eren berubah wujud menjadi titan biasa dan dia pun mengamuk.  
"Roarrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!" teriak titan itu dan rambut nya kali ini warna hitam dan dia pun bersiap-siap mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya kepada mereka.  
"Hmmmm. Titan buatan iya? Membosankan. Tiny, bunuh dia. Aku mau cegah mereka mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari." Kata Uranus dan dia pun berlari mengejar mereka.  
"Ok, Uranus-sama." Kata tiny tersebut. Lalu terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara titan eren melawan tiny. Sementara reyna sendiri mengejar dan mencegah Uranus dan steve dkk supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu masalah yang lebih serius.

To be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24 (Code 01)

#NP: Link Horizon – Guren no Yamiya

Reyna berlari untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Uranus, sang titan langit atau bapak titan langit. Dia berusaha berlari dan mencoba bersembunyi, tetapi, selalu gampang terlihat oleh Uranus. Reyna terus berlari dan terus berlari, dan dia pun mencari cara untuk menghindari titan terkuat tersebut. Dia pun menggunakan symbol ȣ sehingga dia memanggil Centaur Warrauner (aku mengambil monster dari dota 2. Hehehe). Dia bertanduk, kemudian armornya dia berwarna merah dan terlihat jengkel ketika bertemu dengan musuh. Apalagi, dia paling gampang meluapkan emosi jika bertemu dengan titan  
"Nona Reyna, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"Bunuh dia. Aku ingin dia dibunuh sekarang juga. Aku akan mengambil hak milikku." Kata reyna sambil bersiul untuk memanggil scipio. Kemudian, dia naik dan berangkat untuk menangkap mereka. Centaur Warrauner menghadang Uranus, dan dia berkata, "Jangan kau coba-coba menghentikan dia. Kalau kau berani, hadapi a—" tiba-tiba Uranus lompat dan langsung menebas centaur itu. Monster itu terkejut dan berusaha menggunakan armor kuatnya. Tetapi, dapat ditembus dengan mudah dan mengalami luka di bagian pundak.

Uranus melihat centaur itu dengan tatapan dingin, sementara titan eren berusaha menghajar tiny di bagian vital. Tetapi, di tangkis oleh mudah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Uranus menemui tiny dan berkata, "Tiny, kau kuberi mandat untuk memanggil bantuan. Gunakan kode 01."  
"Siap, tuan Uranus!" kata tiny dengan percaya diri. Titan eren mencoba menangkap Uranus, tetapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah.  
"Lemah sekali kau, titan bodoh. Kau tidak pantas menggunakan titan untuk membunuhku." Katanya sambil berlari mengejar reyna. Ketika dia mengejar kuda reyna, dia dipukul oleh centaur itu hingga dinding rumah sakit roboh.  
"Tidak…akan…kubiarkan kau membunuh DIA!" teriak centaur itu dan langsung mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Dia berlari dengan sangat kencang dan berusaha menyeruduk dengan tandukannya. Uranus mencoba bangkit dan meninjunya di bagian kaki dan tanduknya sehingga kaki dan tanduknya mengalami patah.

Titan Eren yang tidak tahan melihatnya pun langsung membantu centaur itu. Tiba-tiba para titan berkumpul dan mengepung eren.  
"Sayang sekali, nak. Kau sudah terkepung! Dan kau akan melihat tuan Uranus akan marah seperti apa."  
"Aku tidak marah, idiot. Aku Cuma ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Cepat bunuh mereka semua." Kata Uranus dengan tidak sabaran dia langsung pergi untuk mengejar mereka. Titan eren pun langsung memukul Uranus, tetapi tidak kena dan tepat mengenai titan lain sehingga kepala mereka putus. Tiny pun mengambil batu dan melemparkan ke centaur itu. Centaur itu bergerak cepat dan menendang nya kembali ke arah tiny. Monster batu itu malah menyingkir dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai perisai. Jarang sekali yang diperlihatkan oleh monster manapun.

Titan eren masih menghajar titan ini itu. Bahkan, wajah titan seorang wanita pun dihajar oleh titan eren sampai tubuhnya hancur. Lalu, 3 titan lainnya mengepung titan eren. Dia berusaha untuk menendang nya, tetapi, dihentikan oleh titan lainnya. Dia pun langsung memukul ke arah wajah titan eren dan terpental di gedung new states. Dia terluka cukup parah dan regenerasinya lambat. Dia mencoba bangkit, tetapi tangan sama kakinya dipegang oleh beberapa titan. lalu titan botak langsung menghajar nya hingga pada akhirnya, ada jebakan jaring listrik yang tepat mengenai wajah titan hingga kosong. Saat itulah, eldy dan dr claymore datang membantu. claymore yang mengenakan kacamata hitam langsung menggunakan vacuum cleaner elektrik langsung meghisap dan menyetrum beberapa titan di dalam benda tersebut hingga mereka pingsan.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Eldy, bantu dia, ok?" kata claymore yang masih memegang vacuum cleaner tersebut.

Maka, dia menggunakan symbol ᧼ untuk mengubah benda seperti pipa menjadi senjata. Senjata tersebut berubah menjadi tombak naga. Tombak tersebut mirip dengan tombak guan yu. Bedanya, tombak guan yu yang bernama Guan Dao tinggi nya 2,87 meter dan berat nya 80-90 kati (1 kati = pon). nah, kalau tombak eldy sendiri tinggi 2 meter dan berat nya 90-100 kati karena dia memfokuskan serangan dan kelincahan eldy itu sendiri. apalagi, eldy memang jago tombak, seperti tombak sparta, bambu runcing, kemudian tombak romawi, dan lain-lain. Nah, eldy pun langsung menusuk-nusuk tombaknya ke arah mata titan dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"Arrghhh, mataku sakit sekali! kurang ajar kau, gadis kecil! akan aku ba—" tiba-tiba muncul mikasa dan juga alabaster yang langsung memotong leher dan juga kepala titan itu. mikasa yang mengenakan baju warna merah, celana jeans kemudian menggunakan 3D manuver gear dan alabaster menggunakan perunggu langit dan benang yang diberikan oleh hecate, dewa kabut atau perbatasan manusia fana dengan demigod sekaligus ibunya. Alabaster mencoba menangkal serangan titan. Sementara Mikasa sendiri menggunakan 3D manuver gear untuk mengayunkan ke atap gedung perusahaan elektronik. Dia melihat para titan berusaha mengepung eren dalam formasi lingkaran. Maka, mikasa tidak bisa diam saja melihat semua ini

"Eren!" lalu mikasa mengejar dan langsung menebas para titan yang mengepungnya. alabaster pun mengejarnya dan membantu mikasa untuk menyelamatkan eren. tetapi, dicegah oleh tiny, monster batu. Titan eren yang melihat mikasa terjepit langsung marah dan menghajar di bagian wajah semua nya sehingga mereka terpental dan ada yang mati karena kepala nya atau wajahnya hancur.  
"Graaaooowwwwww!" dia pun langsung mendorongnya dengan bahunya dan dia pun terpental. Karena dia batu, maka tubuh eren berlumuran darah meski sudah mengalami regenerasi

"Mikasa, kita harus bantu eren. Eldy, dr claymore, cepat ke sini. kita butuh bantuan."Kata alabaster teriak.  
"Dari mana kau tahu namaku, padahal aku belum beritahu kau." kata mikasa dengan tatapan heran.  
"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang, ayo bantu eren." kata alabaster.

Sementara itu, tiny bangkit dan mencoba menendangnya di bagian vital. Tapi dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh titan eren mengenai kaki dan melemparkannya ke gedung sampai dia terluka. Alabaster mencoba menggunakan tali tambang dan dicampurkan dengan kekuatan magisnya sehingga dia bisa menangkap kaki tiny dengan mudah. Tiny mencoba bergerak dengan menggunakan kaki kanan, namun tidak berhasil. Alabaster, eldy, dr claymore sama mikasa mencoba menariknya, namun karena dia monster batu, dia cuma sekedar pemanasan dan dia pun dapat menarik nya dengan mudah sehingga tali nya putus.  
"Hahaha. Dasar manusia bodoh. Mana bisa kalian mengalahkanku dengan mudah! Kalian butuh 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku!" lalu dia mengangkap mikasa dengan genggaman tangannya. Sampai-sampai, mikasa tidak bisa bernafas dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mikasa!" teriak eldy dan dia pun berlari serta melompat dan dia menargetkan ke arah matanya maupun lehernya. tetapi, ditampar oleh tiny dan eldy pun jatuh ke tanah. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan.  
"Argghhh! Sakit sekali badanku! Kekuatannya hebat sekali.." kemudian dia pun digotong sama dr claymore dan alabaster.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, eldy? Di mana Steve?" kata dr claymore. Dia pun menggeleng kepala. Lalu, dia melihat kobaran api di sekitar tiny dan titan eren. dan langsung membakar tiny. Untungnya titan eren menghindar meski dianggap "musuh" oleh titan. Steve yang mengenakan baju dan celana training pun langsung berlari dan membantu eldy dkk yang terluka.  
"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" kata steve sambil mengecek bagian anggota tubuh eldy yang terluka. mereka mengangguk. Kemudian, dr claymore berkata, "Kami tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, bantu eren dan juga mikasa. Jangan sampai mereka dibunuh oleh monster itu." Saat nasehat itulah, steve pun menggunakan 3D manuver gear buatan eren yang tertinggal. Masalahnya, dia belum pernah mencoba sebelumnya.

"Tapi, apa kau bisa menggunakan itu? Kau kan baru melihat dan mengambilnya, bukan?" kata alabaster  
"Dicoba dulu saja, kawan. Kan kita tidak tahu fungsinya seperti apa."  
"Iya sudah." gerutu alabaster, "Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mencari tali lagi." lalu, steve berlari dan dia pun melihat eren bertarung melawan tiny. Mereka mengalami pertempuran sengit, dan eren mencoba memukulnya sekali lagi tidak berhasil karena tiny akan mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Eren mencoba menggunakan itu, tetapi, mikasa berada di sampingnya, jadi tidak berani menggunakan itu. Tiny pun berusaha menggunakan mobil menjadi batu dan melemparkannya ke arah mikasa. Mikasa terkejut dan eren pun berusaha melindunginya. Centaur yang saat itu sedang terluka mencoba berlari dan menangkap mikasa supaya tidak mati.

"Centaur. Bukannya kau—"  
"Ini perintah dari reyna, nona mikasa...aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman..." Dengan menggunakan sisa kekuatan nya, dia pun membawa alabaster, dr claymore, eldy yang terluka ke tempat aman. Dia terlihat berantakan setelah armornya hancur ketika diserang oleh para titan. kemudian, pedangnya saja sudah berkarat karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Nah, sampai di rumah sakit, ditungggu oleh reyna dengan mengendarai scipio, lalu octavian yang kerjaannya hanya gerutu sama ngeluh terus. Jumlah nya ada 6 orang yang selamat, dan terlihat mereka kehabisan tenaga. Lalu, mereka bertengkar argumentasi karena mereka kehabisan tenaga dan juga kehabisan ide

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan arena pertempuran. Kita harus berjuang demi kehormatan romawi, reyna."  
"Hentikan, octavian," bentak reyna, "Kita tidak bisa bertarung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kau jangan memaksa orang lain. Aku tahu kita kelelahan, tapi lihat lah sekarang! Kau pikir dengan kondisi kita sekarang bisa mengalahkan Uranus? Yang benar saja! Coba kau bertarung, maka—" reyna melihat eldy dan kawan-kawan terluka parah. Apalagi, kondisi centaur milik reyna sudah parah. Memang, simbol yang terukir di tangan kiri reyna memang sudah terikat kontrak dengan monster. Ada yang muncul efek samping dan ada yang tidak sama sekali. Reyna pun menemui alabaster dan dr claymore.  
"Kau ingin mendapatkan golem's heart dan baju singa?" kata reyna dengan tatapan galak.  
"Aku ingin mendapatkan benda itu. Apa kau tahu di mana tempatnya?" kata alabaster. Reyna pun tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Aku akan mencegahmu mendapatkan barang itu."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mencegah kami! Kami butuh bantuan untuk mencari percy jackson! Ku mohon..." kata dr claymore dengan memohon. Tetapi, reyna menggeleng, "Maaf, aku akan membawa kalian ke legiun romawi. Tangkap mereka!"

To be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25 (Meeting and contract)

Reyna meminta para pasukan yang tersisa untuk menangkap mereka. Reyna sama Octavian memang menjunjung tinggi kehormatannya. Meski begitu, mikasa tidak ditangkap karena dia punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan eren.  
"Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan kami, reyna!" bentak alabaster. Begitu juga eldy dan juga dr claymore. Mikasa protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh reyna

"Tunggu, reyna. Kau apakan mereka?" Tanya mikasa  
"Akan kami bawa ke legion romawi untuk diadili. Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit, mikasa."  
"Tapi jangan seperti ini! Mereka sudah membantu kita dan memperlambat monster itu. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya menangkap atau membunuh mereka tanpa sebab!"  
"Aku tahu. Tapi ini perintah, mikasa. Perintah yang tidak bisa diabaikan," kata reyna dengan wajah terpaksa. Lalu, muncul Jupiter, dewa langit pada zaman romawi kuno dan juga Bellona, dewi kebijaksanaan pada zaman romawi kuno juga.  
"Dewa Jupiter maha agung dan juga Ibu." Dia pun melakukan bungkuk atau hormat kepada dua dewa tersebut. Raut wajah dewa itu pucat, dengan mengenakan baju formal, berjanggut dan tidak terlihat seperti zeus. Kemudian, ada Bellona, yang mengenakan baju gaun warna ungu dan membawa buku tentang bermain catur dengan cepat.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Alabaster, eldy dan juga dr claymore? Kerjamu bagus, reyna. Ibumu bangga kepadamu," kata Jupiter dengan raut wajah senyum manis kepada reyna.  
"Iya, yang mulia Jupiter. Lalu, apa yang harus kami perbuat dengan mereka?" lalu Bellona berkata, "Lebih baik kita interogasi mereka mengapa mereka ingin mencari pengkhianat itu. Lagi pula, di romawi, kita menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan juga disiplin. Reyna, aku beri kau—" tiba-tiba muncul dimas di rumah sakit. Memang mengejutkan karena seharusnya dimas berada di kapal argo 0. Lalu mengapa dia berada di rumah sakit? Namun, jika dilihat baik-baik, itu dimas dalam bentuk bayangan. Dan tidak terlihat seperti ingin bertarung karena dia tidak memakai senjata apa-apa.

Jupiter yang melihat dimas pun berkata, "Mau apa kau ke sini?"  
"Tidak ada. Jupiter, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kita membutuuhkan mereka dan akan rugi jika kau malah membunuh mereka. Cobalah kau lihat ini," dia pun menunjukkan jam tangan casio ke mereka dan menunjukkan seandainya mereka dibunuh. Ada percy yang kehabisan tenaga melawan Uranus dan langsung membunuhnya. Jason juga diremukkan oleh gaia, dan juga seluruh dunia akan musnah. Tidak hanya itu, sumber daya alam dihabiskan semua oleh para titan. Banyak darah berceceran di sana, dan keseimbangan makhluk hidup tidak terkendali.

Namun, hal itu tidak menggoyahkan niat Jupiter untuk menangkap atau membunuh mereka.  
"Kau piker aku akan percaya dengan hal seperti itu, dimas? Kau sama naifnya dengan para dewa dewi sekarang yunani kuno. Mestinya kau tahu, aku lah yang paling dihormati, kenapa kau—"  
"Kau memang dewa terhormat. Tetapi, kau egois, Jupiter!" kata dimas.  
"Apa katamu? Kau bilang aku egois! Aku ini—" tiba-tiba listrik padam semua dan tidak mengerti mengapa padam. Jupiter berusaha menyalakan kembali lampunya. Lalu, muncul Bach yang membawa senjata great sword.

Bellona dan Mikasa melihat nya terkejut,  
"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Bukannya Bach sudah mati?" kata Bellona  
"Kau masih belajar untuk menjadi dewi, nona Bellona." Kata bach sambil mengamati gerak gerik Jupiter yang resah. Reyna dan kawan-kawan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.  
"Begini saja, kita adakan pertemuan tertutup. Tidak enak ada anak buahmu dan juga anakmu tahu kan soal ini. Bagaimana?"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu." Bellona pun mengiyakan dan akhirnya rapat pun tertutup bagi semua orang dan mereka pun menghilang.

Mikasa membuka tali yang diikat oleh pasukan romawi, karena dia merasa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.  
"Kenapa kau membukanya, mikasa? Kau tahu, ini perintah—"  
"Aku tidak peduli perintah selama perintah itu salah. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan kita mati sia-sia hanya karena mereka melakukan kesalahan yang sepele!" kata mikasa dengan tatapan galak. Reyna sama Octavian berhati-hati dengan mikasa karena dia memiliki kemampuan membunuh para titan dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, dalam rapat di New State Building, gedung Olympus jika kita menaiki lift dan terlihat ruangan itu benar-benar megah. Keramiknya berwarna emas, kemudian ada patung Jupiter dengan gagah berani dan juga mengalahkan Prometheus dan mengunci nya di lubang tartarus. Ruangan rapat ini terlihat seperti konferensi meja bundar karena mejanya berbentuk bundar. Dimas yang masih menggunakan bayangannya Karena jiwa dan tubuhnya berada di kapal argo II pun memasuki ruangan. Rupanya, Bach dan Dimas disambut oleh para dewa dewi Olympus. Seperti dewa Mars yang mengenakan baju romawi dan mengenakan M-16, kemudian ada dewa Vulcan atau dewa api dan pengrajin yang masih utak atik perkakas yang rusak gara-gara para ventus yag usil sekali menghancurkan barang milik Vulcan. Kemudian, ada dewa Merkurius yang masih kirim email soal keluhan-keluhan soal pengiriman surat yang terlambat, lalu ada dewi venus atau dewi kecantikan yang merias diri dan terlihat cantik. Ada dewa Apollo yang nyengir dan bercanda bersama dengan dewi Diana, dewi pemburu dan juga dewi bulan. Ada dewi ceres atau dewi pertanian yang masih bikin sereal buat dirinya sendiri, kemudian ada Bacchus yang masih saja minum anggur buatan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ada Neptunus yang kali ini mengecek kedalaman laut di samudra pasifik dan mengadakan perjanjian dengan para ikan duyung. Yang tidak hadir hanya Pluto, dewa bawah tanah dan juga dewi Juno, dewi penyampai pesan.

Nah, saat Bach dan Dimas duduk di rapat Olympus soal penangkapan kepada eldy dan kawan-kawan, rapat pun dimulai,  
"Baiklah. Kali ini kita adakan rapat karena ada 2 orang, yaitu dimas dan bach tidak setuju jika mereka ditangkap atau dibunuh." Lalu mereka semua melihat dimas dan bach dengan tatapan sinis.  
"Bah, manusia itu bisa apa? Cuma bisa ngeluh, malas dan juga tidak mau berterima kasih kepada kita. Benar, bukan dimas?" kata mars dengan tatapan sombongnya.  
"Hmmm. Selalu saja seperti itu, mars. Kau tidak pernah berubah sikap anehmu itu." Kata dimas dingin. Bach pun heran dengan raut wajah mars maupun dimas.  
"Dimas, memangnya kau hafal karakteristik mereka?"  
"Tentu saja. Aku juga abadi seperti mereka. Hanya saja, aku terlihat umur 17 tahun Karena kutukan Ayah angkat sialan itu!" gerutu dimas sambil memperhatikan rapat yang dipimpin oleh Jupiter. Kemudian,

"Nah, dimas, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau tidak ingin kita bunuh atau tangkap mereka dan membiarkan mereka menyelamatkan kita semua?" kata Diana dengan tatapan serius. Kemudian, dimas pun menjelaskan kenapa mereka tidak ingin kita tangkap ataupun dibunuh, dan menunjukkan masa depan jika sampai itu terjadi. Nah, saat itulah, raut wajah Diana menjadi suram, "Begitu iya? Berarti mereka juga memegang kunci selain reyna maupun percy Jackson."  
"Apa?! Kau bilang si anak kurang ajar, percy Jackson memegang kunci melawan Uranus? Kau gila, Diana! Kau pikir gampang melupakan masalah ku dengan anak itu, huh?!" kata mars sambil menggebrak meja karena tidak terima pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Diana.

Kemudian, Merkurius berkata, "Kenapa, mars? Apa kau tidak percaya kepada mereka?"  
"Bah! Tentu saja, merkurius! Aku pernah dibuat kesal sama anak neptunus itu. Benar-benar harus diajarkan sopan santun!"  
"Bisakah kita kembali ke kasus eldy dan kawan-kawan?" kata bach sambil berusaha menenangkan emosi mars. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ditembak oleh mars Karena wujudnya bach saja hantu. Apalagi, dimas yang wujudnya bayangan atau hantu. Namun, jika dilihat, dimas hanya diam saja melihat rapat Olympus yang tidak terlihat serius.  
"Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa eldy dan kawan-kawan bisa menyelamatkan dunia? Kami tidak ingin hancur karena kelakukan yang diperbuat oleh Uranus." Kata Diana kepada dimas. Semua mata tertuju kepada dimas dan bach.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku harus menjaga mereka karena mereka lah yang mengerti situasi di sana. Dan juga, kau harus membantu kami meskki pintu Olympus ditutup." Kata dimas. Jupiter yang melihat dimas masih kurang puas, lalu dia berkata, "Kenapa kau selalu saja membela para manusia? Kau kan abadi dan mereka melihatmu saja bikin mereka jadi mengerikan,". Lalu dimas menjelaskan, "Bukan begitu. Aku melakukan apa yang aku anggap benar. Menjadi dewa itu susah, apalagi aku lebih suka jadi diriku sendiri saja." Lalu menunjukkan waktu jam 10 malam karena dimas yakin bahwa kru kapal akan mencarinya, termasuk violet dan Sammy  
"Aku harus pergi. Bach, ayo pergi." Kata dimas sambil mengajak bach dan baru kali ini rapat belum selesai dan dua orang pun meninggalkan secara tiba-tiba.

Sesaat kemudian, dimas dan Bach berbicara di ruang hampa, terlihat dimas sedang membaca kontrak yang tebalnya seperti buku,  
"Tunggu! Itu buku apa yang kau baca?"  
"Itu buku kontrak. Tetapi ingat, kali ini aku melakukan perjanjian dengan Rhea, istrinya kronos."  
Bach mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa kau melakukan perjanjian gila dengannya? Dia kan—"  
"Aku tahu. Tetapi, aku sudah mendapatkan Gigas dan itu belum cukup. Aku harus hentikan Uranus palsu itu," kata dimas. Bach kaget ketika dimas bilang Uranus palsu.  
"Tunggu, kau bilang itu Uranus palsu? Memangnya kau bisa seyakin itu jika bukan Uranus?" kata bach. Dimas pun berbisik kepada bach dan raut wajahnya pucat pasi.  
"Serius? Jadi yang kita hadapi bukan Uranus? Lalu saat kau hadapi Uranus itu adalah—"  
"Iya. Uranus yang aku hadapi pertama kali adalah Uranus asli atau Caelum. Tetapi, kita menghadapi persoalan yang lebih serius, dan kuncinya adalah symbol yang dimiliki oleh beberapa demigod."

To be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26 (Sacrifice and Struggle)

Sementara itu, Titan Eren dan Steve Bougard masih bertarung melawan tiny yang sampai saat ini tidak mengalami luka sama sekali. Steve mengeluarkan energi api di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia pun langsung memukul dengan pukulan api dan mencoba memperlambat tiny, tetapi tidak mempan karena dia terbuat dari batu. Maka, dia menggunakan 3D maneuver gear untuk melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain. Dia pun langsung meninjunya sekali lagi ke arah tiny. Tiny yang mengetahui serangan steve ke arah langsung menamparnya dan dia pun terpental ke jalan raya. Dia mengerang kesakitan.  
"Argghhh!" teriak steve mengerang kesakitan. Titan eren pun langsung menggunakan teknik membanting ala steve Austin atau stone cold. Meski begitu, tiny masih tetap berdiri dan kepala tidak mengalami kesakitan

Jari jemari titan eren remuk dan dia berusaha mundur selangkah dan langsung mendorong monster itu. Dia berusaha mendorongnya dengan sisa kekuatannya. Malah, tiny tidak gerak sama sekali. Lalu, dia melempar dan meninju eren sampai tidak bisa regenerasi dan tepat mengenai perutnya sehingga dia tersedak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Karena tidak kuat, maka eren pun tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan tiny. Nah, kesempatan itulah dipakai oleh tiny untuk membuat eren menderita. Monster itu menginjak-injak perut eren sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.  
"Sayang sekali kau akan ku bunuh perlahan-lahan. Padahal, aku ingin bermain-main denganmu, titan bodoh!" kata tiny tertawa. Namun, steve berusaha bangkit meski dia terluka cukup parah.

Steve pun langsung mengeluarkan amarah api nya dan langsung meninju tiny sekali lagi. Tiny pun hanya bisa tertawa dan berkata, "Tidak ada gunanya, bocah! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan pukulan lemahmu itu!". Tiny benar, tenaga steve sudah tidak ada lagi karena dia terlontar cukup jauh ketika dia dipukul keras oleh tiny. Namun, semangat steve tidak pernah padam.  
"Justru aku tidak mau menyerah…dengan pukulanku itu! Ini pemberian dari Bach. Orang yang bikin aku seperti ini!" saat itulah Anastasia Ivastrov datang untuk menyelamatkan nya dengan senjata Cobragun. Senjata nya mirip seperti alien, bentuknya seperti M-16, tetapi, senapannya dan isi peluru nya laser dan dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa terlihat seperti M-16. Ada gambar untuk senapan cobra gun. Dan masih terlihat penuh pelurunya.

Lalu, dia menembak tiny berkali-kali, meski tidak ada efek samping sama sekali.  
"Anastasia, mengapa kau berada di sini? Bagaimana kau—"  
"Penjelasannya nanti saja, steve." Kata Anastasia, "Sekarang, kita hadapi monster sialan itu! Aku gunakan botol ini dan mungkin aku bisa menahan sementara waktu. Lalu, kalian larilah. Ok?"  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lari! Aku sudah berjanji—"  
"Dasar, bodoh! Kalau kau mati, lalu siapa yang harus selamatkan dunia? Kazuto dan anak baru bernama Percy Jackson itu mencoba menyelamatkan kita semua! Sekarang, giliranku menolongnya! Code 01!" kata Anastasia dan tiba-tiba muncul 8 titan hasil tangkapan Anastasia. Titan pria berambut pirang mencoba menolong eren ketika dia terluka.

"Titan 01, bawa steve sama Eren ke tempat aman! Titan 02, kau yang memimpin untuk mencegah dia ke tempat titan 01! Mengerti?" teriaknya dan titan 02 pun mengangguk. Mereka pun menggunakan strategi formasi dinding. Tiny pun kesal karena lawannya kabur duluan.  
"Manusia, enak saja kau membawa mereka ke tempat aman! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan senjata mainanmu itu?!"  
"Tentu saja! Karena, aku memang ingin menghentikanmu, dasar monster jelek!" tiny pun geram dan langsung menghajar titan 03, tapi dapat di pantulkan dan mukul balik oleh titan 04 dan titan 05. Saat dipukul, tiny pun mengeluarkan jarum batu dan tepat mengenai kepala titan 04 dan 05. Lalu, titan 06 menghindar dan titan 07 lompat menuju ke wajah tiny. Namun, tiny memukul kembali dan merobek kepalanya. Anastasia mengulur-ngulur waktu dengan menembak cobragun berkali-kali sampai tiny memperhatikannya.

Titan 08 dan titan 03 menendang dengan tendangan taekwondonya. Namun, tiny sedikit mengalami kesakitan.  
"Aduh! Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemah begini? Jangan-jangan, kau…" barulah sadar bahwa dia ditembak oleh Anastasia karena senjata cobragun.  
"Benar sekali, monster bodoh! Kau barusan terkena peluruku. Peluru yang aku tembakkan ke kau adalah mengurangi kekuatanmu. Jadi, kau mengalami penurunan kekuatanmu! Titan 02, titan 03 dan 04, hajar dia sampai dia hancur!" teriak nya dengan nada perintah. Mereka pun menurut dan langsung memukul, menendang dan mencengkeramnya dengan teknik judo nya. tiny pun mengerang kesakitan

"Argggghhhh! Tanganku!" teriaknya dan titan 02 pun langsung meninjunya dengan kepalan dua tangan sehingga tubuhnya hancur. Sementara itu, steve melihat pertarungan dengan raut wajah cemas dan sedih.  
"Kenapa kau menolongku, Anastasia? Aku ingin berkorban demi untukmu dan juga orang-orang yang aku cintai?" lalu titan eren meleleh dan berubah wujud menjadi eren dalam benuk manusia.  
"Ini bukan salahmu, kawan. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar."  
"Tapi, ini tidak adil! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menangani ini sendirian!"  
"Aku tahu, kawan. Tetapi, terkadang kita butuh pengorbanan dan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semoga saja, dia selamat dan berhasil mengalahkan monster itu." Kata eren sambil berharap.  
"Aku harap begitu, eren." Kata steve mengangguk suram

Anastasia melihat tubuh tiny sudah hancur. Dan banyak sekali sekali bangunan-bangunan hancur lebur. Mungkin ini menjadi kisah sejarah yang paling menyedihkan sekaligus memilukan bagi Anastasia. Setelah bebas dari penjara, kemudian menjadi seorang agen CIA, dia harus menangani ini sendirian tanpa bantuan kazuto maupun steve. Namun, jika ini menyangkut masalah internasional, tidak masalah asalkan demi mencegah terjadinya kehancuran total oleh monster monster yang berdatangan.  
"Titan 02, kerjamu bagus. Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke—" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria paruh baya membawa pedang listrik langit dan memandang situasi yang sebenarnya.  
"Ternyata, Tiny kalah sama manusia iya. Menyedihkan sekali…" kata pria itu dan mendekati tiny. Jantung Anastasia berdetak cepat dan dia melihat pria itu tidak takut sama sekali.  
"Tunggu, tuan uranus. Aku bisa kalahkan dia! Kumohon beri aku kesempatan!"  
"Tidak, terima kasih tiny. Tugasmu sangat bagus." Lalu dia menebas tiny dengan sekali tebasan.  
"Tunggu…tuan Uranus. Aku…mohon…" lalu dia menghilang dan menjadi debu.

Lalu, dia melihat Anastasia dan berkata, "Rupanya kau hebat juga bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Nah, kita lihat apa kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah." Lalu dia melaju cepat dan dia berhenti di belakangnya Anastasia dan langsung menusuk di bagian jantungnya. Anastasia terkejut dan seakan tidak percaya dia dibunuh oleh pria terkuat. Maka, Anastasia berkata, "semua titan…bunuh dia…" lalu semua titan marah dan langsung menghajar Uranus. Namun, diserang oleh Tonatiuh, dewa matahari Aztec dengan gaya baru. Dia mengenakan topeng merah dan menggunakan magis nya untuk membakar para titan hingga menjadi gosong.

"Wah wah wah. Benar-benar menyedihkan, tuan Uranus. Mestinya mereka kita jadikan sebagai anak buah. Betul kan, tuan Uranus?" tetapi Uranus hanya terdiam. Anastasia tidak berkutik dan mencoba untuk tidak mati terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil bom C4 di saku kiri dan berkata, "Kalian semua…akan…mati…aku…tidak…akan membiarkan…dunia…menjadi…milik kalian." Kata nya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Namun, reaksi Uranus dingin dan tonatiuh pun langsung membakar tubuh Anastasia menjadi abu. Tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang tersisa ketika bertemu dengan Uranus. Lalu, tonatiuh tertawa cekikikan saat mereka semua dibakar habis olehnya.

Lalu, Mictlantecuhtli datang sambil membawa pasukan titan yang tersisa sambil berkata, "Tuan Uranus, apa kita akan menemui nyonya Gaia dan tuan muda Kronos?"  
"Untuk saat ini, jangan dulu. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang melawan pion kecil mereka sendiri. Saat ini, targetku berubah. Ada 4 yang harus aku bunuh. Bocah ingusan, percy Jackson, kemudian ada kirigaya kazuto, orang baru yang bikin aku terkejut, lalu ada Jason, anak Jupiter atau zeus yang menghajar kalian dan juga anak angkat ku yang bodoh, dimas." Tonatiuh mendengar nama Jason sama percy membuat nya dia ingin membalas dendam karena dikalahkan oleh nya dan dewa laut, susano'o  
"Aku tidak suka mereka hidup. Aku harus membalas dendam ke mereka. Mictlantecuhtli, ayo berangkat temui para demigod kurang ajar itu!" lalu, dicegah oleh Uranus dengan menghentikan nya.  
"Jangan dulu. Aku butuh kirigaya kazuto muncul di sini. Lagipula, dia kan memang belum mati saat melawan Ymir karena Hades brengsek yang sudah bikin aku kesal karena sudah mengirimku ke lubang tartarus." Saat itulah, para titan tidak bisa berkutik ketika Uranus sedang marah.

Lalu, Mictlantecuhtli memohon dan berkata, "lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan tuanku?" Uranus berpikir dan melihat ada langit mendung di bagian selatan. Dia pun tersenyum licik, "Kita akan menunggu izanami muncul dan membantai semua orang di perkemahan jepang. Sekarang, kita musnahkan dan rebut kembali kekuasaan kita."  
"Siapppp!" teriak mereka dan mentaati perintah Uranus. Lalu, Uranus membalikkan badan dan berkata, "Aku akan menggunakan tubuh ini untuk membunuh mereka berempat." Dan meninggalkan pasukan titan dengan teleport nya.

Di sisi lain, ada pria berjubah hitam berkata, "Percy, Asuna. Tunggulah aku! Aku akan menyusul kalian!"

To be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27 (Talk with Gigas and Daedalus)

Asuna, Wildan dan Harper kabur dari kapal argo 0 karena asuna ingin mencari kirito yang katanya dimas berkelana untuk berlatih di bawah tanah. Katanya dimas bahwa kirito berada di Los Angels dan dia pun sekarang berlatih bersama anak hades, nico de angelo. Maka, dia minta asuna untuk tidak mengganggu kirito terlebih dahulu karena jika dia beritahu percy dan kawan-kawan, maka, mereka pun langsung menuju ke Los Angels. Nah, karena asuna tidak tahan lagi, maka dia mengajak wildan dan harper ikut serta dalam misi ini.  
"Oi, asuna. Apa tidak apa-apa kita kabur untuk mencari pacarmu yang berkelana sendiria begitu?" kata wildan dengan bingung. Karena baru kali ini, dia mengalami kebingungan saat memulai misi yang tegang bersama Percy Jackson, David Mason, Jason dan juga Kirigaya Kazuto.  
"Tentu saja, wildan. Apa kau meragukan instingku untuk mencari kirito-kun, huh?!" kata asuna dengan raut cemberut.

Wildan bingung mau ngomong seperti apa karena dia tidak terlalu akrab sama laki-laki yang bernama asli kirigaya kazuto. Dengan mengenakan kaos oblong bergambar tokek dan juga baju training gelap berwarna biru, wildan merasa kurang pede ketika bertatap muka dengan perempuan cantik seperti asuna. Namun, namanya juga misi untuk mencari kirito, maka dia mau tidak mau menggunakan pakaian seperlunya saja.  
"Bukan begitu. Cuma kalau terburu-buru bagaimana? Malahan hasilnya nihil, bukan?" kata wildan bahwa dia yakin dia tidak mau terburu-buru mencarinya.

Asuna pun mengeluarkan pedang rapier ke arah wildan dengan kesal.  
"Dan! Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Kalau aku ingin mencarinya, tidak masalah. Dengan atau tanpamu!"  
"Ok! Kalau kau memang keras kepala, aku akan—" lalu tiba-tiba air nya naik dan tiba-tiba gempa .  
"Tadi itu barusan apa? Apakah gempa?" kata asuna wajah pucat.  
"Bukan." Kata harper dan dia pun menunjuk ke pulau yang sangat besar. Pulau yang luas nya 76900 hektar dpl. Dan ada tulisan: "SELAMAT DATANG DI PULAU ATLANTIS, PULAU IMPIAN"

Dan itu pulau dari dasar laut itu sendiri asalnya. Wildan berkata, "Asuna, mendingan kita ke sana saja dah. Aku yakin kalau ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan pencarian kazuto."  
"Aku setuju dengan wildan, nona." Kata harper mengiyakan, "kalau kita menulusuri tempat ini, pasti kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk untuk mencari pacarmu dan juga mengalahkan Uranus." Akhirnya asuna pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, mereka mendarat di pulau tersebut. Ketika masuk ke sana, suasanya nya menjadi sepi. Memang, jika di lihat-lihat, pulau ini adalah pulau yang banyak sekali benda-benda canggih. Apalagi, sebelum meninggal, pernah ada rumor bahwa pulau atlantis berada di pulau Sumatra atau nusa tenggara. Namun, peristiwa yang mereka temukan benar-benar nyata.

Pulau Atlantis dulu adalah pulau yang memiliki sejarah unik sekaligus menyedihkan. Dulu pulau ini memiliki banyak peralatan teknologi yang hanya ada di abad 22. Tetapi, karena kesombongannya, maka ketika ada bencana hebat, mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri. Sehingga pulau ini tenggelam di dalam dasar laut. Saat itulah, saat mereka mendarat, tidak ada satupun yang menyapa mereka. Suasanya sepi, tidak ada penduduk dan bangunan-bangunan hancur lebur. Kini, yang tersisa hanya puing-puing sisa kehidupan para warga atlantis.

"Kok tempat ini jadi angker begini? Apa memang seperti ini kah pulau nya?" kata asuna dengan kaki gemetaran. Asuna sejak dulu memang tidak suka dengan berbau hantu. Bahkan, pada saat asuna menikah dengan kirito di game SAO, dia pernah hamper ketakutan saat kirito menceritakan hantu di lantai 22. Karena itulah, dia memang membenci hantu sejak saat itu.  
"Mungkin…aku belum pernah lihat seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi, ini penemuan pertama kita untuk mencari pulau hilang itu kan?" kata wildan dengan penuh semangat.  
"Huh?! Tidak salah, wildan. Kau kan tidak jago dalam mencari pulau-pulau yang hilang." Kata harper  
"Kau sepertinya menyindirku, iya? Dasar—" tiba-tiba asuna berdehem.  
"Bisa kita teruskan mencarinya? Aku ingin kirito-kun segera ditemukan." Kata asuna sambil mencari di rumah-rumah. Saat asuna membuka rumah ketiga sebelum wildan, dia bertemu dengan bapak tua kumuh yang membaca buku. Terlihat buku itu dia tulis dan juga menggunakan kacamata. Dia mengamati blueprint labirin yang dibuat olehnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun terkejut ada orang yang lagi mengetuk pintu.

Pria itu membuka kacamata nya dan berkata, "Apa yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"  
"Aku mencari pria bernama kirito. Apakah bapak mengenalnya?" Tanya asuna. Pria itu bingung karena selama ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang asing.  
"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal nama itu." Kata pria sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. Raut wajah asuna pun kecewa. Kemudian, harper dan wildan menodongkan senjata ke arah pria itu. Sesaat kemudian, mereka pun kedengaran suara yang menggetarkan tanah di pulau atlantis. Mereka pun menoleh dan ternyata adalah sebuah robot raksasa. Mesinnya tidak diketahui di mana, kemudian membawa senjata cannon, berwarna putih dan pinggirnya kuning. Ada cahaya orb di dalam tubuhnya yang berwarna biru.  
"Anda siapa sebenarnya, tuan?" kata asuna sambil menatapnya dengan takut.  
"Namaku adalah Daedalus, akulah pencipta labirin pada masa yunani kuno. Dan yang robot itu adalah Gigas, partner sepanjang masa ketika anakku tewas." Kata daedalus dengan tatapan pedih.

Gigas tidak punya emosi karena dia diciptakan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Asuna mencoba mendekati daedalus, dan berkata, "Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan kami. Bolehkah robot anda untuk tidak menyerang kami?" daedalus pun mengiyakan dan meminta untuk standby dulu. Akhirnya dia pun duduk hormat kepada daedalus. Kemudian, daedalus berkata,"Baiklah, kalian masuk dulu dan jelaskan duduk persoalannya. Aku mau membuat minuman dulu." Akhirnya mereka pun duduk di tempat yang sederhana. Terbuat dari batu, tempat duduk batu dan tidak ada yang merasa nyaman ketika duduk di batu.

Kemudian, daedalus datang dan member minuman dan buah-buahan kepada mereka. Dia berkata, "Nah, kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi permasalahannya." Harper mulai duluan untuk bercerita soal pertemuan pertama antara percy jackson dengan kirigaya kazuto atau kirito. Kemudian perjalanan ke suku Aztec maupun maya, ke perbatasan glibraltar bertemu dengan monster ymir dan mimir sampai kirito memutuskan untuk berkelana sendirian dan berlatih di bawah tanah. Padahal, jika menurut versinya wildan sendiri, dia dibunuh oleh ymir. Tetapi, dia menahan diri supaya asuna tidak terpukul.

Tidak ada kejutan dari raut wajahnya, dan daedalus pun mengangguk pelan resah. Dia pun mengambil buku nya berkata, "Perang sudah dimulai iya, rupanya?"  
"Benar, daedalus. Apakah kau punya petunjuk atau kira-kira ada cara untuk bisa menemukan kirito dan mengalahkan Uranus?"  
Daedalus menggeleng kepala pelan, "Maaf, nak. Aku tidak pakar dalam urusan perang antara titan melawan para manusia. Tetapi, aku mungkin punya sedikit petunjuk soal temanmu itu. Mari, biar kutunjukkan kepada kalian." Dia pun members-bereskan mejanya dan dia pun membuka pintu ke ruang sebelah. Di ruangan daedalus terlihat sangat rapi, banyak buku buatan dirinya dan rancangan-rancangan untuk membuat sebuah bangunan hingga ribuan tahun lamanya.

Dia pun mencari-cari gulungan yang ada di bawah rak buku. Akhirnya, dia pun menemukan gulungan itu. Dia membuka gulungan itu dan tiba-tiba ada flashback di mana 3 dewa, yaitu dewa hades, zeus dan Poseidon bersumpah demi sungai styx bahwa mereka terbagi dalam 3 bagian. Zeus mengambil langit, Poseidon laut dan hades bawah tanah. Nah, mereka juga bersumpah bahwa mereka tidak akan punya anak kembali. Tetapi, ada satu sumpah styx yang dilewatkan oleh mereka. Jika mereka ada yang ingin menguasai lebih satu bagian, maka ancaman perang dan seluruh bumi akan musnah. Tidak hanya itu, 3 anak akan bertarung untuk menjadi yang terhebat di bumi ini. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu siapa persis siapa anak-anak para dewa yang mungkin bertarung satu sama lain. Baik anak demigod maupun manusia.

Asuna merengut, dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tunjukkan flashback yang aneh? Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kita mencari kirito-kun?"  
"Ada, nona. Sebenarnya, jika kalian masih hidup, kalian harus membantuku dan aku yakin ini bukan tugas gampang." Kata daedalus memohon.  
"Baiklah. Memang apa tugas kami sekarang?" kata wildan  
"Begini. 3 anak jika ditemukan akan menjadi pertarungan dashyat dan bisa memusnahkan kalian semua. Bahkan, jika kalian mati, maka para titan akan dengan mudah menguasai dunia. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau harus segera memberitahu kalian. 3 anak yang dimaksud adalah Dimas. Memang, dia bukan anak zeus, tetapi pikirannya susah ditebak dan ingin menyendiri. Apa lagi, dia putra angkatnya Uranus." Semuanya pun langsung shock  
"Sementara percy jackson, anak Poseidon, memang bisa bertahan dan mudah dihentikan. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah…." Tiba-tiba tulisan berubah dan dia pun terkejut  
"Demi dewa dewi! Mustahil bisa terjadi begitu saja! Kenapa, dewi hera? Mengapa kau mempertemukan mereka dan bertempur satu sama lain."

Mereka pun bingung apa maksudnya daedalus itu.  
"Anda ini peramal atau ilmuwan?" Tanya asuna  
"Aku ini ilmuwan. Namun, aku diberikan oleh dewi hera karena jika ingin mengalahkan Uranus, harus diadu kekuatan dulu."  
"Tapi ini tidak adil, daedalus. Mereka kan orang baik. Jadi tidak mungkin –"  
"Aku tahu, nak wildan. Sekarang aku teruskan lagi. Nama ketiga adalah Kirigaya Kazuto. Tato di lengan nya bukan lagi Poseidon, tetapi Hades. Awalnya adalah kau, asuna. Tetapi, karena dia sudah melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Yaitu dia mandi sungai styx."

"Tunggu, kenapa kirito tiba-tiba mandi sungai styx?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya diberitahu oleh dewi hera itu sendiri." Kata daedalus dengan wajah sedih. Namun, asuna marah dan menggebrak meja. Dia pun berlari dan berteriak ke langit, "Maumu apa, dewi hera? Mengapa kau ingin membunuh kirito-kun?! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama dia, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" akhirnya dia pun menghunus rapiernya dan mengeluarkan aura kemarahan

"Daedalus, apa kau punya jalan pintas menuju ke LA?" kata asuna dengan tatapan galak.  
"Ada, kalau kau gunakan gigas, aku akan setting untuk mematuhi perintah kalian bertiga. Ini sebagai hadiah untuk menghentikan mereka bertiga bertarung."

To be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28 (First Meet with Poseidon)

#NP: Maroon 5 – She will be loved

Pertemuan di Amerika terasa indah bagi asuna yuuki. Betapa tidak, dia diajak jalan-jalan ke taman di perbatasan antara santa pedro dan santa fe. Taman yang untuk dijadikan kencan adalah taman kebangaan warga Los Angels. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, dia pun akan dilamar oleh kirigaya kazuto, pacarnya yang awalnya tidak romantis, tiba-tiba dia menjadi romantic. Bukan menggombal, tetapi dia memberikan perhatian kepadanya. Hal itu berbeda saat dia berada di game Underworld, dia lupa ingatan dan perlahan-lahan ingatannya pulih kembali meski pada akhirnya dia lupa dengan masa-masa indah bersama dengan asuna. Hal itulah yang bikin dia sedih.

Sesampai mereka di taman, mereka pun berjalan-jalan sambil lihat kirito sedang berlagak bingung.  
"Kau kenapa, kirito-kun?"  
"Tidak apa-apa asuna. Hanya saja, semenjak perusahaanku meminta ku untuk berlibur, tidak ada salahnya aku rehat sejenak dan ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu." Kata kirito tersenyum.  
"Bilang saja kau ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadaku, bukan? Ngaku saja, kirito-kun." Katanya nyengir. Raut wajahnya dia pun merah saat dia mengerti kejutannya yang diberikan kepada asuna. Maka, dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kepada asuna. Memang, kotak itu cukup kecil, dan ada gambar teddy bear dan pita warna merah. Asuna pun menerimanya, membukanya, dan ternyata adalah cincin pernikahan. Jadi selama ini, dia menyembunyikan hadiah pas asuna ulang tahun, kemudian dia sempat sedikit sebal kepadanya karena dia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dia. Dia terkadang berpikir yang macam-macam, seperti dia jalan sama cewek lain, kemudian dia suka minum minuman keras karena di amerika, minum alcohol diijinkan di sana. Sehingga dia takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, dia bakalan tidak memaafkan dirinya karena sudah gagal pacaran sama dia. Rasanya dia itu mau menangis jika sampai terjadi.

Namun, impian nya untuk dilamar oleh kirito akhirnya kesampian juga, hingga ada orang memberikan iringan lagu Maroon 5 yang berjudul She will be Loved. Dia pun terharu dengan lagu itu.  
"Kamu mau tidak menikah denganku, asuna?" kata kirito. Dia sungguh tersipu dan terharu mendengar lamaran oleh kirito. Maka, dia pun mengangguk, "Aku mau, kirito-kun." Dia pun memeluknya, dan menciumnya seakan ini bukanlah mimpi. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun mengacungkan jempol dan juga bertepuk tangan kepada mereka. Tidak terkecuali teman-temannya.

"Kalian datang? Ini sungguh diluar dugaanku. Kau juga, lizbeth." Kata asuna senyum  
"Tentu saja, asuna. Aku kan sahabatmu, kan? Jadi, aku akan pengiring pernikahanmu lho." Kata lizbeth nyengir.

"Kau datang juga, rika-san. Aku kira aku hanya bersama dengan asuna saja." Kata kirito dengan raut wajah malu.  
"Kau tidak perlu malu, kirito. Sebenarnya aku mau member kejutan kepada mereka. Oh iya, tadi ada pak tua menggunakan baju Hawaii ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin itu semacam kenalanmu. Dia berada di toko toserba mencari televisi. Lebih baik kau temui saja dia, kirito." Kata lizbeth dengan semangatnya. Kirito menjadi bingung siapa pria yang dikatakan oleh lizbeth dan apa maunya dia. Awalnya, dia pasang raut wajah waspada, namun karena di amerika memasang wajah waspada dianggap sebagai perkenalan yang buruk, maka dia pun berusaha untuk tenang.

"Lalu asuna bagaimana?" Tanya nya  
"Biar kita yang mengurus soal itu. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Ayo, asuna. Kita akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Mungkin kita bisa cari barang-barang dan baju yang bagus untuk pernikahanmu." Kata lizbeth sambil mendorong asuna.  
"Tapi—"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, asuna. Ayo!" dia pun mengedipkan mata kanan ke kirito dan dia pun tersenyum. Maka dia pun berangkat menuju ke toserba. Dari sekian toko, ada toko toserba di seberang kanan jalan. Jadi, tinggal seberang dan sampai di sana. Toko toserba itu bernama: "TOKO TOSERBA BEAUTIFUL SEA".

Toko itu tidak terlalu panjang dan luasnya hanya 70 hektar saja. Namun, jika dia masuk ke dalam situ, ternyata banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk aneh di sekitarnya. Terlihat dindingnya berbentuk keramik, begitu juga tiangnya juga keramik. Kemudian, makhluk makhluk yang beli saja seperti Nereid, kuda laut, manusia duyung dan lain-lain. Mereka membeli alat elektronik untuk membaca informasi, kemudian ada juga untuk gaya-gayaan seperti anak muda zaman sekarang. Lalu, ada monster seperti Cyclops turut serta membeli barang elektronik untuk merakit senjata, barang-barang canggih dan lain-lain. Saat itu, dia melihat ada pria tua memakai baju Hawaii dengan santainya mencari sesuatu. Mungkin karena dia ingin memberikan hadiah atau mencari-cari alat yang mudah dipakai olehnya. Lalu, dia menoleh dan sadar bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan kirito.

"Hai, ehhmmm…pak."  
"Hey, nak. Maaf aku bikin kamu menunggu iya." Kata kirito gugup  
"Tidak pak. Kebetulan, aku baru saja masuk di sini, pak—"  
"Panggil saja aku Poseidon." Kata nya dengan enteng menjawabnya. Kirito terbelalak karena dia baru saja bertemu dengan dewa laut, dan gempa bumi. Selama ini, dia pelajari hal itu di buku saja. Tetapi, dia muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

Dia pun bingung harus bagaimana karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan dewa sekalipun. Maka, dia mau bicara, tetapi sungkan.  
"Silakan duduk dulu, nak—"  
"Kirigaya Kazuto. Panggil saja Kazuto."  
"Kazuto, iya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Begini, apa kau peneliti batu adamantium?" Tanya Poseidon serius.  
"Iya, pak Poseidon. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya nya dia. Dia masih belum mengerti kenapa dewa Poseidon ingin bertemu dengan nya dan apa hubungannya dengan batu adamantium itu.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin kau tetap meneliti batu adamantium. Kenapa begitu? Karena ada sesuatu misteri yang sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan oleh siapapun. Termasuk dewa dewi sendiri. Nah, aku ingin kau tetap pegang kendali adamantium supaya tidak jatuh ke orang salah." Kata Poseidon serius.

Kazuto tidak mengerti mengapa dia ingin tetap pegang kendali adamantium itu.  
"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan batu itu? Apa bapak pernah memakainya atau mengetahui tentang batu itu?" tanyanya.  
"Aku hanya tahu batu itu saja. Karena, aku diperintahkan oleh kakakku, zeus untuk tidak memegang batu itu sampai ada saatnya memegang batu itu. Hanya kau yang bisa memegangnya karena jiwamu adalah manusia fana, tetapi semangatmu seperti demigod." Kata Poseidon. Lalu, dia menunjukkan blueprint nya tabung untuk menyimpan batu adamantium.

"Itu…apa?" Tanya kazuto  
"Itu adalah tabung adamantium. Tabung ini dirancang khusus oleh para dewa untuk mensterilkan dari ancaman orang jahat. Seperti sekarang ini, kau tahu berita tentang asteroid akan jatuh di bogor, Indonesia?" kazuto pun mengangguk.  
"Itu adalah peringatan dari para titan dan pemimpinnya sampai sekarang adalah Uranus. Dia memang dewa paling kejam sebelum gaia maupun anaknya, kronos. Dia tega membuang para anak titan di dalam lubang tartarus sehingga gaia memberikan sabit kepada kronos dan membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, dia berhasil kabur lewat wujud biasa dan dia pun bertapa di sebuah gua di dalam gunung Ortyx. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan energy untuk menguasai dunia dan dia pun berhasil membuat senjata itu." Kata Poseidon menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa hubungan cerita barusan dengan aku? Apa aku adalah demigod?"  
"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya begitu anakku berada di Los Angels. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tetapi kau harus bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa merubah takdir orang. Kau harus mencari takdirmu sendiri, kazuto? Itu terserahmu jika kau ingin tetap pegang ahli adamantium atau tidak. Namun, jika ke tangan salah, maka harga yang harus dibayar adalah nyawamu dan juga nyawa manusia di dunia." Kata Poseidon dengan tatapan tajam tetapi raut nya santai.

Cara bicara Poseidon memang mencoba memberikan kebebasan kepada kazuto untuk memilih apakah menyelamatkan dunia atau menghancurkan dunia.  
"Aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil melihat tepat jam 6 sore.  
"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Ingatlah nak, takdir dan nasib akan ditentukan oleh kemampuanmu dan juga dirimu sendiri. Aku Cuma bisa berharap dan bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Semoga beruntung, kazuto. Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi." Tiba-tiba tubuh Poseidon mengabur dan berangsur-angsur hilang. Begitu juga toko toserba yang awalnya berisi makhluk laut menjadi manusia seperti semula.

Dia melihat apakah barusan dia mimpi ketika diemban tugas yang cukup berat. Dia harus berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh dikasih tahu siapa-siapa, apalagi asuna. Jika sampai itu terjadi, dia bakal mencegahnya, dan kalau perlu, dia minta bersama-sama menjaga batu adamantium. Kemudian, dia pun bergegas menuju ke toko baju seperti lizbeth beritahukan sebelumnya. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju ke toko baju. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah sampai di sana, dia pun ditanya oleh asuna dengan berkata, "Kemana saja kau, kirito-kun? Kenapa lama sekali?"  
"Uh…aku barusan bertemu dengan partnerku di bagian batu adamantium. Katanya, dia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena dia merasa sudah tua. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk memegang kendali batu adamantium itu."

Asuna pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia berkata, "Sepertinya kau harus diberi baju Hawaii sebagai bahan olok-olokan. Benar kan teman-teman?"  
"Tentu saja, kirito. Kau memang pantas." Kata klein. Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan raut wajah kazuto pun nyengir dan langsung injak kaki klein dan mereka pun tertawa senang.

To be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29 (Go to Labyrinth part 1)

#NP: Linkin Park – What I've Done

Asuna, Harper, dan wildan masih bersabar menunggu Daedalus mengatur setting menjadi perintah mereka bertiga. Daedalus sendiri tidak mau sembarangan memberikan gigas kepada orang lain karena dia takut, jika dia memberikan gigas kepada orang jahat, maka gigas bisa bersifat merusak seperti para titan lainnya. Apalagi gigas diciptakan dari orb, energi langka dan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh daedalus sendiri. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menciptakan labirin dan hanya dia yang tahu arah jalannya menuju pintu keluar labirin tersebut. Namun, karena dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kepada mereka, maka dia tidak memberikan peta itu.  
"Apa sudah selesai menyettingnya?" Tanya wildan  
"Hush! Jangan seperti itu, nak. Dia mungkin sibuk dan dia tidak ingin kita ganggu dulu." Kata harper menyuruh untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu.  
"Ayolah, kalian berdua, tutup mulut!" akhirnya mereka pun tidak bicara dulu.

Daedalus sedang bingung dan dia mencoba untuk menyatukan komponen-komponen yang tidak ada.  
"Ini tidak bagus.." kata daedalus menggeleng-geleng kepala.  
"Memangnya ada apa, daedalus-san?" Tanya asuna.  
"Begini. Energi ini memang sudah cukup untuk membantu kalian melawan para titan. Namun, komponen untuk suara hilang. Fungsi suara itu ialah jika kalian mengucapkan sesuatu kepada robot ini, maka dia pun mengikuti perintahmu. Nah, komponen itu bentuknya seperti aki mobil. Namun, bentuknya lingkaran dan kecil. Jika itu ditemukan, maka kalian bisa jadikan gigas sebagai petunjuk jalan." Kata daedalus menjelaskan.  
"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan tanpa gigas? Kita juga membutuhkannya, bukan?" Tanya harper dengan kesal.

Wildan mengangkat tangan untuk protes dan berkata, "Sekarang mendingan kita cari di labirin saja. Cobalah kita tidak menggunakan gigas dulu karena ini kan misi kita."  
"Hei, nak! Kalau misalnya tidak ada gigas, kita tersesat sampai selamanya. Dan kita pun harus mencari bocah kirito untuk membantu para kru kapal argo 0 dan II. Apa kau lupa soal—" lalu asuna berusaha menengah mereka  
"Lebih baik jangan bertengkar. Tidak ada gunanya. Wildan benar, kita harus mencoba sendiri untuk memasuki labirin itu. Tapi, apa kau janji ketika kami mendapatkan komponen itu, bisa dengan mudah mencari kirito-kun?" kata asuna dengan tatapan tajam.

Daedalus mengangguk, "Iya. Dia pasti akan membantu kalian dan memandu kalian, aku yakin 70% yakin. Nah, tinggal bagaimana caranya mendapatkan komponen itu, terserah kalian. Nah, aku harus menyelesaikan menyetting gigas sebelum dia marah lagi kepada kalian, dan semoga beruntung." Kata daedalus sambil membetulkan gigas. Harper dan asuna pun mempersiapkan senjata-senjata buat memasuki ke labirin.  
"Ok. Aku sudah siap! Kita berangkat. Ayo, asuna, harper." Kata wildan mencoba antusiasme memasuki pintu masuk labirin. Mereka pun mengangguk dan memasuki pintu itu.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka memasuki ruangan labirin. Luasnya bisa sampai 70 juta hektar. Banyak sekali jebakan-jebakan yang menanti mereka. Labirin itu terbuat dari bebatuan yang sangat tebal dan sulit untuk memanjatnya. Kalau pun bisa memanjat, dibutuhkan 5 orang untuk bisa memanjat. Tetapi, kemungkinan melakukannya 20% karena jika memanjat, maka tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga di atas. Apalagi, ada dinosaurus seperti pterodactyl atau pterosaurus, dinosaurus yang terbang. Maka, harper pun menelan ludah dan langsung maju ke dalam ruangan labirin yang sangat luas.

"Sepertinya ini tempat menyeramkan yang pernah aku lihat." Kata wildan dengan gemetaran.  
"Jangan takut, bocah! Selama kau waspada, maka kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Kata harper  
"Tapi ini lain. Aku punya firasat untuk mendapatkan komponen yang diminta oleh daedalus tidaklah mudah. Dan kita sendiri tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Untuk itulah, kita mencoba menggambar peta." Kata wildan sambil mencoba menahan gugup dan ketakutan. Asuna pun mencoba konsentrasi dan dia yakin pasti disaat dia menemukan komponen, ada kirito di labirin. Namun, asuna mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan fokus untuk mencari komponen yang diminta oleh daedalus.

Saat mereka berjalan ke arah kiri, tiba-tiba dinding labirin menyempit. Mereka pun terkejut.  
"Gawat! Kita harus cepat-cepat! Dinding ini akan meremukkan kita!" teriak harper dan berlari. Begitu juga asuna dan wildan. Mereka pun berlari, kemudian berlari dengan posisi miring, dan dinding itu semakin menyempit. Maka, asuna punya ide. Dia melihat ada sepotong besi panjang untuk menahan mereka. Lalu, asuna merangkak, dan berkata, "Kalian, cepatlah merangkak! Besi ini tidak kuat, jadi kita harus cepat!" teriak asuna sambil menaruh sepotong besi panjang berjejeran dan menahan dinding labirin. Namun, pipa pertama patah, dan asuna berusaha untuk menahan sebisa mungkin. Dia pun semakin cepat untuk merangkaknya dan melihat pipa kedua patah. Harper dan wildan pun semakin cepat dan melihat ada kompas jatuh dan berusaha untuk mengambilnya.

Sesampainya di labirin selanjutnya, asuna dan harper pun sampai. Namun, wildan masih di labirin itu.  
"Woi, wildan, cepatlah! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengambil kompas bodoh itu!" seakan tidak mau dengar, wildan pun dengan sigap mengambilnya dan merangkak dengan cepat. Hingga pipa ketiga patah dan dia pun akhirnya sampai dengan selamat dengan melakukan roll ke depan. Asuna dan harper mendesah dan berkata dengan galak, "Kau ini bagaimana?! Kau seharusnya jangan mengambil kompas itu! Untuk apa kau mengambil benda yang tidak ada gunanya itu?!"  
"Kadang kompas seperti ini cukup berguna. Tetapi, kelebihan kompas ini adalah—" saat dia menunjukkan kompas jarum merah, muncul peta labirin yang mungkin tidak lengkap. Namun, paling tidak mereka harus berhati-hati dengan jebakan selanjutnya.

Harper pun mengerti kompas seperti itu. Asuna mengangkat alis, "Memangnya itu untuk apa?"  
"Kelebihan kompas ini adalah bisa merekam labirin yang terkenal sulit itu, nona muda." Kata harper datar.  
"Kita tidak bisa mencari-cari komponen tanpa benda ini. Mungkin bagimu tidak lah penting karena kau jarang memakainya. Tetapi di militer, alat ini bagus untuk penunjuk jalan darurat seandainya kita tersesat atau kita mengalami musibah diluar dugaan. Jadi, kalau kita gunakan alat ini—"  
"Ya ya aku tahu." Kata asuna cuek, "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Maka, mereka pun mengikuti arah jalan dari kompas itu sendiri.

Harper dan Wildan memang latar belakangnya militer. Tetapi, mereka dilatih berbeda-beda. Harper dilatih untuk menangani teroris, sementara wildan sendiri menangani makhluk-makhluk aneh dan monster. Jadi, tidak mengherankan mereka belajar cara untuk survive, baik di hutan, gunung maupun tempat yang baru baru ini seperti labirin. Sesampainya mereka di pertigaan, mereka sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena ada dua arah yang dituju. Kemudian harper melihat sesuatu yang sedikit mengusiknya di jalur kanan.

"Harper, kira-kira kita ambil jalan mana? Apakah kiri atau kanan?"  
"Lebih baik kita pilih kanan, nak. Aku yakin karena aku melihat ini," dia pun menunjukkan darah di arah kanan. Namun, asuna ragu dan berkata, "Tapi aku tidak yakin, harper. Jika itu petunjuk dari darah yang tidak kenal, maka jangan ambil jalur kanan. Lebih baik ambil jalur kiri. Siapa tahu aman, bukan?"  
"Nona, aku lebih pilih ke kanan karena itu mungkin petunjuk dari demigod yang tersesat dan menganggap jalan itu benar." Kata harper  
"Tidak, aku pilih kiri, harper!"  
"Tidak, aku memilih kanan, nona!"  
"Kiri!"  
"Kanan!"  
"Kiri!"  
"Kanan!"  
"Bisa tidak kalian berhenti bertengkar? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk saling berdebat maupun bertengkar." Kata wildan dengan wajah capek dan kesal kepada mereka yang masih saja bertengkar.  
"Lalu, kau pilih jalur mana, wildan? Jalur kiri atau kanan?" Tanya asuna dengan tatapan galak dan berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

Wildan bingung karena kedua jalur itu sangat menjebak. Jika salah langkah, mereka akan mendapatkan jebakan atau mendapatkan komponen itu. Di saat wildan memikir, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba dinding labirin bergetar.  
"Apa itu barusan?" Tanya wildan.  
"Aku tidak tahu, nak. Bukankah daedalus belum memberitahu kita bahwa kita tidak hanya menghadapi jebakan, bukan. Tetapi kita akan—" harper pun menoleh kebelakang, disusul asuna dan wildan. Ternyata itu adalah seekor banteng dan terlihat bisa berdiri, besar dan tanduknya lebih keras dari banteng-banteng biasa. Tingginya seperti gorilla, namun lebih besar lagi dan dia membawa palu raksasa untuk menghantam musuh-musuhnya.

Mereka pun menganga dan terkejut karena mereka akan menghadapi monster.  
"Teman-teman, itu minotaur. Manusia berkepala banteng!" teriak wildan ekspresi gemetar dan mencoba untuk melawan rasa takutnya.  
"Sial! Cepat kita pilih sekarang, atau kita akan mati!" teriak harper dengan luapan emosi yang membuncah. Asuna sama wildan masih bingung apakah mengikuti naluri nya sendiri atau mengikuti insting harper. Minotaur pun semakin mendekati mereka.

Maka, mereka pun memutuskan  
"Baiklah, aku akan ambil jalur kanan!" kata asuna  
"Aku juga!" kata wildan. Maka, serempak mereka ke arah jalur kanan sehingga bisa menghindari minotaur. Tetapi, monster itu masih mengejar mereka.  
"Sebaiknya, kita cari alternative lain untuk menghentikan monster itu!" teriak harper dan melemparkan granat ke arah minotaur, tetapi tidaklah mempan.

To be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30 (Go to Labyrinth part 2)

Minotaur masih mengejar asuna dan kawan kawan di jalur kiri. Namun, justru jalur itulah yang dipilih oleh harper dan tidak ada jebakan sama sekali. Asuna sedikit lega, namun minotaur masih mengejar nya.  
"Asuna, kita ambil jalur memutar!"  
"Tidak bisa, dan! Jalan ini selalu berubah-ubah! Kita harus cepat!" kata asuna sambil berteriak.  
"Tapi sampai kapan, asuna? Granat yang aku punya hanya 1 dan itu pun tidak mempan bagi minotaur!" teriak harper sambil nafasnya terengah-engah. Wildan melihat ada dinding yang ada pakunya. Dia pun menembak paku itu dengan pistol glock dan tidak mempan. Namun, wildan tidak habis akal. Dia mencoba menembak minotaur dan memfokuskan ke arah tanduknya.

Lalu asuna pun bertanya, "Wildan, apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku mencoba menembak tanduknya. Siapa tahu berhasil!" kata wildan sambil konsentrasi menargetkan ke arah tanduknya.  
"Jangan, wildan! Itu sama saja buang-buang peluru dan juga nyawamu! Itu dia!" asuna pun menunjuk pintu di depan mereka. Maka, mereka pun dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan diri dari minotaur. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di pintu itu dan menutupnya sehingga monster itu tidak bisa masuk. Mereka bisa bersyukur lega. Namun, dia tiba-tiba berada di kota Los Angels. Dan dia pun tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam. Banyak sekali para zombie mengejar manusia dan memakannya. Asuna yang melihatnya pun mual, "Sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini."

Kedua cowok itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi menuju ke tempat aman, yaitu di rumah sakit santa monica. Bukannya aman, malah semakin kacau karena banyak sekali darah-darah dimana-mana. Banyak sekali anggota badan yang terpisah dan juga hancur karena para zombies. Tidak hanya itu, mereka memakan manusia dari dalam tubuh, seperti lambung, otak dan juga merobek-robek perut pasien. Lalu di depan para zombie, ada iblis menggunakan manik-manik bercorak bali dan juga menggunakan jubah hitam bercampur darah. Kemudian, dia pun menghilang.  
"Khi Khi Khi khi!" suara bunyi iblis itu. Sontak, membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati.  
"Siapa itu?!" teriak harper mencoba tenang. Begitu juga dengan wildan dengan membawa stun gun nya. Tetapi, badan asuna bergetar dan tidak bergerak. Wajahnya dia pucat.

Harper pun menoleh ke arah asuna sambil berkata, "Asuna, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"  
"Aku…aaaa….aku….tidak…apa-apa…"  
"Jangan bohong, asuna! Tidak masalah kau takut dengan hantu. Kau harus tetap bersama kami. Ok?" kata wildan  
"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa! Dan aku mau sendiri!" kata asuna menolaknya dengan keras. Tiba-tiba, pintu menutupnya dengan keras hingga terdengar jantung mereka semakin cepat.  
"Hiiiii! A…ada…ha…hantu…tah?" kemudian harper mengecek ruangan yang pintunya tertutup sendirinya. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.  
"Tidak ada orang."  
"Kau yakin, harper?" Tanya wildan ragu  
Harper mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya aku ini bohong kah? Coba saja cek sendiri, dan!"

Wildan pun mengecek di ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, tidak ada hantu maupun iblis di sana.  
"Benar! Tidak ada hantu maupun iblis di—" saat itulah, darah mentes ke baju asuna dari atas. Dia pun sedikit kaget dan tiba-tiba asuna melihat ke atas dan iblis berjubah hitam tertawa menyeramkan.  
"Halo, Manusia…khi…khi…khi..khi…" sontak mereka semua ketakutan dan mereka pun lari terbirit-birit.  
"Gila! Kita berada di LA paling terseram yang pernah aku kunjungi." Kata harper dan berusaha untuk menembak iblis itu dengan Clarion. Namun, iblis ini sangat lincah.

"Aku baru ingat. Dia adalah Leak, iblis yang berasal dari Bali."  
"Leak? Iblis?" kata harper yang masih berlari dikejar oleh iblis itu.  
"Iya. Leak itu adalah hantu para nenek moyang di bali. Dia memang dulunya hantu paling menakutkan setelah kuntilanak dan wewe gombel. Tetapi, baru kali ini kita akan menghadapi iblis leak dengan mata kepala kita sendiri." Kata wildan  
"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya asuna dengan raut wajah hamper kehabisan nafas untuk terus berlari. Leak pun turun dari atap, dan berkata, "Kalian benar-benar hebat! Tidak aku sangka kalian memiliki keberanian untuk melawanku!"  
"Melawanmu?" geram harper sambil menembak clarion, "Kau hampir saja membuat kami terbunuh!"

Leak pun tersenyum keji dan berkata, "Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Jika aku yang meneruskan, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian. Jadi, aku ingin kalian menderita dulu." Hal yang dikatakan leak pun memuat emosi asuna membuncah. Lalu, dia menghunus reapier dan menodongkannya ke leak.  
"Dengar iya, iblis dungu! Jangan pernah kau sekali-kali bikin aku marah. Jika tidak—"  
"Tidak apa, nona manis? Bah! Aku tidak takut ancaman konyolmu itu, nona manis. Justru aku tidak sabar ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan psycho ku. Itu hadiah yang aku terima dari tuan Uranus. Saying sekali, tetapi kita akan bertemu lagi di Bali. Khi khi khi!" kata leak dan pergi dengan wujud bayangan.

Asuna pun mencoba menenangkan situasi dirinya sendiri setelah dia ketakutan setengah mati.  
"Ini tadi pemanasan iya? Benar-benar menyeramkan sekali."  
"Iya. Kau benar, nak." Kata harper sambil merokok. Asuna pun mengepalkan tangannya pun dan dia pergi dengan kesal. Harper pun memberikan air putih kepadanya, namun ia menolak.  
"Tidak, terima kasih. Jadi, yang barusan itu pemanasan iya? Hantu sialan itu!" lalu dia pun memukul dinding rumah sakit.  
"Aku benci orang yang sudah menakutiku, tampang menyeramkan lagi!" katanya dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Harper pun duduk bersama dengan asuna di ruang tunggu. Lalu dia berkata, "Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengikuti misi kali ini. Aku ngerti kau sedang mengalami tertekan, depresi untuk mencari kazuto, bukan? Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu biar kita bisa istirahat. Bagaimana?" asuna pun mengangguk pelan dengan sedih. Wildan pun kelelahan dan minum air yang diberikan oleh harper.  
"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa iblis bernama leak ingin memberikan ketakutan kepada kita. Aku belum pernah membaca cerita tentangnya. Jadi aku hanya tahu namanya saja." Harper pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, dia menyinggung-nyinggung soal Uranus. Berarti dia memang anak buahnya Uranus. Tetapi mengapa dia ingin bekerja sama dengan para iblis? Aku kira tidak hanya para titan dan juga monster. Tetapi, iblisnya pun diajak kerja sama. Sepertinya, kita menghadapi pertarungan yang sangat panjang."

Asuna pun melihat botolnya dan sedih. Malang benar nasibnya dia. Betapa tidak, dia mencari kirito-kun, kemudian ada jebakan di labirin, kemudian dikejar oleh minotaur dan yang paling parah adalah dia ketakutan karena leak dan dia bilang bahwa dia hanya melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertemu dengannya lagi di Bali. Hal itulah yang membuat asuna Cuma bisa diam dan terpaku melihat botol aqua.

Harper dan wildan menemui asuna yang masih kusut wajahnya gara-gara kejadian barusan. Harper pun mengelus-elus kepala asuna.  
"Hey, nona! Jangan murung hanya karena kau gagal untuk mencarinya. Kita sama-sama berusaha, bukan? Apalagi, kita ini manusia, bukan robot. Jadi, aku sama wildan sepakat bahwa lebih baik kau tidur saja? Biar kami yang jaga satu sama lain. Aku yakin, kita pasti kelelahan dalam perjalanan dari labirin ke sini, bukan?"  
"Aku tahu, harper. Tetapi—"  
"Sudahlah. Kau juga capek, bukan? Jangan mementingkan perasaanmu dulu. Pentingkan kondisi karena kalau kau utamakan perasaan, hasilnya tidak akan berhasil. Sekarang, tidurlah dan biarkan kami yang akan menjagamu sampai kau tidak capek lagi." Akhirnya asuna pun mengangguk dan dia pun mencoba memejamkan matanya meski tidak bisa tidur.

Sementara itu, wildan dan harper berdiskusi soal keluar dari sini sambil mereka minum kopi Nescafe rasa vanilla mocha dan juga original dalam bentuk kaleng.  
"Apa kita yakin bahwa kita akan segera menemukan kazuto? Kau tahu, kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang!" kata wildan berargumen dengan harper.  
"Yang aku dengar dari dimas, katanya dia berada di LA, bukan? Nah, kita tinggal cari letak di mana lokasi untuk menemukan kazuto. Cuma itu saja, kok dan." kata harper sambil minum kopi juga.

Wildan pun mengecek peluru-peluru yang tersisa di dalam amunisi dan isinya pun masih utuh sampai sekarang. Amunisi harper sendiri tinggal 4 clip. Maka, dia pun mulai menghemat menggunakan senjata clarion dan juga glock. Kemudian, ada senjata stun gun. Wildan pun mencoba membuat senjata glock dengan penggabungan peluru sama stun gun. Namun, dia tidak berhasil karena dia masih belum paham bagaimana caranya menggabungkan senjata. Alhasil, dia pun mencampurkan stun gun dengan peluru sebisanya. Hal itu yang membuatnya harper geleng-geleng Karena ketidaktahuan anak buahnya sendiri.

Jam 01.30 pagi, ada sebuah getaran yang berasal dari sisi kanan. Ketika itu, harper dan wildan tertidur pulas tidak merasakan apa-apa soal kehadiran monster. Kemudian, monster itu datang dan ternyata adalah minotaur. Kemudian di sebelah ada pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Khione, ratu es di kanada Queqac, istana yang mirip santa claus.  
"Wah, wah. Ada 3 manusia fana yang lagi tidur pulas dan masih bertahan hidup. Aku ingin sekali membekukan mereka sekarang juga. Minotaur, bawa mereka ke dalam istanaku! Aku ingin tubuh mereka dijadikan tumbal oleh tuan Uranus." Akhirnya minotaur melaksanakan perintah nya dan membawa mereka ke dalam istana khione.

Di sisi lain, pria berjubah hitam bersama dengan nico de angelo tiba di istana khione. Terlihat pria itu mencoba menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dan juga api untuk menembus perisai yang dibuat oleh khione sendiri.  
"Rupanya, perisai ini dibuat oleh khione sendiri. Nico, apa kau punya petunjuk untuk menghancurkan perisai ini?" kata pria itu sambil menyentuh perisainya.  
"Tunggu bentar…sepertinya bisa dengan menggabungkan kekuatan kita. Tetapi, ini makan waktu lama." Kata nico. Reaksi pria itu menjadi dingin, dan berkata sambil memegang cincin pernikahan, "Tunggulah, asuna. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan juga teman-teman."

To be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31 (Khione Castle)

Istana Queqac ini sebenarnya aslinya adalah motel bernama Quebec. Namun, karena selera Khione yang dianggap aneh, maka ganti nama menjadi Queqac. Istana ini dulunya adalah milik ayahnya, Boreas. Dan istananya pun terbuat dari es. Jika dilihat dari jarak jaruh, maka istana ini mirip seperti istana ratu salju seperti di film Narnia. Namun bedanya, penjaga nya adalah pasukan dari es semuanya. Jadi, jika ada yang macam-macam dengan mereka, maka mereka tidak segan-segan melempar batu es ke arah lawan dan langsung membeku. Hal itulah yang membuat para prajurit harus berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki istana tersebut.

Bahkan, belum ada satupun yang keluar dari istana ini hidup-hidup. Mereka selalu mati membeku dan dihancurkan oleh minotaur. Memang, minotaur penjaga labirin, tetapi karena monster ini punya indera penciuman yang tajam, maka dia bisa mengendus bau asuna, wildan maupun harper karena bau mereka manusia fana dan demigod. Maka, tak heran dia tidak pernah mengampuni siapapun yang melewati labirin.

Beberapa jam kemudian, asuna pun membuka mata pelan-pelan. Dia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan tempat ini. Lalu, dia melihat bawah dan tidak ada senjata rapier di pinggang kanannya. Asuna pun mencoba melepaskan ikatan rantai, tetapi tidak berhasil. Lalu, dia ingin menyalahkan harper dan wildan karena membiarkan dirinya ditangkap. Di sisi lain, asuna bisa memahami bahwa mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga mereka sendiri sehingga dia juga tidak mau menyalahkan orang lain.

Kemudian, Minotaur pun melihat wajah asuna dengan tampang kesal. Sesaat kemudian, minotaur mencium sesuatu. Apakah tubuhnya yang memakai parfum sehingga menarik perhatian monster itu atau mencium sesuatu yang lain. Kemudian, minotaur memutarbalikkan badan dan tiba-tiba ditebas oleh pria berjubah hitam.  
"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kau siapa?" Tanya asuna.  
"Ini aku, kirito." Kata pria itu. Lalu, dia buka jubahnya dan ternyata benar. Itu adalah kirito atau kirigaya kazuto. Pria yang akan menikahi asuna bulan depan, kemudian batal karena kirito menghilang. Kini, setelah kirito kembali di hadapannya, asuna merasa bersyukur sekali. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat bertemu dengannya. Sifat nya dia memang menyebalkan, tetapi tetap saja membangkitkan rasa cinta kepadanya. Rambutnya masih terlihat sama dan mungkin yang berbeda adalah soal matanya yang sebelah kiri adalah warna merah dan mata kanan hitam. Asuna tidak mengerti mengapa sampai itu terjadi, tetapi paling tidak, dia sudah mendapatkan pacarnya kembali. Itu yang terpenting.

"Kirito, kau…kau kembali? Aku tidak percaya ini…apa…apa aku bermim—" tiba-tiba kirito menutup mulut asuna supaya tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu.  
"Ssttt! Bicaranya nanti saja. Sekarang, kita selamatkan teman-teman." Kata kirito dan asuna mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, kirito menebas rantai di tangan dan kaki asuna dan memberikan reapier kepadanya begitu selesai membuka borgolnya sendiri.  
"Lebih baik, kita cari tahu di mana mereka. Nico, apa kau sudah siap?" kata kirito berbisik kepadanya. Mungkin nico kurang konsentrasi karena dia belum terbiasa menggunakan helm kegelapan yang dicuri dari istana ayahnya, hades.

Kirito bersama asuna dan nico akan menyelamatkan wildan dan harper. Mereka sekarang dalam bahaya dan merupakan pion penting untuk mengalahkan Uranus. Mereka mencoba mengendap-endap untuk membebaskan mereka. Di sebelah kanan, ada ruangan untuk membuat monster es seperti yeti, elang es, gajah es dan lain-lain. Yeti memang hewan mitologi yang sampai sekarang masih belum tahu keberadaannya. Namun, dia dbuat dengan mudah oleh dewi es khione untuk meluluhlantakkan dunia. Maka, tak heran jika dia harus dihentikan sekarang juga. Khione saat itu duduk dan menikmati es cappuccino buatan manusia es dan dia pun menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dari samping. Kirito melihatnya dan ada sesuatu yang bikin dia teringat.

Asuna pun melihat orang itu dan nico pun bersembunyi di manusia es tersebut.  
"Kirito-kun. Apa yang kau—" Mulutnya menganga seakan tidak percaya.  
Tonatiuh, dewa matahari Aztec yang berkhianat. Dia mengenakan seragam warna merah dan menggunakan topeng Aztec. Dia bersama dengan 3 pasukan api nya. Kemudian, khione pun mempersilahkan dia memasuki ruangannya.  
"Tonatiuh. Ke…kenapa dia masih hidup?!" kata nya seakan bom tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja dalam pikiran kirito.  
"Tonatiuh? Memangnya siapa itu tonatiuh?"  
"Dia adalah Dewa Matahari Aztec yang kemudian berkhianat dan bergabung bersama Uranus. Bukankah susano'o, Jason dan david pernah mengalahkannya sekali? Namun, bagaimana—" dia pun melihat percakapan yang mustahil dia dengar.

Nico berusaha untuk merubah manusia es menjadi mainan robot. Dia pun bisa leluasa dengan mudah menggerakkan manusia es dan dia pun berkata, "Kazuto, aku coba menguping untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Kau dan pacarmu tunggu di sini. Jangan sampai mati, ok?"  
"Aku mengerti, nico. Berhati-hatilah." Kata kirito dan mengamit tangan asuna untuk menuju ke arah pintu keluarnya. Nico pun kemudian melangkah ke anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia pun mencoba menguping dengan helm kegelapannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa tonatiuh memberikan penjelasan bahwa orang tua titan akan bersatu, baik Uranus maupun gaia meskipun awalnya mereka membenci satu sama lain. Namun, tetap saja, mereka adalah paling bengis dan kejam. Begitu menurut cerita tonatiuh.

Khione pun mengaduk-ngaduk coklat cappuccino dan berkata, "Lalu, apa imbalan untukku jika aku bergabung dengan Uranus? Lagipula, ibu pertiwi juga sama kuatnya dengan Uranus."  
"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau meragukan bapak titan. Tetapi, tuan Uranus dan nyonya gaia bersatu untuk memusnahkan para demigod dan juga manusia fana sepuasmu. Bahkan, kau akan diberi leluasa mengatur kapan kau akan mengubah seisi bumi menjadi dingin dan juga menjadi ratu es di Alaska. Bagaimana?" kata tonatiuh dengan penuh harap. Khione pun mengerti ucapannya. Dia pun berjalan mondar-mandir untuk memikirkannya.  
"Kalau memang ibu pertiwi ingin bekerja sama dengan Uranus dan juga mengajakku ikut serta memusnahkan dunia, aku ikut. Tetapi, kau harus membantuku untuk mewujudkan realisasikan tujuanku secara pribadi. Jadi, ada timbal balik untuk saling tolong menolong." Kata khione dan dia pun memberikan surat perjanjian kedua pihak antara mereka.

Tonatiuh pun berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu jika kau menginginkan dariku." Lalu dia pun menandatangani perjanjiannya. Setelah menandatangani perjanjiannya, dia pun berkata, "Keluarlah, demigod! Tidak ada gunanya menguping di balik pasukan es buatan khione!"khione pun terkejut dan langsung membukan pintu ruangannya. Yang ada hanyalah manusia es yang sudah mencair.  
"Cih! Bocah itu sudah kabur! Aku akan memberikan salam untuknya! Pasukan ku, tangkap para manusia sekarang juga! Aku ingin mereka hidup-hidup!" pasukan pun mengerti dan masing-masing membawa tombak dan perisai es masing-masing. Khione pun melihat minotaur yang sedang duduk menunggu perintah.  
"Untungnya, bocah itu tidak membunuhmu dulu karena aku masih membutuhkan pengawal sepertimu! Minotaur, pimpin anak buahku untuk mengejar dan tangkap mereka. Kalau perlu, bunuh mereka!" minotaur pun membawa palunya dan langsung lompat. Nico pun berlari dan mencoba membuat pasukan zombie untuk memperlambat mereka. Meski sudah berhasil membuatnya, tetap saja ada minotaur yang secara khusus muncul dan memukul para zombie sampai musnah. Dia pun mengejar nico.

Khione yang melihat nico sedang dikejar-kejar oleh minotaur dan pasukannya berkata, "Sayang sekali demigod! Kau akan segera mati di tangan pengawalku. Hahaha!" dia pun tertawa licik mendengarnya. Sementara itu, kirito tiba di pintu keluar bersama asuna dan melihat wildan dan harper ditawan serta dijaga oleh pasukan es.  
"Asuna, gunakan senjatamu untuk membebaskan mereka. Aku yang akan menghajar mereka." Kata kirito sambil memegang pedang kegelapannya.  
"Iya. Hati-hati, kirito-kun." Akhirnya asuna pun bersembunyi dan melihat kirito memenggal kepalanya hingga tubuh mereka mencari beberapa bongakahan es. Serangan barusan bukanlah kirito yang asli.

Asuna pun terkejut dengan perubahan drastis kirito. Dia pun merasa sedih ternyata dirinya telah kehilangan ikatan simbolis dengan kirito.  
"Kenapa dia berubah total? Ya tuhan, semoga dia tidak berubah drastis kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia hanya karena dia sudah menjadi kuat." Katanya dalam hati. Setelah kirito membunuh para pasukan es, asuna membebaskan wildan dan harper. Harper yang masih tidak sadar membuka matanya dan berkata, "Asuna, kita ada di mana seka—" tiba-tiba asuna menangis dan dia ingin memeluknya karena sudah bikin merepotkan wildan maupun harper.  
"Hey, nona. Jangan sedih gitu. Kita sudah berkumpul kembali, bukan? Ada pacarmu, kemudian ada kami dan lainnya. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, ok? Kirito, lain kali kau jaga pacarmu supaya tidak bikin merepotkan. Kasihan dia menderita karena tidak ada kau. Lalu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bukankah kau—" seketika mulut kirito membisu.

Kirito tidak ingin bilang kalau dia dibawa oleh nico saat berada di Elysium. Bisa-bisa asuna tidak akan memaafkan dirinya dan juga nico.  
"Aku Cuma berkelana saja, harper. Percayalah kepadaku. Nah, sekarang kita harus—"  
"KIRITO! Kita ketahuan! Bilang sama percy dan temannya jason, bahwa mereka menghadapi 2 dewa sekaligus!" teriak nico sambil dikejar-kejar oleh minotaur dan pasukan es nya. hal itulah yang membuat mereka pun kaget dan memilih lari.  
"Lari, semua!" teriak kirito dan saat itulah, gigas datang dari pintu di belakang pasukan. Dia pun menembakkan meriam peluru ke pasukan es.  
"System Online, Perintah dari Daedalus, diberikan mandate untuk mentaati perintah Asuna Yuuki, Harper dan juga Wildan. Apa perintah anda?" kata gigas

"Kita menuju ke pintu labirin sekarang!"  
"Kau serius, nona?! Apa kita bakal mengalami—"  
"Aku tahu, wildan. Tapi, kita tidak punya pilihan." Akhirnya wildan pun menggeleng kepala dan mengangkat bahu.  
"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke pintu tersebut." Kata kirito tersenyum. Serempak mereka menuju ke pintu itu

To be Continued


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32 (Who is Levi?)

#NP: The Gazette - Fadeless

Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata mereka tiba di pintu labirin dan kembali seperti semula. Asuna, kirito, wildan, harper, nico dan juga gigas berjalan-jalan menyusuri labirin. Terlihat wajah asuna kusut setelah dia ditangkap oleh dewi es, khione, kemudian dia mendengarkan soal percakapan antara tonatiuh dengannya oleh nico. Mungkin bagi asuna tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun, perubahan drastic kirito membuatnya dia khawatir dan serba salah. Dia melihat kirito menggunakan senjata kegelapan, persis seperti milik hades. Matanya yang sebelah kiri adalah warna merah dan mata kanan hitam. Sesuatu yang bikin asuna tambah cemas adalah kemana kirito selama ini sehingga dia berubah sedrastis itu. Namun, dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Bisa jadi, dia tambah marah dan mutusin dia. Itu bisa jadi tragedi buruk baginya.

Sesaat di perempatan jalan, harper berkata, "Woi, nona, aku memilih jalur kiri. Kalau kau bagaimana?" asuna hanya diam saja sambil menunduk. Sementara wildan dan kirito bercakap-cakap karena mereka kan satu kapal argo 0. Kemudian, ada gigas yang sekarang meneliti ada nya musuh seperti minotaur yang masih saja berkeliaran dengan menggunakan pintu labirin.

Harper yang melihat asuna saja selama ini berusaha mengagetkannya, dan dia pun terkejut.  
"Kau kenapa, nona? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya harper.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo teruskan sa—" namun, kirito memegang tangan asuna. Tangannya yang masih lembut membuat asuna menitikkan air mata. Lalu, dia pun memeluk kirito, sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku, kirito. Aku memang sudah berprasangka buruk terhadapmu. Kalau kau ingin putus, silakan saja…aku ikhlas menerimanya." Bukannya mendorongnya atau membentaknya, namun dia malah memeluknya lebih erat. Pelukannya yang erat membuat perasaan asuna sedikit lega.

Kirito menatapnya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Asuna, siapa bilang ingin putus denganmu? Kalau aku memang mencintaimu, seharusnya tidak usah sedih. Toh, bukan kamu yang salah." Kata kirito sambil mengecup keningnya. Wildan yang melihatnya pun bingung dan sedikit mual. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada pintu yang telah terbuka di sebelah kanan. Ada pria menggunakan special ops, membawa 3D maneuver gear dan berambut abu-abu sedkit. Kemudian, ada monster yang mendampinginya.

Kirito pun menghunus pedangnya dan melindungi asuna.  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maumu?"  
"Kau Kazuto iya? Aku Levi dan ini kontrak monsterku, Razor." Kata levi. Razor itu monster yang mirip seperti helmnya hades, tetapi mengeluarkan petir.  
"Aku di sini untuk mengajukan permintaan."  
"Permintaan apa, levi?"  
"Kau harus bekerja sama dengan kami. Eren telah menunggumu dan teman-temanmu juga ikut dengan kami." Kata levi sambil menunjukkan keningnya dengan symbol Ω.

To be Continued

(Mengapa aku membuat episode 31 pendek? Bukan tidak ada inspirasi. Tetapi, aku ingin memberikan waktu kepada para reviewer untuk berpikir dan sampaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin belum kejawab di fanfic ku sampai sekarang. Nah aku ambil 1-31 saja. Semakin banyak pertanyaan, akan aku buat fanfic heroes chronicles special interview)


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33 (First Time Levi fight against Ymir and Mimir)

Ada berita mengatakan bahwa ada seorang wanita tewas dibunuh oleh sekelompok teroris yang sampai sekarang masih mengancam warga New York, dan mereka bakal memberikan serangan besar-besaran kepada semua masyarakat amerika serikat bahwa teroris bernama al-qaeda melancarkan bom seperti kejadian 9/11di WTC. Namun, jika versi demigod sendiri, dia dibunuh oleh pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Uranus. Dan namanya adalah Anastasia ivastrov. Semua orang menundukkan kepala sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya. Ada yang terpukul, menangis dan ingin membalas perbuatan Uranus. Tidak terkecuali steve, karena menurutnya, Anastasia adalah seorang wanita yang bisa diajak bekerja sama, sebagai kakak yang baik dan selalu mencari tantangan yang berat untuk dirinya sendiri dan hasil pengalaman itu akan dijadikan evaluasi dan saling berbagi sesame karyawan. Namun, sejak dia tidak ada, praktis steve akan membalas perbuatan Uranus yang sudah membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

Eren sampai sekarang tidak bisa berkutik karena dianggap gagal menyelamatkan Anastasia. Steve memberitahu bahwa bukan salahnya, namun dia merasa tidak enak hati karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian, dia menuju ke luar pintu rumah sakit dan menyendiri.  
"Kalau saja aku bisa menyelamatkannya, pasti tidak akan sampai begini kejadiannya." Katanya dalam hati. Di sisi lain, mikasa melihat eren sedang terpuruk Karena dia lagi-lagi gagal menyelamatkan orang lain. Raut wajah mikasa bingung apa yang harus dilakukan nya supaya hati eren tetap tenang dan bisa mengendalikan emosi. Lalu, dia mencoba menemuinya.  
"Mikasa. Kau—"  
"Eren, steve bilang ini bukan salahmu. Kau sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang kau bisa." Kata mikasa melembut.  
"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya! Aku gagal, mikasa! Kau pikir dia bakal memaafkanku jika aku sudah tidak berhasil?" tiba-tiba mikasa mengecupnya di bagian pipi.  
"Hey, kau tidak boleh pesimis. Kau memang masih belum berhasil menyelamatkannya, tetapi, kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau melakukan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk melindungi semua orang. Kau ingat kota santa maria, bukan? Kau awalnya mengamuk dan sulit dikontrol, namun kau berhasil mengendalikan dengan susah payah. Tidak jarang, nasib mereka semua bergantung padamu."

Mikasa memang jago dalam urusan bertarung, namun, jika menasehati seorang teman maupun saudara angkatnya, rasanya canggung dan takut grogi. Jika salah ucap, bisa-bisa eren marah besar.  
"Tetapi—" tiba-tiba muncul pria berambut abu-abu dan hitam, sedikit cepak, dan bajunya spec ops.  
"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pria itu. Mereka terkejut adalah levi, kapten spec ops yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh para titan.  
"Ca—Captain Levi! Tidak ada, captain." Tiba-tiba levi meninju eren di bagian wajahnya dan tersungkur di tanah.

Reaksi levi barusan membuat situasi tegang, termasuk reyna dan Octavian.  
"Kenapa kau selalu saja menyusahkan, eren? Kalau kau selalu pesimis dan juga selalu terpuruk di masa yang dulu, kau tidak akan berhasil membunuh siapapun. Bahkan, lawanmu saja sudah langsung menghajarmu dengan mudah. Jelas, eren?!" kata eren dengan tatapan galak. Kontan, eren dan mikasa langsung hormat kepada kapten levi.  
"Siap!" teriak mereka. Lalu, reyna menghampiri levi dan berkata, "Kau siapa? Mau apa kau datang ke sini?"  
"Kau juga siapa? Apa kau atasan eren?" Tanya levi.  
"Bukan, aku reyna, praetor di legion romawi, dan ini Octavian, peramal sekaligus calon praetor." Kata reyna dengan nada bicara dan raut wajahnya sopan. Levi pun melihat Octavian sedang membawa 2 beruang. Kelihatannya dia ingin mencekik beruang-beruang itu dengan pisau dan tangannya.

Levi pun berkata, "Begitu iya. Sepertinya, aku juga bakal bekerja sama untuk sementara sampai masalah ini selesai."  
Octavian mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu bekerja sama untuk sementara? Kita bahkan belum—"  
Reyna membentak Octavian, "Cukup, Octavian! Dia belum selesai bicara. Biarkan dia bicara dulu." Saat dia berkeras kepada Octavian, Tiba-tiba muncul Uranus di antara bulan. dia pun tersenyum keji.  
"Hooo…jadi ini anggota baru bernama levi iya? Benar-benar pria yang menarik." Kata Uranus. Lalu, dia menunjukkan semua bayangan dan terlihat banyak sekali pasukan di mana-mana. Baik di arah utara, selatan, timur dan barat. Seolah-olah pasukan Uranus membuat formasi melingkar sehingga pasukan reyna terpojok. Para prajurit romawi saling waspada satu sama lain.

Uranus pun turun dari langit dan tangannya pun dikeluarkan dari jubahnya.  
"Sayang sekali tidak ada dewa dewi di sini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku cincang mereka semua sampai tidak ada satupun yang hidup."  
"Kau siapa? Dan apa maumu?" Tanya levi.  
"Aku adalah Uranus. Bapak titan dari langit. Mau aku adalah aku ingin kalian semua mati. Tidak seperti gaia yang ingin kalian menderita, tetapi, kalian akan musnah di tanganku." Kata Uranus sambil menggenggam tangannya dihadapan pasukan romawi. Sementara itu, mikasa dan eren tengok kanan dan kiri seandainya monster-monster itu menyerang mereka tanpa ampun seperti Uranus membunuh Anastasia.

"Biar aku lihat siapa saja yang bertahan." Kata Uranus. Lalu, dia mengecek dengan kemampuan melihat sesuatu dari jarak dekat dan jauh.  
"Hmm…Alabaster, Dr Claymore, Eldy, Steve, Mikasa, Eren, Reyna dan juga Octavian. Sayang sekali aku belum berjumpa percy si anak kurang ajar dewa poseidon, kirito pria yang memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan hades, lalu ada Jason andalan dewi hera, dan juga anak angkatku yang bodoh, dimas." Kata Uranus sambil tersenyum.

Memang nama-nama itu terdengar asing. Percy dulu seorang praetor awalnya menyelamatkan kehormatan legiun romawi yang pada akhirnya membantu perkemahan blasteran mengalahkan ibu pertiwi gaia. Lalu, ada Jason nasibnya sama seperti percy, tetapi dia melakukan pertukaran anggota secara "paksa" oleh hera untuk menyatukan 2 perkemahan. Sementara kirito, bagi steve adalah sesame partner dalam meneliti tentang batu adamantium. Namun, semenjak skandal percy yang berada di tabung batu terkutuk itu, maka proyek itu ditunda. Tetapi, tidak banyak yang tahu tentang dimas, karena mereka baru bertemu sekali saat Jupiter dan Bellona mengunjungi reyna dan juga pasukan romawi.

Levi pun mulai menggunakan manuver gear dan langsung menyerang Uranus. Tetapi, dapat ditangkis oleh tonatiuh.  
"Sayang sekali, manusia fana. Akulah lawanmu kali ini." Levi pun mundur dan melihat tomatiuh muncul tiba-tiba. Lalu, datang juga khione, dewi salju yang pada akhirnya membelot kepada Uranus hanya untuk ibu pertiwi, gaia.  
"Tidak, dewa bodoh!" lalu, muncul 2 titan yang terlihat lain. Titan yang satu mengenakan berjawah brewok dan rambut coklat. Selain itu, dia membawa gada untuk membunuh para manusia dan demigod. Lalu titan satu lagi adalah wajah mirip dengan levi. Hanya saja, dia terlihat lebih tua dan sedikit berjanggut. Levi pun menggunakan senjata nya dan berkata, "Rupanya, ada orang mirip denganku." Tiba-tiba levi menebas titan itu dan titan yang membawa gada tiba-tiba melontarkan senjatanya ke arah levi. Dia pun menggunakan 3D manuver gear untuk menghindari pukulan titan itu.

Sang titan, Uranus hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu semua. Kemudian, dia berkata, "Sayang sekali, manusia. Kau baru saja melawan Ymir dan mimir. Jadi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dengan senjata bututmu." Levi diam saja dibilang oleh Uranus. Dia pun mencari cara dan kemudian ada senjata yang bisa dipakai. Kemudian, levi mengambilnya di sampingnya dan ternyata adalah pipa.  
"Mungkin, pipa belum cukup untuk membunuhnya. Tetapi, jika aku menggunakan ini—" maka dia pun langsung melemparkan pipa ke ymir. Mimir yang membawa topeng joker pun langsung melemparkan pisau raksasa ke arah levi. Levi pun terkejut, langsung berlari dan berusaha untuk menghindar dari serangan pisau raksasa.

Eren yang berusaha ingin membantunya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.  
"Ke…kenapa dengan tubuhku ini?" kata eren.  
Uranus pun berkata, "Sayang sekali, eren. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menganggu pertarungan temanmu dengan anak buahku."  
"Kau kejam, Uranus! Kau seorang pengecut, dasar—" teriak eldy. Namun, tiba-tiba Uranus berada di samping nya eldy.  
"Kau akan ku bunuh saatnya jika aku mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Kata Uranus berbisik dan bicara sedingin es. Kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkan eldy. Sementara itu, levi berusaha menghindar, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka. Namun, dengan tenang dia pun langsung melakukan pembelahan kedua pipa dengan mudah. Namun, sampai kapan itu terjadi? Levi pun belum paham pasti karena yang dia lawan bukanlah seimbang, tetapi juga bisa diajak sparring. Alhasil, dia pun bisa menyerang titan biasa. maka, levi memutuskan untuk menggunakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia coba sebelumnya. Tetapi, gagal.

Mikasa, reyna dan juga Dr Claymore melihat seksama apa yang dilakukan oleh levi.  
"Aku harap pasti ini berhasi." Kemudian, dia buka sarung tangannya dan terlihat lambang Ω di tangan. Lambang Ω yang awalnya berada di tangan, tiba-tiba berubah di kening. Dan mengeluarkan cahaya listrik biru di tubuhnya.  
"Apa…itu?" Tanya ymir.  
"Aku tidak tahu." Kata mimir dengan sama tidak tahunya. Namun, levi berkata, "Ini adalah kekuatanku yang bakalan kalian waspadai."

To be Continued


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34 (Behold, Razor!)

Bagi Levi, ini pertama kalinya dia menggunakan kekuatan Ω saat melawan ymir dan mimir. Apalagi, sekelompok romawi, grup steve, dan anak buahnya terkejut muncul monster itu. Monster itu mengeluarkan mata ungu, jubah hitam, membawa tongkat sihir dan di kepalanya, ada awan hitam yang dialiri oleh listrik.  
"Terkejut, monster?" kata levi tersenyum. Ymir dan mimir pun geram dan langsung menyambar dengan mudah. Mereka pun gosong dan tidak bernafas.  
"Mustahil!" teriak raksasa lain saat mereka terpanggang dengan mudah oleh monster itu.  
"Siapa yang maju duluan?" kata levi dengan nada menantang. Para raksasa pun langsung menyerbu levi.  
"Hentikan, kapten! Kau akan terbunuh!" kata mikasa dengan ekspresi memohon. Namun, eren melihat kapten levi dengan serius. Mungkin dia perhatikan cara mengontrol tubuhnya yang bisa jadi dialiri listrik

Raksasa pun langsung menyerang dan mengepung monster itu.  
"Razor, buka skill! Static link!" razor pun siap dan menyambar 1 monster ke monster lain sehingga terbentuk rantai listrik. 3 raksasa pun langsung terpanggang dan para raksasa pun tidak peduli. Mereka pun tetap maju sampai mereka puas mengoyak levi. Tiba-tiba kaki raksasa yang berada dari arah kiri terasa kepanasan. Raksasa itu mengira adalah hawa panas yang menyengat. Ternyata, ada seseorang yang membakarnya.  
"Uwaaa! Panas sekali!" teriak raksasa. Ternyata, itu adalah steve, yang kebetulan menghajar para raksasa sisi kanan. Dia pun bersama dengan reyna.  
"Hooo…lumayan juga kau nak!" kata levi dan dia pun menggunakan manuver gear untuk menghindar serangan raksasa. Steve pun langsung mengeluarkan teknik api untuk membakar para raksasa. Memang, ada beberapa raksasa tidak mempan terhadap api. Namun, api satu ini tetap saja membakar para raksasa perlahan-lahan. Itu berkat kekuatan yang dia dapat sendiri dari Achilles dan juga Bach.

Dr Claymore pun langsung berlari dan mengambil vacuum cleaner untuk menghisap para raksasa, sementara eldy menggunakan tombak untuk menusuk-nusuk para raksasa. Di sisi lain, alabaster mengambil pedang perunggu langit di mobil RV dan mengucapkan kata, "Aegis!" sontak, piring menjadi perisai yang diberi nama Aegis Shield. Reyna dan pasukan romawi sibuk melawan pasukan raksasa yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari mereka. Namun, semangat pantang menyerah dan juga kekuatan yang reyna berikan kepada pasukan romawi sehingga bisa menebas para raksasa sekaligus.

Uranus yang melihat situasi itu sepertinya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha. Rupanya mereka tidak mau menyerah iya. Aku suka manusia seperti itu!" tiba-tiba dia tidak sadar bahwa mikasa dan juga eren menyerang Uranus dari belakang, namun dicegah oleh Mictlantecuhtli, dewa air Aztec. Dia pun langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan muncullah air di tabung air. Lalu, dia semburkan air ke arah mereka. Eren yang melihat itu pun langsung menggigit ibu jari dan berubah menjadi titan. Dia pun menameng mikasa dan perempuan itu lompat dari pundak eren dan melemparkan senjata nya ke arah Mictlantecuhtli. Raksasa lainnya berusaha melindungi dewa laut Aztec itu dan usahanya berhasil meski anak buah Mictlantecuhtli mati ditusuk oleh senjata mikasa.

"Sayang sekali, manis! Kau lagi-lagi meleset!" kata Mictlantecuhtli dengan senyum keji.  
"Di mana dewa satu lagi?" kata eren dengan tatapan tajam dan nada marah, "Di mana Tonatiuh itu?!"  
"Kau ini tidak sabar iya bertarung melawannya? Sayang sekali dia ada urusan lain sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, bocah titan!" kata Mictlantecuhtli menggunakan tongkatnya dan muncul lah ombak air yang sangat besar. Steve yang melihat situasi eren dan mikasa langsung bergegas dan meninju api ke arah ombak itu. Namun, tidak berhasil.  
"Sayang sekali, manusia!" kata Mictlantecuhtli, "Kau tahu kan, api kalah sama air? Nah, pelajaran itu seharusnya—" belum selesai dia ucapkan tiba-tiba razor menggunakan listriknya dan menyalurkan energy listrik ke arah para raksasa dan terlihat gosong. Mictlantecuhtli menghindar dari sambaran petir.  
"Sial! Monster itu harus aku bunuh! Tidak bisa aku maafkan!" geram Mictlantecuhtli. Dia pun menemui razor dan langsung menyemburkan air ke arah razor. Dr claymore sama eldy pun langsung melindungi monster itu.

Mictlantecuhtli pun mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Dr Claymore sama eldy sehingga mereka tersungkur ke tanah. Levi sama Steve pun meninju ke Mictlantecuhtli bersamaan dengan serangan levi. Mungkin Mictlantecuhtli berhasil menghanguskan api steve, tetapi, dia terkena senjata oleh levi dan menancapkannya tepat ke jantung.  
"Ughhhh….." Mictlantecuhtli tidak bisa berkutik dan levi pun memberikan isyarat kepada razor.  
"Lakukan…" razor pun mengiyakan dan mengeluarkan listrik nya tepat ke senjata yang tertancap di tubuh Mictlantecuhtli sehingga dewa tersebut terpanggang dan tewas. Lalu, tubuhnya dibawa ke lubang tartarus bersamaan dengan para raksasa lainnya. Itulah Uranus lakukan jika para monster tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Reaksi Uranus kali ini dingin sedingin es. Dia pun berkata, "Kalian benar-benar membuatku kagum!"

Tidak ada suara, hening. Yang ada suara hanyalah gemuruh dari bawah.  
"Turunlah, pengecut! Hadapi kami!" teriak eren.  
"Ayo, maju, Uranus! Kau Cuma besar mulut saja!" senada dengan steve. Namun, Uranus berkata, "Kalian membuatku semakin tertarik kepada kalian semua. Terutama eren, mikasa, steve, levi dan juga eldy. Namun, aku harus pergi karena aku mau menginvasi perkemahan jepang. Aku akan mengirimkan pasukan terkuat yang aku punya untuk membasmi mereka. Hahaha!" tiba-tiba Uranus menghilang ditelan bumi.

Tidak ada suasana senang, ataupun gembira. Yang ada hanyalah sedih karena mereka kehilangan pasukan romawi. Praktis, yang ada hanyalah Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Steve, Dr Claymore, Eldy, Alabaster, Reyna, dan Octavian. Eren pun melakukan regenerasi tubuhnya sehingga kembali menjadi seperti semula. Lalu, mikasa dan reyna menguburkan jenazah pasukan romawi yang telah gugur bersama dengan Dr Claymore dan alabaster. Steve merenung karena gagal membalas kematian Anastasia. Lalu levi membaca situasi sekarang dan berbicara dengan razor.  
"Reyna, apa ini sudah cukup?" Tanya mikasa  
"Iya. Ini sudah cukup." Katanya meski dia terlihat emosional, namun dia tidak boleh menangis dan berusaha mengedepankan kehormatannya. Lalu, Octavian mencekik beruangnya dan terlihat marah kepada titan itu.

Steve pun langsung menunduk lesu. Levi pun menghampirinya,  
"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya levi  
"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata steve dengan nada kesal.  
"Aku tahu. Kau mau membalaskan kematian temanmu, bukan? Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu." Kata levi sambil menatap langit. Steve pun berdiam diri saja karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab ketika Anastasia meninggal.  
"Kau ingin membalaskan kematian temanmu, lalu selanjutnya apa? Balas dendam tidak akan—"  
"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?! APA AKU HARUS DIAM DIRI SAJA, SEMENTARA TITAN BRENGSEK MERAMPAS KEHIDUPANKU, BEGITU?!" tiba-tiba levi meninju ke wajah steve.

Mereka pun mencoba melerai levi dan steve.  
"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kalian berantem? Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Uranus, bukan?" kata eren yang berusaha menenangkan steve.  
"Eren, dia masih terpukul karena teman nya sudah pergi. Jika sifatnya seperti itu, dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang pria. Sekarang rencana kita adalah merekrut orang yang disekitar kita." Tiba-tiba razor berbisik kepada levi, dan levi pun mengerti.  
"Baiklah. Pandu aku ke sana." Razor pun menghilang.  
"Ada apa, captain levi?" Tanya mikasa bingung.  
"Sepertinya monster ku menemukan kelompok yang bernama kirigaya kazuto." Kata levi. Sontak, steve pun terkejut dengan ucapan levi barusan. Dia pun segera bangkit dan berkata, "Di mana posisinya dia sekarang?"  
"Sekarang dia berada di labirin. Aku akan menemuinya. Kalian tunggu di sini. Oh iya, kalian tidak boleh ada meninggalkan tempat ini. Mengerti?"  
"Siap!" kata mereka serempak kecuali reyna, Octavian dan steve. Kemudian, levi pun pergi menyusul ke tempat kirito

Octavian pun menghampiri mikasa  
"Siapa itu Kirigaya Kazuto?" tanyanya  
"Dia itu partner ilmuwan yang membidani batu adamantium. Aku dengar dia berhasil mengalahkan titan raksasa di manhattan. Kalau tidak salah namanya—"  
"Helios." Mikasa pun terkejut eren bilang barusan. Tidak biasanya dia hafal nama titan tersebut.  
"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya  
"Iya. Dia adalah titan yang pernah aku hadapi sebelumnya. Saat itu, aku sendirian melawan titan wanita. Namun, tiba-tiba titan yang satu itu berbeda dari lainnya. Dia terlihat menyinari seperti matahari dan mengeluarkan api di dalam tubuhnya."

Mereka pun saling bertanya satu sama lain karena kirito berhasil mengalahkan helios sendirian.  
"Namun, ada lagi. Ada pria yang menggunakan kekuatan air untuk menghentikan helios saat itu. Namanya percy jackson." Kata eren sambil berusaha mengingat namanya.  
"Begitu iya? Kalau begitu, di mana dia sekarang?"  
"Aku tidak tahu," kata eren mengangkat bahu, "Tapi, Uranus bilang kalau titan itu akan menginvasi perkemahan jepang. Maka, kita harus ke sana sebelum terlambat." Maka, mereka pun sepakat bahwa mereka akan menunggu kelompok kirito dan bergegas menuju perkemahan jepang.

To be Continued


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35 (Sparring time, Dimas vs Percy, Jason, and Mayu)

#NP: Linkin Park – New Divide

Leviathan memang terlihat seperti pemandu wisata bagi kedua kapal argo 0 dan II. Biasanya, monster ini sering menakut-nakuti manusia hanya untuk melindungi perkemahan jepang yang terancam. Bisa jadi, monster ini baik hanya karena dia keturunan laut. Percy memang tidak mengerti bahasa leviathan, padahal dia anak Poseidon. Tetapi, karena mayu memang jago dalam urusan monster laut jepang, maka dia pun mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Leviathan meraung  
"Eh…Kira-kira apa yang dia bicarakan, mayu?" Tanya Jason.  
"Jason!"  
"Apa? Aku kan Cuma ingin Tanya saja, bukan?" kata Jason kepada piper yang mungkin kelihatan sebal karena perhatiannya dialihkan Cuma masalah dia bisa bicara dengan leviathan.  
"Katanya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan kita masuk di sini. Cuma kalian harus patuh kepada monster ini, jika…"  
"Jika apa, nona laut?" Tanya leo  
"Kalian ingin menyantap nya dengan leviathan goring. Itu hal yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah didengar oleh monster ini. Jangan pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ok?" kata mayu dengan nada serius. Mungkin sekedar untuk memperingatkan, maka mereka tidak mau macam-macam terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya mereka melintasi lautan menuju perkemahan jepang. Terlihat seperti markas militer AL. Ada kapal meriam, kapal selam, dan juga pesawat terbang. Pangkalan ini memang terlihat seperti pangkalan beneran. Tetapi, bedanya kali ini tidak ada senapan angin karena hal itu dilarang kecuali jika ada peperangan melawan titan, maka mereka pun bersiap-siap menggunakan senjata itu dan juga peralatan canggih lainnya. Di perkemahan sendiri, memiliki 4 dewa utama. Yaitu, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu dan Izanagi. Jika dijadikan patokan dewa dewi yunani kuno, mereka adalah Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo dan juga Zeus. Paling utama di ujung markas adalah markas Izanagi. Kemudian, di sebelah kanan adalah Susano'o, kemudian setelah susano'o, ada markas dua saling berhadapan. Yaitu markas Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu. Markas Izanagi adalah markas utama perkemahan jepang dan rapat para pemimpin legiun atau kita panggil Taicho. Begitu juga Susano'o, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Maka, tak heran tidak ada dewa ato dewi yang melakukan rapat dengan anak-anaknya.

Satu hal yang membedakan perkemahan blasteran dan legiun romawi adalah tidak ada hubungan darah antara dewa dan anak. Mereka pun masuk secara seleksi wawancara, fisik, mental maupun profesi. Kecuali, ada perjanjian khusus antara dewa dewi dengan manusia, maka dia pun dipilih sesuai kehendak hati mereka. Seluruh perkemahan jepang adalah hutan belantara, laut, dan banyak sekali latihan-latihan yang rutin dilakukan.

Ketika mereka mendarat, mereka disambut oleh 2 orang perempuan yang terlihat kesal kepada mayu. Yang perempuan pertama itu wajah putih, selalu menggunakan topi bando di kepalanya, kemudian anting dan juga membawa sebilah pisau. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang dan ada tulisan Tsukuyomi. Kemudian yang kedua adalah perempuan berambut coklat muda, tinggi nya kurang lebih 170 cm. kemudian, dia membawa busur panah seperti violet dan memakai baju seragam yang bertuliskan: "HATI-HATI! ADA TSUKUYOMI BERTAMPANG SERIGALA"

Mayu pun turun, begitu juga dengan Sammy dan violet. Mereka yang berada di kapal segera turun bergantian.  
"Wooow! Hebat sekali perkemahan ini!" kata frank yang masih terkesima dengan pemandangan yang indah dan juga latihan yang bagus untuk uji coba.  
"Benar, Frank! Berbeda jauh dengan legiun romawi." Kata hazel. Perempuan pertama memandang hazel dengan wajah aneh.  
"Hmmm…Apa kau ini Pluto?" kata perempuan itu.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu ayahku?" Tanya hazel.  
"Oh. Karena aku pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasahira Rino. Panggil Rin. Iya itu mungkin tidak terkenal kali, iya?" kata nya cemberut.

Mayu pun mencoba menghampiri rin tersebut.  
"Woii, jangan bikin dia ketakutan! Maaf, hazel. Apakah dia membuatmu takut?"  
"Tidak juga, mayu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata hazel sambil malu-malu. Sementara itu, leo dan frank nyengir sambil melihat kekaguman mesin canggih ini.  
"Wooow! Ini adalah perkamen canggih Archimedes. Belum lagi, ini…wooow tidak aku sangka! Ini adalah blueprint automaton tercanggih yang dibuat oleh daedalus. Aku ingin sekali membuatnya!" tiba-tiba rin menyeret leo dengan menarik kaus perkemahan jingga dan berkata, "Lebih baik, kau buatlah mesin yang bikin aku puas! Apa kau sanggup?"

Leo masih bingung karena dia kan masih belum paham mesin-mesin buatan jepang.  
"Mungkin nanti," jawab leo realistis.  
"Baiklah. Aku akan mendampinginya. Ayo leo! Kau ikut juga, tuan?" kata rin bersungut. Akhirnya frank pun menyusul. Sementara annabeth dan juga piper melihat kondisi perkemahan dengan takjub.  
"Ini…sangat eksotis dan juga…sangat bagus untuk meneliti." Kata annabeth  
"Aku tahu, nak. Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau mengandalkan kecerdasan mu ketimbang kekuatan. Perkenalkan, namaku Tomomi Itano. Panggil saja aku Tomo-chin." Kata nya. Percy dan Jason berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ehh…senang bertemu denganmu." Kata piper sambil berjabat tangan.  
"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menyambut kami dengan ramah?" Tanya annabeth.  
"Karena ada kemungkinan bakal terjadi perang di dalam perkemahan ini. Aku khawatir perkemahan tidak bisa bersatu lagi."  
"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya annabeth  
"Kau tahu dewa Minerva, bukan?" Tanya tomo-chin. Annabeth mengangguk.  
"Minerva sekarang berkhianat kepada Uranus. Mungkin terdengar hal sepele, tetapi Minerva melepaskan gelar dewa dan menjadi seorang titan. Nah, Athena yang melihatnya pun langsung tidak berkutik. Mengingat Sumpah perawan vestal antara Diana, Minerva dan Vesta pada kekaisaran romawi, Minerva diam-diam membuat anak di perkemahan jepang dan membalas dendam kepada legiun romawi. Sejak saat itulah—"  
"Mengapa ibuku berbicara ngelantur dan hubunganku dengannya tidak harmonis. Tetapi, jika kita menggunakan patung Athena parthenos. Maka—"  
"Percuma, nona." Kata tomo-chin sedih.  
"Kamu jangan pernah sekali-kali menggunakan patung itu di sini. Jika tidak, maka bencana akan menghampiri kita. Para dewa dewi sedang sibuk untuk melindungi kita semua. Sekarang, kita semua akan melindungi mereka.

Suasana pun menjadi suram. Annabeth tidak tahu berbuat apa karena dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan dengan Minerva tidak lah baik. Dia menjadi kasihan terhadap ibunya yang semakin lama semakin tidak punya kekuatan. Percy menghampiri dan mengamit jemari-jemarinya.  
"Jangan sedih. Kita pasti mencari cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatan ibumu." Kata percy sambil tersenyum.  
"Percy benar. Aku tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan ibuku." Kata annabeth dalam hati dan berusaha yakin.

Jason tidak mau mengganggu ini, namun dia berkata, "Tomo-chin, lebih baik bawa piper sama annabeth ke perpustakaan. Aku yakin, kita pasti mendapatkan petunjuk cara untuk mengalahkan Uranus."  
"Betul juga. Kalian berdua bisa menggunakan bahasa latin sama yunani kan?" Tanya nya  
"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya piper sedikit heran  
"Mari ikut aku. Aku membutuhkan kalian dalam menerjemahkan bahasa tersebut." Kata tomo-chin sambil memandu mereka ke perpustakaan

David beserta rombongannya mengajak hazel untuk mengitari perkemahan jepang dan rencana-rencana untuk membuat suatu jebakan. Akhirnya dia pun mau dan memutuskan ikut bersama david. Praktis tinggal percy, Jason, mayu, dimas, violet dan Sammy.  
"Akhirnya, aku dapat kedamaian juga." Kata Sammy sambil merilekska tubuhnya dengan stretching.  
"Aku juga, sam. Bayangkan, bertemu dengan mereka membuatku terasa seperti didandan oleh tukang rias." Kata violet.  
"Kau, juga violet?" Tanya Sammy dengan heran.  
"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Percy pun mengajukan pertanyaan kepada dimas, "Memangnya, kita di sini untuk apa?"  
"Pertanyaan yang bagus, percy." Kata dimas. Lalu, dia siapkan pedang perak langit di tasnya.  
"Kita akan sparring di sini. Sammy, violet, sepertinya aku ingin kita tidak diganggu dulu. Kalian segera menyusul ke tempat annabeth dan piper di perpustakaan." Kata dimas. Violet pun girang saat disuruh membaca di perpustakaan, sementara Sammy sendiri wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi suram.  
"Perpustakaan kah? Lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada disuruh membaca." Kata Sammy menahan kantuk dengan meminum kopi Nescafe rasa cappuccino.

Mayu melihat mereka pun pergi ke tempat masing-masing. Jadi, hanya berempat saja di sini.  
"Sepertinya, kalian akan berhati-hati melawan Uranus. Titan itu tidak punya belas kasihan. Jadi, kalian tidak boleh sampai ada yang mati. Harus lindungi satu sama lain. Mengerti?" kata dimas dan mereka pun langsung mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing.  
"Bagus. Nah, kita mulai latihan perdana kita." Kata dimas sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, suara wanita bergemuruh di pegunungan dan terlihat gunung sedang tertawa.  
"Rupanya mereka sudah kembali iya? Sangat bagus sekali." Kata wanita itu. Dia mengenakan baju warna merah, membawa nimbus awan naga dan membawa pedang katana. Tiba-tiba muncul Tonatiuh dan Khione di belakang mereka.  
"Ada apa kau datang kemari, huh?!" kata wanita itu dengan rautan kejam.  
"Mohon ampun, nyonya izanami. Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Levi dan Kirito berangkat menuju ke perkemahan jepang. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kata khione sambil sungkeman kepada wanita tua yang mengasuhnya.

"Tenang saja, nak. Aku punya rencana untuk memuaskan tuan Uranus." Kata izanami sambil tertawa

To be Continued


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36 (History of Minerva)

Di perpustakaan, Luasnya itu sangat luas, sekitar 2, 5 hektar. Bisa jadi, jika di dunia ini ada perpustakaan seperti ini, maka jepang dikategorikan sebagai perpustakaan terbesar di jepang. Luasnya 31.000 persegi dan banyak sekali buku-buku di sana. Ada kisah tentang miyamoto musashi saat detik-detik melawan sasaki kojiro. Kemudian, ada biografi nobunaga oda, sisi lain perang sekigahara yang mempertemukan pihak barat dengan pihak timur. Lalu, ada penjelasan mengenai restorasi meiji, hingga kasus-kasus yang sampai saat ini belum terpecahkan. Di pojok sebelah kanan, ada tulisan kanji yang berbunyi: "TENTANG ROMAWI DAN YUNANI." Sebelah kiri, itu adalah buku tentang ilmu politik, sosial, budaya, hokum dan lain-lain. Di depan sendiri adalah ruangan untuk jamuan snack dan juga diskusi seputar ilmu yang mereka ada, kemudian berbagi dengan temannya. dan seterusnya hingga mereka memiliki ide-ide kreatif dengan cepat, mudah dan tidak mau putus asa.

Saat annabeth, piper dan juga tomo-chin memasuki ruangan ini, terasa sekali bahwa banyak sekali para ilmuwan meneliti dan bereksperimen di sini. Ada fosil dinosaurus, kemudian patung Athena, dan replika-replika patung pahlawan di dunia. Seperti napoleon Bonaparte, joan d'arc, dan lain-lain. Mungkin banyak sekali buku-buku yang belum dia baca sebelumnya.  
"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar senang berada di sini, iya?" kata tomo-chin sambil melirik annabeth yang mungkin kelihatan masih penasaran dengan gedung perpustakaan jepang. Lalu, dia melirik piper.  
"Eh, tidak juga. Ayo kita cari buku tentang Minerva." Kata piper mencoba antusias. Saat mereka sudah berada di entri nomor 28, buku tentang Minerva gampang ditemukan.

Piper berpikir mengapa Minerva, dewi kerajinan tangan dan seni tiba-tiba ingin membalaskan dendam kepada romawi dan memutuskan ikut dengan perkemahan jepang yang notabene adalah perkemahan tersembunyi. Mungkin di sejarah mitologi tidak ada, namun, jika ada yang menulis tentang Minerva, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dunia ini. Lalu, dia melihat buku yang berjudul: "HISTORY OF MINERVA". Dan dia pun membacanya dengan hati-hati.

Saat dia membacanya, ada isi tentang Minerva, kemudian sumpah vestal bersama dengan dewi Diana, dirinya dan juga vesta. Tetapi, tidak ada tulisan sisi lain Minerva soal punya anak di perkemahan jepang seperti tomo-chin bilang. Lalu, dia bertanya kepada annabeth yang kebetulan membaca buku sejarah tentang Minerva dan juga buku tebal sebanyak 799 halaman berisi Athena dan peran dalam memerangi perang troya bersama odysseus.  
"Annabeth, apa kau tidak merasa aneh mengenai ibumu? Ibumu kan—"  
"Aku tahu, piper." Kata annabeth sambil konsentrasi membaca buku, "Itulah mengapa aku menguraikan kata-kata yang bagiku merasa ganjil."  
"Kata-kata ganjil?" Tanya piper  
"Iya. Ada beberapa kata yang bisa bikin kita pusing membaca ini. Ini adalah buku untuk para sastrawan yang mencari informasi mengenai Minerva. Misalnya begini, dalam bidang kesehatan, Minerva adalah dewi kedokteran dan dewi obat-obatan. Nah, seharusnya dalam kata-kata itu tertulis seperti itu di dalam buku yang kamu baca. Namun, buku ini tidak tertulis sama sekali." Kata annabeth menjelaskan.

Piper mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh annabeth. Dia bertanya, "Tetapi aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa Minerva ingin sekali membalas dendam ke romawi. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan Athena di mana dia dirampas begitu saja oleh bangsa romawi sehingga bangsa yunani tidak akan pernah memaafkan kejadian itu?"  
"Kurang lebih, begitu…tetapi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Minerva ingin sekali membalas dendam kepada romawi? Kenapa harus melalui perkemahan jepang? Padahal, kejadian pada masa itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan perkemahan jepang, bukan?"

Saat itulah, tomo-chin memberikan sebuah buku kepada piper dan annabeth. Tidak ada nama pengarangnya, namun berjudul: "SISI LAIN MINERVA". Saat mereka membukanya, tiba-tiba dia menemukan halaman 28 yang berisi:

"_Zaman yunani dengan romawi tidak jauh berbeda dengan zaman lainnya. Minerva seorang wanita yang sangat pemberani. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Minerva sangat dipuja-puja oleh bangsa jepang. Namun sayangnya, karena dia adalah dewi berbahaya, maka susano'o dan juga amaterasu menjadi iri ketika Minerva diangkat menjadi dewi kebijaksanaan oleh ayahnya, izanagi. Maka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan dewi yang malang tersebut. Saat Minerva tertidur, dia pun tiba-tiba dikunci dengan elemen air yang dibuat oleh susano'o. Minerva murka saat itu, maka dia pun disegel dan tidak pernah muncul kembali. Namun, anak-anaknya membalas dendam kepada dewa susano'o dan juga amaterasu. Maka, mereka memutuskan untuk menggulingkan dewa dewi di jepang dengan mengandalkan bantuan para monster jepang. Mengetahui rencana jahat anak-anaknya, maka izanagi pun meluluhlantakkan anak-anaknya hingga tidak tersisa. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang berani bilang 'Minerva' di jepang karena diyakini tersimpan kekuatan jahat di dalam hatinya dan ingin menghancurkan dunia."_

Mata annabeth dan piper terbelalak saat membaca buku tersebut. Hal itu bertolak belakang seandainya jika dia anak Athena. Memang, ibunya adalah Athena, namun dia tidak ingin bilang karena dia takut jika dia bilang orang tuanya adalah Athena, maka warga di sini membenci sepenuhnya kepada annabeth mengingat Minerva sama dengan Athena. Tetapi, jika dia bersama dengan tomo-chin, rin, dan mayu bahwa meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dirinya bukanlah Minerva, hal itu bisa melegakan annabeth untuk sesaat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, violet dan Sammy yang saat itu masih mengantuk pun muncul dan membuka pintunya. Violet pun menyapa kepada mereka dan berkata, "Dimas bilang bahwa dia akan melatih percy, mayu dan juga Jason. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk menemani kalian. Boleh kan?"  
"Kurasa boleh," kata annabeth lembut. Dia pun tidak mempermasalahkan jika ada teman yang mau bergabung karena dia kutu buku. Namun, ada pertanyaan aneh dari violet.  
"Apakah kau menemukan siapa saja anak-anak Minerva?" kata violet. Sontak, para peneliti dan juga penjaga perpustakaan kaget dan berkata, "Kenapa kalian ingin mencari tahu tentang Minerva?"  
"Aduh! Bagaimana iya? Begini, bu. Sebenarnya –"  
"Ingat, nona kurang ajar! Jangan berani coba-coba mencari detail tentang Minerva. Apalagi anak-anaknya. Seharusnya, aku bakar saja buku sialan itu!" ketus nya. Kemudian dia pun pergi dengan emosi. Piper mencoba berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang lagi emosional

"Memangnya ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, nyonya? Mengapa kita tidak boleh mencari tahu tentang Minerva? kami mohon beri kesempatan untuk mencarinya." Katanya sambil membubuhkan charmspeak.  
"Asal kamu tahu, nona! Orang itu sudah merampas keluargaku. Gara-gara dewi terkutuk itu, aku nyaris menderita dan gila saat sekeluargaku tewas dibunuh oleh perampok. Saat itu, ayahku mencari dan meneliti Minerva karena ada semacam penelitian seputar mitologi. Namun sayangnya, dia tewas dibunuh oleh perampok. Begitu juga dengan ibuku, suamiku, dan anak-anakku. Semenjak saat itu, aku bakalan balas dendam kepada dewi itu dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatannya." Kata penjaga perpustakaan  
"Tetapi, itu bukan salah dewi itu, nyonya. Itu mungkin takdir—"  
"Cukup, nona!" bentak penjaga perpustakaan, "Jangan pakai nama itu lagi. Apalagi mencari tentang Minerva jika kalian semua sayang nyawa kalian sendiri. Mengerti?!" maka piper pun terpaksa mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, penjaga perpustakaan pergi dan tetap menjaga. Suasana pun kembali menjadi tenang. Sebelumnya, para ilmuwan berbisik-bisikn mengenai Minerva.

Reaksinya ada yang takut, jijik dan juga marah. Namun, piper bisa mengerti mengapa mereka marah kepada Minerva. Untungnya, annabeth mengerti mengapa ibunya tidak hanya dibenci oleh legiun romawi, tetapi perkemahan jepang sekaligus. Hal itu lah membuat piper merasa bersalah kepada annabeth. Bahkan, violet pun menunduk sedih dan sulit melihat wajah annabeth.  
"Annabeth, maaf aku tidak bermaksud—"  
"Tidak apa-apa, violet. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku bisa mengerti kamu ingin tahu tentang anak-anak Minerva. Tetapi percayalah, kamu akan tahu sendiri ceritanya. Aku mau pinjam buku ini dan—" tiba-tiba muncul 3 orang. 2 cewek dan 1 cowok. Tingginya 166 cm, rambutnya 2 diikat ekor kuda, manis, cantik dan juga membawa kucing Persia. Ada gambar Amaterasu di baju lengan kanan. Sontak, para ilmuwan memberikan penghormatan militer kepada dia. Namanya adalah Rena Nozawa.

Kemudian ada cowok berambut emas, bergaya visual kei, memegang senjata katana di pinggangnya, bajunya samurai meski rambutnya visual kei. Di tato telapak tangan sebelah kiri, ada tulisan izanagi, dan Namanya Yamaguchi Masao. Dan yang terakhir ini adalah tatapannya bengis atau sedikit kejam, Berambut coklat, tingginya kurang lebih 150 cm. dan membawa dua senjata katana, dan di tangannya ada gambar izanagi juga. Namanya adalah Minami Takahashi.

"Nona Takamina, Nona rena dan tuan Masao. Selamat datang." Kata para ilmuwan dengan hormat kepada mereka.  
"Aku ingin membaca buku tentang izanami. Kami sekarang mengadakan rapat soal pertempuran melawan izanami. Jadi, kami ingin membaca buku itu."  
"Ba—baik nona takahashi-san. Akan kami—"  
"Jangan panggil aku, takahashi!" bentak takamina, "Panggil saja, aku takamina atau minami."  
"Atau aku panggil nona judes saja begitu!" sontak mereka kaget ada yang manggil sebutan yang disebut penghinaan.  
"Siapa yang manggil aku kayak begitu?! Dia tidak punya sopan santun!" bentak takamina.  
"Kalau aku, memangnya kenapa?" kata Sammy. Dia pun maju menemui takamina yang dianggap menyebalkan oleh Sammy.

Tatapan takamina sendiri sangat kuat sehingga mereka pun mudah menyerah begitu saja. Namun, Sammy ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia tidak takut.  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku begitu?"  
"Karena kau meminta seorang wanita dengan kasar. Seharusnya, jika kau seorang pemimpin, harusnya lebih sopan. Ini kan perpustakaan, bodoh!" tiba-tiba telinga takamina memerah, dan dengan kesalnya dia pun menebas Sammy. Namun, berhasil dihalau oleh Sammy dengan palu raksasa.  
"Hooo…kau rupanya seorang samurai iya? Menarik sekali!" kata takamina  
"Tentu saja. Aku memang seorang samurai yang kebetulan lewat." Kata Sammy dengan tersenyum.

To be Continued


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37 (Conclusion time, Sammy vs Takamina)

Kelelahan di raut wajah percy, Jason dan mayu bisa dibilang paling ekstrim selama dilatih oleh dimas. Mereka berlatih lebih keras, seperti push up 500 kali, menangkis dan menghunus sebanyak berkali-kali. Luka sudah biasa karena Percy dan Mayu adalah pengguna air. Namun, kelebihan Jason adalah bisa memanggil roh angin untuk membantunya. Dimas memang pelatih yang sangat disiplin. Lihat saja, dia melatih mereka militer ekstrim seperti yang disampaikan sebelumnya. Maka, tak heran jika mereka istirahat hanya beberapa menit dan dilanjutkan latihan memukul dan menggunakan bakat alami sebagai senjata terkuat.

Mayu pun mulai ngos-ngosan ketika dilatih oleh dimas.  
"Bolehkah aku istirahat dulu sesaat? Aku capek sekali." Kata mayu mengeluh.  
"Siapa yang suruh istirahat?! Kalau Uranus melihat kalian lembek begini, bagaimana kalian selamatkan dunia?" kata dimas dengan nada tegas. Untungnya, jika ada yang melihat ketegasan dimas, bisa-bisa mereka semakin takut dan langsung menghormati ala kekaisaran. Hal itu lah yang tidak disukai oleh dimas. Makanya, dia memilih melatih tempat terpencil.

Percy pun mencoba menghalau serangan misterius yang di tebas oleh dimas. namun, usaha nya belum berhasil karena energi semakin terkuras. Meski banyak air, tetapi bisa jadi menguras energi lainnya untuk bertarung. Sementara Jason dan mayu menangkis serangan itu dan sampai detik ini belum berhasil. Mereka pun terpental dan terjerembap di tanah.  
"Hanya sampai sini saja kalian bisa mengalahkan aku, huh?! Butuh 1000 tahun lagi untuk mengalahkan Uranus! Kalian mungkin pahlawan, tetapi tidak buatku. Kalian itu sama saja seperti minta belas kasihan kepada orang lain! Menunggu dewa dewi terus menerus, tetapi kalian tidak pernah berusaha ataupun mencoba! Payah kalian!" bentak dimas.

Kuping Jason pun memerah. Karena kesalnya, dia pun menghunuskan pedang gladius serta menggunakan kekuatan halilintar untuk menyambar ke arah dimas, dan dimas pun menangkisnya dengan mudah.  
"Sayang sekali, Jason. Aku tidak akan izinkan Percy, Mayu maupun Jason menemui siapapun!" kata dimas dengan tegas. Lalu, dia memakai jam tangannya dan berkata, "Clock up! Time is yours!" kata dimas dan tiba-tiba waktunya berhenti. Sontak, mereka pun kaget dengan situasi barusan.  
"Ke…kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanya Jason.  
"Kau akan tahu ketika aku menggunakan kekuatan ku yang pertama. Dan satu lagi, aku yang menciptakan kekuatan clock up di mesin ZECT belt. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Nah, ayo mulai latihan!" Kata dimas dan langsung menyerang mereka yang kondisinya kelelahan.

Sementara itu, piper, annabeth dan violet mengamati ketegangan antara takamina melawan Sammy. Rena sama masao berusaha menenangkan takamina supaya tidak cepat marah.  
"Sudahlah, takamina-senpai. Sekarang, kita butuh buku itu untuk—"  
"Aku tidak peduli!" kata takamina dengan nada kesal, "Lebih baik kau pergi saja mencari buku, aku menyusul! Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran yang berharga kepada anak ini!" akhirnya rena dan masao terpaksa menyetujuinya.  
"Baiklah, kita akan pergi. Hati-hati takamina. Rena, ayo kita cari buku itu!" kata masao dan meninggalkan takamina bertarung melawan sammy.

Tetapi, dia berkata, "Tidak! Dia sudah menghinaku di depan umum. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!" sontak, situasi menjadi tegang. Para ilmuwan yang menatap mereka dalam pertarungan memilih mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Mengetahui hal itu, takamina pun menghantam lantai dengan keras.  
"Siapapun tidak ada yang boleh kabur dariku! Kalian akan melihat pertarunganku melawan bocah ini! Mengerti?!" maka mereka pun menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Takamina pun langsung melaju ke arah dan menebasnya dari arah atas. Sammy menghalaunya dan memukul palunya dengan dentuman yang sangat keras hingga tanahnya pun bergetar seperti gempa bumi.

Takamina melompat dan menusuk-nusuk dengan secepat kilat. Sammy menagkisnya, tetapi serangan cepat takamina tidak mampu dihalau dengan mudah. Baju Sammy robek di bagian lengan dan wajah Sammy tergores di bagian pipi. Namun, dia tidak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menghalaunya karena dia memang mengandalkan kekuatannya.  
"Lumayan juga, Sammy! Kau orang pertama yang bisa bertahan sejauh ini!" kata takamina dan mencoba berlari zig zag. Sammy melihat pergerakan takamina bisa langsung mengayunkan palu raksasa tepat di dinding. Takamina mencari celah atau kelemahan kekuatan besar Sammy. Maka, dia pun melihat ada pasang kuda-kuda Sammy yang sedikit terlihat. Di mana saat mengayunkan kekuatannya, dia menggunakan kaki kiri dan langsung menghantam lantai. Maka, takamina punya ide.

Dia pun mencoba melakukan trik yang sama persis sebelumnya. Takamina menciba menggunakan serangan cepat kilat ke arah Sammy. Sammy pun menghantamnya dengan dentuman yang sangat keras. Saat itulah, kesempatan takamina untuk menusuk di bagian kaki kiri nya, dan benar saja. Kaki kiri Sammy terluka kena serangan cepat kilat oleh takamina  
"Hah?! Bagaimana seranganmu, barusan?! Kau sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan—" tiba-tiba Sammy memegang palu raksasa dengan mudah meski kakinya terluka. Annabeth dan piper terkejut serangan Sammy dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah.  
"Mustahil! Bagaimana Sammy bisa—"  
"Kemungkinan satu, piper. Dia cepat belajar dalam pertarungan. Dia punya kemampuan tinggi dalam pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Maka, tidak heran jika dia bisa mengetahui titik kelemahannya sekalipun dia memiliki kekuatan tanah. Aku bisa melihat wajah takamina dari situ." Kata annabeth sambil mencoba menerka wajah takamina yang berseri-seri. Memang, piper mengetahui kalau annabeth menerka sifat maupun pikiran untuk kemampuan bertahan hidup. Namun, dia melihat kemampuannya untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya, dia terlalu menyembunyikan sesuatu jika ada yang tidak beres.

Di sisi lain, takamina pun memasang kuda-kuda jika Sammy menyerang kembali meski kaki kiri terluka di bagian paha.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyerang, bocah?" kata takamina dengan waspada. Sammy pun berjalan-jalan sambil melakukan stretching sebelum melakukan pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Tampaknya, annabeth bisa menerka wajah Sammy yang tersenyum senang dan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.  
"Sepertinya, dia memang senang jika ada lawan yang sepadan dengannya. Maka, tak heran dia melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertarungan yang sesungguhnya." Kata annabeth serius. Jujur saja, annabeth belum pernah melihat Sammy bertarung selama ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah teman-temannya dan juga pacarnya sendiri. Namun, khusus 3 orang seperti dimas, violet dan juga Sammy, dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Sammy pun selesai melakukan pemanasan. Takamina pun bersiap-siap melawan Sammy saat setetes air tumpah dari atap perpustakaan. Semua orang menatap pertarungan pemimpin izanagi melawan Sammy dengan serius dan tegang. Saat tetesan air mulai tumpah, maka mereka pun mulai menyerang secara bersamaan. Ada yang takut, tegang, lari dan lain-lain. Sementara annabeth, piper, violet dan tomo-chin melihat pertarungan dengan serius. Namun, saat mereka melakukan pertarungan, tiba-tiba bunyi petir yang menggelegar di perpustakaan.

Mereka semua terkejut, termasuk takamina dan Sammy. Ternyata adalah dimas yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Sementara Jason, percy dan mayu tampak kelelahan dan mereka berbaring di lantai perpustakaan. Sontak, annabeth dan piper terkejut dan berlari menuju ke pacarnya masing-masing. Raut wajah percy dan Jason kusut setelah pelatihan yang sangat ekstrim. Lalu, annabeth pun mencoba memberinya minum air putih. Begitu juga dengan piper dan mencoba memangku kepala Jason di kakinya. Saking kesalnya, annabeth ambil belati di saku dan menggertak dimas di lehernya.  
"Kau apakan pacarku dan teman-temanku sampai-sampai mereka nyaris pingsan?!" kata annabeth dengan tatapan galak.  
"Tidak ada. Aku Cuma memberikan pelatihan khusus ke mereka. Dan, iya mereka kelelahan. Bahkan, nyaris pingsan." Kata dimas datar. Namun, jawaban itu bukan yang diharapkan oleh annabeth.

Annabeth pun tidak menyangka bahwa dimas melatih mereka sangat ekstrim. Bukan tidak mungkin, pacarnya nyaris mati gara-gara dia.  
"Tetapi, annabeth. Kau harus tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini karena ini untuk melindungi dunia, termasuk kamu. Aku tahu, pelatihanku kurang lazim, tetapi—"  
"Omong kosong! Kau pikir aku bakal memaafkanmu karena kau melakukan latihan secara tidak lazim, huh?! Kau pikir kami percaya begitu saja kepada kau dan juga teman-temanmu?!" kata annabeth emosi. Namun, Percy mencoba bangkit dan menenangkan pacarnya.  
"Itu bukan salahmu, annabeth. Aku sama Jason yang meminta dimas untuk menjadi mentor kami." Kata percy dengan lembut. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya percy menenangkan hati annabeth yang emosi. Biasanya, annabeth yang menenangkan emosi percy di saat ada konflik.  
"Benar, annabeth. Kalau mau protes soal latihan, salahkan kami saja." Kata Jason mendukung pendapat percy.  
"Tetapi, Jason kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana?" Tanya piper dengan pedih. Tiba-tiba takamina menginterupsi pertengkaran sesama pasangan kekasih dan dimas.

"Memangnya ada apa ini?! Huh?! Apa kalian bisa diam karena aku mau kalahkan anak ingusan—"  
"Dia bukan anak ingusan, takamina. Dia adalah Sammy Valdez. Sensei kalian atau jenderal Amaterasu." Kata dimas dengan hati-hati.  
"Dan wanita ini adalah violet jackson. Dia dari masa depan dan aku kasih tahu, dia punya ayah dan ibu sebelum mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia juga sensei atau jenderal Tsukuyomi. Hormat ke mereka berdua!" kata dimas dengan tegas. Mereka pun hormat kepada mereka berdua. Sementara Percy dan Annabeth terkejut karena dia sudah punya anak dari masa depan, dan itu namanya violet.

To be Continued


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38 (Truth about Violet)

#NP: Eminem feat Rihanna – Love the way you lie

Kita ke Flashback sebelum bertemu dengan dimas, Sammy valdez. Saat itu, pada tahun 2037, masa depan violet menjadi suram. Bagaimana tidak? Dunia diambang kehancuran. Banyak sekali bermunculan. Bahkan, warga di New York lari terbirit-birit ketika diserang oleh monster. Termasuk para titan juga muncul menguasai wilayah New York. Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan di berita CNN, ada penyerangan besar-besaran di seluruh dunia. India, china, prancis, inggris dan lain-lain. Pemerintah sepakat untuk menyatukan kekuatan. Tetapi, tidak berhasil karena senjata nya kalah jauh sama para titan. mereka besar dan ketika ditembak, tidak terasa sakit. Violet yang saat itu berumur 13 tahun sibuk memegang tangan helius yang takut karena orang tuanya juga berjuang melawan para titan. perkemahan blasteran dan legiun romawi hancur karena tidak ada satupun yang punya tujuan untuk bersatu melawan Nyx. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu Nyx itu apa karena aku beri sedikit informasi. Nyx adalah dewi bayangan dilahirkan oleh Chaos bersamaan dengan Erebus (dewa kegelapan), gaia (ibu pertiwi atau ibu bumi) dan Tartarus. Nah, dia ingin membantu saudara-saudaranya untuk menata ulang dunia untuk kepentingan sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Percy dan Annabeth melindungi kedua anak mereka dengan bertarung. Meski beda jumlah, tetapi tidak mau menyerah. Dan saat itulah Nyx pun mengetahui nya dan membunuh mereka. Tubuh mereka sudah kaku dan posisinya mereka berbaring sambil bergandengan tangan. Violet berteriak histeris dan helius menangis. Chiron yang mengetahui pun langsung membawa mereka untuk menghindari pertarungan yang mematikan tersebut.  
"Aku akan membawa kalian ke sana. Ayo!" kata Chiron sambil membopong mereka ke belakang. Lalu, Chiron berlari sekuat tenaga supaya pasukan titan dan juga monster tidak mengejar. Lalu, violet membawa belati yang diberi oleh annabeth, ibunya. Seandainya dia terjadi sesuatu apa-apa, belati ini bisa melindungi kalian dari para monster. Tetapi, dia dan percy sudah tiada. Violet tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Hanya tertunduk lesu dan histeris saat di perjalanan.

Saat Chiron berlari, dia melihat seorang pria berjas abu-abu memfoto dengan lensa kamera jadul. Chiron terkejut dan berkata, "Nak, pergilah! Di sana banyak monster sekarang!"  
"Untuk apa lari, centaurus? Aku di sini untuk memotret. Tidak ada masalah kan Cuma sekedar memotret?" kata pria itu.  
"Tapi—" Chiron ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Muncul 3 titan yang mengelilingi pria itu.  
"Lari sebelum mereka mengerogotimu!" teriak Chiron. Tetapi terlambat, mereka sudah memakan pria itu tanpa dosa. Dia hanya bisa meratapi situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Begitu juga dengan helius dan violet.

Namun, dia berhasil menghajar 1 raksasa dengan mudah.  
"Bagaimana—"  
"Jadi jelek fotonya. Tidak bagus dan terlihat sangat norak. Terpaksa aku habisi kalian satu-satu." Kata pria itu.  
"Kau ini…sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Chiron  
"Aku cuma Kamen rider yang hanya lewat saja. Ingat itu baik-baik. Henshin!" kata pria itu dan henshin nya memutar kartu dan memasukkan ke dalam rider belt dan menutup nya kembali.  
"KAMEN RIDER, DECADE!" kata suara itu dan ternyata adalah kamen rider decade. Warnanya pink dan putih. Di pinggang kanan, ada saku khusus untuk menaruh kartu-kartu rider dan juga jurus-jurusnya. Kemudian, topengnya terlihat seperti barcode, tetapi bukan barcode di kasir, dan bentuknya unik sekali. Ada bertulis X di bagian kedua bahunya (kurang lebih seperti itu yang aku tahu), dan juga di beltnya, ada logo aneh. Jumlah nya 10 buah dan membentuk lingkaran.

3 Raksasa yang murkan pun mengepung kamen rider decade.  
"Wah wah, kira-kira bisa tidak iya mengalahkan mereka?" kata kamen rider decade dan dia pun mulai menyerang 3 raksasa itu. Raksasa pertama mencoba memukulnya dengan pentungan. Namun, berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah dan meninju nya berkali-kali sehingga membuat raksasa mundur. Raksasa kedua dan raksasa ketiga menyemburkan api ke arah Chiron.  
"Mengalihkan perhatian, rupanya?" kata kamen rider decade.  
"KAMEN RIDER, HIBIKI!" kata suara itu dan berubah menjadi kamen rider hibiki. Dia mengenakan armor berwarna ungu, di sakunya ada dua stik yang menyemburkan api. Lalu, dia melemparkan api ketiga raksasa. Sontak, mereka terbakar, padahal api itu kekuatan bagi raksasa. Namun, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi, menurut Chiron. Akhirnya raksasa pertama berkata, "Awas kau, bocah topeng! Akan ku balas kau!" lalu dia pun pergi dan mereka pun menyusul kemudian.

Setelah itu, Kamen Rider Decade membukanya dan mengambilnya kembali sehingga berubah menjadi manusia lagi.  
"Kau, kamen rider iya?" Tanya Chiron.  
"Iya. Aku kamen rider decade. Aku di sini bukan menyelamatkanmu. Tetapi, aku punya utang kepada dia. Jadi impas." Kata pria itu.  
"Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"  
"Aku Kadoya Tsukasa. Aku adalah kamen rider Decade. Dan orang yang aku lunasi hutangnya adalah dimas. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Chiron tidak mengerti. Siapa dimas itu? Mengapa dia menyuruh orang untuk melunasi hutangnya? Maka, dia pun bertanya balik, "Kenapa kau selamatkan kami, tsukasa?"  
"Sudah aku bilang, aku bukan menyelamatkan kalian. Tetapi, aku melakukannya karena kebetulan lewat dan punya utang kepada dia. Jadi, biarlah kau Tanya sendiri ke dia." Kata tsukasa.  
"Mengapa raksasa itu gampang sekali dikalahkan oleh orang sepertimu?" Tanya Chiron.  
Tsukasa hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, "Tidak jadi soal, centaurus. Karena aku ingin pergi dari sini. Menyebalkan aku ditangkap mudah oleh raksasa bodoh itu! Iya sudah. Sampai bertemu lagi, centaurus," kata tsukasa dan dia pun menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Wajah Chiron terlihat kelelahan. Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah berlari sejauh ini, sehingga dia kalah sama temannya. Namun, yang penting dia dan anak percy/anabeth masih hidup. Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang pria menggunakan jubah usang, membawa pedang perak langit dan terlihat seperti samurai. Kemudian rambutnya hitam dan auranya pun membara. Chiron pun mulai waspada dan mengayunkan senjatanya kepada orang itu.  
"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan tatapan galak.  
"Aku dimas. kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengancamku?" kata dimas datar.  
"Apa kau baru saja mengirim seorang pria bertopeng untuk menyelamatkanmu?"  
"Anak itu. Selalu saja merepotkan." Kata dimas sambil tepuk dahi karena tidak menyangka hasilnya akan begini.

Padahal, dia tidak ingin jadi pahlawan. Namanya juga manusia, dia memilih rendah hati meski terkesan sedikit arogan.  
"Aku membutuhkan Violet untuk bertualang bersamaku. Akan ada peperangan yang tidak bisa kita hentikan maupun mencegahnya." Kata dimas sambil menatap Chiron dengan tajam.  
"Untuk apa kau butuh dia?" Tanya Chiron.  
"Aku mengerti perasaan dia karena dia kehilangan orang tuanya. Namun, aku mengajaknya untuk berkelana dengan ini." Kata dimas sambil menunjukkan portal yang aneh. Berbentuk spiral, sangat berbahaya dan hanya dia yang tahu caranya.

Chiron pun ingin menyentuh portal itu, namun dimas mencegahnya.  
"Lebih baik jangan sentuh portal. Sekali kamu sentuh, kau tidak bisa kembali. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang mengerti soal itu." Kata dimas datar.  
"Kau ini dewa iya? Mengapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh portal tersebut?"  
"Aku bukan dewa dan aku Cuma tidak ingin ada yang mati. Biarlah aku yang menanggung kutukan Uranus. Aku memang terkuat, tetapi aku anggap diriku masih lemah. Masih perlu belajar untuk mengetahui dunia. Aku saja perlu belajar ilmu dari ilmuwan seperti Issac Newton, James Watt, Christopher Columbus, Alexander Graham Bell, Louis Pasteur dan lain-lain. Makanya, aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi." Kata dimas sambil menatap langit yang berwarna merah yang artinya memiliki kesan munculnya kegelapan. Makanya, dia merenung diri.

Chiron berpikir dua kali untuk mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Namun, violet belum apa-apa sukarela berkelana dengan dimas.  
"Aku mau! Aku ingin hidup, ingin sekali menyelamatkan dunia masa depan. Aku ikut bersamamu!" kata violet dengan tegas. Sontak, Chiron da helius kaget.  
"Jangan, Violet! Pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan sebelum dan sesudah kau merubah nasib orang lain!" kata Chiron.  
"Jangan kak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kakak!" kata helius sambil menangis. Lalu, violet pun memeluk helius sambil menitikkan air mata.  
"Tidak apa-apa, helius! Kan ada paman Chiron yang mau mendampingimu dan menjagamu. Aku akan segera kembali. Ok?" janji violet dan memberikan kalung pemberian orang tuanya ke helius supaya tidak menangis.  
"Aku menyayangimu, dik." Kata violet dan dia pun turun dari pangkuan Chiron.

Dimas yang melihat itu langsung menunduk sedih. Jawaban dengan mudahnya dijawab oleh violet karena dia tidak tegaan terhadap semua orang. Dia ingin sendiri, tetapi dia merasa menderita, baik fisik maupun batin. Maka, dia pun berkata, "Violet, kita berangkat ke perkemahan jepang. Aku akan melatihmu menjadi pemanah yang handal, suka menolong dan tidak mau menyerah dengan keadaan. Aku harap dilatih di sana, bebanku sedikit berkurang.  
"Maksudnya?" Tanya violet.  
"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin kau, teman-temanmu dan keluargamu jadi korban. Lebih baik aku saja karena aku sudah abadi, tetapi aku merasa menderita dalam hidup. Apakah kau Siap, violet?" kata dimas dengan lantang.  
"Siap, dimas. Apapun aku lakukan demi keluargaku dan dunia."

To be Continued


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39 (Invasion Begin)

Mereka semua terperanjat tidak menyangka bahwa orang tua violet adalah dua demigod muda, Percy Jackson dan Annabeth Chase. Padahal, mereka sama sekali belum menikah dan belum ada keinginan untuk berkeluarga secara serius, meskipun mereka sama-sama menjalani pacaran dengan serius.  
"Kenapa semua orang pada kaget begitu?" kata violet sambil garuk-garuk kepala.  
"Serius, violet? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau keluargamu adalah mereka? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku." Kata Sammy sambil mencoba berpikir rasional.  
"Itu karena jika dia memberitahu kalian, bisa jadi masa depan akan berubah dan bisa-bisa dunia masa depan akan hancur." Suara yang menggema di perpustakaan, membuat mereka semakin waspada terhadap seseorang. Begitu juga, captain seperti takamina, rena dan masao.  
"Siapa itu?" Tanya rena dengan nada galak.

Lalu, muncul seorang pria mengenakan kacamata hitam memakai jaket hitam bergaris pink, kemudian membawa kamera lama dengan gambar seperti 3D. Dia pun membuka kacamatanya dan berkata, "Dunia itu seperti parallel. Bisa berkaitan satu sama lain. Kita memang tidak bisa mengubah masa depan, tetapi bisa kita perbaiki dan tetap maju terus tanpa melihat belakang. Dimas, kau di sini rupanya?"  
"Tsukasa, iya? Iya benar. Aku di sini untuk melatih mereka." Kata dimas dengan enggan.  
"Hoo…begitu iya? Sayang sekali tidak ada Ares maupun Poseidon di sini. Bisa-bisa—"  
"Bisa-bisa kau sebut nama itu tanpa menggunakan dewa?! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, dasar—" saat takamina belum selesai bicara, terlihat wajah tsukasa sangat tajam.  
"Hey, perempuan! Bisa diam apa tidak? Ini tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, ok?! Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Wajah Takamina pun menjadi ungu dan kelihatannya dia membenci pria yang baru saja kasar terhadapnya. Kemungkinan dia ingin balas dendam.  
"Dimas, Invasi sudah dimulai. Aku melihat ketika Izanami sedang menuju ke sini. Kemungkinan, pasukan Kirito ke sini untuk membantu kita. Untuk saat ini, aku membutuhkan sebuah gulungan itu. Kalau tidak salah—" kemudian tsukasa berjalan mencari sebuah gulungan.  
"Kalau boleh tahu, itu gulungan isinya apa?" Tanya annabeth.  
"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang kalian semua! Tidak ada lagi latihan perang atau meneliti. Kita akan langsung perang. Invasi pasukan Uranus segera dimulai." Kata dimas sambil teriak-teriak.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan bantuan dari pasukan Kirito?" kata seseorang dari arah kiri. Percy pun mencoba berdiri sambil dipegang lengannya oleh annabeth.  
"Kirito pasti akan datang. Yang penting sekarang adalah kita bakal mempertahankan bagaimana caranya Izanami tidak ke sini."  
"Kalau begitu, kita mulai rapat, bocah. Ayo semuanya, kita adakan rapat dan juga strategi perang! Semuanya, kode merah dinyalakan!" teriak takamina.

Akhirnya para ilmuwan membunyikan kode merah dan dimulai persiapan perang melawan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Izanami. Termasuk para kru kapal argo 0 dan II itu sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsukasa menemukan sebuah gulungan dan segera beritahu dimas.  
"Aku sudah menemukannya." Kata tsukasa sambil melambaikan tangan.  
"Bagus. Kita akan pecahkan kode itu." Janji dimas sambil pegang pundak tsukasa. Terlihat gulungan itu sudah lama tidak terpakai. Apalagi, cara perawatannya berbeda dengan lazimnya. Terlihat gulungan masih bagus tulisannya. Justru banyak tulisan-tulisan yang sukar mengerti. Seperti menggunakan bahasa jepang kuno, Indonesia memakai bahasa melayu kuno.

Akhirnya, tsukasa melemparnya dan tepat ke arah dimas. Namun, tanah bergetar tidak sepertinya biasanya.  
"Kenapa ini? Apa mereka datang untuk menginvasi kita?" Tanya seorang peneliti yang merasakan gempa aneh.  
"Aku tidak yakin!" teriak rena, "Lebih baik kita cek dulu!" kata rena sambil berlari menuju ke pintu keluar perpustakaan. Semua lari terbirit-birit dan panik ketika ada sebuah kaki raksasa yang muncul dari atap perpustakaan. Semua orang tewas. Violet, annabeth dan piper bersembunyi di dalam kolong meja. Annabeth menggunakan belatinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu terjadi.  
"Apa kita sudah aman, violet?" Tanya annabeth. Dia mengucapkan namanya karena dia bukan tidak mau mengakui, tetapi dia masih bingung. Makanya, dia kesampingkan soal masalah violet yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Lalu, muncul seorang wanita mengenakan baju warna merah, membawa nimbus awan naga dan membawa pedang katana. Terlihat juga dia mengenakan tas gulungan yang berisi mantra mantra yang mungkin saja sangat merepotkan bagi percy dan kawan-kawan. Ternyata itu adalah Izanami. Mantan dewi yang bergabung dengan Titan karena sangking benci nya kepada izanagi dan 3 anaknya. Maka, dia pun tersenyum keji.  
"Wah wah wah, sepi sekali iya. Seandainya saja–"  
"Seandainya apa, kau merusak suasana, nona! Jadi, berhentilah bermain dan bertarung denganku!" kata tsukasa dengan kesal karena gulungan nya hampir kena injak izanami yang mungkin secara tidak sadar dia melihat gulungan itu.

Izanami pun mengambil gulungan itu dan dia berkata, "Gulungan apa ini? Memanggil anak bodoh iya? Hahahaha! Yang benar saja, bocah! Kau pikir seorang manusia bisa mengalahkanku?"  
"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak kalahkan saja aku?!" kata tsukasa. Di belakangnya, ada dimas, percy, Jason, mayu, takamina dan masao.  
"Hooo...para bocah yang menyebalkan! Tonatiuh, Khione! Bereskan mereka! Aku mau menggunakan gulungan ini." Kata izanami sambil meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tertawa. Takamina yang kesal pun langsung mengejarnya dan ingin menghabisinya sendiri.  
"Tunggu, takamina! Kau tidak kuat melawannya!" kata masao sambul mengejar takamina.

Di sisi lain, Dimas mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata dalam hati, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Cukup satu kali kesalahanku!"  
"Percy, Jason, kalian bawa annabeth, piper dan violet ke tempat amaterasu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kalian. Ini bukan masalah kalian sanggup atau tidak, tetapi aku merasa gulungan itu sangat membantu saat kita sedang kesulitan. Itu adalah wujud amaterasu sejati. Jadi, aku berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu kembali. Paham?" Tanya dimas.  
"Iya, kami mengerti." Kata percy. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.  
"Ok. Kalian cepatlah ke sana. Tsukasa, Mayu, Sammy, kita kejar izanami." Kata dimas dengan bergegas sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

Kemudian, Percy dan Jason mengulurkan tanganke pacar masing-masing.  
"Butuh bantuan, pipes?" Tanya Jason dengan tersenyum.  
"Ayo. Ada misi yang harus kita kejar sekarang." Kata percy. Namun, annabeth dan piper tersenyum saat mereka bebarengan mengulurkan tangan.  
"Sepertinya kalian cocok jadi sahabat karib deh." Kata piper.  
"Aku setuju dengan piper. Nah, kita mau ke mana sekarang?" Tanya annabeth sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian.  
"Kita akan menuju ke tempat amaterasu. Dimas ingin meminta kita untuk membantu nya dalam misi melawan izanami." Kata Jason. Kemudian, percy menjelaskan saat dia bersembunyi di rak lemari perpustakaan, gulungan yang diambil oleh izanami daan juga misi yang diberikan oleh dimas serta mereka mengejar izanami yang menuju ke perkemahan jepang.

Sontak, violet pun emosi dan berkata, "Ini…mustahil! Aku harus membantu dimas dan Sammy!"  
"Whoa whoa, jangan! Dia ingin membantu kita untuk memanggil amaterasu. Jika misalnya kita berhasil memanggilnya, kemungkinan kita bisa mengatasinya." Kata percy  
"Caranya, otak ganggang?" kata annabeth. Tidak ada satupun yang mencetuskan ide. Namun, violet berkata, "Aku punya ide. Ikuti aku." Violet pun berlari dan menghindari reruntuhan yang jatuh. Mereka berusaha berlari dan juga menghindari batu-batuan. Banyak sekali para ilmuwan tewas, ada yang terkena reruntuhan bebatuan, ada juga tewas dibunuh oleh izanami. Kemudian, ada juga dibekukan dan dibakar oleh Tonatiuh dan juga Khione.

Memang dewa maupun dewi berkhianat, namun ada juga loyalis. Benar kata Jason, dewa memang susah ditebak, dan itu terbukti ketika di sejarah mitologi dia diagung-agungkan oleh rakyat Aztec tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pengkhianat.  
"Percy, kita harus bergegas sebelum menimpa kita!" teriak annabeth. Dia pun melihat percy, piper, Jason dan violet berlari tanpa menyadari annabeth di belakangnya. Saat percy menyadari annabeth tidak ada, dia pun menoleh dan langsung berlari menemuinya.  
"Annabeth!" teriak percy. Saat itulah dia tidak peduli apa yang menimpa dirinya, dan batu tepat mengenai percy. Annabeth shock dan langsung berlari untuk menemui percy. Dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu, baik percy maupun annabeth sama-sama tidak mau saling kehilangan satu sama lain.  
"Percy!" teriak annabeth dan berusaha membangunkannya dengan menampar wajahnya, menggoyangkan bahunya dan memiringkan badannya. Barulah dia melihat atap dan dia pun melindungi percy. Namun, batu itu ditembak dengan mudah dengan oleh pria itu. Mengenakan baju hitam, mata kirinya merah dan mata kanannya hitam. Dia pun tersenyum kepada annabeth dan percy.

Kemudian, di susul oleh wanita berambut krem dan menggunakan seragam ksatria, kemudian pria baruh baya yang banyak tato nya dan juga wildan yang saling waspada.  
"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya annabeth.  
"Wah, lagi-lagi percy lupa bilang kalau aku teman barunya dia. Menyebalkan!" katanya sambil garuk garuk kepala. Yang wanita itu terlihat wajahnya cemburu karena melihat dirinya. Namun, dia bisa mengerti wanita itu pacarnya pria yang mata kirinya merah.  
"Nona, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat! Apa bisa kau panggil Gigas, nona?" kata harper.  
"Kau ini tidak sabaran rupanya, harper!" gerutu wanita berambut krem.  
"Iya iya. Lebih baik kita akan membantu mereka dulu. Dan aku anggap bala bantuan telah tiba!" kata wildan tersenyum.

To be Continued


End file.
